Round Robin: A Medieval Fantasy
by SMWW Yahoo Group
Summary: A DC Elseworlds story set in a Medieval era similar to that of Middle Earth, with a focus on Diana and Kal. Each chapter has been written by a different author. Please visit our profile for more information about this fic. Superman/Wonder Woman pairing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE (Hellacre13)

Kal-el was standing in the middle of the room and facing his accusers who sat above him on elevated benches. He stood like a statue,head bowed,the early morning light filtering through the high east windows; it illuminated the crown of his black head and the stark white of his shirt that now hung loosely from his broad shoulders. He had been stripped of the surcoat and armor that once proclaimed his identity. That revered and respected Order in the kingdom of Metria,the Knights of Kandor. He,who had been the most admired and venerated of the guild of warriors,now stood disgraced.

High Elder Jonathan sat with his forehead resting on his hand. Sitting on either side of him were his fellow Elders,Ganthet and Izaya. They were listening to the man who had brought the charges to be taken up and judged by their Council.

Baron Alexander,a noble of the House of Luthor,was now ranting about dark forces and devilry. He was recounting to the audience the many incidences that Kal-el had used this "evil" to advance himself over his brethren. From winning the annual tournaments in the kingdom to earn the title of Champion to getting respect and adulation from the people. Many also knew what really rankled was that Kal-el had won the heart of a certain lady of the court the Baron himself had been pursuing.

Alexander fumed, "You Kandorian Knights have prided yourselves on not utilizing any forces of magic. You have helped ease the lives of our people by helping us protect and serve the monarchy of this kingdom!! This...man,he is a traitor to the very principles you live by!!! "

The High Elder winced inwardly. Ganthet and himself had been responsible for Kal-el keeping his abilities secret. They had told him it was a gift from their God,Rao. They had encouraged Kal-el in believing it would make him an even better knight. It had been eight years ago when he turned eighteen,the "gift" had begun to manifest itself. From having the ability to lift twice his own weight,Kal-el could now probably hoist the two huge columns that supported the domed roof on his shoulders. From having a a remarkable ability to recover from illness and wounds,he seemed able to heal from any kind of injury in seconds. Even his hearing and sight had always been remarkable for a mere man. No doubt that would now be deemed as suspect.

Alexander looked around at the grim faces of the Council. " This Order,as I recall,is based on truth and equality. It is one thing that he possesses arcane powers that seem to shield him from harm...even death it seems...but what is worse, he lied to you,to the king and the people !!"

Izaya asked,"Has anyone else seen this dark craft at work...?"

One knight shouted,"Last year I witnessed the whole face of a wall fall upon several of our brothers...many were injured but he was unscathed. Not a scratch on him!!"

Another added, "I saw a lance pierce his armor two years ago. It appeared to have embedded itself right over his heart. Blood had stained his garments and there was a gaping hole when he pulled the spear out. But when he removed his breastplate and shirt, he had not a mark on his body!"

"I saw a mace shatter against his shield arm!!"

Several others added their voices,until Ganthet raised his hand. "Enough. I believe the Council has enough to make a judgment. "

Jonathan asked," Does the accused have anything to say? ''

Kal-el's head raised. Eyes the color of the sky met Jonathan's mournful ones. In a voice that was clear and unwavering,he replied,"All he has said is the truth."

Alexander appealed dryly to the assembly, "And how long has he known this?"

"For eight years," Kal-el replied at once.

There were disapproving looks and murmurs.

"And he knowingly kept this from you!!??" he mocked.

Kal-el looked around at his fellow knights and said honestly,"Yes. I did. I know not from where my ability comes and it did not come all at once but I have always pledged to do good,to fulfill our oath...'To protect the weak, and defenseless and fight for the well-being of all.' I would die before I used it for a darker purpose."

Izaya said grimly, "Be that as it may,you have betrayed this Order by harboring a secret that goes against our codes. You must pay the penalty."

Jonathan looked at the audience soberly. "The charge is for use of arcane power and deception. What is the decision of this Council?"

One by one,they all rose. Several shook their heads as if abstaining. It was too painful to sentence him. But the majority were agreed on one sentence."Expulsion from the Order."

Ganthet looked at Jonathan who seemed unable to pick up the gavel. He reached over and took it and rapped on the table.

"Kal-el,you have been stripped of all rights and privileges to call yourself a Knight of Kandor. You are hereby expelled from this Order. However,in view of your years of faithful service,which cannot be forgotten,you have been granted permission to clear your chamber and leave this place. Whether you remain in Metria is no concern of ours but I would suggest you leave before it is found out why you were disgraced. The population are not kind to fallen heroes."

*************************

He did not have many possessions. Much of his clothing were warrior's robes,armor and weapons,all of which had been seized. He was left with the shirt on his back,his breeches,a leather jerkin,boots,a cloak,a couple of books and a hunter's knife. He had some money; being a man with simple tastes,he never wasted what he had earned. That would support him for a while until he could find a way to earn his living. He looked around the chamber. It was a simple room but he had known it all his life. He was one of the few that had been reared under the auspices of the Order. He had been left upon the steps of the Guildhall when he was only a year old. He had grown up calling men like Jonathan and Ganthet father and it was all he knew. He occasionally thought about his birth parents but he had never tortured himself over being abandoned. His life had been a good one...until now.

There was a gentle knock on the door . He called,"Come."

It was his squire,James. He was a slim boy with flaming hair and looked no more than sixteen summers He looked miserable as he entered.

Kal-el turned. "What did she say?"

James said sadly, "The Lady Lois cannot meet you, sir. She said she cannot risk it. Once it is known what happened, she herself would be jeered at for even favoring you. I am very sorry."

Kal-el's jaw clenched. He said woodenly, "I see. Very well. Then there is little need for me to idle here."

James blurted,"I wish I could come with you.'

Kal-el gave him a wry look,"Do you? I think not. I do not even know which direction I will be going. It is better you stay . There are many here who would have you as their squire."

"At least they did not seize your steed."

Kal-el picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders."For which I am most grateful."

James sighed,"I doubt Lightning would let anyone but you mount him . "

" I must leave and you should not be seen walking out with me. Farewell,little brother,I hope we meet again under brighter circumstances."

"Farewell,sir. Rao watch over you."

*************************

As he walked out onto the courtyard to mount his white steed,eyes watched him . He could sense them all,boring into his back,from every window and recess. Alexander stood under the colonnade archway with some other knights as he awaited his carriage to be brought around. He smirked. Kal-el ignored him. He looked up to see the two Elders, Jonathan and Ganthet,looking upon him from a high balcony. Their faces were grave. He bowed his head respectfully, spurred his horse forward and disappeared though the gates.

Jonathan heaved a sigh. "He was our best Knight. It is ironic that they condemn him but if only they knew why this brotherhood was even founded.''

Ganthet said grimly,"Indeed but we must maintain our position,as painful as it seems. We cannot risk anyone discovering that we harbor one of the most powerful,magical weapons on First-Earth."

Jonathan nodded. "Few would suspect we have it here hidden in the bowels of the Guildhall."

Ganthet looked down upon Alexander strolling across the courtyard to climb into his carriage and go back to his Manor. "He always loathed him. He could not bear it that some common, abandoned boy bested him,a noble of the house of Luthor,at everything. Look at him strutting like a peacock. The arrogant fool. "

Jonathan looked at the horizon. "Kal-el is gone now and we never really told him the truth."

Ganthet shook his head. "It is better he does not know. Too many dangers lie there. We must have faith he prospers in whatever he undertakes. We will pray for him."

"Aye."

*******************************

Kal-el was dreaming the same dream. He kept seeing a woman's face above him. She was crying and swaddling him with something warm. It was red and there was some strange gold marking upon it. Then she seemed to be fading away from him. A man's face appeared above him. Everything went dark and then he was falling.

He jerked awake with a start and saw he was lying on his sleeping roll in a glade in the woods. The fire he had lit to keep away the wolves and wild creatures were now just glowing embers. He shivered. Cold was not something he was immune to and the autumnal night air was biting. He sat up,keeping his cloak wrapped around him,and stoked the embers,blowing upon them to get the fire burning. He sighed. This dream had plagued him in the last few months. It made no sense. Yet he could pick out the face of the man and woman if he saw them. Their sadness so visible and distinct. Who were they? Did this even mean anything?

He looked up at the night sky and the pale moon that shone down upon the frost on the leaves and grass. A year had passed since he had left Metria. He had traveled across the Rann mountains,the Plains of Tamaran and entered the Kingdom of Almerac. He had maintained himself by doing jobs many might have considered lowly. From a spell as a gamekeeper to helping a farmer during the harvest season. It had given him a warm bed at nights and a meal three times a day. It allowed him to use his money wisely to commission a blacksmith to forge him a sword,shield,a plain but strong cuirass and hire his services out.

His last job had been as one of the armed escort of a spoiled,royal princess across Almerac to meet with her betrothed. The King had been impressed by him especially after he had rescued his daughter whilst she was in a runaway carriage; and when he had been offered a sizable amount to be part of the entourage,he had accepted. At the time he did not think being an escort would be difficult but Princess Maxima had been very taken with him and seemed to forget she was destined to marry someone else. Kal-el winced after recalling the near jealous rage of her betrothed,her tantrum at being rebuffed and how it had taken all his skills at negotiation to smooth everything over.

One thing was for certain. Royal women were not for him!

His thoughts drifted to the Lady Lois. She had not been royal but the daughter of a high ranking soldier in the army and she had seemed to favor him from the time they met at a tournament three years ago. She had even tied her colors to his shoulder. They had courted secretly and he was going to ask her father for permission to wed her,but by then his rival Lord Luthor had found out about his gifts and taken full advantage of it.

He had not even seen her to discuss how she felt about him and his secret. But he was not stupid. He knew her excuses meant she was too ashamed to be seen with him. He had hoped she would be different. It was too late now to regret what he could not change. It pained him to think a woman he loved may not have really been the kind of person he thought she was.

Lightning suddenly pricked his ears and neighed. Kal-el's sharp hearing could hear the crackle of leaves under foot and twigs breaking. Someone was out there. He reached for the hunter's knife and slipped it into his belt. He rose and scanned the woods. He slipped amongst the thick bushes and laid in wait. The footsteps were drawing closer. He saw a shadowy figure approach and when the form moved past,he swiftly reached out and captured the person by the neck in the crook of his arm.

He put the blade to his neck."Who are you? What are doing sneaking out here?"

The voice cried,"Kal-el!! Sir!! It is me!!!"

Kal-el's arm slacked at once and he spun the shorter figure around. He could see his former squire's pale visage in the moonlight. "James??!! What in Rao's name are you doing here??"

The squire grasped his arms convulsively."I...Thank Rao I found you!!! I have been looking for you for months!!! Through Rann,Tamaran...combing every inn...talking to the caravans...I had lost hope until...I came to Almerac...Oh sir,something has happened...!!! Something terrible!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Olympe)

Just as Kal-el was going to ask what had happened, he heard a happy bark, and before even he could react, a snow-white canine launched itself at him, its tail wagging excitedly. "Krypto!" Kal-el exclaimed joyously. "Is it really you, old friend?"

Of course, Kal already knew that it was indeed his old canine friend, for Krypto had been a constant in his life. When Kal had taken his first steps, he kept one hand firmly clenched in the dog's white fur, and when Kal realized how exceptionally fast he was, Krypto still managed to keep up with him. When Kal-el had been expelled from the Knights of Kandor, losing Krypto was one of the worst pains he had to endure, a close second to finding out his Lady Lois was not the person he had thought she was.

Seeing his one-time mentor and the white canine dancing around each other in their old greeting ritual, James commented, "Sir, I appreciate your joy, but you really have to listen to me now. Something terrible has happened, and you are probably the only person who can possibly save the Knights of Kandor!"

Kal-el shook his head. He, who had been banned from the order, was supposed to save it? And from what? "James, please tell me what happened, will you?"

James, his former squire, began his tale, "Something terrible has happened. The whole order had been outlawed by the King!"

"But why?" Kal-el felt compelled to ask. As far as he knew, the Knights of Kandor had always been one of the most important pillars of Metrian society.

"For storing knowledge about magic! Can you believe it? Under the Guildhall, there w ere the ruins of an ancient palace, and they were full of magical artifacts and books about magic." James took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. "I think High Elders Ganthet and Jonathan expected something of that nature to happen. I was supposed to undergo my initiation rites which, as you well know, include a week of fasting in seclusion. High Elder Ganthet told me to follow Krypto to the site. He also told me he had packed some rations for me, but both proved to be false. Krypto led me and my faithful horse Percival White further and further away until the night broke, and when I finally tried to unpack my rations, I only found a letter and a bottomless bag in my pack," James recalled.

Kal-el furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why would the High Elder put a bag without a bottom into your pack?"

"Not a bag without a bottom, a bottomless bag!" James hastened to explain, for his former mentor obviously did not know the difference. "It is a bag that can hold anything and everything. In fact, it now holds the whole content of the secret library under the Guildhall."

Kal-el made an involuntary step backwards, thereby startling Krypto out of his reverie. "But that's magic!" he exclaimed, appalled.

"You, of all people, should be no stranger to magic," James rebuked the elder man.

The former Knight of Kandor heaved a heavy sigh. "James, I do not know why I am different, but I am sure it has nothing to do with magic." Seeing the disbelief on his young friend's face, he elaborated, "You know, if one man is stronger than another, would you call it magic?"

James shook his head no. "Of course not. Some men are stronger than others. It is the way things are."

"Or if one man is faster than another, does it have to be magic?" Kal-el continued in the same vein, and James shook his head no. "See? The only difference is that I am very much stronger and faster than every other man. I cannot help it, but that is the way I am. I still do not know why I am the way I am, but I can assure you that there is no foul magic at work. I never dance nakedly around any fires, and by Rao I swear that I never sacrificed any innocent infants to drink their blood!" Kal could have sworn that he heard a faint, but very feminine giggle coming from somewhere nearby, but since neither the horses nor Krypto seemed to have noticed, he accepted that he might have imagined things.

"That's not what magic is like!" James argued. As he was given an ice-cold glare, he swallowed, but decided to tell his trusted friend anyway. "It is about incantations and gestures and adding the right component at the right time. And it really works, even without any dancing around fires or sacrificing infants."

"And how would you know about it?" Kal-el demanded to know with an unmistakable growl in his voice.

James looked at him with an enthusiasm Kal could not ignore. "Because I started to read through the books I carry with me. And guess what? It so happens I have at least some of the talent." As if to prove his point, James started an ancient incantation, and his formerly mud-stained robes were cleaned. They also turned a lovely shade of pink. Noticing this, James shrugged. "I guess I still have to work on perfecting this spell."

This was too much for Kal-el. "James, have you lost your mind? How dare you tamper with the forces of magic, risking your immortal soul, not to mention your life? Magic is anathema, and every worker of magic is to be executed!"

Once more, James shrugged. "Things can hardly get worse, for the King decided to make an example of the Knights of Kandor. But let me start at the beginning." As Kal-el did nothing but motion for him to continue, he did so after taking a deep breath, "For a fortnight, the King had every Knight of Kandor hunted down by his own royal guards whose number has been increased constantly over the last few years, He had them all imprisoned in the Guildhall before he had Alexander of Luthor use one of the magical artifacts he had found against them. It was a simple bottle, or so it seemed, but when he uncorked it... It's horrible! Where the Guildhall used to be, there is now a vast expanse of wasteland."

"And the Guildhall? The Knights?" Kal-el prompted.

James looked at the tips of his well-worn shoes before he replied in a whisper. "All gone. They are now shrunk and locked within the bottle.

The look on Kal-el's face was one of pure horror. "But that's... I don't have the words to describe this!"

The young red-head looked up at his former master. "Me, neither. But I have my orders. Somehow, I had to find you. Now, I only have to find the long-lost elves of Themyscira. High Elder Ganthet said that they and they alone would be able to help. And that you were the only one who stood a chance of convincing them to come to our aid."

Kal-el could not believe his ears. "And how are we supposed to find them? They are not real, but creatures out of myth!"

James looked up, relieved to know that his old friend was still on his side, despite the fact that he had actually used magic. Before he could muster a response, though, he heard something that made him look to his left.

There, from between the bushes, came the most beautiful white mare he had ever seen. She possessed a slender grace so unlike his own battle-steed, and her mane and tail seemed to wave in a non-existing breeze. Despite the fact she looked as fragile as a piece of china, she carried a rider in full armor. And the rider was as unusual as his steed. He was wearing chainmail made of some very shiny silvery metal very unlike the steel which looked much duller and grayer than this. Even the shield and sword, which the rider held in a combat-ready state, were of the same silvery quality. Absentmindedly, James noticed that the slender fighter had a chest engraved on his shield that loosely resembled a stylized falcon.

As they were still entranced by the apparition or whatever it was, Krypto charged at the steed. To Kal-el's and James' surprise, the young man merely gestured towards the dog and uttered a few sounds to the dog who almost stopped in mid-jump and, instead of attacking, greeted the stranger like a long-lost friend.

Both James and Kal-el were watching Krypto's display of affection with silent awe when the stranger finally addressed them, "I think you want to come with me."

Kal-el was still transfixed by the beautifully melodious voice, so it was James' turn to question this order, "Why should we do that?"

An amused smile played around the fighter's mouth when he – or she? - replied, "You mean, apart from the fact that I am ready for battle whereas you are flat-footed?"

Chagrined, James and Kal-el looked at each other as this little fact had escaped their notice. But the stranger took pity on them and explained, "You will come with me because I can take you directly to the Queen of Themyscira."

James was still skeptical – a far cry from the innocent boy Kal-el remembered from his days as an honored Knight of Kandor. "Right, exactly. You just happen to be best friends with the elves of myth and can show us the way," he said sarcastically.

The young fighter chuckled before he – no, definitely she – removed her helmet, thereby letting her jet-black curls cascade down her slender back. When Kal finally managed to look at something but the fascinating waterfall of dark locks or the sea-blue eyes dominating the woman's lovely face, he realized that she sported a set of rather pointy ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Mark Question)

In one fluid movement the newcomer dismounted, walking purposefully towards them.

Kal-El noticed something he hadn't while she'd been on horseback. Besides the longish, pointed ears, ignoring the eyes, and even her too elegant, too perfect features – if there was even indeed such a thing – what stood out was her height. Not as tall as himself, nay. Yet taller than the squire beside him and most any woman he'd met while in the Court and Guildhall.

Slender, silver armor adorned her, argent and fine, it almost glowed, compliment to the already raw intensity of her personage. Sword and scabbard hung across her hip, handle intricately engraved in what he could only assume was Elven writ. Mate to her eyes was a saffire cloak pushed back over one shoulder. It drew his attention to the bow and arrow strapped across her back. Which, itself, in turn drew his eyes back to her face.

For some reason he couldn't help but feel inadequately armed.

Her voice broke through the fogged veil of his thoughts. Keen eyes again on him, foreign inflections accenting her tongue to make her seem even more exotic than she already appeared.

"Kal-El, I presume?"

He debated the merits of his answer. Knowing not her identity or intent put him at a disadvantage. Already she seemed to know his, asking more out of formality than need. It was a departure from moments ago when she'd declared them ill-equipped and flatfooted. Whatever the case, deceit was not second nature to him as it was to some.

The Knight answered and answered her forthrightly. "I am he. Although I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

The Elf displayed mild surprise, not expecting the easy acquiescence to truth the man showed. Experience told her that man spun truths more readily than they told them.

It was acknowledged with reciprocity. "I am daughter of Themyscira, born of its waters. My name is Diana," She paused, changing gears with adroit facility. "Excuse my earlier rudeness. It was... inelegant of me to make the demand."

It was then that the squire stepped forward in tunic and breeches, robed in pristine and sprightly pink. "If I might, I feel obliged to ask the painfully obvious, which is why and why us? You want us to come with you to, uh, Themis... Them-is-kra-" He tried to pronounce the strange sounding syllables without much success.

"Themyscira." The Elf's expression spoke of some entertainment.

James reddened slightly. "Right. Sorry." He looked down at his leather boots, "But... how do we know you're not-"

"An enemy?" She interjected, "You do not trust me, that only proves your prudence. No blame is assigned to you for it. But you parry and probe when we have not the time; such only proves a waste." The She-Elf's sky-blue gaze took them both in, but remained on the Kal-El. She frowned. "Were I your enemy, I would not be standing here, talking to you. I found you. It is only a matter of time before others shall as well."

His curiosity was immediate, "The ones responsible for Kandor?"

"Yes." The Elf spoke directly to the fallen Knight. "If I may be so bold, how did you manage to escape?" She referred to the fall of Kandor.

"I didn't." At her expression, he shifted, and elaborated only to say: "It's a long story.

"I see. I..." She frowned, "I am here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve us?" James asked, curious.

She nodded. "We elves – many of us – are gifted with sight. True sight." She explained, emphasizing a difference. "One such possessing the ability saw the fate that would befall your people. It was decreed something needed to be done. The stakes involved here extend beyond even the keeps of your kingdom. Action needed to be taken, that... that is why I'm here." She finished finally.

It was the truth.

They didn't need to know that she herself wasn't there on her Queen's orders. Not her exact orders, as it were. There was a decree, it just hadn't included her.

But Kal-El hadn't heard any of her words, nothing beyond what she'd said about knowing. His stomach twisted. "You knew it was going to happen?" He decried, "And you, what, consoled yourselves to do nothing until now?!"

Brows rising, she was alarmed, "No. You're wrong. We-" The Elf stopped, lips thinning, brows drawing in rather then out, "I should not have to explain myself to you." She exclaimed, temper rising. The squire watched, sensing he should interrupt something that was about to go very bad, but feeling powerless to. "Besides, where were you when your kingdom was under siege? I see you here, where were you then?"

Kal-El had gone silent, saying nothing.

Diana felt no need to apologize.

"Uhh... would anyone like to see a magic trick? No? Oh, okay. I'll just... stand back here and, uhh."

The Themysciran ignored the shorter, talking man. Thinking instead on the other. Was this really who was meant to be retrieved, she wondered. At first sight she'd judged him... intriguing. But then he'd started jumping to conclusions and she found herself in doubt as to whether she could convince him, that, and unable to prevent herself from snapping back. He seemed arrogant and very maddening indeed, speaking of that which he did not know.

If he would not listen to reason, she decided, she would have to knock him unconscious and carry him back. He was mortal. She was an Elf. Her eyes shifted to the squire, in his bright colors. He was small, she judged. She could gently incapacitate him should he try to interfere.

Meanwhile Kal-El silently brooded.

He had always been a good judge of character. Lady Lois' refusal to even be seen with him after his... fall from grace and subsequent banishment, though painful and disappointing, had not been entirely without forewarning. Granted, he had never expected quite that, but he hadn't held his best hope of the opposite. Truly a matter of the heart triumphing over the mind.

Usually though, it was almost as if he could look into an individual, sense when they spoke deception. And he had detected none from the Elf. On the contrary, actually; he wanted to believe her.

But the thought that... that someone had known – had seen it before it was! – and could've come to their aid, and hadn't, ate at him, like some deep, dark worm born of guilt and anger, burrowing into the face of his gut. Her haughty accusation of dereliction burned. She had no right to judge him, he thought. He had been banished, and if he'd known, he would've dropped his wanderings in a heartbeat and gone back – whether they'd have him or not. She had no idea what she was talking about.

He opened his mouth to speak.

Just as he was about to, Krypto, who to that point had been eagerly darting around, trying to get the She-Elf's attention, barked, and, seeing his chance, began sniffing at the woman's hand as she knelt, stroking its fur. Kal-El could only blink, then strangely enough, smile. He had never seen the dog take to anyone, not even himself, its master, so quickly and completely. The canine was rolling over on its back, emitting what in dog-tongue probably translated into the happy and euphoric.

His dog, Man's Best Friend, had betrayed him in under a minute.

The thought was short lived however, for Kal-El's head snapped to the right, concentrating on something unseen. Heightened, extra keen hearing had tuned out the immediate, listening instead to a low faraway rumble that only he could hear. Kal-El recognized it immediately. Hooves, hard and rapid, rhythmic in their 'toom' 'toom' against the ground like drums.

Diana too looked up, craning her head, eyes widening fractionally.

"Someone's coming!"

"We must leave!"

Both spoke at the same time, and in the next moment identical blue eyes locked on one another in momentary surprise. The She-Elf started to speak, but stopped, a thin frown marring her perfect brow.

There was obviously much more to the former Kandorian Knight than she'd given him credit for, Diana thought. But there was no time, thoughts on that would have to wait until later, right then, they only had one concern – escape. Possessing a warrior's ear, she listened, quickly counted hooves. Riders, on horseback...

"Twenty men."

It seemed the decision had been taken out of Kal-El's hands. He would follow the Themysciran Elf after all and hope his trust wasn't misplaced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (DnkStar)

"This way…!" she indicated, with a nod of her head. As quickly as lightning, she grabbed the young squire up and tossed him onto the back of her horse, and made for a thick grove of elms.

"Wait, wait!" yelled the young squire. "My bag, my baaaa----!"

Kal-El, on foot, followed at their heels. His heart hammering, he turned to follow elf and squire when he heard the unmistakable sound of men's voices, just ahead! "Too late..!" he hissed through gritted teeth. From ahead he could hear sounds of the first of the King's men, heading his way!

No--not the Kings men, as he's expected but a particularly huge band of highwaymen, out for plunder! Common, nameless thieves. All at once, his initial fear gave way to seething anger. "How dare they?!?" he snarled, as thoughts of what must have been a countless number of their innocent victims filled his head. Like a charging bull, he stormed after the first, then another, and still another…!

It was, in true time, only a few seconds between the time that he'd left his comrades, and engaged the first of the robbers; however, by the time that the elven maiden and squire had found their way back to him, he'd plowed through nearly half their numbers--grabbing this one here, tossing another skyward, there. Dumbfounded, the elf stared.

"What's this??" she gasped in disbelief. Adroitly, and in spite of her shock, she recovered almost immediately, and followed her newfound comrades into battle.

"You there!" shouted one of her would-be assailants, "Are you prepared to die like a dog??"

Dismounting from her horse, she gave a cold smile, and drove her sword into the one closest to her. "Funny you should mention dog--" she cooed, slyly. Suddenly, she turned and whispered into the wind, in her strange, elven tongue.

As one, the little, white dog and her steed sprang into action! The dog, jumped back on his heels and drove his fangs into the ankle of one of the bandits; while the mare stomping furiously with fore and hind hooves, made short work of another! Still another found himself victim of one of the young squire's incantations, when he sought to attack the lad. Seeing his attacker's intent, James waved his hands in the air and muttered soundlessly into the air. Just then, the bandit grabbed for the lad, only to grasp empty air! Where James had stood only seconds before now floated through the air- seemingly of its own accord- a menaciningly large rock. The rocked danced almost lightly, bouncing up and down on the head of the squire's attacker!

"Owww, owwwww, ooouuuccchh!!!!" howled the frightened and befuddled bandit, as he attempted to fend off the repeated blows from the spinning and dancing rock…

Kal-El, still burning with the heat of anger, took out two more. He lifted one in each hand, and smashed their heads together, with the force of a battering ram!

The battle lasted for scarcely fifteen minutes before the little band looked around breathlessly, and gauged themselves the winners. Almost as one, they slumped to the nearest tree stumps, rocks, and fragrant, mossy earth.

"You, Squire…," the elf glared.

"James…" he corrected, still catching his breath.

"Why did you hesitate when I called you to come up on my horse?" she, asked, a tone of slight suspicion in her voice.

"That's what I was trying to tell you…! My bag's gone missing! It was right there and in the next instant, it was gone!"

"You were willing to risk your life. . .risk all our lives. . .for.. a bag??"

"It's not just a bag," he countered defensively. "It's a magical bag!!"

"A ma.. a magical bag?", she stammered, her brows furrowing. "Really..", she said, though, in a voice that told James she was no longer truly listening to him. Instead. She seemed to be listening, peering off into the gathering darkness of night. She walked slowly around clearing's perimeter, as if searching for something unseen. "I'd suggest we leave here, before these buffoons awaken, and when we've rested a bit; perhaps we can look for your bag, James."

It was well into the early morning hours before daybreak when the little band was finally able to find a suitable place to set up camp and rest. Exhausted, they all collapsed around the comforting fire, readying themselves for an uneasy sleep. All that is, except Diana, who still had that air of alertness, that seemingly searching look… peering, peering into the darkness, for what, James wondered. Eyes, heavy with unclaimed sleep, he finally managed the question that had been nagging him all evening…

"Begging your pardon, Milady, but may I ask what it is that you seem to be looking for…?"

"Why your bag, of course, James.. what else?" , she said with a curious smile.

"My bag?? But we must be miles from where.."

"Don't be so sure, James. Things are not always what they seem……are they,.. thief?!?"

Diana's movements became a lightning-fast blur, as she reached into the darkness and grasped at something, seemingly manifesting from the very air itself.

"Wha-..?" Kal-El, too was on his feet in an instant, his eyes tracking Diana's every movement- instinctively at the ready should she need his assistance.

James, however was not so fortunate. It could have been a trick of the wavering firelight, or lack of sleep.. or ..or.. ? In the end, it didn't matter what the cause, it became readily apparent to James that whatever was in Diana's hand; was not easily identifiable to mere mortal eyes! First, a twig, now a vine. .now.. a serpent?.. And finally the unmistakable form of a man..! A man who was clearly in imminent danger of being throttled by the elf-maid's gauntleted fist.

"Tell him..!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Tell him what you did with his bag…!"

"Well, Milady...", gasped the unfortunate creature, "t'would be easier to discuss matters without havin' yer fist about me throat! If ye would be so kind as to----"

"Very well, but I'm warning you, no tricks, Shape shifter!"

"Shape shifter?!?", James exclaimed, stunned.

"Aye, a shape shifter I am, lad. O'Brien's the name. Patrick O'Brien. Although, you may call me 'Eel' if it pleases you--- all me friends do. An' it's pleased I am to make yer acquaintances. Now, let's see, the matter was a bag, was it not. No, cannot say I've seen the likes of a ba--", he said, stepping slowly backwards.

He was stopped short, by Diana, and the point of an exceedingly sharp, elven blade.

"Remember what I said, Shape shifter--no tricks!"

He swallowed a loud gulp, and then managed "Yes, a bag--hmmm--would ye perhaps be up to describin' this bag, then, lad?"

"Well, let's see…" James began. " It's about this big and--"

In a flash, Diana's hand was once again about the shape shifter's throat. "I warned you--", she growled.

"Uh, bag yes--heh, heh." he chuckled nervously. "Well, it just so happens--by mere coincidence, of course--that I did happen across a wee bit of a bag earlier this last eve` an'--"

Diana and Kal-El exchanged glances, and then both glared in the shape shifter's direction.

"Eh, well then…lad. This here's the bag I found. An' it's pleased I am to be returnin' it to its rightful owner, if ye be such."

"Found?", asked Diana, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just like you 'found' those?", she hissed, indicating his tunic and breaches. "Why it's clear to anyone with half a brain that they're--"

"--Gnomish!" finished James, showing completely unabashed excitement.

"Yes, Gnomish." She cast an icy glare over the shape shifter.

"James?!?", gasped Kal-El. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Oh, I recognized the markings. I told you I had been reading all those books--", he beamed proudly, but was interrupted by another one of Diana's fast-as-a -blur movements.

"I've had enough of this--of you--- you--conniving, filthy, low-life, thieving--" Her hand was once again, dangerously close to the shape shifter's throat.

"Now, lass.. ye ought to be thinkin' things through before ye do somethin' we'll all undoubtedly regret later. 'Tis no shame in bein' what ye are, right? Well, then why should I be ashamed o' what I am, when what I am is just that--a thief? An' a right good one at that. Fact is, we O'Briens are the best in all the land at thievin'. Why, when folks want something' stole, they look to us as a first choice! Now, ye can't say better'n that. Can, ye?"

Diana's hand closed in on what little space lay between her and the hapless creature's throat. "Hear me, you wretch, and hear me well: any mercy I show you now is because it is true that you have unique 'talents' that we may have need of later. And so, for this reason alone, I grant you the opportunity to pay penance for your actions. Cross me though--cross any one in this group--and I will make you very, very sorry, indeed." With that, she abruptly released her hold on the shape shifter.

"Agreed, me lass, agreed. Sounds a perfectly fine bargain to me.", he stated, eyes wide with fear, and rubbing his sore, reddened neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (PoeteMaudit)

In the near darkness of a stairwell, a chortle sounded and was echoed through the bare passageway. The Baron from the House of Luthor smirked to himself, enamored with the results of his own recent actions. "This couldn't have worked out better… The only thing that would have made it sweeter is if that magical-mongrel Kal-El had been here to see it." His steps faltered at that thought. "Kal-El.." Alexander mused over the name, repeating it to himself. His dark eyes shone as he continued his way further up the steep steps. He had been keeping tabs on the former Champion of Metria. The self-satisfied smirk returned as he recalled the last report his intelligence had returned to him. "A lowly hand for hire." His laughter filled the void that surrounded him. He had gotten everything he wanted. The fair Lady Lois was soon to be his, thereby guaranteeing himself her father's land and the power and wealth that came with it. And as the transfer of wealth from the lady's estate became more and more imminent, he had been pleased to find that the king's ear had been more keenly bent in his direction. Alexander was no fool though. The king was a man with much to protect, and was surely just ensuring that there would be no insurgence from the House of Luthor. Both sides, he imagined where fraught with deception and ulterior motives. Alexander was not sure what the motives of the king were, but he knew his own: Domination. The word thrilled him inside, and made his blood run heatedly through his veins. "And with the Knights of Kandor out of the way…" The lighted doorway at the top of the stairs abruptly redirected his thoughts to the task at hand. He paused to collect himself before entering. He stood proudly as passed through the doorway and addressed his company. "Good evening, King Mordred. Your highness's presence is always welcome at the House of Luthor."

****************************************************************

"Are ye sure there be no faster way of arrivin' at yer fairyland?" complained the road weary O'Brien. He almost had time to revel in receiving the steely gaze from the elf he had insulted. Almost. The smirk on his face never came to be as he heard the hissed reply. "Call me a fairy again.." O'Brien gulped as his blood chilled in his veins. He shook his head no and quickly averted his eyes, suddenly very interested in all the leaves and pebbles that littered the trail they were on. Directly behind him, he heard the low growl of Krypto, who was constantly at his heels as if herding him. After a moment, the growl had dissipated along with the feeling of the penetrating gaze of the elf. O'Brien chanced looking up and saw that her eyes were once again trained on the road ahead of them, a stoic expression on her face.

Kal and James watched the interaction with interest. It had been two days since they had all been brought together on this dire mission. So far the days had been unremarkably quiet. The interaction they just witnessed was the first thing spoken since James had asked to stop for water five hours ago. Kal sighed. "What a team this one is." He looked around at each member. James was still in a dressed in pink, clutching his bag firmly to his side. He fought a smirk as he decided the pink set off the color of his hair. His eyes then wandered over to their shape-shifting captive. The thief had already attempted several getaways, but every time had failed miserably. Kal was not sure what Patrick had to do with their mission, but he had to trust that the elves had foreseen his role in this. Kal did not much care for the rogue. O'Brien's left hand was now secured with an elven rope to the saddle of the rope's owner. His eyes followed the length of the golden strand to settle on their current leader.

The She-Elf, he corrected himself, *Diana*, was atop her large white mare leading them towards the hidden gateway to her people. He regarded her as they traversed the trail through the wilderness. She sat proudly in the saddle; her raven hair splayed across her shoulders and the curling locks cascading down her back. The sapphire cloak was drawn around her as she plodded in front of them, protecting her from the cool fall breeze. His mind went back to the past couple of nights. There had still not been a very clear, decisive talk about what was all had happened, and any plans to remedy the events that had happened, or would happen. When asked, all Diana would say is that she would lead them to her queen and there it would be safe to discuss the matter fully. As for where the queen was, Diana would not say, except that she would take them where they needed to go. On the brighter side, an unspoken agreement seem to have passed between them to not bring up why neither party had been involved in saving the knights. Even though they were not bringing up that particular issue, it was still plain to see that Diana was not comfortable being around men. Kal realized it must be hard for her to be away from her own kind, and while he could not make her comfortable around the others, he had set about trying to ease her mind around himself.

Kal's first effort had not been very successful. It seemed to make her tense up more than she already was, especially if the question was about anything personal. He tried asking about her armor, what it was made of, how she got it, but all he would get in return was a bewildered expression and suspicious glances. He opted instead to volunteer information about himself and James, which was primarily responded to with curiosity on her part. She did not ask questions though, just looked at him thoughtfully when he spoke. Kal decided a new tactic, instead of having conversations with her around the others, he would wait until it was just the two of them.

Last night Kal had waited until James and Patrick were sleeping before he made his next attempt. To his surprise, Diana seemed very willing to talk. She said she was very curious to learn more about him. They started the conversation off slow, talking about schooling and training. Kal was surprised to see her smile and actually laugh. Her blue eyes sparkled in the fire light and her laugh.. he could not begin to describe her laugh… "She is absolutely beautiful," he thought to himself. "And she's not a royal…" his mind pointed out and his heart thudded a little harder in his chest. He sighed again, but this sigh was of a different caliber.

James looked over to see what had prompted a reaction from his former mentor. James found the former knight's gaze fixed firmly on the elf ahead of them. Not that he could blame him, the elf was as fair a woman as he had ever seen. James pursed his lips. These implications were undesirable at best. James had long heard the stories of the distrust elves had for men, and that supposedly that is why they never came out of hiding. James was sure that the stories of their hatred for men were true, having followed Diana for two days now. Her responses were always laconic, and rarely did she venture to discuss anything outside the mission and basic necessities. As he observed his friend, he saw that Diana turned in her mount to glance back at Kal. The corners of Kal's mouth turned slightly upward when their eyes made contact. Diana quickly turned back to face forward, but James could swear he saw her cheeks color, even if just for a second. James smiled. "Interesting indeed. Maybe Kal-El is the right man for this job."

Many more hours of silence had passed when Diana spoke up. "It's near dusk. We should start setting up camp." She gracefully slid from the top of her steed and motioned for Kal-El to lead the way into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Amazonia V)

Kal-El went first, his senses alive to the sounds around him. His ears seemed to have a life of their own - heightened hearing was something that had happened to him before. While training or in battle or when there was danger afoot, his ears seemed to become warm with a rush of blood and picked up sounds he did not even know he heard. Just now, Kal-El was aware of the nocturnal sounds of the woods, the uneven breathing of a wounded creature and the heartbeats of the Elf - Diana and James, his squire. How vastly different each beat was. James' heart beat quickly, almost as though he was always scared. The Elf-lady's heart on the other hand, by Rao, her heart beats sounded so clear and steady and strangely reassuring....

"Stop," shrieked James, "There is a body there."

Diana's gaze fixed on the heap of rags beside the track. She could make out the startling breadth of the man's shoulders under the torn tunic, glimpse the bare thickness of a muddied thigh. She knelt down amongst the wet bracken, checking for signs of life.

"Don't! Lady, stop. You do not know who he is, or what. An outlaw, most like, a wolf's head. There could be others, waiting for you to go near the trees-"

But the figure of the man drew her, as though she were caught on an invisible thread. She watched the dark shape: motionless, damaged, infinitely mysterious. She stayed near him. Still, damp-laden air closed in around her like a heavy curtain, cutting her off from the road, from the angry, fearful shouts of the squire, James. Such sounds and the ordinary world had no meaning. There was only the man lying beside the forest, half concealed among the trees as though he were part of them.

Only that and the sense of danger.

He was a mess. Her breath choked in her throat. There was blood mixed in with the mud, some dried against the skin and the clothes, turned rust-brown and black. Some oozing fresh, as though he had been moving, quite recently. That was what had drawn her attention: the movement. Movement and the pale gleam of uncovered flesh.

He did not move anymore. The patch of naked skin belonged to the strong sinuous length of his leg stretched out in the damp bracken beside her. She stared at the gaping cloth, the taut swell of muscle exposed beneath; at the blackened slashing line of what could only be a sword cut. Her hands clenched.

Naught about him was what she had expected. She had thought him one of the poor, starving wretches who haunted the countryside in the wake of the War Lords raids. Heaven knew there were enough of them. But swelling muscles did not belong to starving men and while his wounds could be those of a robber's helpless victim, she felt in her bones that this man had fought. And there had been a skirmish, quite recently, which the War Lords had won. She had heard their boasts.

She touched the crashed cloth of his tunic. It was well spun and soft to the touch. He wore chain mail with finely forged links - the finest that the most worthy only could wear. She recognized the workmanship - there was only one other forge besides that of her people that could make that chain mail. And only the wealthiest lords could afford to wear it.

The man was wounded. He was completely alone. All of that meant nothing. She knew what he was.

He was lying facedown, his body slightly twisted, one arm stretched out in front of him. The broad battered width of his hand was wrapped-nay, clamped- round a tree root, as though if he could no longer walk forward, he would crawl. She fancied she could still see the whiteness of his knuckles caused by the sheer unadulterated power of that grip-a legendary Warrior with the strength of ten men in one hand. The dark cloth of his tunic grated against her fingers.

A Warrior's hand. She respected that. She knew all the legends, of course. And if this was the Warrior, of whom many spoke, there was much to learn and much to teach. She knew the sign by which he would be known. Only the son of night would choose to flaunt his mastery of shadows, to use the shifting shapes to his own advantage, to bear the dreaded symbol of a night creature - the bat - so feared that some said its eyes glowed unnaturally when it spotted its prey, and it lived on blood alone.

She turned the Warrior over, needing only to confirm that this was indeed the one that they called The Dark Knight. A man so dark, so deep, so unfriendly, he could win battles merely by appearing on the scene. On his chain mail, the links were designed to bear show his coat of arms - a winged bat, in full fight atop his war helmet.

Something thudded onto the earth beside her. Kal-El. She could hear his indrawn breath.  
As Kal-El knelt besides her, to look more closely at the man - he felt stirrings of recognition. He knew this man from somewhere, somehow. The dark tunic he wore seemed to tug at the reaches of his memory, there was a familiarity of kinship that Kal-El could not quite place.

"I cannot see anyone. There is not a sound." His voice echoed in the stillness of the woods - while he searched his memory for any traces of the man in front of him. He had heard Diana's heartbeat quicken and sensed the change in her demeanor. Excitement barely at bay and a sense of wonder. Kal-El was disturbed by a strange new feeling. Here, then, was a man who could interest the Elf-lady. Why then was he, Kal-El, uneasy?

It was so strange, the dense waiting silence. Dampness seeped through Diana's knees from the cold earth.

"I still say you should come away, Lady. Leave him. He could have pestilence, anything. Kal-el, please listen to me. There is little enough you can do for him. You have next to naught yourself, please...", James was still trying to get them away from this fearsome body before them.

The gruffness in his voice caught at her. He touched the edge of her cloak.  
The temptation to give in to that mixture of pleading and rough good sense was almost overwhelming. The battered man was a stranger, worse, walked in the shadow of the night.

In truth, the mage of her mother's people had not specified the type of Warriors for the quest. The ones who hoped to reach beyond the pale mists of time and dared to lift the veil of illusion needed only to be true of heart, courageous and deemed worthy of lifting the prize. Worthiness would be determined by participation and elimination in the challenge of challenges, a test designed by the mage - Penelope. Both male and female would need to bond together to liberate the Cup of Ages. It had been ordained since the beginning of time when the Dragon Lords and the War Lords had been one, that the Cup of Ages would be hidden from sight. Their forces had combined to create a place without time, beyond the Earths to exist in a dimension parallel to all existence where every thought was false and not all was what it seemed to be.

The High Lords had never thought that over time, they would no longer be united and the very Earths themselves would be divided. It was the battle of Ahmagedon that had divided them so sorely.

Diana knew the old stories - had grown up learning them, could tell the tales herself. She herself hoped to be the one to liberate the Cup of Ages. And she would be, she vowed, silently. Had she not passed the severest of tests set by the Queen and her Royal Council? Had she not participated, masked so that none could accuse her, Diana, her mother's daughter of seeking undue favours? Only she knew that her mother had not wanted her to participate, had not wanted to risk injury to a beloved daughter. Only Diana knew her mother's inner thoughts.

She sighed now, she was not yet ready to face her mother. She had not disobeyed her, yet had not told her that she was leaving Themyscira. And now, her self-imposed mission was almost complete. To find the Champion of the Knights of Kandor and bring him to Themyscira. Ah, but what was she to do with The Dark Knight? She could not in good conscience leave him behind - he was wounded.

She let go of the man's sleeve, wiping her hand clean. Dried leaves shed cold and dampness against her skin. Mud and...blood. What if he died?

James's nervous breathing at her shoulder struggled against the silence, an intrusion like her own breath. The very shadows of the trees pressed against them.

"Come away." That was Kal-El.

She could not tear her gaze from the stranger, from the heavy outstretched warrior's hand.

Her own hand slid forward, evading Kal-El, reaching out until her fingers touched the stranger's flesh. She could feel each separate knuckle of that fierce grip. His skin was freezing. She could not pry his fingers free.

"I cannot leave him." She scarce knew whether she had spoken aloud.

Kal-El's eyes widened as he saw the man's coat of arms and the sword cut across the bared thigh. In that moment, the stranger moved.  
His eyes were the color of night, dark shadows and black light, so deep they did not seem to belong to a world-dweller but to a spirit, a wood-wose. Deep beyond imagining.

Diana had the sensation of falling. She was leaning low, close to him, her body stretched out across his. Now the rolling movement as he turned brought her nearer still, so near they touched at almost every point.

Sudden fire seemed to erupt around her, despite the cold-wild, fast forest fire. The wood-dark eyes burned into hers. The spine-crawling silence of the air beat against her ears.

"Who are you?" His speech was not that of Metria, like that of Kal-El. It was not Themysciran as hers was. The words, deep as the earth's fastness, seemed not to break the tingling silence, but to be part of it. His voice demanded an answer. Yet it hurt him to speak. She could tell that from the tautness of his mouth, the heaviness of his breath.  
That did not take away one iota of the danger.

"I am Diana."

Her own voice seemed bright against the stillness, yet not out of place, part of the dangerously charged air between them.

"Diana?"

Huntress. It was not a usual name. It was, had been, a proud mother's choice.

The choice of a Queen for a princess of the realm.

Her mouth tightened. None would believe that now from the clothes she wore. Her head and her face were almost completely hidden, swathed in a linen veil so coarse she would once have considered it scarcely fit for a cleaning cloth. Only the cloak was good. But the brooch at her shoulder was of gold and silver.

"A hunter, then."

His gaze held hers, deep and disconcerting.

Her appearance appealed to no man. She did not want it to.

"It is well."

It was all that the man said. But then his face, scratched, bearded, coated with dirt and dried blood, smiled. She saw the gleam of even teeth, the bright, taut rise of his cheekbones dappled in sunlight. And his eyes.

Kal-El. She had forgotten about him. Now, his fingers tightened on the edge of her cloak, trying to draw her away.

"Lady, come away."

At the sound of another voice, the black gaze flickered past her to the grimness of James' face. And beyond that to O'Brien. She caught the gleam of... what? Acknowledgment? An admission that James was right?

The night black gaze turned back to her. She saw the bloodied mouth move, trying to form the words. All at once, the strained face seemed not that of an otherworldly spirit, but man-kindred, human and therefore vulnerable despite its evident will. The painful breath swelled mortal lungs, so that the laboring chest brushed her breasts through the layers of her clothing and his.

She felt the touch of another person's flesh and she felt the pain he felt, through the inadequate barrier of her skin. It reached inside her as though all that tortured effort hurt her body as much as his.

He would ask for her aid. He must. She knew, with a startling completeness, that she would not refuse him. The urge to reassure him, to respond to the humanness that she saw, to tell him he was not alone, cut through mind and flesh.

"It is all right. I will not leave you. I will help you-"

"Nay." The word was forced out of him, like an act of will, and she understood what she should have known the moment she had seen his hand. He would not beg for anything.

"You must leave me-" Not a reproach, not a plea. It was a command.

"No-"

"You will. Diana, Huntress. You must go. I will bring you danger."

Danger. Her skin, the very air around her, shivered with it.

"But I cannot..." Her voice seemed breathless, strengthless. She still had hold of his hand. Her fingers tightened on the frozen flesh. She might as well have held stone. But then the strength came to her, out of the stillness of the air.

"No." She tried to hold the shifting brightness of his eyes, to tell him without words what the breathless tingling air told her. Things she did not know herself.

That there was more to this than a chance meeting of strangers, that a bond had been made, though of what kind or how was beyond her understanding.

But the deep-night gaze slid beyond her to fasten on Kal-El. "See her away-"

"No..." she began, but the gaze was gone, far beyond both of them, into some realm she could not follow. She watched the thick black lashes drift closed, cutting her off. She could not hold his gaze, could not hold him. She let go of his hand.

She stood up, the brown earth rocking beneath her feet, Kal-El beside her.

"Do we take him with us?" The words were gentle, laced through with an anger she could almost smell.

It was not Kal-El's fault he sounded harsh. The world had been harsh to him, more harsh than he could well bear.

She could not afford to upset Kal-El. Kal-El was destined for the quest - that had been foretold. She could not bring an unknown and dangerous Warrior into Themyscira, she could not return with the Dark Knight.

She looked at the cut on the muddied swell of his thigh. He was not her responsibility. She had more responsibility than she knew how to endure. She should leave this man, this stranger, this warrior-creature to his own fate.

Diana saw the truth of that. Even the stranger had seen it.

She knew what her decision was. She straightened up.

She would have to be quick. Very, very quick.

It was not quick at all.

When James turned the makeshift raft between the high wooden gates of what had once been a royal estate of Metria, it was beginning to lighten. Rain had started, thin and dismal, and it fell on to the ruins of the stronghold with the bleak, bone-numbing chill that said winter's grip would never end.

Besides her, Kal-El's thoughts went back to his time on the crusades - a series of battles so fierce, against the War Lords, that only the best trained knights were chosen. And the knights of many kingdoms fought under the single banner of the One Great Lord. Each knight had his own symbol by which he was known for names were dangerous. Indeed if you knew a man's name, you could own his soul and so, in the crusades, no names were used. This broken man was indeed The Dark Knight - a fierce warrior who had made the darkness his friend. Kal-El had fought by his side, each protecting the other's back in battle. They had shared meals and battle strategy, but had yet to bare their souls to each other. The Dark Knight had once been the proud hearth-companion of King Gordon.

Gordon's men were all gone from here, those blue-garbed, arrogant, reckless, high-hearted warriors whose shouts and boasts and songs had made the rafters ring with noise. They huddled round their now-powerless king in Gotamworth, or held on grimly to whatever of their estates remained to them. Or were dead.

Dead as this wounded stranger would be if Diana had left him.

She and Kal-El unloaded the makeshift raft in the dark. James had got a fire going and they put him beside the fire. Diana straightened her back. She had one panful of hot water and the last of the nettle soap.

She thought he would die.

"Suppose I had better help you with him. He might come round. Happen you could want another man here then."

She stared at the cold, dead-white skin, the darkness of the rough-spiked beard,  
the stark lines that made up the face of a warrior. She could see the power in him so clearly, it seared through her bones.

She thought of how the stranger's hand had looked. Clamped like a fist, as though it belonged to someone driven beyond what it was possible to endure.

But he had not given up.

She reached out. Fire crackled behind her, flames sending light shooting up the rough wattle walls. Her head whipped round.

James dropped more wood on the fire. The air swirled. Pitch hissed in the fire. James's shadow wavered and then light raced along the wall as he stuck the torch into the iron bracket. The flame trailed black smoke in the wind and then the door shut.

"May you find healing and peace. May-" She stopped. She was speaking her thoughts aloud, the way she did sometimes because she was so alone.

What was his truth?

He had wanted her to go away, but she had been foolhardy, nay, reckless enough to ignore that warning. If it had been such.

It was too late to heed the warning now. Her hands clenched on the wet wool until they hurt, until the coldness of it seeped into her bones.

There was no reaction.

"Ought to be dead," said O'Brien, "if he is that wet and cold. Wonder why he is not?"  
She suppressed the faint glimmer of a smile.

"It cannot be his fate." Or perhaps he would not allow it.

Kal-El's gentle fingers straightened an outstretched knee.

"Looks bad, that."

She and Kal-El worked together. She did not ask why he had decided to help her. She was just grateful that he had. They worked in silence.

All the dirt washed off. It was not the ingrained dirt of someone who had known nothing beyond the forest's fastness all his life. It soaked away, and all that was left was the glowing wealth of his skin. And hardened muscle. She had applied herbs to his wounds: agrimony, garlic and elder-flower in a salve created by her mother's healer and bound them with clean cloths.

She had not been wrong. The muscles in his arms and his back stood out like cords. He was bigger than Heremod, who had been King Burgred's champion swordsman. The damaged thigh was thickened with saddle muscles. His hands were callused across the palms. She would swear that was from gripping a sword hilt, not a plow handle. There were little purple and silver nicks across the knuckles that came from constant fighting.

He was a warrior.

And for that he had her respect.

But what was he doing here?

****************************

Tresstom, Lord of Doma, arrived on a snowy horse at the head of a troop of grim-faced men. He was dressed in a fine woollen tunic of woad blue, with soft, dark leather breeches. The spurs attached to his boot-heels shone like stars. He was a good-looking young man, with fair hair that shone in the sun, and fair skin.

As Queen Hippolyta came to greet him, the gaze he turned upon her was more like a hound's toward its master than a future son-in-law toward his mother-in-law, as he bent over her hand, kissing her fingers and whispering preposterous compliments to her,

Phillipus, the Queen's General, sighed inwardly. If Diana wanted a man who was her slave, then Hippolyta had chosen well.

While he stood back and waited to be introduced, Tresstom was busy looking around for his proposed bride, his puppy-dog eyes full of meaning.

Reyna, who was standing behind Phillipus, murmured something derogatory under her breath. "Now, now, Reyna" Phillipus said in mock reprimand. "We cannot all be creatures of intelligence."

"Phillipus! Where is Diana? Find her and bring her to us - Lord Tresstom of Doma awaits her pleasure."

But it was Diana's closest friend, Jenova who had different news for them all. Diana was not in Themyscira.

Tresstom looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of Jenova talking to Hippolyta and then as quickly narrowed. There was no mistaking the gleam of anger and jealousy in them. He tightened his mouth. In a heartbeat he had turned from a handsome, charming young man into a small boy who has had some bauble taken from him and doesn't know whether to scream or cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Ben10987654321)

Hippolyta paced back and forth in her quarters. Diana had always been stubborn. Strong willed. Full of independent thought and spirit. They had had many a disagreement over the years but her daughter had never willfully disobeyed her before. Hippolyta stopped her pacing. Had Diana disobeyed her?

Hippolyta thought back. Had she explicitly instructed her daughter that she could not be the one to undertake the task Penelope had said needed to be done?

No she had not. Hippolyta cursed herself under her breath. When Diana had revealed herself to be the masked warrior who had passed the tests Hippolyta had raged. She had come up with excuses for Diana not to leave immediately until she could think of a way to excuse Diana of the burden she should not be carrying.

Her daughter was a princess and the time had come for her to choose a suitable suitor to be joined to as husband and wife. Except Diana had made it abundantly clear on several occasions that she would be cajoled, threatened or otherwise pressured into such a joining. Considering the quality, or lack of, of potential suitors as of late Hippolyta had sympathised yet Diana had to be joined. Immortal Elves they may be but every queen, every ruler's era passes and one day so would Hippolyta's. On that day Diana would need a husband and an heir of her own to carry on the dynasty.

Hippolyta walked to the large chair she had sat in many times. When Diana was but a child she had sat in that chair and sang songs to aid Diana into sleep. Hippolyta sat down and suddenly felt most weary. She had grave concerns for her daughter's wellbeing. There was much darkness ahead in the near future for them all to face and being away from the safety of their home left Diana more exposed than Hippolyta was comfortable with. So lost in this thought was Hippolyta she barely noticed when Phillipus entered.

"My Queen," Phillipus spoke announcing her presence.

Hippolyta turned her focus to Phillipus. "Yes."

"I have made sure Lord Tresstom left safely," she informed her queen.

"Good. Good. Thank you," Hippolyta replied in gratitude. That was at least one less thing she needed to concern herself with at this time. Tresstom had thrown a tantrum when he was told Diana was not here. He had pointed out that he had travelled a great distance to be here and Diana absence was an insult to Doma and that he would be sure to spread it far and wide how the elves had insulted his honour and that he would find some way to regain his dignity. Hippolyta fought the urge to slap the annoying little whelp. Her daughter's wellbeing and whereabouts being far more important and uttermost in her mind by then.

Phillipus could see the worry etched in her queen, in her friend`s face. "Do not fear Majesty. Diana is a skilled warrior. She will return shortly," Phillipus spoke in an attempt to reassure Hippolyta.

Hippolyta gazed upward to the ceiling. "I pray that the Gods share your assertion."

Silently Phillipus prayed as well.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kal-El watched on nervously. Caring for the Dark Knight had meant they had not been able to continue their journey as swiftly as they had liked. He had not regained consciousness in some time but he was still alive. However his injuries meant that even placing him on Diana's steed they still had to stop frequently and assess him. Kal-El shared a warrior's bond with him as they had fought side by side yet he knew practically nothing about the man himself. The Dark Knight was not one who shared those kind of personal details.

They were once more stopped for another evening and Kal-El had taken the first watch standing guard. His heightened senses could hear the others' breathing as they slept. Apart from that there was no sign that they were being followed or under immediate risk of attack yet he was nervous. Something about this place had him on edge or maybe it was the interest Diana had shown in the Dark Knight that was bothering him. She had seemed oddly fascinated with him since they found him.

"It is unusually quiet."

Kal-El turned his head. Diana had appeared next to him almost like magic. He had not heard her approach yet her voice immediately calmed him from his initial reaction to strike at the one who had surprised him. "It is," he confirmed. "How is our wounded knight?"

Diana gazed over at the still sleeping warrior. He had slept non-stop since his finding and showed no sign of awakening although his injuries had begun to heal. "I believe he will live. How much he will recover is still an unknown quantity. His wounds were deep. There may be permanent damage. I have done all I can. It is up to him now."

Kal-El took this moment when her alert gaze was drawn away to stare at her profile lit by the light of the fire. It was a vision that could take many a man's breath away. It had already began to make an impact he felt in his heart.

Diana turned her head back to Kal-El who's eyes immediately snapped away. He had been staring at her she realised and she was not in the least upset. The Dark Knight had been taking much of her attention due to this feeling he would be important for the task ahead in finding the Cup of Ages. At least she thought that was it. Also at their first encounter when he had spoken the one time he had commanded, not pleaded nor requested, but commanded that they leave him. What was it he had faced that would illicit him to do such a thing?

She could not believe it was simply a reaction to the threat of the War Lords. Somewhere deep down she had a feeling it was more than that. However these were questions that could only be answered once he had woken. Their other two companions were also asleep. O'Brien still complained endlessly about the distance they had to walk but her homeland was both distant and hard to reach. James too complained although less frequency and his presence seemed to lighten Kal-El's mood. Kal-El had spoken of what James was to him and Diana respected their bond.

Kal-El himself still intrigued her. There were things, she was certain, that he withheld during the times they spoke. Times like these when they were the only 2 awake. It surprised her how little rest he seemed to require. It was simply another facet of him she had mentally stored away and added to the puzzle that was Kal-El.

There was so much she wished to tell them about why she must retrieve them but it is better if this is left to Penelope. Penelope was gifted with true sight and had foreseen the fall of the Knights of Kandor and events darker yet still to unfold.

"You are quiet," Kal-El observed.

"I am merely lost in thought."

"We are nearing your home aren't we?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" she queried. She had purposely not mentioned that.

"That is why it is so quiet." Kal-El had suddenly remembered a story about how Themyscira, homeland of the Elves, was protected by magics. It being so quiet was unsettling and he realised that was the point. It was suppose to discourage anyone from continuing on. He also figured that the closer they got the more unsettled he would feel.

Diana mentally stored this moment as well. Another piece of the puzzle. "We Elves like our privacy."

"So I have heard but you do interact occasionally with other kingdoms."

Diana did not make a face but she wanted to. Lately all interaction with other kingdoms was to do with finding her a husband. An idea she found appalling. If the Gods decreed she was to find a suitable male then she would meet one. One should not be forced upon her. One plus side of sneaking off was that she wouldn't have to meet that Lord Tresstom of Doma her mother had arranged to come and `woo` her. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face at that thought.

Kal-El was not sure Diana had smiled once since they first met her and now he hoped she would never stop. He had never seen such a brilliant smile that enhanced the already beautiful face of their she-elf companion. He thinks back to the Lady Lois and is certain she never smiled a smile such as this.

It was then he noticed lying at Diana's feet was his dog Krypto who had long ago decided he much preferred her company to his own master's. Of course Diana possessed the gift to be able to speak to Krypto which only reinforced his dog's affection for Diana.

"He is very fond of you."

Kal-El looked up at her. "Sorry?"

"Krypto. He is very fond of you."

Kal-El commented dryly, "Of course he is. It is most obvious by the way he spends all his time with you."

Diana giggled and it had been some time since she had giggled but the look on Kal-El's face was simply too amusing to stop herself. Normally she would never be so expressive. If the others had been awake she would not have even come over to talk to Kal-El but when it was just the two of them she felt she could open herself up a bit. Kal-El had this air around him that he was someone she could trust.

Kal-El smiled. The sound Diana made was lovely. He wondered if all Elves were as lovely as her or if she was exceptional.

Diana found Kal-El gazing at her once more and their eyes meet. They end up staring at one another seeing what they can see in each other's eyes. Kal-El had the most fascinating eyes Diana had ever seen. They were so unique in their shade of blue and sometimes she swore the shade would change occasionally depending on his mood.

Kal-El studied Diana's eyes. The eyes of an elf able to see beyond what he himself could see yet there was also wisdom and kindness there which belied her status as a warrior. They were also beautiful and it would be all to easy to become lost in them.

Fortunately or perhaps unfortunately before Kal-El can become lost in them both his and Diana's attention is caught by a groan. The Dark Knight awakens. Maybe now they will get answers as to how he came to be at that place they found him and what had inflicted the injuries upon him and then left him for dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Arcadia)

The people of Metria were pleased to hear good news for a change. The people felt Metria was entering a dark era starting with the expulsion of their finest Knight Kal-El. Then when it was revealed the Knights of Kandor were hiding their knowledge about magic, the safety of the citizens of Metria was at stake. If the Knights of Kandor knew or even worse practiced this magic, it would only be time before the Knights of Kandor use it on the people of Metria and King Mordred himself. It was only thanks to Baron Luthor for exposing Kal-El of his practice of magic that lead to Baron Luthor's pressing King Mordred to investigate the Knights of Kandor. On the trust of Baron Luthor's word, King Mordred had his royal guards hunt down the knights and punish them.

No one knew Baron Luthor wanted possession of the magic himself that when he convinced King Mordred to send the royal guards to the Guildhall, he had planned to steal all the secrets in the Guildhall library. Baron Luthor was furious to discover the library empty. Books of knowledge, magic that would help him take over Metria, the world if possible was gone! The High Elders must have been on to him and hidden the books before Baron Luthor could have them in his possession. This infuriated Luthor, but there was a silver lining in this. The books were gone but the artifacts remained.

With the Knights of Kandor captured, Baron Luthor questioned them on their knowledge of magic and the location of the books. The High Elders Jonathon and Ganthet were too stubborn to talk. The Knights were too honorable as well except for one knight he was able to crack and tell him the use of a bottle. In doing so, Baron Luthor questioned everyone once more. When they refused, he opened the cork and pulled the Knights of Kandor and the entire Guildhall inside.

With the threat of magic gone thanks to their hero Baron Alexander Luthor, King Mordred rewarded him by raising his status from Baron to Duke of Daileth. Not only did it mean Luthor became the highest ranking peer among the King but he was also in control of the land Daileth. The province was a vast amount of rich land in Metria and increased Duke Alexander's power. In addition to this, King Mordred gave him the hand of Lady Lois.

Captain Samuel, Lady Lois' father and Captain of the royal guards was very pleased as he was not fond of the courtship Lady Lois had with the disgraced Knight of Kandor, Kal-El. His daughter might've thought it was in secret but he once saw Kal-El wear Lois' colors on his shoulder. Lois' mother did the same thing to Samuel when they were courting. Samuel never liked Kal-El. His unusual strength was very suspicious to Samuel.

Even if Kal-El asked when he was an honorable knight, Captain Samuel would never have granted Kal-El the privilege of marrying his daughter.

After having lunch with Lady Lois in her large manor, Alexander and his betrothed took a stroll around the gardens of her estate. It gave the couple a moment alone, away from the eyes and ears of talkative servants.

"Do you hate me?" Alexander asked bluntly.

Lois turned to Alexander puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

Alexander noticed Lois did not answer the question. "The disgraced Knight Kal-El was courting you was he not? I am responsible for his banishment and now I am courting you. Surely you have some resentment towards me."

"How did you know about me and Kal-El?" Lois gauged him with caution. "Our courtship was in secret."

Alexander smiled. "Nothing is secret in Metria especially when one ties their colors to a Knight of Kandor."

Lois flushed with embarrassment. She did tie her colors to Kal-El's shoulder. It was something her mother did to her father. It was Lois' way of showing her affection for him since she never did so publicly. Many Ladies tied their colors to the man they were courting. She never considered one would recognize her colors on Kal-El. "I never thought it would be so obvious, but I do not hate you, Duke. You did what was right. Magic is the devil's work and anyone engaged in the practice should be banished. I care for Kal-El and I may always will but Kal-El was not the man I thought he was."

Alexander kissed Lois' hand. "I assure you I am what you see and I will be a good husband to you."

Lois wasn't entirely convinced. After all, King Mordred announced Duke Alexander would marry her. Lois did not ask to marry him. Arrange marriages were very common. Lois knew and accepted that. Lois also knew little of her betrothed so she couldn't believe everything he said until she knew him better. "Your new title as Duke brings you land and power. I also know what a marriage to me brings to you: my father's vast land and money. As they say, the more land one has the more power one possess. You should not be offended if I question if all you tell me is true."

Alexander hid his anger behind a charming smile. "You are wise to question my motives since our arrangement is rather sudden. You are not foolish and empty-headed as other women are. The land and fortune you bring to our union is only an additional benefit to what I truly want: a strong, beautiful woman with intelligence and fire."

Alexander kissed Lois' hand once more. He looked at her with deep admiration. "I must go for I have business to attend. Would it be too forward if I ask for a kiss?"

Lois smiled. "My future husband only has to ask."

Alexander pulled Lois in his arms gently and softly kissed her lips. "Your kiss is what I must contend myself with until we are wed a month from now."

Alexander turned to leave and his smile quickly turned into a scowl. Wench, he thought. I'll soon take care of that strong attitude once we marry.

****

The Dark Knight was angry. His command was not heeded. He wanted to be left alone in dirt, his ghastly wounds and die alone. A knight of his power and skills who failed in his mission is not worth living.

Though weakened, the Dark Knight was able to take in his surroundings. He could feel the heat of the fire to his right. He knew he was traveling with four people and a dog--two were sleeping now. Occasionally, he would open his eyes when the others weren't aware during the day when they were traveling or late when everyone slept. He would've kept the charade going until he was completely healed and slip away in the night had he not discovered Kal-El.

The Dark Knight heard of Kal-El being expelled from the Knights of Kandor. Had he reached him sooner, the Dark Knight would've invited Kal-El to join him. He did not believe the rumors that swirled around Kal-El and even if it were true, it did not matter to the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight knew Kal-El from the Crusades. Kal-El saved his life more times than he liked to admit. He knew Kal-El to be a man of honor. Joining him on his missions would've been a more fitting position for someone as Kal-El than the lowly positions of gamekeeper and farm hand Kal-El was tied to. He wondered what his former ally was up to and what he was doing with a thief, a lad who was either an incompetent magician or squire and a princess.

Yes. He knew Diana was a princess. Oh, Diana fooled her three companions with her clothes, but the Dark Knight's sharp eyes noticed the fine cloak she wore along with the gold and silver brooch. And if his eyes had failed him, his ears picked up the regal tone in her voice. The Dark Knight was trained in many things. He could tell by one's voice what class they were; be it royalty, a warrior, a commoner or a crook such as the Patrick O'Brien fellow.

"Dark Knight, do you remember me?"

The Dark Knight looked to the voice of Kal-El who was peering down with concern eyes.

"Kal-El," he said in recognition.

Kal-El nodded. "Yes, it's me, my friend."

The Dark Knight looked at the woman beside Kal-El. "Huntress." He shifted his eyes to Kal-El's once more and scowled. "You fool. I said to leave me!"

"See? I told you we should've left him be."

Kal-El and Diana turned to see James had awakened in time to hear the Dark Knight's story.

"Shh!" Diana warned James and the squire calmed down. She turned her attention back to the Dark Knight. "Dark Knight, why do you want to send me away? Why do you think you will bring me danger?"

The Dark Knight refused to answer her. Kal-El asked, "Dark Knight, what happened to you?"

"I will only tell you because I know you, Kal-El. I was attacked."

"By who?"

"The War Lords."

The War Lords? Kal-El didn't understand. As a result of the Crusades great changes were brought about. Those who fought under the One Great Lord captured several of the War Lord territories surrounding lands that included Metria, Gotamworth, Keystone and Oah. Traffic between lands was expanded and trades of products such as silk, food, clothes and the arts were opened. With losing so much of their lands, the War Lords were crippled as a result. Some were force to give up their titles and live as commoners. The remaining War Lords and their supporters were reduced to raging and pillaging the countryside. How could they take out an exceptionally skilled warrior as the Dark Knight?

"The War Lords have been crippled because of the Crusades," Kal-El said. "I know some still exist but you are an exceptional warrior."

"Crippled or not. It doesn't change what they did to me," the Dark Knight returned. "The War Lords are growing in forces again; some are new War Lords hiding among us, but they all work under a new leader. I know not who. I only know their first strike is to rid themselves of the Knights who disbanded them. In the past year, all the Knights who fought under the One Great Lord during the Crusades have been killed, exiled or hunted like dogs for bounty. I didn't connect it at the time but it started with your exile, Kal-El."

"My exile?"

Diana stared at Kal-El. "You were exiled? Why?"

"For practicing magic," the Dark Knight answered for her since Kal-El didn't look as if he was going to answer. "The Knights of Kandor were later swallowed up in one of their own rumored magical pieces as punishment for practicing magic. It was a domino effect. Knight Walter and his Knights of Keystone were accused of plotting to assassinate their king. They are all are either dead or hiding under a new alias. Knight John was accused of killing the Queen of Oah. He fled before he could be decapitated. His Knights were disbanded for their association with him. It's been like that with all the Knights who fought under the One Great Lord."

Kal-El wasn't aware of any of this due to his odd jobs throughout the year. He now wished he had taken jobs that were of higher caliber and kept him up to date on what was going on with his fellow Knights. If only he had known. "Dark Knight, who's protecting the kingdoms if the Knights have been outlawed?"

"The Kings' guards."

Kal-El was outraged. "They don't have the training or manpower to properly protect the kingdom!"

"I agree but the Kings' guards have increased in numbers. It's led me to think a conspiracy is going on to weaken the Kingdoms, making them vulnerable when a takeover happens. We are all allies and we have our own personal enemies but the one who has a vendetta against all of us are the War Lords."

Kal-El agreed. "Yes. I think when the War Lords were crippled, someone came in and became Lord over them. Whoever he is, he's a shrewd, calculating person. The people who led the exile of the Knights are probably the War Lords in hiding." Kal-El gasped as realization dawned on him. "Luthor! He led the charges against me and the Knights. He must be a new War Lord in hiding but who is this Emperor he is working for?"

The Dark Knight actually smiled. "Seems being in exile and working poor jobs didn't soften your mind completely. I have been investigating what's going on. There is one person controlling the War Lords. Few have seen him and little is known about him, except he is known as Emperor. He must be biding his time before he reveals himself."

This was so much to take in. Kal-El couldn't believe all this was happening. He felt foolish for not fighting the charges against him and convincing the court he wasn't using magic in his battles and that his abilities were natural. Things might not have not gotten out of hand as it has.

Kal-El looked down at his wounded friend; a friend who wouldn't be in this state had he not accepted his exile so easily. "Dark Knight, how did the War Lords get to you?"

"I am the last Knight of Gotamworth. We were one of the few who fought under One Great Lord that was weakened by the Crusade. We lost a great deal of good men. King Gordon was a good man running a kingdom filled with a two-faced, corrupted royal court. The War Lords had a lot of land invested in Gotamworth. When the Crusades were over, our kingdom was in its own private war with our people over the dividing of land that was lost. King Gordon lost a lot of power. Many wanted my own head for convincing King Gordon to fight in the Crusades but King Gordon defended me."

Kal-El knew Gotamworth was a corrupted land. It was one reason why Kal-El was wary of the Dark Knight during their first meetings before he realized he could trust him. The Kings before Gordon were as wicked as the royal courts. All expected King Gordon to continue with tradition but he was a king who wanted to end the corruption. With the Dark Knight as his aide, he was starting to make changes until the Crusades started.

The Dark Knight continued. "To bring about a new age for Gotamworth, King Gordon and King Grayson of the Kingdom of York arranged a marriage between their children: Princess Barbara of Gotamworth and Prince Richard of York. Because of what happened to the Knights in Keystone and Oah, people were losing their trust in the Knights. The royal court pressured King Gordon to send the royal guards to escort Princess Barbara to York instead of the Knights but King Gordon trusted me to protect his daughter. "

Diana inhaled sharply. She knew where the Dark Knight was taking his story.

The Dark Knight growled as the painful memories resurfaced. "I didn't see it in time. We were ambushed and outnumbered by ten times the men that came with me. All my men were slaughtered. I fought as best I could but it wasn't enough. I did my best to protect the princess but I was overwhelmed." The Dark Knight clenched his fists in anger. "Princess Barbara was taken, assaulted and killed before my eyes. They beat me within an inch of my life and instead of doing the honorable thing and killing me, they took me miles away from my dead men and princess and let me live."

Kal-El knew what happened next. What they did to Dark Knight. The thought made Kal-El angry. "Since you never arrived at York, King Grayson sent his men to look for you. When they found all the knights and princess' slaughtered bodies and yours no where to be found, they assume you abandoned your men and princess to die by the War Lords. They made you into a coward and when any leader abandons his men, a bounty is out for him so he can be tried and decapitated."

Dark Knight nodded. "Even if I made it back to Gotamworth, no one would believe me, not even King Gordon. I failed my king. I failed to protect his daughter when he had so much faith in me, when I gave him my word I would protect Princess Barbara with my life." The Dark Knight scowled at Kal-El. "Now you see why I told you to leave me; why I will bring you danger? You should've left me for dead. I deserve to die."

"No," Diana said gently. "You were meant to survive for a reason. Perhaps to avenge Princess Barbara or restore your own name. You can't let them win, Dark Knight."

"Would your mother forgive her people should anything happen to you while in their hands, Huntress?" Dark Knight bit back.

If it wasn't for her training to mask her feelings, Diana's shock would be all over her face. He knew. Dark Knight knew she was a princess. How she wondered. Kal-El, James nor Patrick O'Brien discovered the truth but this man with knowing her in such short time discovered her identity.

Diana recovered by saying, "Any parent would want their child protected and would be saddened by their loss but I'm sure they would forgive the ones who tried to protect their child."

"I think we should honor Dark Knight's request and leave him," James spoke. "He's a fallen Knight. He failed in his mission. Worse of all, he's a marked man. We're all in danger as long as we are around him. If Dark Knight is captured, we may get tried for harboring him." James put a hand on his neck. "And I like where my head is!"

"James," Kal-El scolded his squire. "Dark Knight is a great warrior. We fought together in the Crusades."

"He may have been a great warrior, Kal-El, but he's not now." James stood firm on his ground.

Diana shared Kal-El's anger at James. "Do you expect us to leave a defenseless, wounded man alone?"

"The whelp is right," Dark Knight said. "Leave me. I will bring trouble. In my condition I am no good."

"No." Kal-El decided. "I will not leave a friend. We fought together in the Crusades. I had your back as you had mine. We were as close as brothers. I will not leave a brother behind and I will help you restore your honor."

"Fool." Even the Dark Knight knew there was no turning back when Kal-El made a decision. He was like that in battles during the Crusades. During those times it was admirable, now it was foolish.

Kal-El looked to Diana. "He has to come with us with Themyscira."

Diana agreed but she wondered how her mother would react to this. She was only to bring Kal-El to Themyscira. Her mother might overlook James. Patrick O'Brien would be hard to accept given his reputation as a thief and the Elves would want to keep a sharper eye on him but the Dark Knight would bring trouble. Her mother might order his death just to protect her kingdom from any unwanted outsiders. Still, it was a risk she had to take. Diana knew she couldn't abandon the Dark Knight.

*****

The group of five resumed their travels at dawn. Though the Dark Knight argued, he was tied to a makeshift stretcher and pulled by Kal-El's dark horse Lightning. The herbs Diana applied to Dark Knight's wounds were helping. His wounds were healing at a faster rate and his color returned to a healthy hue. He was getting adequate function of his arms and mobility in his legs but he didn't have enough strength to walk for long, much less sit on a horse. If the Dark Knight was allowed on Themyscira and given the purple ray, he would make a full recovery in a day.

By midday, the group rest at a lake. Their horses were allowed to rest and drink water from the lake for it was their last stop before Themyscira.

Patrick O'Brien sat sullen as he was still trapped in Diana's gold rope. "Will milady be holdin' me like this when we reach Themyscira? If I'm to meet ta Queen, I woulda be likin' to less confined."

Diana who was brushing the mane on her horse looked down at the gnome. "No. You would change disguise and slip away."

"But wha' could milady be wantin' of me?" Patrick asked. "I be a thief."

"It was you who said you may be of use to me and you might. Until that time comes, you're coming with us." Diana smiled as she resumed paying her steed much needed attention. "Your own words have crushed you."

Patrick sighed. "Milady hassa point, but would ye be tellin' me wha' kinda rope is this?" Patrick indicated the gold rope that was secured around his left hand. "I tried an' tried an' it wonna com' off. I cannot even shape shift. 'Tis magic?"

Diana looked over at Kal-El to see if he heard. He had not. "It is to confine you and nothing else." Diana placed the brush in her saddlebag and walked off.

Diana walked off to see how the rest of her party was doing. James sat on a rock practicing his magic. This morning he learned how to change his robes from pink to blue. At least it wasn't pink anymore. Diana wasn't sure how her mother would react to seeing a man in pink. When he wasn't complaining about the distance or how he distrusted the Dark Knight, James was reading the books from the library of Guildhall and trying to perfect his magic skills.

Speaking of the Dark Knight, he was sleeping again, gaining as much strength as he could. Diana understood why her heart went out to him. Such a tortured soul. He will carry this burden the rest of his life. The Dark Knight may want to die now but Diana knew once the Dark Knight was well again, he would want vengeance and hunt every last of the War Lords down until there was no one left. Perhaps when it was all over, she may learn the Dark Knight's name. Saying Dark Knight over and over was beginning to be a mouthful.

Lastly, Diana turned her attention to Kal-El sitting alone. She saw Krypto was making his way to Kal-El; probably giving him the attention he was showering her on this journey. She could tell Kal-El was a little put off with how his dog took to her--a stranger and completely ignored him, whom he known all his life. Diana decided to stand back and watch them spend some time together before she told him it was time to leave.

Kal-El splashed water on his face. He didn't get as much sleep as he liked. He had that dream again. Who were that man and woman? What did it mean and why was he having these dreams now?

Krypto approached Kal-El and licked his face. Kal-El gave his dog a reproached look. "Finally showing me some attention? What, is Diana ignoring you now?"

Krypto whimpered and laid his head on Kal-El's lap. Kal-El rubbed the dog's white fur. "It's okay. I forgive you, boy." He chuckled. "Falling for such a pretty face. I don't blame you, boy. I don't blame you at all."

Kal-El's thoughts drifted back to his dream. He felt as if he knew the man and woman but that was not possible since he never met them before. Were they part of his mysterious past? "Lara."

"Who's Lara?"

Kal-El looked up to see Diana gazing at him curiously. "I don't know."

Diana was bemused. "You say her name and yet you do not know her?"

Kal-El chuckled. "It doesn't make sense I admit, but it's true." Kal-El didn't see any reason to hide it from Diana. She seemed the type to pursue a matter until she got an answer. "Months after my exile, I started having strange dreams of a man and a woman. The woman is sad and I think she's looking down at me as a baby. I remember the man saying, 'Lara, it's time.'"

Diana sat beside Kal-El to make herself more comfortable. "Could the woman, Lara, be your mother and the other man your father?"

Kal-El shrugged. "It's not impossible. I never met my parents. I was found on the doorsteps of the Guildhall when I was a year old."

"It could be suppressed memories from your past trying to resurface. There must be a reason behind it. Perhaps Penelope can help."

"Who is Penelope?" Kal-El asked.

Diana was going to say oracle but she knew how Kal-El felt about magic. It was best to get him to Themyscira and break the news to him how deeply magic was used by her people. If he knew now, Kal-El would leave and she needed to get him to Themyscira first.

"Penelope is the wisest woman in our land."

Kal-El considered that. "Well, as long as it's not magic."

"Why does magic bother you so?" Diana asked.

"It doesn't bother me. It's unholy. It is the devil's work."

"Do you actually think people who practice magic dance around the fire naked and sacrifice innocents to drink their blood?"

The way it came out of Diana's mouth made it sound foolish. "It's what I was told."

Diana reframed herself from shaking her head. "You have been misled. It's your ignorance that speaks as was the ignorance of another that taught you such things. Your friend James is practicing magic. Do you condemn him? Do you think he is doing the devil's work?"

"I don't approve of it and I don't think I ever will."

Diana abruptly stood. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. "We should get going. I want to reach Themyscira before dark."

****

"This silence is creepy," James announced. The horses didn't make a sound as they walked on the ground. The birds flying above were silent as were the other creatures in the forest. "How much longer before we pass through the forest of silence?" James asked.

"We have another hour." Diana looked over to Kal-El who was riding beside her and whispered, "How are you?"

"A little unsettling but I am handling myself." Kal-El looked back to James he seem to not notice Diana's question. He didn't want James to know he was bothered, too. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me," Diana told him. "My hearing's very sensitive, too."

Kal-El smiled. They had another thing in common. Kal-El wondered what else. Perhaps once this mission was over, he could court Diana.

As they passed the Forest of Silence an hour later, they were entering the Fortress of Mist; a forest shrouded in mist like an evening fog. It was another piece of magic the Elves used to ward off unwanted company from passing through. Though the Forest of Silence was troubling to get through, the Forest of Mist was a little easier on Kal-El. His keen eyes were able to see through the mist.

As they reached the end of the mist, Diana said, "We're nearing the end," Diana said a little excited. "It's going to be heavier before we leave," Diana warned. "Keep straight."

"Good. I be glad ta be seein' somethin' besides mist," Patrick O'Brien complained. "Ach!" Patrick cried out as the fog became so thick he couldn't see ahead of him. "I can't even see me hands!"

"At least some good comes out of this," James remarked.

The journey through the thick fog lasted for a mile. When they reached the end, the mists parted as if they were passing through the clouds.

"Great Rao," Kal-El gasped at what he saw. It was like a dream. "Themyscira."

Themyscria. The land of the Elves was a land of lush green and thick foliage with roaming mountains as a protective border. A breathtaking vista of trees and a variety of flowers swamped Kal-El's senses in a soothing manner. He could see waterfalls glistening clearer than diamonds. Brightly colored and feathered, exotic birds flew above them, screeching in perfect symphony with each other.

Leading to the mystical home of the Elves was a golden gated entrance protected by two elves. They were tall, strong looking women armed with swords. They lowered their weapons when they saw Diana.

Diana braced herself for she knew as soon as the Elves spoke her secret was out. She hoped her new allies would understand why she kept the secret.

"Princess!" Magda acknowledged. "The Queen has been worried sick about you!"

"Princess?" Kal-El, James and Patrick O'Brien repeated as they stared at Diana in shock.

Diana ignored them and focused her attention on her Elves, Magda and Kiera. "As you can see, I am well. I also brought the Champion of the Knights of Kandor." She gestured to the stunned knight beside her. "His name is Kal-El."

Magda and Kiera looked to the shocked man beside Diana. Kiera was the first to respond, "He doesn't look like Kandor's champion."

Not with that expression, Diana guessed not. "I have witnessed him in battle. I assure you he is Kandor's Champion Knight."

Magda gave James, Patrick and the Dark Knight much scrutiny. "What of these three? Who are they? "

"James is Kal-El's squire and apprentice in magic. Patrick O'Brien is a shape shifter. He's a bit of a kleptomaniac but he may be useful in retrieving the Cup of Ages. The Dark Knight is a wounded ally of Kal-El's. He will prove a valuable ally in our mission."

The eloquent introductions weren't winning over Magda and Kiera. "Princess, only the Knight of Kandor can pass, not an apprentice, thief and a wounded man. You know that."

"I know, Keira, but circumstances beyond my control developed. It is fate that I met them and it's fate that they enter Themyscira with them," Diana pleaded. Magda and Kiera were strong and proud warriors. They would continue to argue unless Diana gave them a royal command. Diana was never one to use her power to get her way but in this situation she had no choice. "As Princess of Themyscira, I command you to allow us to pass."

Magda and Kiera bowed, stepped aside as the gates parted. "As you will, Princess, but you must understand the Queen will not be pleased with this. She can overrule your order."

Diana nodded. "I know. Convincing my mother will not be easy. I know she is very upset for my leaving against her command."

"That and you were not here to meet your fiancé, Lord Tresstom of Doma. He was very upset you were not here to greet and left in a fury like a spoiled child."

"Fiancé?" Kal-El echoed. Just who was Diana? Did he even know her at all?

"How unfortunate," Diana said dryly as she passed through the gates.

A princess Kal-El thought as he followed after Diana. Unbelievable! Just when he thought he met a woman he could court, she turned out to be a princess! Princesses were not for him. Princess Maxima sought to that. How could she keep that from them? How could she not tell him she was engaged? Kal-El thought over the brief looks they stole from each other, the talks they had while the others slept. Surely, he wasn't the only one to feel the connection. Princesses could not be trusted!

"If you told us you were a princess, I would've addressed you properly," Kal-El glowered.

Diana noticed the change in Kal-El's demeanor to her. "I don't want to be treated differently because I am a princess, and if that tone is how you address a princess, I'm glad I kept it a secret."

The Dark Knight could hear the anger in Kal-El's voice. It caused him to chuckle. "If you couldn't tell Diana's a princess that is your own fault, Kal-El."

"You knew?!"

Finding humor at Kal-El's expense gave the Dark Knight some joy. "It's in her voice and her clothes. That cloak and brooch are not for commoners. I told you during the Crusades you need to sharpen your observational skills."

Even with a broken body, the Dark Knight was more aware than him. How insulting! He, Kal-El, once Champion of the Knights of Kandor was being made out into a fool. He had enough of it. A man's pride could only take so much. First Lois and now Diana. He had enough of being drawn to deceptive women. He wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He was going to get some answers.

"So, who 'tis the lucky guy, Tresstom?" Patrick O'Brien asked.

"No one important," Diana said.

"Your fiancé isn't important?" Not only was Diana deceptive but she was cold!

Diana glanced at Kal-El. What was his problem? "Not to me he's not and I do not wish to discuss anymore. We have more important matters to attend to."

"No!"

Diana stopped her horse and looked back at Kal-El. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Kal-El noticed James and Patrick were looking at them with keen interest. Kal-El stepped off his horse. "Princess, may I have a word with you alone?"

Diana stepped off her horse. Apparently, they weren't going anywhere until they have it out. "This way." They walked off the path into the forest. They were surrounded by trees and thick lush green that kept them hidden from the others. Diana crossed her arms and asked, "What is it?"

"You are something else, Princess. I met some outrageous women but you take the cake!"

"Outrageous. Just who do you--"

Kal-El wouldn't let her finish. "I thought I understood you, but you are a deceptive, sneaky--"

Diana was outrage at the accusations. "How dare you!"

"I'm not finished!" Kal-El cut her off again. "First you tell me you knew what was going to happen to the Knights of Kandor and didn't warn anyone. I bet you knew what was going to happen the knights of the other kingdoms as well."

"I did not! I was only-"

"Then you enlist my help to finally step in and take action to stop this before it gets worst. You don't tell us you're a Princess. You don't warn us James, Patrick or Dark Knight wouldn't be allowed on Themyscira and worst of all, you don't tell me you're engaged!"

Diana was turning red with anger. Normally, she could keep her temper in check but Kal-El was well on his way to setting her off. "What about you? You didn't tell me you were exiled from the Knights of Kandor!"

"I had my reasons!" Kal-El yelled.

"And I had my reasons for keeping my identity a secret!" Diana fought back. "I did not know about the other knights. The oracle could only see pieces of the future not all of it. The reason she saw you means you are significant to this mission!"

"Oracle? Just how deep is magic with your people"

"Don't start on how you hate magic!" Diana warned him. "I'm getting very irritated with your ignorance, and of all the things you're angry with me, why is my fiancé the most important!"

Kal-El opened his mouth to speak. Diana had him there. Instead of telling the truth, he said. "I thought Elves didn't trust men. Why would you be betrothed to one?"

Diana shook her head, still simmering. Now she understood why Elves despised men. They were so infuriating! "Elves don't trust men but the oracle had a vision that I was to give birth to the next ruler. After that my mother sought potential suitors. All against my will." Diana made sure to add.

Kal-El stared at Diana for a long moment as her words settled in his mind, then he smiled and laughed, a loud boisterous laugh. Diana stared at Kal-El as if he grew two heads. "What are you so happy?"

Kal-El shook his head amazed at Diana. "You are certainly a wonder of a woman."

"What are you talking about?"

Kal-El stepped closer to her. "Forgive me. I know this is wrong and it can't happen again but I have to do this before we go any further otherwise I'll always wonder."

Diana felt herself being pulled into Kal-El's arms. She looked at him wide-eyed. "What…"

Kal-El didn't wait as he captured Diana's mouth with his. Diana stared wide-eyed at Kal-El. She should've pushed away or step back but she slowly closed her eyes. She had never been kissed before but she knew what she liked and she liked this! Her heart was racing and a sigh escaped her mouth giving Kal-El the chance to slip his tongue inside, sending a new wave of pleasure to travel over Diana. Just as Diana slipped her arms around Kal-El's neck, he pulled back, looking as affected by the kiss as she was.

He gave her a little push to get her to move. "I think it's time I met your mother and see how I can help on this quest."

Diana stared dumbfounded as Kal-El as he walked back onto the path. What in the world just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Elves, who had seen their Princess enter the high gates with the men, stared incredulously at them as the group rode along a cobbled path. Diana led the way to the main courtyard where she knew her mother would be overseeing the warriors hone their sparring skills.

As soon as she spotted her, Diana went to greet her mother and her royal advisors while Kal found a tree to sit under, hoping to find some solitude. He ignored the glances he received from Hippolyta and the rest of the elves as they talked. He just wanted to find some peace for a while. Lately, peace was an elusive thing for Kal. Soon enough, Diana came over to him but didn't sit down. There's probably another surprise, I know it, he thought sourly. He wasn't to be disappointed.

"They don't believe you are who you say you are. They want proof that you are indeed Kal-El, champion knight."

Kal wanted to throw up his hands up in disgust, but held down the impulse. Barely. "Do they propose I bring my father back here to vouch for me? What do they want me to do?"

Diana looked at him askance for a moment, as if at a child who had spoken rashly. The look chastened him somewhat as he realized how he must sound. "Look, I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to be rude, but..." he trailed off, failing to find the words to explain himself.

No, she thought. He didn't mean to be rude. That wasn't the type of man she was beginning to know. It must be terribly difficult to be banished from his people and put into a situation he surely didn't understand. And every new piece of information he learned surprised and angered him, and for some reason she didn't comprehend, it was important that Kal wasn't angry or disappointed with her. So far she had failed miserably on both counts. What hurt the most, though, was that since he learned that she was royalty, he refused to call her by her name. He would only address her as "Princess". He never said it derisively, but her title put a distance between them that saddened her more than she cared to admit.

Perhaps she should have confided in him more. No fighter wants to go into battle without knowing the circumstances under which he must fight. She thought it prudent, at the time, to be circumspect in what she revealed to him, but perhaps that wasn't the best approach. She didn't understand all of it herself, but she could share what she knew. If she treated him as a partner in this quest instead of a vassal...After this "test", she resolved that she would have a talk with him and straighten things out. She was too used to being a princess, cordial but distant, and not used to being a person, a friend.

She tried to inject a little compassion into her voice as she explained what was required of him. "No, what they want is a test of arms. They would like a demonstration of your skills against our most skilled warrior."

He almost smiled at that. "Why do I get the feeling that your people's most skilled warrior just happens to be you?"

Diana's smile was grim. "Yes, you are correct."

"When?"

"Right now, if you are ready."

Resigning himself yet again, he rose and followed her to what appeared to be a weapons tent. The weapons, however, were not made of steel, but of a deep brown wood with blunted edges and points. Hefting one and handing it to him she informed him "These are made from a special wood from the arcadia tree. It's a tempermental and stubborn wood, but once fashioned into a weapon, it's weight, balance and strength are that of steel."

He hefted the sword and marveled that what she said was true. It's weight and balance were just like steel. She took a sword and shield for herself while he did the same. The shields were an assortment of different styles. While Diana had chosen a smaller, rounded shield, Kal chose a rectangular type that he was more used to. Diana chose a helmet, but Kal did not. He didn't like to be impeded and helmetless he felt less constricted. His opponent glanced at him questioningly at this decision, but shrugged her shoulders as if to say "As you wish".

A circle of elves had formed in a cleared out area made of dirt. This was obviously a training area and it looked as if it was used regularly. There were barely enough elves present to form a wide enough circle since only warriors were allowed to make it. Children and elders stood a few paces back. The circle parted briefly to allow the two combatants entry. Queen Hippolyta looked on from an ornate, high backed chair that stood on a dais just outside the circle. Dressed in her royal robes with her crown upon her head, she would have a clear view of the battle.

Once they were in the circle, Diana spoke very softly so that only he would hear. "I suggest you don't hold back. You will be judged on your performance. If you don't show them you are, you will most likely be executed--and I will be forced to be your executioner." With that, the elven warrior stepped back and fell into her ready stance. He merely nodded his head in acquiescence.

The last thing on Kal-El's mind was holding back. He was frustrated with the way everything was going lately. Nothing had been straight-forward since he was banished. Everything was either fogged with prophecies or tainted with magic.

Not only that, but the people around him had been--not exactly lying to him, but not telling him the whole truth either. No, he corrected himself. It wasn't that 'people' had been withholding information, but that it was Diana who was not completely honest with him. In their short time together, he felt he was beginning to bond with her. Now he knew that not only is she a princess, but a princess engaged to a prince! She was also entangling him in something he understood very little about and she wasn't very forthcoming about it. The more he understood what was going on, the less he liked it, too. She never really lied to him about anything, but it certainly felt as if she had. His ignorance of the situation and his feeling of general helplessness was maddening.

Frustration began to turn into rage, but the knight held it in check. This was no time to let his emotions distract him. He had a worthy opponent in front of him, if the elf stories he heard were true. One mistake could mean his life, wooden swords or no. He could sort out his emotions later. He too, fell into his battle stance.

A command was shouted in a language foreign to him, but he understood it as the call to begin. They circled each other warily at first, trying to feel each other out. Diana struck first. She was fast! And if the blow to his shield was any indication, she was much stronger than she appeared. His counter was blocked and he marveled again at her speed.

His shield arm did not even bend when I struck it, noted the startled princess. His counter to her attack was immediate and without hesitation. She did not doubt who he was, and she had heard stories about his prowess, but that was nothing when faced with the real thing in a real battle. He was not holding back as far as she could tell. He was true to his word, as she knew he would be.

Having gotten a feel for each other's abilities, the fight began in earnest. Thrusts and swings were announced by the clanging of shields. The speed and power with which the blows were delivered and parried awed the spectators and the ring of warriors alike. Footwork and technique were perfect. They had never witnessed such an exhibition. Perhaps most incredibly, no blow had yet struck it's target. All of the numerous blows were blocked. The speed of their defenses was only rivaled by the speed of their attacks. The rain of blows fell so swiftly and crashed so hard that some of the onlookers well behind the action glanced up at the sky as if looking for thunder. Their mumbling turned into cheering and open admiration of the skills displayed by these two warriors. They cheered for their princess, of course. It was a matter of pride. Princess Diana was royalty, but she was still one of them. They also cheered the stranger who had come from far away and was giving their best warrior all she could handle. It was something none of them had been able to do and they admired his efforts.

The fighters had gotten past their awe of each other and were now only concentrating on striking a clean blow, not to mention keeping the other's blows away. They were both smiling, though they both had concentration etched into their faces. Battle came to each of them naturally and they revelled in it. It was what they excelled at, what they were born to do. And they did it with joy.

He was now relaxed and confident. His objective was clear. Win.

She had finally found an opponent worthy of her very best efforts. It was glorious.

One can glean much of the character of an opponent from how he fights, even if that gleaning could not be put into words. She could see his honor and courage. She could see that this was a man who might be down for awhile, but would never give up. It was something that she admired and respected. She was impressed despite herself. It gave her hope that while he may be angry and frustrated with her of late, there was still a chance that things could be made right between them.

The fight went on for many minutes before she saw her opening. His shield arm was tiring. She could see he was holding it a little lower than when they had started. Now was her chance. She feinted high at his head and suddenly shifted her attack lower towards his unshielded leg only to find his shield in the way of her blade yet again. He wasn't tiring. It was a ruse! She recovered quickly, but the moment before her counterblow struck his left arm, she could feel the thwack of his blow on her thigh. Fortunately for her, he had turned his blade at the last moment, striking her with the flat of it instead of the edge, something she had done as well. That was still going to leave a bruise on her leg, but she took solace in the fact that his arm would be hurting too. They broke apart, readying themselves to start their battle anew.

From above the queen shouted "Hold!", and both combatants immediately stepped back and lowered their weapons. The clearing was silent, as the fighters stood staring at each other, a smile of exhilaration on their faces. They saluted each other, turned as one and strode towards the dais on which Hippolyta was enthroned, her advisors standing around her. The ring and the spectators broke up into various groups as they excitedly discussed what they had just witnessed.

(Written by Guest Writer: Ronnie K.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (ImFanci)

As Diana and Kal knelt before the Queen, they were promptly joined by the Dark Knight, James, and Patrick. The Dark Knight sighed with discomfort as he knelt next to Kal-El. Queen Hippolyta looked at those kneeling before her. Diana was at the forefront. Krypto sat obediently between Diana and Kal-El. She called for all of them to rise. Kal-El assisted the Dark Knight to his feet as the Queen took the few steps down the dais and walked towards her daughter. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment.

Shifting her gaze from her daughter's face to the four men standing with her, Hippolyta said, "Princess Diana, I am relieved that you have returned home safely. You may make the introductions, but you must convince me why we Elves should welcome these other men when the order was to only bring back the Champion of Kandor."

Diana inwardly winced at her mother's formal tone with her. There was also a hint of underlying iciness in her voice and Diana knew that her mother was still upset with her leaving Themyscira. With a clear voice, she answered, "My Queen, I present Kal-El, whom you witnessed proving himself as the Champion of Kandor. The Dark Knight is a comrade of Kal-El's. We found him injured and unconscious from an attack on his entourage, and I could not in good conscious leave him to die. James is Kal-El's squire. He has also been given the duty of protecting the library of Guildhall that contains a number of books of magic. And Patrick O'Brien is a Shape-Shifter who is sworn to serve us when the need arises."

Hippolyta gave cursory glances to James and Patrick, and moved to stand in front of Kal-El and the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight was standing of his own will-power but she could see that he was admirably masking the pain and discomfort. _Good_, she thought, _he's not some whelp of a man_. _And neither is this Kal-El who matched Diana, our own Champion, in combat._ Directing her question to the Dark Knight, "What is your true name?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "I am Bruce, Lord of Wayne within the kingdom of Gothamworth, your Majesty. It is my honor to be in your presence."

Kal-El, James, and Patrick let out gasps of surprise.

James spoke up, "But you can't be the Lord of Wayne. From what I've heard, he is just a selfish cad who amuses himself with wenching and debauchery."

"Aye, that be true. Tis said that he also likes to hide in seclusion. And that he veils his face behind a mask he often wore to hide some disfigurement," Patrick added.

The Elves looked disapprovingly at the two men for their outbursts. James and Patrick saw fit to keep the rest of their comments to themselves.

Ignoring those comments, Bruce continued, "Your Majesty, it was necessary for my true identity to remain hidden as long as possible. Gothamworth is filled with corrupted lords, and my lands are surrounded by lands that they own. I had to maintain a false appearance of apathy to protect the good people of Wayne, else they would have found ways of punishing me through my people for wanting to aid King Gordon in ending centuries of corruption."

It was Kal-El who next spoke, "So during all the times we fought together in the Crusades, the Lord of Wayne was indisposed?"

"He took a very long holiday," Bruce answered.

Kal thought it was certainly a day full of surprises. First Diana, now Bruce. He understood why the Dark Knight had kept to himself. The lives and needs of the people under his protection mattered more than his own comfort.

Once again, the Queen spoke, "Now that we have determined who you really are, Lord of Wayne, you are also welcomed to Themyscira. The squire and the Shape-Shifter can also stay. I suppose the squires growing skills in magic and the Shape-Shifter's abilities may, in time, be of usefulness for their companions. Kal-El, Knight of Kandor, your importance has still not been revealed to us in its entirety, but we welcome you as an honored guest."

_My importance hasn't been revealed to me at all_, he thought disagreeably, but said, "Thank you, your Majesty. It is also my honor to finally meet and serve the Queen of the Elves on this fated quest," Kal bowed his head out of respect.

Hippolyta's lips twitched ever so slightly at the man's words. There was nothing but sincerity in his voice. She was pleased that he seemed to be a humble man despite his status of a champion.

"Mother, you must know that the fate of Kandor is not our only concern." Diana began to give Hippolyta a recount of all that has been learned of the fates of the other kingdoms of the realm. She also informed her of the evil deeds of the suspected Warlords and the supposed Emperor who has been behind all this.

"Diana, the troubles of man do not concern us. We Elves have lived in quiet piece for thousands of years. We have been blessed with mystical forces that have kept evil at bay for centuries."

"When all that is left in all that is good in this realm, Themyscira is the only kingdom left standing against the oncoming darkness. The only logical conclusion is that Themyscira will be the final target for conquest, and even the magic that surrounds us will not be able to protect us." Diana let out a sigh and continued, "We need to organize and strengthen our numbers. We need to prepare for a war that must be fought if we are going to survive and succeed. We need an alliance with man. If the knights who were sworn to protect those kingdoms are not dead or imprisoned, then they have disbanded and are in hiding. If we are to defeat the evil Warlords and this Emperor, then we will need all the allies we can gather. I believe that Kal, Bruce, James, and even Patrick, will be able to help us accomplish this alliance."

During the entire exchange, the men stood in amazement at the speech the Elven Princess gave her mother. All were silently impressed. Even Patrick who wanted to protest that he simply did not want to get involved in battle, also came to realize that if he wanted a life without fear, he would have to fight for it. When they were asked by Hippolyta if they concurred with Diana's reasoning, the men unanimously agreed.

The wise Queen already knew that her daughter was right. With a heavy sigh and a nod, Hippolyta answered, "This matter must be brought before the High Council for I alone cannot make this decision that will affect the immortal lives of many of our people." Hippolyta instructs her staff standing nearby orders to make accommodations ready for their new allies. Turning back to Diana, Hippolyta spoke to her the way any mother is set to scold a child, "Princess, as you have disobeyed my orders and brought back troubling news, it is only fitting that you not follow us to the Council room. I will take these men to see the High Council and will see to it that they realize the severity of the events outside our kingdom."

As the group left Diana to stand where she was, she pursed her full lips in frustration. Kal glanced back at her, and tried to convey a look of empathy. Turning on her heel, Diana stomped towards her room.

* * *

Diana did not like to wait. After several minutes of pacing about her room, she gave up. It was drawing close to dinner and so Diana took a much needed bath.

She found herself relaxing somewhat as she enjoyed the warmth of her bath. Her mind drifted off to this day's earlier events – especially the ones involved Kal. She did not realize when she simply started calling him Kal instead of his full name. First, they carried an argument as he released his frustrations on her. Next, he kissed her until she was breathless and left her staring after him as he abruptly stopped and walked away. Then, they engaged in an exhilarating sword fight that neither one of them was declared a winner. She truly enjoyed the sparring and found that she was pleased to know they were equally skilled. As their sparring ended, she felt a fleeting urge to run up to him and kiss him for a replay of the kiss they shared. She flushed as she remembered that consuming kiss. And yet, it somewhat bothered her that he had changed his tone and addressed her so formally by calling her Princess. She snapped out of reverie and ended her bath. She needed to find out about the High Council's decision.

As soon as she was fully dressed, a knock sounded at the door, and Hippolyta entered her room. Her mother briefed her on the meeting, and the Council had resigned themselves to agree with Diana's recommendation. They would all convene the next day to plan and strategize, so Hippolyta sent the men to the guests' quarters to freshen for dinner.

"Mother, I am truly sorry for leaving against your orders, but I need you to know that I did it because of who you have raised me to be. I hope you can forgive me." Diana searched her mother's eyes for reassurance.

Hippolyta smiled sadly, "Yes, I forgive you. And I'm also very proud of you." And Hippolyta hugged her daughter. "I need to freshen up. I'll meet you in the dining hall." She pressed a quick kiss on Diana's forehead, released her, and walked out of the room.

Diana needed to see for herself that the men were indeed given comfortable accommodations in the wing of the palace that housed guests. More precisely, she wanted to see Kal, and to ask him why he kissed her earlier. A bark echoed from one of the rooms, as if Krypto was calling out to her to find him. She smiled at how much she had come to enjoy the dog's company. She knocked on the door that the bark came from. She heard what sounded like a muffled "Yes," and assumed it was her permission to enter.

As she opened the door, she heard Kal tell Krypto, "Yes, you will get your dinner, too," and stopped in her tracks as she came into his room.

Krypto, who was sitting and impatiently wagging his tail at his master, cocked his head to the side when he saw Diana enter the room. He stayed where he was, still looking up pitifully at Kal.

Kal stood in front of her, wearing a wrap about his hips as he was using another cloth to dry his hair. It was apparent that he just finished his bath. The sight of his well-muscled, well-formed, still damp bare torso caused her to stare with an open-mouth. She swallowed what little saliva she had, and averted her eyes from that magnificent body to his blue eyes. He looked surprised to see Diana standing there. She could also see that he found her staring amusing.

Trying not to look uncomfortable, she said, "I was just checking to see if you were settled in your room. Dinner is ready." Diana quickly left his room. As soon as the door shut behind her, she let out an uncharacteristic sigh. Diana did not have the option of lusting after a man, and tried to erase what she had just seen from her memory as she made her way to the dining hall.

* * *

Bruce was the only guest not present for dinner as he needed rest and treatment to fully heal from his wounds. Epione, their healer, was given charge of his care.

Despite having unfamiliar guests at dinner, conversation among them all came to a minimum. News had quickly spread that the Elves would enter a war that was inevitable, so the mood in the hall was somber, lacking the gaiety that was normally present during such festivities. Only Patrick was the exception as he made audible sounds as he marveled at the plentiful food served and unabashedly took in his fill.

Hippolyta politely directed questions to Kal about himself, Kandor, and what he knew about the other kingdoms of the realm. As Kal courteously answered the Queen, she noticed that his eyes occasionally glanced in her daughter's direction. Her daughter was an exceptionally beautiful young woman, and it was not unexpected that he, and other men, would be drawn to that beauty. What did surprise, and disturb her somewhat, was catching Diana gazing at Kal-El. Hippolyta hoped that Diana's attention on Kal-El was merely caused by her admiration of their earlier showcase of skills with the sword.

Towards the end of dinner, the Queen and the other Elves found themselves listening intently to Kal's retelling of one of his adventures. Not only had he impressed them with his swordsmanship, but also with his deliverance of telling a tale. Feigning weariness, Diana excused herself and left the dining hall. Kal's gaze followed her retreating form.

She had amazed him during their sparring earlier that afternoon. The speech she presented to her mother was nothing less than admirable. And he could not forget kissing her. Kal had not expected that she would respond with equal fervor. He sensed that she was equally attracted to him when she walked into his room and saw her reaction to him at his near naked state.

She had looked lovely tonight wearing a crimson gown. The gold tiara she also wore was not only a symbol of her royal status, but it also served as a reminder that he could not pursue and court her. He was so used to seeing her in her armor that he could not take his eyes off her all evening.

Kal had also grown accustomed to their late evening conversations. He decided that they needed to continue their ritual if they were going to be fighting side by side during the upcoming war. He knew it was a lame excuse, but he felt it was the only way he could spend any time with her since she was out of his league and betrothed to another.

Politely excusing himself from the dining hall, he made his way down the hallway that eventually split the guest quarters from the resident quarters. The resident wing split again. Taking a guess, he headed down a hallway to his right and stopped in front of the nearest door. Hearing movements behind the door, he knocked and prayed he had the right room.

To his embarrassment, Phillipus, the General of the Queen's royal guards, answered the door. Recovering quickly, Kal said, "Oh, my apologies. I thought this was the Princess' room. I need to have her word with her of great importance".

Against her better judgment, Phillipus replied, "The Princess' quarters is at the end of this hallway." Her steely eyes still on Kal-El as he turned in the direction she indicated, Phillipus added, "Know that I am fast on my feet and ready to strike if the need calls for it."

Kal nodded in acknowledgement that he understood Phillipus had every intention of killing him if he hurt Diana. The closer he got to Diana's quarters, the more eager he became to see her. He was thoroughly prepared to tell her that he had enjoyed their late evening conversations and wanted to see if she wanted to take a walk with him. He was certainly not prepared for the vision before him as Diana opened the door.

It appeared that she was actually readying for bed. He apparently forgot that Elves were known to not be inhibited about their bodies as humans were. Diana wore a thin, ivory silk robe. It left nothing to the imagination as the light silk clung to her every curve. Kal lost all train of thought and his mouth was suddenly very dry. He found that the rest of his body was also involuntarily reacting to her. He finally tore his gaze away from her stunning body to look at her stunning face, and mentally pushed away all the lustful thoughts that had sprung into his mind.

Struggling with his inner conflicting emotions, all he managed to say to Diana was, "Um…I wanted to tell you good night…See you in the morning." Before he could change his mind, he turned and quickly walked away, leaving Diana confused and curious about his behavior.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Hellacre13)

Author's note: There is scene a guest writer is responsible for in this chapter, asterisks denotes where he has made his short but sterling contribution.

************************************************************************

Kal-el exhaled as he hurried along the long corridor in the darkness. But he did not go to his chamber. After seeing Diana in a silk robe that seemed to leave very little to his imagination he needed some air. What in Rao's name was the matter with him? For years he has been able to school and discipline himself. He had learned to control the desires of the flesh. Even with Lady Lois it had been limited to kisses.

Granted he was no saint; he had more than a couple of sexual encounters during his life time. Most of them had been during the Crusades. Fighting a war and living every day as if it were ones last had not been easy. Sometimes sharing the warmth, and feeling the flesh of a woman, even if she were a stranger, was the only thing that kept a man sane and in touch with his humanity.

But he had never felt this kind of hunger for Lady Lois. He had not been plagued by lustful thoughts like wanting to tear the garments off her body and imagine getting lost in her fragrance and flesh. It had been over a year since he had seen her and he had thought his heart hardened and he would never care for another woman.

Yet he knew it wasn't only just her beauty. The days they spent in each other's company had allowed him to see that she was as intelligent as she was brave. Her skills as a warrior even rivaled his own; and she was compassionate. And stubborn! Her helping a man who could have been a Warlord himself attested to a generosity of spirit. She did not know Lord Wayne; she just saw an injured man in need of help.

At first it had bothered him that she might be fascinated with Bruce. He had this darkness and mystery to him, as well as being very wealthy and cultured; most females found him irresistible. But Kal-el soon realized that whilst Diana was interested in the Dark Knight's wellbeing, health and even his history, it was not his eyes she involuntarily sought. It was not Lord Wayne she had opened up to during those nights out in the wild. It was not the aristocrat and feared warrior she had shown her softer side, but to him, an exiled and common Kandorian Knight.

Leave it to him to be attracted to females he could not have. First Lady Lois and now a royal princess who was an immortal Elf-maiden from a land steeped in magic.

"Clear your head," he ordered himself.

He stalked out the opened doors of a terrace into a beautiful garden lit with lanterns and was glad to feel the cool air on his skin. He walked towards a fountain and stopped short. Sitting on a stone bench near it was the Queen herself.

She turned to look at him in mild surprise. He bowed and turned on his heels to withdraw. "Your Majesty. Pardon me. I had no idea anyone was here."

She stopped him. "You need not run away, Kal-el of Metria. We can share a bench together."

Kal-el stood awkwardly. She commanded, "Sit."

He obeyed. They sat in silence for a minute and he felt as awkward as a farmboy, not knowing what to say to an Immortal Elf Queen. She looked at his face sympathetically and asked, "Can you not sleep?"

"No."

"It must be difficult having been dragged here by my daughter to get involved in something you do not see as your concern."

He replied without hesitation, "The Knights of Kandor are my concern."

"Ah, yes, I see. Well, those men are vital to our cause too. "

"How so?" He looked at her oddly.

"The Elders are the only men alive who know the whereabouts of the Cup of Ages."

"What is the Cup of Ages?"

"It is a source of great mystical power. It has the ability to undo objects, living things, and events. The Cup is magical and hidden from sight and can and will only appear to those who are worthy."

"That sounds ominous."

"I suppose it is. The bearer has one chance to undo that which that has to be undone and once the wish is granted the Cup vanishes and only reappears every thousand years."

"So depending on what one wishes one can erase time or history itself? That is very dangerous magic," he said distastefully.

"Yes and hence the reason why it can only be wielded once and it is hidden from most. It is an artifact that few know of. If it fell in evil hands…I dread to think what it would be used for."

"But we are worthy enough to use it?" he sounded slightly skeptical.

Hippolyta smiled, hardly offended. In fact she was pleased that he was speaking his mind. She said, "Oh, that remains to be seen. The Cup will not be found unless it wants to be. It decides who is worthy. It can be used to help us save First Earth against the tyranny of the Emperor and his Warlords. Even as we speak news travels that the Emperor has marched his army of Parademons across half of First Earth and conquered all those lands in the north and those rulers that have not sworn allegiance to him have had their kingdoms laid to waste. There are rumors that once verdant lands are now pits of fire and rivers of ash and lava. Of races enslaved. This Emperor is almost as strong as a God and cannot just be destroyed by metal swords, Kal-el."

"So you are hoping to vanquish him with the Cup of Ages? What if it is never found?"

She sighed. "We still go to war. As my daughter pointed out we cannot stand by and wait for the Emperor and his allies to reach our borders."

He frowned at her. "Why did you choose me for this? Why not someone else?"

She sighed. "The Oracle was told your name in her vision. Why you, we do not know. That seems to be clouded to us for some reason. But it seems we are all inextricably linked…Themyscira…the Knights of Kandor…in some way to liberate First Earth from the darkness that is threatening all free lands. Tomorrow we meet to discuss how we go about organizing for war and rescuing your High Elders. That is something you want too, is it not?"

Kal-el looked at the darkness. War. He had hoped never to fight in one again. He suddenly felt his mind focus. There was nothing more he wanted than to rescue the men who had been his fathers and brothers. He hoped to Rao they were alive.

He replied decisively, "It is."

Hippolyta's voice suddenly invaded his thoughts. "I see how you look at my daughter."

He stiffened. Hippolyta's voice was not angry but matter-of-fact. "She is betrothed to another. You would do best to remember this."

"She said to me that she did not want to be betrothed."

"She has no choice. It was foretold that she would marry and that her child will bring a lasting peace and prosperity to First Earth. I searched for men that she would wed and Lord Tresstom is from one of the wealthiest and most powerful kingdoms and very willing to be allied to my daughter."

"Doma is also one of the few not under the control of the Emperor and influence of the Warlords."

"Yes."

"So you are forcing her into a marriage of convenience?" he asked scathingly.

"Diana grew up in a society whereby men are not vital to our existence or happiness. Nor do we believe in that illusion some call love. She will do her duty." Hippolyta added grimly, "I see how she looks at you. You have a handsome face and strong body. My daughter would have to be dead if she did not notice this. But you can offer little, Kal-el. You are a disgraced knight. You have no name. No home. Diana is of royal blood and a man who has been harvesting corn and wheat a few months ago is not one who will allow her to fulfill her destiny."

Kal-el said firmly, "I have no illusions regarding that which I am, Queen Hippolyta. I would never exchange my upbringing and the people I love for all the wealth and status in the world. I have no shame in my past or my present. If Princess Diana believes her destiny is with the Lord of Doma then so it will be."

She gave him a reluctant look of admiration. "We understand each other. And know I have no reason to take you in dislike. It is just the way of things." She rose. "I will retire now. Goodnight, Knight of Kandor."

He rose and bowed. "Goodnight, Queen Hippolyta."

*******************************************************

Princess Diana had come back from her ritual, early morning canter and was now walking her steed into the large courtyard towards the stables. She paused as her eyes fell on the broad shouldered frame of Kal-el who was also in the yard. He was showing James and Patrick how to use weapons.

Two days had passed since the newcomers had come to Themyscira and the Queen had used the opportunity to send word to other allies to assemble for a strategic meeting to be held at noon later that day.

The time had given the four men a chance to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings as well as the current happenings regarding the movements of the Warlords and the Emperor. The interval had allowed the Dark Knight to make a full recovery with the aid of Elvish medicine.

Kal-el knew that if the group were really going to go to war then every man needed to learn how to use a weapon. That included James and O'Brien. Diana had seen him try to teach the mage and thief rather unsuccessfully for the last two days. It seemed James was not remembering any of the foot work or exercises he had been taught with the sword and Patrick was all thumbs when it came to the bow and arrows. She found herself stopping to watch.

Kal-el sighed as Patrick managed to twang the string of the bow in his own eye for the sixth time and James tripped over his robes in a vain attempt to stab the straw filled target.

He said wryly, "This is not working. I would faster get Lightning to hold a sword than you, James."

James sighed and dropped his wooden sword in resignation. "I am sorry, Kal-el. I did try. I am not good at this sort of thing. Incantations are more to my liking."

"Tis not my fault this bow is behaving as if it is bewitched," protested O'Brien. "And that target keeps moving off…"

Kal-el folded his arms and eyed the lanky shape-shifter in mild exasperation. "If you had not dived into the second pitcher of mead last night I think you might be able to see a target."

Kal-el turned at the sound of a giggle and quirked his brow.

"Can I help, Your Highness?"

Diana coughed. "No. I was just going to stable my mount…" She ought to have gone her way but the looks on the three dour faces made her linger. She began helpfully, "Maybe you are focusing on the wrong things. Time is not exactly on our side. Perhaps you ought to be looking at their strengths and not their weakness. Have you considered other means of defense?"

Kal-el asked, "Such as?"

"Well, James, has his magic. He can always use that."

He looked at her slightly cynically. "James cannot even get the colour of his robes right. What magic can he use?"

James flushed. Diana frowned. "That may be but he can hide…"

"Hide?"

" Yes. James, can you use your magic to blend into your surroundings?"

James' eyes lit up. "I think so." And with a flourish of his hand his entire robe suddenly matched the cobbled stone yard.

Kal-el conceded. "I suppose that can work. And O'Brien?"

She looked at the thief. "He is a shape-shifter. He can do whatever he wants. He has survived as a thief for this long without being beheaded or hung, drawn and quartered."

O'brien said proudly, "I often turn into a gnat and fly away."

Kal-el sighed. "So one will hide and the other will run away. The Emperor and Warlords will tremble in fear." He turned to the pair. "Well, it makes no sense my trying to teach you anything else at this stage. She is probably right. You can go and freshen up. We have the meeting with the Queen in an hour and will most likely be marching out of here by tomorrow."

O'Brien dropped his bow with relief.

*Kal couldn't help but notice the ornate dagger that Patrick had sheathed at his belt. The silver hilt and long thin blade looked to be one piece. Very expensive workmanship.

"Fancy dagger you have there. Who did you steal it from?"

Patrick was taken aback. "How did you know that?"

Now Kal was confused. "How did I know what? That you probably stole it? It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Irritated, Patrick asked "No, no, no. How did you know the dagger was named Fanci? Are you a mage too?"

Now they both wore perplexed looks. "No, Patrick, I meant that you have a fancy dagger, that's all."

Patrick shrugged and looked away. "Oh, this old thing? It's nothing."*

James said, "Come on, O'Brien, let us go and get some food."

The shape-shifter grinned. "Now you are speaking the language I understand."

Once they had gone, Diana observed gravely, "One day, Kal-el, you will see that you are wrong about magic."

He picked up the fallen arrows and swords. He did not reply with any of his usual disgust or sarcasm. He shrugged. "Well, until that day permit me to view what has been responsible for my exile with some reservation."

He turned his back on her, signaling that their conversation was over and she frowned. No one turned their backs on a Princess but that was not why she felt offended. It was his deliberate avoidance of her eyes. She had noted it for the last two days. He had seemed to not even want to look at her. He had not sought her out for their evening talks. When she tried to approach him he seemed to find an excuse to rise and leave. She found it confusing and mortifying. What had she done? He seemed to admire her and he had even kissed her. Now he appeared to be repulsed by her.

She remembered him coming to her room and just taking one look at her and turning away. It was not when she had walked past her mirror and seen her reflection did she realize what he had seen. He must have thought her without propriety. Women of the outside world as she understood it were very modest and did not flaunt themselves openly for their men unless they were bonded to them. Diana had honestly not thought anything of it when she had answered his knock. Living amongst females most of her life she never had a reason to hide or feel ashamed. He was befuddling her with his attitude and she hated feeling uneasy or being ignored for no apparent reason.

Her stallion was twitching his head and tail at having to stand still. He wanted to move on but something prompted her to stand her ground and demand, "Are you still angry with me, Kal?"

He was putting the weapons back in a chest in a corner of the yard when he seemed to pause at the question. He shut the chest. "Of course not."

"Do I repulse you?"

His eyes met hers. "What?"

"Do I repulse you? Is that why you cannot even look me in the eye?"

He straightened up. His jaw seemed to tighten but he responded quietly, "No, you do not repulse me."

Her brows drew together and voice was impatient but her hand went to the horse's bridle and she touched the animal as if to soothe it. "Then why have you been treating me as if I harbor the plague these past two days? I thought we had come to some…some understanding. That we were ..."

He dropped his hands to his side and seemed to take a deep breath and to her astonishment walked up to her. His hand reached for the bridle just above her grasp. His voice was low. "What? What is it you want? Do you even know, Princess?"

She stared at his fingers. They were large and strong and callused having worked on a farm for months. They were not smooth like Tresstom's, whose white hands rarely left his fine ermine gloves or even Lord Wayne who had the elegant, supple hands of a nobleman.

They were not touching but she could smell him, a mixture of cedar, leather, earth and forest. It was a very masculine scent and it confounded her that she should find it appealing and that she was finding something as normal as breathing something of a task. "I thought…hoped we were …friends."

Kal-el looked down at her as she chewed her full lower lip in some confusion. She was so tempting and she did not even know it. "I cannot give you what you want. Because what I want I cannot have."

Diana tried to make light of a situation that was making her very nervous. "You speak in riddles, Kal,…I know not what you mean…Even the Oracle would have difficulty understanding that."

His breath moved the hair at her temples. "Princess, I am just a simple man. I was brought here for a purpose. It is not to notice you or want you. But you make that very difficult just by standing there looking at me with eyes that any man would gladly drown into…You nearly drove every rational thought out of my head that night at your door, it was all I could do to not stare at you like a dumbstruck fool. I am a guest in your kingdom and I am here by fate not choice. We are of different worlds, different philosophies, do you understand?"

He was still very close and she was half dreading half longing for him to bend and kiss her once more. It took a sharp voice to jerk her to consciousness.

"Diana!!!"

The sharp voice belonged to her mother. Diana jerked away from Kal-el and looked up the Queen looking down upon the courtyard from an upper balcony. Standing next to Hippolyta was none other than Lord Tresstom of Doma and he did not look very happy.

**********************************************************

Queen Hippolyta and the new arrivals now sat with several emissaries from neighboring kingdoms to meet and discuss a strategy for pending war. They sat in a circle under huge, oak trees listening to the grave news brought by a soldier from Almerac. It seemed the Emperor had conquered the kingdom of Rann and Tamaran was being marched upon.

As the soldier spoke, Lord Tresstom of Doma stared at the strange beings around him with some distaste. He had spent the last half an hour studying them and learning about them and he was not impressed. What in the world possessed Queen Hippolyta to even bring them here?

One was a thief who seemed more interested in food and baubles. The shameless wretch had even tried to steal a time-piece from his pocket. Diana, fortunately had caught him and whacked him on the head before he could turn into a snake and lift it out with his tail.

Next to him was a magician who seemed to have turned his own robes a garish orange and was really just a boy.

Then there was the once wealthy and notorious Dark Knight who seemed to have recovered remarkably from wounds that, according to Diana, could have left him dead. Elvish medicine had saved his life. Looking at him one would not believe he had been at death's door. He wore clean black and grey robes and his beard had been cut. He was a strikingly handsome man. Tresstom kept eyeing him to see if he was looking at Diana and if Diana was looking at him. The Princess was a woman most men could not keep their eyes off and this Lord Wayne had the added advantage of height, polish and mystery. But although Wayne's eyes did flicker with admiration when they rested on her, the Princess' eyes were bewilderingly being cast elsewhere.

Tresstom's eyes fell on the man sitting next to the Dark Knight. A Knight of Kandor, exiled and with nothing to his name. He had a white dog sitting at his feet and his hand was absently stroking the animal's head as he listened to the soldier from Almerac. Tresstom frowned. What did this man have that she would even be so fascinated by him? Tresstom still fumed inwardly recalling seeing them standing so close to each other an hour ago. The effrontery of the man too. How dare he even presume to think he was in any way her equal? It was a good thing the Queen has shouted at them or else he might have been tempted to throw down the glove at the man.

Kal-el did not have the brooding intensity of Lord Wayne but he sat with an air of calm and even Tresstom had to admit he was far from ugly. He had eyes that were remarkable and they dominated his face. They flickered with emotion and light and hue and at times rested on Diana's profile or involuntarily jarred with her own eyes. Was it only he that saw the faint colour on his betrothed face? She looked self conscious, trying to not look at Kal-el and he found himself growing irate.

Tresstom drummed his fingers on his thigh and fumed inwardly. In Doma he had many women who loved him and parents who would willingly give their daughters to him. Life would have been so much easier if he had wed a woman of his own race. But when he had heard that the Queen of the Elves was looking for suitors for her daughter he had come out of the knowledge that an alliance would make Doma stronger and wealthier. When he saw Diana the first time he had to admit she was beautiful even if she was an Elf and he would be more than willing to stomach a marriage with her. He knew she was not happy being betrothed but she recognized her duty and had accepted he was going to be her husband.

At least that was how things were when he last saw her. It was one thing if she broke their engagement for a man like Lord Wayne but Tresstom was not going to be amused if she embarrassed him by wanting a common man like Kal-el.

The soldier from Almerac ended his speech by assuring the assembled company that his King was willing to join forces with Doma and Themyscira and that there were other knights and lords who had been in hiding and would be willing to assemble and take on the might of the Emperor and Warlords.

Hippolyta sighed. "It is still few compared to their forces…But we will persevere and gather on the borders of Doma and wait…"

Lord Wayne interrupted, "If they have taken Rann and Tamaran it is likely Gothamworth is next on the path of war. King Gordon has not made submission and I know he will not. There will be a confrontation and Gordon will ride out with his ally Richard of York and face them. If we can get them to ally with us we can take on the might of the Emperor at Bludhaven before he reaches Gothamworth. Strategically Bludhaven is perfect terrain to take on the army."

Kal-el said gravely, "Yes, it is a narrow pass with ridges and valleys and the sea flanking its east coast and if we can make our stand there we can hold them from crossing into Gothamworth and the rest of the free lands."

Diana declared, "Can you get them to trust you again, Lord Wayne?"

Lord Wayne said, "Easier said than done, Huntress." He had taken to calling her that and she knew it was done out of admiration rather than irony. She had allowed it. Tresstom called her his moon, his heaven, his star, his flower. O'Brien called her She-elf or fairy…odd how these men liked to give her names. Except Kal-el, who vacillated between her real name and her royal title.

Diana said earnestly, "You said they were once you greatest friends."

"Gordon was like a father and Richard a little brother to me," he confessed.

Hippolyta said, "Then if that is so they must have loved you. Grief often obscures judgment and we often need to blame others when we feel helpless. I am sure they will remember it if you get the chance to remind them."

He looked grim. "I will journey to Gothamworth and seek Gordon's and Richard's aid and try to clear my name. If I am successful I will send word to march the gathering forces from Doma to Bludhaven and we will have our war."

"You must not risk it alone…"said Hippolyta. "James can go with you."

James squeaked. "What?"

Lord Wayne looked unimpressed. "I work better alone."

Hippolyta insisted. "His magic will be of invaluable use to you."

Kal-el spoke up. "I assumed James would be accompanying me to Metria."

"We cannot risk sending James anywhere Luthor and Modred would be. Modred's men will kill him and Luthor wants the magic books of the Guildhall. As keeper of them he would be safer with Lord Wayne."

Tresstom spoke up. "Why not have his fellow knight from the Crusades accompany him? They fought in great battles, if the stories one hears are real that is."

Lord Wayne gave him a look that would have frozen anyone mid-sentence but the Lord of Doma never was good at reading body language and gave both men dismissive looks.

James began hotly, "They are real!!!"

"Oh and were you even born, boy?" Tresstom asked amused.

Diana began annoyed, "My lord, these men risked their lives for our freedom in the Crusades…"

Tresstom said soothingly, "I know, dearest, that is what I mean. They would make a fine team." He covered her fingers with his own but she moved her hand and put it in her lap.

Hippolyta intervened swiftly seeing Tresstom's face looked annoyed. She wisely said, "No. Kal-el is going to Metria to rescue the Knights of Kandor. The High Elders are imprisoned at the pleasure of the new Duke of Daileth, Lord Luthor. According to our Oracle, he has been torturing them for information on the magic of the Guildhall… amongst other things."

Tresstom seemed to relax at that. "Oh I see, well good luck to you, Kal-el. Daileth Castle is a maze and very difficult bastion to breach. More so now that Luthor has taken a brand new bride, who is quite a prize from all accounts."

Kal-el's brows rose at that news. Luthor never struck him as a man to devote himself exclusively to any one woman. He wondered what unfortunate female was bargained for and given over to him.

Hippolyta, meanwhile, was announcing coolly, "Kal-el is not going alone. Diana is to accompany him."

Tresstom jerked upright. His brows knitted together. He did not look pleased. "She is to accompany him?"

Kal-el's hand stopped stroking Krypto. "What?" He looked at Hippolyta gravely. "Why must she accompany me?"

Hippolyta said somberly, "She was in the Oracle's vision accompanying you."

"Wonderful…" But his tone was not enthusiastic.

Diana was looking slightly peeved now. She said crossly, "You do not have to take me anywhere as if you are doing me a favour, Sir Knight. You are accompanying me."

Tresstom asked, "Queen Hippolyta, should my future wife be going off with an exiled knight into Metria where death might await her?"

Diana rose to her feet, glaring at Tresstom, "I am no man's possession!! Stop speaking of me as if I am not here!!!"

"Diana, sit down," ordered the Queen. "You are going, Daughter. There is no need to lose your temper. Now, Kal-el, you would do well to accept that my daughter is as fine a warrior as ever produced by Themyscira. She will be an asset to your quest. Lord Tresstom, Diana is not some jewel that needs being placed in a box…She has proven her worth to me and will go to Metira. Patrick O'Brien, you of course will accompany them."

O'Brien, who had been whistling quietly and studying the Almerac soldier to see if there was anything he could pilfer, jerked his head up and looked flustered. "Me? But…why me?"

"The abilities of a shape-shifter will be better served for what Kal-el and Diana has to do."

Diana subsided and sank to her seat and looked at Kal-el triumphantly. She was the only person who looked remotely happy with what Hippolyta had suggested. James looked at Lord Wayne who was glaring at him, because he did not relish the idea of having to worry about a boy who was still a fledgling mage. He had heard tales of the Dark Knight eating his victims alive. James swallowed and his robes began to turn yellow.

Kal-el looked at Diana and O'Brien in some exasperation. He was going to be traveling with the most beautiful woman on First Earth once more and if anyone had inquired he would have preferred being put on a rack and stretched. Accompanying them was not going to be his gentle and devoted squire but a thief who talked non stop and could not keep his slippery fingers out of people's pockets. Could it get any worse?

Hippolyta said, "So that leaves us with Themyscira and Almerac to gather forces, march to Doma and wait…Will you lead your ships into battle from the sea, Lord Tresstom?"

Tresstom seemed to ponder the situation; he said abruptly, "Doma will send ships but not led by me because I will be going to Metria with Diana."

O'Brien groaned. Kal-el held the space between his eyes. Diana's smile slowly died.

*******************************************************************

(Guest writer was none other than Ronnie K)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Olympe)

***** The next morning*****

The Queen was in haste. Mere minutes before her chambermaid had awoken her to tell her that Lord Tresstom had not been in his room after the evening meal. And, being well aware of the looks the young Lord had cast at her daughter, Hippolyta had a good guess as to what he had been up to. She prayed to Hera that this did not mean what she feared. Diana might be a strong and skilled warrior, but she was rather naïve when it came to the wiles of men. And even though he had tried valiantly to hide it, Lord Tresstom was the type of man who would try to take advantage of her daughter's innocence.

Still clothed only in her rather flimsy nightgown, with a pair of silken slippers on her feet, a worried Queen all but ran towards her daughter's suite. With her hair in disarray and plain worry written on her face, she looked nothing like her usual royal self. Just as she was rounding a corner, she collided with a very unhappy Lord Tresstom. Anger warred with relief within her, and she stood there, speechless. Maybe all was not lost yet...

Before Hippolyta could gain anything resembling a royal composure, Lord Tresstom let out a curse that would make the captain of her guard flush with embarrassment, something that started with the stupidity of females and ended in a rather uncomplimentary listing of her ancestry. When he finally ran out of steam, Lord Tresstom took a long and rather disrespectful look at the Queen, his eyes lingering indecently long on what her robe would not hide. All of a sudden, his expression changed from irate to leering, and he moved his hand towards Hippolyta's chin to make her look up to him. "My, you are quite some beauty, despite being a little on the wild side with your looks. Fortunately for you, I like wild women. I *especially* like taming them. Maybe you could make up for your lack of respect before? I crave for company," the young Lord suggested with a rough voice that made the Queen's hair stand up on end.

Before any rational thought could form, Hippolyta's training in martial arts kicked in, and in less time than it took for him to blink an eye, she had the preposterous Lord's wrist in a painful grip. A little more pressure, and he would be wearing a cast for several weeks unless he was treated with the Purple Ray – and the Queen did not feel inclined to grant him that. Ascertaining that she had the fool's full attention, Hippolyta snarled, "Don't try anything like that ever again!" The ancient (but still young-looking) elf held the whimpering young man's eyes for another few seconds before abruptly releasing his wrist and storming off, once again aiming for her daughter's chambers.

Once inside her daughter's chamber, she found several garments randomly strewn across the room. A second look revealed that there even were several sets of undergarments on the floor. Still wondering why there were several sets of them, the Queen's eyes fell on the bed. The sheets and blankets and pillows were in chaos, to put it mildly, but there was no trace of the Princess...

*** ***

It was around dawn that Kal-el had gotten up. After three hours of sleep, he felt fresh and eager to see more of the almost mythical Queendom of Themyscira, so he decided to get up and sate his curiosity. He suspected to be the first to be awake, and the joyful song of birds proved him right. Further and further he went, walking along strange buildings and even stranger plants. He ended up in front of a major building made of the purest and whitest marble he had ever seen. In front of the entrance was a pair of guards, and Kal greeted them out of courtesy. He figured that even though they were supposed to stand watch, they were still human – or elven – beings and deserved to be treated with respect. As he went on is way, he noticed a masked figure moving stealthily through the ample plant-life near the path he was walking. Kal-el blinked, not quite trusting his own eyes, and in the moment it took for him to focus on the place again, the creature was gone.

Just as he was trying to make sense of the masked stranger in the undergrowth, he heard a sttrangled cry from one of the guards he had met mere moments before. Turning around, Kal saw that said guard and her companion were engaging the masked stranger in battle. It didn't take him more than a heartbeat to realize that the stranger was well able to fend off the two guards, probably even winning their fight.

The former Knight of Kandor did not dally, but ran towards the combatants. When he finally reached them, the assailant had already managed to disarm one of the guards, and Kal-el simply picked up her sword to attack the masked stranger who had already ended the fight with the second guard by throwing her over her back, dislocating the unfortunate elf's shoulder in the process.

As quickly as the Kandorian Knight attacked, the masked one was still able to parry his blow and even launch a counter-attack of her own. A few thrusts and parries later they both knew they were on even footing, for although Kal's opponent lacked some of the enhanced speed and strength of Princess Diana, she fought more wickedly and most fervently. Still, the dark-haired man was quick to find a weakness in her maneuvers and disarm his opponent. But instead of giving up, she fought on, with bare hands and feet against his borrowed sword. With her second attack, she nearly managed to kick his sword out of his hand...

*** ***

Once again, Hippolyta was at a run. At least she had been properly dressed by the time one of her officers told her about Kal-el's attack on her weaponsmaster. Reaching the clearing usually reserved for weapons training, she saw the man hold a masked Artemis so tightly she was unable to free herself.

"Release her right now!" the elven Queen demanded in a carrying voice.

Uncertainty and doubt were warring on the knight's face. "But, your majesty, this person attacked two of your guards!" he protested weakly. Noticing the steely look the Queen gave him, though, Kal-el thought better of it and obeyed the royal command without further delay.

As soon as he did so, the stranger pulled off her mask to reveal her elven features and a long, red ponytail.

"Are you well?" the Queen asked her in a concerned voice.

Making a quick mental check of her injuries which mostly amounted to slight bruising, the weaponsmaster observed dryly, "The only lasting harm has been done to my pride."

Satisfied that the best fighter among her ranks was fine, considering the circumstances, Hippolyta once again turned towards the fallen knight. "Care to explain why you attacked my weaponsmaster?" Seeing the perplexed look on Kal-el's face, she answered her own question, "Of course, you must have mistaken her for a genuine attacker."

"Indeed, considering she was crawling through the bushes and wearing a mask, then attacking two of your own guards," he replied in bewilderment.

"That might all be true," the Queen conceded," but it is our way. We have to make sure that our guards do not grow lax in their duty, so Artemis has devised the plan to spring surprise attacks on some of them to impress into them the need to fulfill their duties. Of course, those attacks will not lead to any serious injury, much less to fatalities. You would do well to remember that the next time you see Artemis do her job." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Kal-el.

He, in turn, simply bowed and answered, "I'm unlikely to ever forget that fact," he assured the ruler of the elves before backing away. The Queen, in turn, turned on her heel. She needed to find her daughter, and the sooner, the better.

*** ***

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, was up and about early, striding through the crisp morning air and fuming. Well, fuming might be an understatement. How dare he, anyway! Not only did he enter her room without giving her the courtesy of a knock first, he even ignored all her discrete attempts at complimenting him out again. He even dared to insinuate that *they* should go to sleep soon – and he still hadn't made any move to leave her room! Diana, keeping her temper in check with the greatest of efforts, had claimed she needed a bit of fresh air before she could sleep in a last and desperate attempt to get away from the man she was supposed to marry. She was sure he was no more amused than her.

But then, was it her fault her legs had taken her directly to the stables? Well, maybe. But she only wanted to get away, especially after her enhanced senses told her that her betrothed enter her bed. How dare he, anyway? Thus, being faced with the choice between staying out of her room or dealing with her uninvited – and, frankly, unwanted – guest, she thought the companionship of her beloved horse. Considering the circumstances, nobody in his right mind could blame her for falling asleep in the box. Well, Lord Tresstom might, but she didn't consider him in his right mind. Not after the night before. And, she vowed to herself, should he ever try anything like that again, she would make sure he sang soprano. Permanently.

A calculating smile played over her lips. If she relieved Tresstom of his family jewels, he would not be able to sire children, thus her destiny as foretold by the Oracle could not lie with him. On the other hand, this would cause a diplomatic incident of enormous proportions, spreading discord to all their allies. And discord was something Themyscira and her allies could not afford. Still, should the opportunity present itself... Maybe she should get herself a gelding knife, if only to emphasize what would happen to that unspeakable oaf if he ever tried anything again. What wisdom had her mother instilled in her very being? 'Better safe than sorry.'

Having let off some steam, Diana stopped abruptly. She really should go visit the forge. Before she could do that, though, she heard Penelope's voice call out to her, "Princess!"

Diana turned, inclining her head gracefully in respect to the High Priestess and Oracle of her people. "Good morning, Penelope! How are you today?"

"Good morning to you, too, Princess," the older elf returned her greetings. "I am almost done with the preparations for another seeing. The only thing left to do is the ritual cleansing. Would you care to accompany me?"

Being her usual, curious self, Diana could not pass up a chance to listen to what Penelope saw in her visions, so she quickly offered to make herself useful. "Gladly. Maybe I could even take notes of your vision?" the Princess asked with a genuine smile. But right then, a bath was exactly what she needed to get all the hay out of her hair.

*** ***

After his encounter with the Queen, Kal-el had not lost his curiosity about the elven city, or polis*, as the elves referred to it, though he still did not see any difference between a polis and a city. Wandering around aimlessly, he spotted elves doing farm chores, and his interest was immediate. Having watched them for a good while, he moved on, pondering what he had learned from them. They actually practiced something they called 'crop rotation', and the results were remarkable. He was sure that humans could use the same method, even without being able to make their plants grow faster with some weird form of magic.

When Kal-el reached this wall of tropical plants, he decided to just pass through it as it seemed harmless enough. After only a few short steps, he stopped dead in his tracks, for what he saw was – by Rao, he really had to get out of here! This sight could not be meant for human eyes, but it was so hard to resist... Only the thought of what Diana would do to him should she ever find out made him finally retreat through the wall that shielded the pool from view. Stepping back onto the path in front of it, he found himself face to face with the Queen. Feeling the need for reassurance, he clasped his talisman in his hand, a pendant that he wore around his neck.

"Going somewhere?" Hippolyta asked him pointedly. Of course, she knew exactly what was behind the barrier of plants, and she had a fair idea of who was in the pool. The Queen was well aware that the Oracle would attempt another seeing, and since Penelope hadn't arrived in the temple yet, she would still be in the pool for the ritual cleansing. That was the reason she had sought out the pool in the first place, for she feared for her beloved daughter whom she had been unable to find. Maybe Penelope had any idea of where to find her...

"As a matter of fact, I am just leaving," Kal-el almost stammered. Why was it that he always had to run into Diana's mother when he did something wrong? And why did he always misstep in the first place?

Hippolyta regarded him curiously. "Why, you won't... stay?" After all, that was what human men did, at least in her experience.

Kal-el turned a deep shade of red. "No, of course not!" he exclaimed in shock. "No, I would never do that," he continued in a calmer tone, although there was still some tremor in his voice. "As a matter of fact, I had no idea what I would find here. And retreating seemed the most honorable thing to do, considering the... circumstances." He gulped at that, the memory of Diana's nude form still burning in his mind.

"I agree, you should leave. And do not go astray again," Queen Hippolyta sternly told him, although she was quietly bemused at the man's embarrassment. How unusual he was! But there was some mystery about him, something that troubled the Queen greatly. She had gotten a quick glance at the silvery pendant he had clasped, and it looked oddly familiar to the Queen.

As Hippolyta approached the pool, she spotted her daughter in the Oracle's company, and she gave a silent sigh of relief. Diana was all right, that was all that mattered right now. As both her daughter and Penelope were getting ready to leave the pool, the monarch decided to wait for them to get dry and dressed again before addressing her daughter. "Diana, where have you been?" the Queen asked her with concern tinging her voice as the three elves slowly made their way to the temple. "I was in great distress about you. Not only were you nowhere to be found, I even had to find that Lord Tresstom must have spent the night in your chamber."

Diana tried to act nonchalantly about it, but both Penelope and her mother knew her better than that. "Yes, I know. But then, I decided that the stables were a good place for a night of uninterrupted sleep," the Princess replied wryly, causing both her elders to chuckle slightly. "I only hope that someone aired my chambers, for his smell is most foul," the young elf complained with a wrinkled nose.

The Queen, whose expression mirrored her daughter's, remarked, "I could not help but notice. I wonder why that is so. Does the man not wash himself?"

Diana gave a most undignified snort. "Tresstom? I do not think so. To put it with his own words, 'Water is for wimps and womanfolk'. The way he talks, he seems to consider the smell of stale sweat and who knows what else to be 'manly'," she finished in disgust.

Hippolyta regarded her daughter thoughtfully before saying deliberately, "I fear I should not have chosen him for your mate."

The Oracle answered in Diana's stead, "No, you shouldn't have, my Queen." Both royal elves turned to her in surprise, so she elaborated, "I always have this feeling of dread whenever I see Lord Tresstom. Somehow, this does not bode well for us."

The Queen nodded in agreement. "I suppose we will have to find a way out of this betrothal without causing a diplomatic incident. I fear this is not going to be an easy task."

Diana felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe she still had a chance to get out of this accursed betrothal! Trying to keep her composure in front of her mother, she merely gave a small nod and answered, "What ever is easy? But we will manage as we always have." With her mother on her side, everything was possible for the Princess.

*** ***

A while later, Penelope, Hippolyta and Diana were kneeling in the temple amidst the swirling fog of incense. Penelope's eyes were half-closed, and she prayed to Apollon for a vision. When she was just about to give up, images flooded her inner eye, and Penelope let out a gasp at the intensity of the vision granted to her, causing both mother and daughter to look at her expectantly.

"I see Diana, lying in bed, a newborn child in her arm. Now someone comes in, a man, but I cannot make out his features. All I can say is that he is tall and well-muscled. Following him is a young girl. She looks like – Hera, she must be your daughter, Princess, there is no mistaking her eyes for anybody else's!" the Oracle described her vision.

Diana and her mother looked at each other. There was not one child of hers, but two? What did that mean?

"Now the man bends down and picks something from around his neck. I can see a silver pendant. It is a strangely formed pentagon within which lies a symbol that looks like a snake ready to strike. He puts the necklace with the pendant around the boy's neck, thereby declaring him as his son. Come to think of it, the girl is wearing the same symbol around her neck, and so are you, Princess."

While Diana looked nonplussed about these news, her mother felt like the thoughts were spinning in her head. She knew she had seen a symbol like the one described by the Oracle before... but that was not all there was, for the Queen also recognized the ritual, a ritual so old even the culture using it had been forgotten by most people. Could it be? Could it really be? If so, the man must be the last son of a long lost civilization, the ancient civilization of Krypton. "Oracle, what can you tell us about the man?" the Queen demanded to know.

The Oracle squinted her eyes as if to try to focus her vision. "Not much, I must confess," Penelope replied gravely. "I see great sorrow, great loneliness. I can see him as he is right now. So lost... He has no home, no family... But there is great honor and an even greater capability of love and tenderness in his heart. A man truly worthy of becoming the royal consort. There is something odd about him, though. He is young, yet old. He is the last of his kind, yet unaware of it. He is of lowly status, yet nobly born by a woman from your past, my Queen. A red-headed woman who once was very close to you, a friend from the days of your youth. There is more about the man..." Penelope continued in her description. "Once the beloved champion of the people he considers his own, he is now feared and even hunted by them. This man will have to discover his roots before he can put them down. I cannot tell you more than that," the Oracle finished. The vision was gone.

Hippolyta, though still dazed by the revelation, was the first to get up. The only red-head friend she had had in her youth was indeed a Kryptonian girl, later woman. Her name had been Lara...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Mark Question)

In his quarters, Tresstom paced back and forth, aggravated despite himself.

If it were possible, his shoes would've worn their imprints permanently into the pristine marble floor. The prince paused only long enough to snatch up his goblet of wine from a nearby table and take a hearty – yet mannered – swig before setting it down again. Some unpronounceable elven vintage, he'd been told. It was quite fine, though a bit tart. Nothing compared to Doma's finest, of course.

The hot, acrid burn of the alcohol settling into his stomach did little to ease his mind. Not even the best entreaties of his better, calmer nature prevailed over the sinister, oblique antagonism that befell him. Twas not his accommodations that achieved such – the room was spacious and fit with all the very best furnishings befitting a prince of his stature.

If only barely.

No, his aggravation centered around a certain elf-maid princess!

Independence and even free spiritedness, he understood. Condoned, no, but understood, yes. It was improper, true, but these were elves – females at that – they could have no true claim to the kind of refinement and culture present in Doma, or even a second-rate empire such as Metria. Allowances were to be made. He could not command otherwise. It was not his kingdom.

Not yet.

One slender finger tapped thoughtfully at the goatee adorning his chin, to change that meant his betrothal. He already had that, but there was now some... uncertainty. A potential rival whom he had not foreseen.

Namely one Kal-El.

"The swine." Tresstom spat.

His steps quickened, aggravation growing even greater still by the moment. Left, right, left...

The intrigue of the court was as sophisticated as it was treacherous and it was a dance Tresstom had learned and learned well. It helped that his prize was beautiful. Not disagreeable at all, at least. Once the contract was sealed and they were married he could... bring her... prickly proclivities into line, but he had the feeling things were slipping out of his control. But what to do?

Doing nothing and pacing as he was certainly wouldn't help. Tresstom decided he needed to find her. It was true in the time since their betrothal he hadn't spoke but a few words to her. Perhaps if he spoke to her... yes! He was equipped with equals parts intelligence and charm, was he not? Though powerful, Themyscira had been disconnected from the outside world for too long. They needed his people more than Doma needed the elves. The truth spoke plainly to him. He would make sure it spoke to her as well. And if that failed, well, there was always the charm...

But where to find her?

A short walk and a few minutes later found him at the wing to her quarters. But a very maddening figure suddenly moved into his path, intercepting and barring his way. Chest clad in a thin sheath of chain-mail, the newcomer stood imposingly, thigh and knee guards strapped to powerful looking limbs, spear gripped firmly between strong fingers. A tuft of auburn hair peeked out from underneath helmeted head.  
Infuriated, but containing himself, he smiled. Charm. He was a man of finesse, even if these heathen females couldn't quite grasp the term.

"Pardon, but I'm here to see my betrothed. Move aside." The prince commanded the sentry haughtily. He moved to proceed forward, but was again surprised – and most offended – when a hand stopped him.

"My apologies my Lord, but the princess has requested not to be disturbed."

He paused, but only long enough to hold back a sneer.

The nerve!

Tresstom amended his last thought. Not only were they craven in their ways, but ill-trained as well. He held his tongue though, staring down... well, up, actually, these elves were really quite tall, but that was neither here nor there – staring up at the impertinent palace guard obstructing him, finally letting the ire he'd kept so well contained curl his lip.

Where had she come from? She hadn't been there on his last visit to his betrothed's quarters.

No matter. If the civility of his words would not quell the misbehaving elf-wench before him, then so be it, he would resort to a language she would possibly better understand. The forceful heel of his foot!

"Perhaps you did not hear me." He began. 'Though I could not imagine how' He muttered, referring to her ears. Unsightly things. Watching the guard's eyes shift from indifference to a glint of irritation was gratifying. Perhaps he was making some progress. "I am Tresstom Peenflank, Prince of Doma, Princess Diana's betrothed. Now out of my way."

"I know of my Lord's title."

"Then bear me entry."

The tall guard sighed, seeming to give in. "All due apologies my Lord..."

Tresstom felt a measure of relief. For a moment he'd thought she was going to be unreasonable, or... more unreasonable, anyway. Clearly his title held some meaning here. He walked forward. Perhaps he'd been too hast–

"But," The elf began again, voice bored, "the princess wishes to be alone." She finished. "No exceptions."

He wanted to screamed.

Heathens! They were all heathens, the whole lot of them.

"There you are."

Hippolyta found her daughter standing in one of the palace balconies overlooking the gardens, leaning against the balustrade and gazing into the lush greenery below. Diana turned as her mother, and her queen, approached.

"I thought I might find you here."

"Oh," She turned, "Mother."

Her curiosity must have shown because the older woman raised an amused brow. "When I sought to find you in your quarters, only to discover them empty I naturally suspected you might come here. Obviously I was right."

"Naturally." The younger woman intoned, some nostalgia creeping into her voice. "What was I, five?" She asked, again following the trail of the garden's northern end with her eyes.

"Six." Hippoylta corrected. "You always did delight in getting into trouble and torturing your handlers. They spent nearly a week trying to eject you from the maze. A third of your guard thought you'd been eaten by some sort of forest nymph, another feared you starved, the other were too accustomed to your antics, they only sought to prevent Philipus..." The queen paused, humored enough at the memory of the Captain of the Royal Guard's exasperation at trying to manage little Diana that she laughed.

"I know." Her daughter joined her, "I was terrible. Philipus was very angry with me."

"Not angry, just concerned."

"Angry." The dark haired elf insisted. "Even after they found me I ran from her, thinking her some sort of forest spirit, covered in honeysuckles and creeper vines."

"Perhaps." Came the wizened allowance. "Those were better times. Much has changed. You're now a woman." Hippolyta pointed out, both parties sensing the conversation had become serious. "The world is a bit larger than the garden grounds and royal arboretum. And do not believe I haven't noticed that you've appeared troubled these last few days, or that I've failed to deduce the reason why you're here and not in your quarters."

The young – relatively, compared to her elder and mother, at least – elf turned her head. "Are you referring to Kal?"

Hippolyta tensed. Not in anger, but alertly, and perhaps, with some burgeoning acknowledgment of something she should have seen earlier. Gaze averted, Diana didn't notice.

"Have you laid with him?"

"Mother!"

"Forgive me." The queen requested, softening. "You are my child." The allowance was momentary."But as your queen there is more at stake here than your wants. It is a necessary thing to ask."

"I... I wouldn't." But did she want to?

Silently, Hippolyta believed her daughter, but as any queen amongst one of her subjects, even if it was her daughter, what she voiced and observed often needed segregation. Out loud, she observed what she thought was obvious. "And yet you refer to him on a first name basis. Such informality is most improper."

"Not everyone has a title or honorific, mother. Not everyone is royalty as we are. I... needed to call him something. It's that simple. Nothing more need be read into it." She finished, vaguely exasperated.

"Interesting."

Now it was Diana's turn to narrow her eyes, though her tone remained respectful. Always that. "What does that mean?"

Hippolyta sighed. "Your fiancee was looking for you. Again." She looked around, understanding precisely why her child chose this particular spot. It afforded privacy. And escape.

"I know."

"You do not like him, that much is obvious."

"Do you?" There was a touch of impatience in her voice.

She didn't. And it was possible that she had too hastily committed to an error in judgment in selecting him. "It is a mother's place to command and her daughter's place to obey. You've always been too stubborn to realize that." The queen spoke from pride. "Have you stopped to consider the consequences of breaking such an engagement? We are powerful, but do not underestimate the importance of allies, or the folly of forging enemies."

The younger elf was becoming agitated, but she reigned in her temper. Knowing that her mother and queen was trying, in some small, subtle way, to prod her to overreaction. Quick to anger were children; a childish habit. Reserve and patience the trait of wisdom and age. She would not make her mother's argument for her.  
"Perhaps." She conceded the latter point. "But mayhap you were always too occupied being a queen to learn understanding. That is a mother's role as well."

"You speak harshly."

"I'm... sorry." But it was what she felt. "I spoke out of turn."

"Do not apologize. You've never been a liar, my child. Do not start now. Speak your mind."

Diana frowned.

"I fear you would not wish to hear it."

"Speak."

There was silence. Almost to the point that Hippolyta thought Diana continued to resist, and would not speak her mind, neither to her mother or queen. About to speak herself, the older woman was preempted as the younger elf asked:

"Was it not yesterday you admitted Tresstom may have been a... miscalculation? Have you changed your mind? Are you still going to insist I wed him?" Truth be told, Diana despised the man. She, an immortal elf-maid, was not so estranged as to be incompatible with the idea simply because he was human. It was only because he was an insufferable ass. Never mind the man's personality, he had the name and countenance of a five-year-old.

"Do you think me cruel? I have not. When you return from Metria, and this quest is completed, another suitor can be chosen. The next one will be more suitable."

Diana stared at her.

"We are a matriarchal society. Immortal elves separate and removed from man, forgive me if my question exceeds my bounds, I respect our traditions; you know that. But... but why should the law of my union be dictated on their terms. Shouldn't I have say? It is unfair."

"Indeed." Hippoylta decided Diana had been right, she had not wanted to hear that. "Life is unfair."

"But you are queen. Why do you play by their rules?"

"May I ask you ask question, my daughter? What have your... companions told you of themselves?" Hippolyta asked carefully. Before her, Diana's face warmed, happy to speak of them, relaying to her what she knew of each – James the squire, Dark Knight Bruce of Gotamworth, even Patrick O'Brien. When it got to Kal-El, she hesitated.

"And the Champion of Metria?" Hippolyta pressed, referring to him by formal title. "Has he said anything of his past? His history?" She questioned nonchalantly.

The younger elf was too distracted to wonder at the probing nature of the query. "Kal... Kal is... I don't know."

"Your majesty."

Diana never finished her thought, and both woman turned at the sound of a new presence. It was none other than Kal-El himself, said Knight of Metria. He seemed to sense he'd intruded, and made to bid a retreat. Hippolyta's voice forestalled him. The queen swept what light robes she was adorned with about herself.

"No need. I was just concluding things with my daughter." She made to leave. "I will speak with you in the morning, before your departure." With that, she left.

"I apologize for interrupting."

"Don't; you weren't." Diana excused softly.

Immediately, he was want for something to say. The she-elf, meanwhile, only continued to stare off ahead. Keen blue eyes scanning the gardens with a meticulous, if unnecessary, air. It was lovely and it was familiar, but she'd seen it all before.

Despite himself, Kal-El couldn't help but take her in. Slender wasn't quite the right word to describe the vision standing before him. From the pointed, upswept tips of her ears trailing down to the regal, delicately curved 'V' of her jaw. Slender fit, maybe even beautiful, but alone, neither word, he thought, spoke to the breath of the woman before him. The confident strength exuded in her movements. A rider's posture. Supple curves met by toned muscle.

She was a wonder.

And he was staring. Thoughts undoubtedly written across his face. No better than if she'd snared a magical lasso about his person, forcing the truth unbidden to the surface.

It troubled him.

"Thank you for bringing me here." He said, somewhat stiffly.

"Themyscira?" The elf-maid had not expected him to say that and her surprise showed. "I would've thought you eager to leave." She admitted.

He had been. When had he stopped? "Maybe."

She followed the path of a faraway sparrow to its nest, a bundle of furs and twigs atop a distant branch. To human eyes, it would've seemed a aimless, wondering gaze. "Themyscira is very beautiful." She acknowledged.

Kal didn't bother to look.

"It is." He agreed, voice soft. Not gazing at anything but her.

She looked to him, catching his gaze before he could look away.

"Your eyes presume much." She observed lightly.

Kal was bold. But she already knew that.

"Forgive me." He stated, not feeling or sounding at all contrite.

Diana frowned faintly, the words reminding her of her mother's.

His next changed that, however. "You're pleasant to see."

Had he just said that?

"Only pleasant?"

Had she?

"Nay." Kal-El denied, meeting her eyes. "More than that."

She waited only a beat, asking before she could debate against the wisdom of it.

"What else?"

Speaking to the guard stationed in front of his betrothed quarters had gotten him nowhere. Tresstom had long since relented. Clearly his attempt at civility and basic reason with the female was an overestimation of her intelligence on his part. He was not perfect, though it might've seemed. He made mistakes.

Frustrated and about to give up, a very simple observation became particularly relevant.

If he could not find Diana, perhaps he should instead locate this "Kal-El" he'd seen her with. Surely probability in tandem with the philandering of said charlatan – it was obvious what he was – would find him in her proximity. Scum had a certain consistency of behavior that could be exploited and predicted, so long as one was of sufficiently good intellect.

"Excuse me."

The royal caught a passing maid, inquiring after the man. Maintaining a fiction that he needed to speak with him urgently. Naturally, she suspected nothing. Not that she would have reason to, anyway. It was a perfectly innocent request. It wouldn't do to ask after his whereabouts to his companions. Particularly not to that Dark Knight, if what he knew of the two was correct.

He found Kal-El just as the disgraced knight was exiting his quarters. The corridor that made up the guest suite was a wide necked cobblestone paved walkway with an open wall facing the east palatial grounds.

Swiftly and before he could be seen, Tresstom moved out of view, pressing his back against the cool stone of a connecting pillar that linked out into the open. A spike of anger laced through him at the depths he was reduced to! It was a stain on his honor. Bearable only given the alternative: being outmaneuvered by an upstart charlatan and losing his prize. This kingdom. A fulsome smile pulled at his lips. The princess.

Quick, measured steps shadowed the man at a safe distance. He had no way of knowing the man's skill in detection. This lurking and pussyfooting around was anathema to his character. It pained him. Pained him such that as he trailed the taller man, he calmed himself with dual fantasies; one was of Themyscira and what he would do when – not if – he became king. The other was darker and had little to do with ambition for power or lust for might. It stirred at the back of his mind, delicious imaginings of creamy thing and flawless, unblemished throat. How he would run his fingers hungrily over both. May she would even enjoy it. The carnal thoughts stirred his nether regions into a uncomfortable tightening, an almost happy grin lighting his features.

Abruptly, he chastised himself as he realized he'd lost track of the Metrian around a corner. Doubling back just in time to duck for cover as he again caught sight of the man speaking to the selfsame guard he'd wrangled with earlier. Hidden behind a fern, Tresstom eavesdropped on the conversation.

"... wish to be disturbed." The guard was saying.

Tresstom frowned. At least that was consistent. For a fleeting heartbeat, he'd entertained the notion the woman might have been lying to him specifically, just to ward him off. A fanciful and ridiculous notion if he'd ever dreamed one!

"She's very tired." The elf finished.

All the more reason she should be in the presence of her betrothed, the royal thought.

"Is she all right?" Kal-El asked, taking a half-step forward, sounding genuinely concerned.

Eyes narrowing, Tresstom paused in his observations to take further stock of the Metrian. He was obviously more devious and cunning in his own deceptions then he'd initially given him credit for. Twas no wonder he was courting the princess.

The guard's expression actually softened. Tresstom silently fumed, he'd received no such pleasantry!

"She is," She allowed. "I will tell her of your concern. What is your name?"

"Kal-El." Was the swift reply.

"Kal-El it is." The guard acknowledged. With another nod of thanks, Kal-El moved to depart, but stopped short, scratching the back of his head in what was no doubt another calculated, cunningly boyish manner.

Oh, he was good, Tresstom thought. Very good.

"If I may ask, where is your library? I've been here nary a fortnight, but I haven't been able to find it and had not thought to ask until now."

The elf actually paused, seemingly surprised. Another feat the royal thought from his hiding place. He'd believe her comely features only capable of icy indifference. The saucy wench.

"Why?"

"I'd like to know more about Themyscira."

"You... you actually wish to read our history?"

"Yes. Is that unusual?"

It... It is. Most outsiders... visitors don't. We do not advertise it because it contains mention of magic. Some react strongly to that, thinking out gods and goddesses pagan and unholy." There was a pause. "You, however, do not?"

"I... nay. I cannot say I rightly should." He admitted. "May I have the knowledge of the knowing whose assistance I've benefited from?"

She frowned, appearing caught off guard by the request. "I... am Ethonya."

He nodded one last time, acknowledging her. "Thank you for your help, Ethonya."

Ethonya. He would remember that name once he became king.

"Wait," The sentry called, sharp, elven features pinching as she seemed to deliberate something quickly. Her features evened. "The princess is not actually in her quarters."

Kal-El's brows creased. "Why are you telling me this?"

"She went to the library, so I tell you nothing now that you would not have found out for yourself later." She frowned. "I saw her with you." At this, Kal-El actually managed to look convincingly embarrassed. The guard looked ready to say something else, but held her tongue. Instead, she merely stated: "I do not trust this... Prince Tresstom of Doma.

Said royal hadn't remained to hear the end of it, instead rushing off.

The library!

He knew where that was. No doubt Kal-El would be fast behind him. Grudgingly he admitted the Metrian had outplayed him. Pouring honey down the witless sentry's throat until he had all the information he needed. When he arrived, he found the library empty. Had she lied, he thought? No, she had told the truth. He was almost certain. He moved towards the gardens, nearing them and hearing voices. His steps slowed.

"... would not wish to hear it." Diana was saying.

"Speak." Hippoylta. Tresstom recognized her voice easily.

Silence.

And then. "Was it not yesterday you admitted Tresstom may have been a... miscalculation?"

Tresstom's eyes widened.

"Have you changed your mind?" The princess was continuing. "Are you still going to insist I wed him?"

His fists clenched. Molars grinding so hard they filled his ears. Trembling, he was trembling.

With rage!

"Do you think me cruel?" Hippolyta responded. "I have not. When you return from Metria, and this quest is completed, another suitor can be chosen."

The queen... was condoning this. Had she no sense of propriety? Her next words crushed him.

"The next one will be more suitable."

Time seemed to slow for him. Momentarily, thoughts of avarice or spite slipped from his mind. He stood from his hiding place, stumbling away just before Kal-El happened by. For the first time unsure of what the pressure pushing between his ribs, almost inclosing on his heart was. It was surreal. It felt as though someone had reached into his chest, fixing their hand about his organ and squeezed. He'd felt it once before, when he was seven and his loyal hound Patrefkin had wondered out of the palace grounds, never to be seen or heard from again.

They would pay for this... this humiliation, he thought, mind hungry again. Fixated. Feverish.

They would all pay. That insufferable jezebel and her trollop of a mother both!

Yes.

Already a plan was forming...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Dnkstar)

Diana lay in the darkness of her chambers, awake and watching, as the full moon laid the light and shadows into sharp relief. From far in the distance, a whippoorwill sang out a sad and lonely note. It was no use, she finally decided, at last. No matter how much she tried, it was obvious that the sweet blessings of sleep would not be hers this night.

As soundlessly as a cat, she dressed into her outer garments and left the sanctity of her chambers. At this time of night, the corridors were silent and devoid of any movement. Only Evynia, her chamber's guard, was the only one that she encountered. She said nothing, but looked at the princess with a quizzical smile.

"Long day, couldn't sleep--", answered Diana. Admittedly, the excuse sounded weak, even to her own ears. --But, she comforted herself; she was being at least partially truthful, wasn't she? After all, it had been a long eventful day and her thoughts seemed to be racing like horses in a pasture. A nice long walk in the garden would be just-- HORSES--!, the word clamped down like a steel trap on Diana's thoughts. Drusilla---! She winced as she covered the last several yards between the palace and the stables.

"Oh, Drusilla-- I'm sooo sorry for having for forgotten about you today. It's been a trial by fire today, so much has happened--"

The beautiful beast turned to give a hard glare to her mistress. It had not escaped the mare's notice that her mistress hadn't forgotten to exercise or groom the stallion at the other end of the stables. But she had forgotten her, left her to wander the pastures --alone, abandoned--ungroomed. She sniffed at Diana, derisively. Hadn't she been the one to carry her mistress through dangerous and foreign territories? Hadn't she battled valiantly at her side, fending off those terrible highwaymen? Hadn't she been the one to help her mistress discover and track the location of the shape shifter, Patrick, as he followed their band through miles and miles of forest, hoping to find even more things-- beyond the young mage's bag-- to steal? Why she'd even gone so far as to allow them to put the wounded Dark Knight upon her back, and saw him safely back here, to home. And this-- this--was her reward?!? --to be given breakfast, then completely forgotten for the entire rest of the day?!? She lowered her head, and glared once more at Diana, clearly furious.

"I'm truly sorry, my dear steed." Diana whispered contritely to the thoroughly offended mare. "If only you knew everything that's happened to me today---" Diana's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes and her thoughts once more spun and danced in circles before her. You see, Drusilla--" Diana picked up the mare's grooming brush and began to lovingly brush out her mane, as she described the day's considerable list of events to the irate mare.

"--- I simply felt that it would be in everyone's best interests if he just let them do what they were naturally talented at rather than trying to force them to learn something so clearly foreign to their own natures."

"--Well, that's what I thought too, and I meant to tell him that as well, but I guess I lost my train of thought when he kissed me and--"

Drusilla whipped her head around, eyes wide with surprise. Whatever last vestiges of anger she'd felt towards her mistress were long forgotten. She pricked her ears, and cocked her head to the side to look at Diana. Her interest was now thoroughly peaked. With mischief-filled eyes, she nudged Diana, urging her to continue.

"-- I don't know if I liked it or not. I --uhhh-- suppose so." Diana gulped back the words. She suddenly felt her cheeks reddening, in a strange, uncomfortable way. "I am not blushing!" she protested miserably. "--And I would thank you to keep your unwarranted opinions to yourself!"

She found herself reddening even more as the mare's sensitive equine ears picked up the sound of Diana's quickening heartbeat.

The ends of the horse's mouth curled into an amused smirk. "You certainly are full of unwanted comments and questions tonight, aren't you?", said Diana, feigning exacerbation.

"Mating? With him--?" This time it was Diana's eyes that widened in surprise. "No, I have never considered it!" ,the elf-maid protested, almost too strenuously. You haven't been talking to my mother by any chance, have you?", she laughed.

"Although I'm sure he would have made a much more acceptable mate than that insufferable Tresstom!"

The mare turned to look at Diana. Her ears pulled backed against her head, her mouth forming a grimace of sheer disgust, at the mention of the repulsive human's name.

"At least Mother is going to release me from my obligation to marry him, once we've finished this quest," Diana hopefully informed the beauteous creature as she brushed out and plaited her snow-white tail.

"--I know, Drusilla-- I feel something about him too. I can't put a name to it, but I agree wholeheartedly with you--there's something very untrustworthy about that man!"

________________________________________________________________________

Lois sat in her chambers, dabbing the tears from her eyes with a kerchief made of lush green silk. Her red and swollen eyes looked out over the kingdom, yet saw nothing of it's beauty. Killed. The word reverberated over and over, with the force of a nail being driven by a particularly heavy hammer. Lana dead. She knew it was so but her mind seemed unwilling to completely grasp the reality of it. Her beloved Lana--cousin, friend, playmates since their earliest days--was dead. Killed by an unknown assailant or assailants, and for what reason? Vainly, through her grief and exhaustion, she tried to make sense of all that had happened these past several days. So many questions, so few answers. Lana had seemed so strange, so oddly preoccupied. Lois rubbed her throbbing temple. Her mind replayed all the many strange things that Lana had said to her during their brief and fleeting moments alone together:  
"Beware, cousin, he is not at all the noble gentleman you think he is!"  
"All is not as it seems, Dearest Lois-- trust no one within these corrupt and evil walls!  
"Lois, come with us--come back with Peter and me, Lois, before it's too late!"

By all outside appearances, Lana seemed her happy, cheerful self; but one only needed to look a bit closer to see the dark shadows under her eyes, the stark fear that seemed to haunt her every furtive glance.

"Lois, it's not safe for you here. Peter and I can provide you a way to escape and a place to hide, for a while--but you must leave with us, tonight!"

Lois just barely managed to make her way to her bed before she once again collapsed in a fit of tears. Her heart broke for her dear cousin's widower. Never before had there been two people more gentle and sweet; more perfectly meant for each other than Lord Peter of Rossvale, and his lovely wife, Lana. Now that perfect companionship was gone, lost forever. Lois struggled to understand how something like this could have happened within the very walls of this courtyard. What were all those strange warnings that she'd tried so vainly to give Lois? Why did she distrust Alexander so? Why was it so imperative to her that Lois leave so quickly. What was her cousin so afraid of? It was true that Alexander seemed a bit harsher than she'd have thought a man of noble birth to be. On their wedding night, he'd taken her much more harshly than she would have liked, but she thought it due to his ardor for her. Could there have been something more that she didn't know about?

Then a thought struck her that chilled her to her very soul. What if there were something more? What if Lana had died because she'd tried to warn her of whatever the coming danger might be? And what if, in her failure to listen to Lana, she'd inadvertently doomed Peter and herself to the same fate? What if there was now no more chance for her to escape from whatever it was that frightened Lana so, and in the end may have ended her life?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (PoeteMaudit)

He walked through foliage unannounced and unnoticed. Patrick O'Brien surveyed all around him. '_Who'd have thought_', he laughed despite himself. He had thought posing as a she-elf would have been more difficult to do. The elves he passed though did not seem to take any notice to his graceless gate. He tried to hold himself more upright, but still felt like a lumbering buffoon in comparison. He was still unaware of his purpose here, or his purpose anywhere, really. He had but recently acquired his powers and was unsure on what to make of them. The gentle priests who had tended him after the accident had told him he had the propensity to be good. He sighed. '_What is good anyway?_' He had taken leave of the priests in the middle of the night, with no clear aim on what and where he was going. Traveling is all he had been doing for too many days to count. Searching for an answer, the answer, on why he was given another chance… given a gift. His eyes traversed the landscape. In days prior to his incident, he would have found this place an easy target. The elves were very trusting, so long as they supposed you were one of them. He had yet to see an elf lock a door upon leaving their home, and the guards all seemed to be located in the palace alone. '_No doubt protecting their precious princess from all these vile men._' Not that he could blame the Queen, if he had a daughter like that, he would lock her away for good. And if he had a woman like that…His mind started to wander and he shook the thought from his head. _'A thief of princess' hearts? Not likely. And as for a thief of she-elf princess' hearts? Unthinkable.'_

His eyes were still idly wandering when they came to a sight that intrigued him. '_The fallen Knight of Kandor… Where is he going?_' His eyes followed ahead of the one called Kal-El. The path he was on suggested he sought the library. '_A knight on a mission was going to catch up on some light reading?_' Patrick smirked to himself. '_He must fancy that princess a lot. Poor lad, already whipped over an impossibility._' He was about to head back when he was once again presented with an odd sight. It seemed another was also studying Kal-El. '_That weasely Lord Tresstom… What is he up to?' _ He watched as the Lord shadowed the path that Kal-El had already taken. A grin over took his face. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew it was going to be good.

The Dark Knight sat and pondered over his current predicament. '_Ponder_' he smiled. _'Most would insist the word was brood.'_ He adjusted himself in his seat. _'So what are the plans of the Emperor? And what about the Cup of Ages?_' The answers were still unclear, and that made him uncertain. And if there was anything he hated, it was uncertainty. The words of his wise tutor rang through his head:

"So in war, the way is to avoid what is strong and to strike at what is weak."

Now he was standing and pacing. Calculations. He needed to make calculations… but there were still too many unknown variables in the equation. Allies, goals, times and places. Another lesson came back to him in force.

"Though we have heard of stupid haste in war, cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays."

The Dark Knight slammed his fists down on the table next to him. They were being too complacent. Action was required and they were losing time. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard surprised shouts coming from down the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Eureka!" James shouted and gallivanted around the room. He was still in the middle of celebrating when Lord Bruce shoved open his door. The knight had drawn his sword and was looking about the room. James's cheers came to an abrupt stop as fear of the knight over took him.

"What is going on in here?" The Dark Knight's tone was gruff and impatient.

James swallowed hard. "Um…" The scowl of the Lord made his blood run cold. James desperately tried to suppress the urge to run out of the room. Kal-El may trust in this Lord of Gotamsworth, but James was fairly certain he was imbalanced and potentially dangerous.

Lord Bruce gave him an irritated glare for his lack of response. He looked at the door he had shoved in and back at the former protégé of Kal-El. Deciding an answer was not coming, he moved to walk back out the door. The nervous and belated "Err…" refocused his attention to listening to James.

"Errrrrrrr….." James stopped and took a deep breath. "I um, er, think I er…."

"Out with it," the Dark Knight growled.

"The book!" James finally managed to exclaim. "I think I found something with this book."

Bruce followed the former squires quivering point of his finger to the table against the far wall. He approached it, while giving James a skeptical look.

"You see, I was, well…" James began to stutter again. Bruce took a calming breath and tried to put on a less annoyed face. James saw this and began to speak calmer and clearer. "I was practicing with my, well, you know," as he motions back to his bag, "and I found this." He hands Bruce a book that looks like an ancient relic of times gone by. James opens up to a page about the Cup of Ages. He grins broadly and announces that in Latin manuscript there is a prophecy. "Would you like me to tell you what it says?" To his surprise, the Lord looks over it and slams the book shut. With as serious a look as James has ever seen, the Dark Knight faces him.

With a voice no more than a whisper the Lord of Gotamsworth warns him. "Tell no one of what you saw. This stays with us… for now."

James notes the far away look in the knight's eyes as leaves the room as quickly as he came. James opens the book again after the sound of footsteps is far down the corridor. The smiles again at his finding, though he wonders why it was cause such a negative reaction to for the Lord. To him, it seems like a good omen. He looks over it again, but now a line seems out of place. "A hero's heart." James reads the verse again. *What does it mean to claim a hero's heart?*

----------------------------------------------------------

Kal-El had been most surprised by the extent of the library owned by the elves. Though, he admitted, not nearly as surprised as the elves when he showed up with the intent to read about their history. He had just been shown the selection of books he could choose from when he heard the door of the library opening again. He heard the elf that had just helped him make a startled noise. Kal-El put aside the thoughts of rummaging through volumes of elven history to investigate the source. He could hear an angry whispered voice addressing the startled elf. He increased his pace to find that Lord Tresstom was leaning over the young she-elf demanding to find him. Kal-El's eyes narrowed as he witnessed the event. "I am right here, Lord Tresstom. How may I be of service?" His blue eyes were icy as the forced pleasantry left his mouth.

"Ah yes, so you are." Lord Tresstom stood up arrogantly and made his way towards Kal-El. "Though honestly, I was a bit surprised to find that you would be in the library. I do not mind telling you that stunned that a farm hand can read."

Kal-El ignored the insult instead, letting his gaze travel back to the verbally assaulted elf.

"Are you alright?" There was a hint of tenderness that crept back in as he asked.

The elf stood proudly and cast a foul look towards Tresstom to express her disdain for him. "I am fine, Kal-El. Thank you for your concert. YOU are always welcome in my library." The party was interrupted when another she-elf made her way into the library. Kal studied the new arrival. '_Something seems off about that elf._' The newcomer quickly made their way to a section of books, and presumably was quite enthralled with them.

Tresstom threw a haughty look back at the curator of the library, to show he was not affected by her regards for him. "So, Kal-El," he again addressed the fallen knight. "What do you think you purpose in this quest is? Hmm? I heard what they said, about the visions. They need a champion."

"I do not know my part, it is not our place to know." Kal-El tried to avoid answering with something that illicit another confrontational response from Tresstom.

"Oh, I think you know what you THINK your place is." Tresstom's voice turned into a his at the end. "I think, no, I know," he accused, "That you THINK you are here to steal what is rightfully for mine." Tresstom paused and then added forcefully. "But you are mistaken, dear, dear, deposed knight. Of what worth are you? A fallen champion. The only noble quest you are meant for is to bring in the harvest."

Kal-El's temper was beginning to flair, but he kept it in check. Realizing the argument was futile, he turned to make his way out of the library. Tresstom saw this and immediately blocked his path. "Going somewhere?" The Lord taunted while he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kal-El does not make eye contact with the arrogant ruler. "Remove your hand." Kal-El's teeth are gritted and there is no sign of amusement on his face. Tresstom lets a dark grin over take his fair features. He pushes the former knight with his free hand. Kal-El does not raise a hand against him, merely shrugging the hand off his shoulder and again making for the door. Tresstom prevents his exit for a second time, this time placing both his hands on Kal-El's broad shoulders. As the royal hands tighten their grip on their captive, Kal-El can't help but wonder how important it is to keep peace between the members on this quest. He knows his self-control is waning but does not want to cause trouble. '_Oh, but this guy has it coming…'_ He couldn't help but think to himself. He sized up his potential opponent. The Lord of Doma was not physically intimidating to one such as himself. '_Though the robes do nothing to help with that_…' Kal-El fought the smirk that threatened to appear. His blue eyes stared hard into his rival's. Tresstom's hands increased their pressure.

Tresstom contemptuously regarded Kal. If he could get the renowned hero to strike at him, then perhaps…just perhaps… a brawl in the library would make the elves re-think allowing this despicable man into their territory. Tresstom was in no mood to let this plan go awry. He had seen the looks that the Princess and Kal-El had traded. '_The looks that were meant for me…_' His eyes grew dark as jealous thoughts clouded them.

The sound of the main library door opening broke the simmering silence that had engulfed these two men. In walked the Princess, whose warrior eyes immediately trained in on the confrontation in front of her. Her expression spoke volumes as she made her way to the men, who had instantly drawn apart upon her arrival. Kal noted the way she seemingly glided across the room, the way her eyes shone in the light, the way her curls bounced... '_Wait, is that a piece of hay in her hair?_'

Diana glanced disapprovingly at her betrothed and then softer at Kal. "I trust nothing is going on here." She looked at both of them.

The Lord of Doma spoke first. "No, my dear, of course nothing is going on." He smiled a flirtatious grin that made Diana sick to her stomach. She turned to the former crusader next to her and raised an eyebrow for confirmation.

Kal-El bowed his head slightly. "No, nothing." He did not look her in the eye. He could not look her in the eye. It still felt…inappropriate…especially in public.

"What brings the two of you here tonight?" She smiled pleasantly, though the smile did not reach her eyes.

Lord Tresstom spoke first. "Why, I am here to learn about your religious beliefs and ceremonies. As your betrothed, I am particularly interested in marriage rites…" He paused for effect. "And those rights after marriage." He looked at her bawdily. Diana felt her skin begin to crawl.

"And you, Kal-El? What do you seek?" Diana turned to the tall handsome knight. He had been glaring at Tresstom during his last brazen remark. If Diana did not know better, she would have sworn his eyes had turned red. The corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile. '_If looks could kill…'_ "Kal-El?" His attention reverted back to her and his blue eyes became clear again.

"I was here to look at your history. I was hoping to learn more about your home." Kal gave her a sheepish grin. Diana smiled, a genuine smile, much to the chagrin of Lord Tresstom.

Diana nodded her approval and stated "Very well. I was also intending to review Themysciran history. Helene," Diana motioned for the librarian. The she-elf who had been desperately trying to make herself look busy, looked up from her desk. "Helene, would you be so kind as to show Lord Tresstom where he may find more information on our religious beliefs." The woman nodded and motioned to escort her charge.

Tresstom scowled. "But Princess Diana, I would much rather prefer the company of thee."

Diana smiled winsomely. "Ah, but Helene is a far better guide of the library than myself... I'm afraid that Kal-El will have to be the one to sacrifice his time to my meager knowledge of the library inventory." Kal-El's face showed not but surprise as the Princess hooked an arm through his and lead him off to the far wing of the library, leaving no room for a rebuttal.

Back in the foyer, Tresstom steamed as he watched the two walk down the corridor. Helene waited impatiently as he stood frozen in his spot. "Are you ready to see the section?" And after derisive glare, she hesitantly added "Sir." Helene inwardly groaned at the prospect of showing him around the library. But to her utmost delight, Lord Tresstom turned and stormed out of the library. Helene looked back to see an awkward young elf peering out from the section closest to the door. "Can I help you with something?" she called.

The elf stepped out from behind the shelves and stood looking very pleased with itself. Helene's jaw dropped as a masculine voice replied, "Nah, I got ta see all I came to see. Pity, would have been a might better show had yer pretty lil' Princess not shown up. Thank ye very much though." With a masculine laugh, the unfamiliar elf bounded out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Amazonia V)

Rossvale

The only sound in the great hall was the crackle of flames in the hearth. Flickering light from the torches cast a ruddy hue over the assembled warriors who sat stony faced before the implications of the news they had just received. In every heart was burgeoning sorrow and disbelief.

All eyes turned to Lord Peter at the high table. Their chief surveyed the messenger quietly enough, but his eyes spoke of incredulity, of grief and rage.

'Lana dead?' Lord Peter's voice was grim, his fist clenched on the arm of his chair. 'You are certain of this?'

'Quite certain, my lord.'

At this confirmation from his Captain of the Guard, Lord Peter was very still, his face expressionless save for the blue eyes, now two chips of ice. Involuntarily, his hand tightened round the hilt of a wicked-looking dagger in a gesture his Captain well knew, even as Lord Peter's mind struggled against the knowledge of Lana's death.  
Lana - his never say die wife, who had a huge capacity for love and an even greater capacity for getting into sticky situations; Lana was dead?  
Lana - whose temper was well renowned, who loved fiercely, who had given Lord Peter his firstborn son and heir. Now, she was gone, her fire and beauty quenched for all eternity.

Lord Peter revealed nothing of these thoughts, hiding his pain as he had all those years ago, when he discovered that Lana loved his childhood friend - Kal El, more deeply, more passionately than she loved him - Lord Peter.

What ill fate was it that he was always cursed in love? Too much care and love made a man vulnerable. It was a lesson he had learned early in life, a lesson harshly reinforced now. If you did not love, there could be no hurt. Was it thus, then, that a man must protect himself? His jaw tightened. There would be a reckoning here.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a question that was in his mind.

'How?'

'As we neared the coast of Metria, a fearful storm arose and many of our ships were blown about and wrecked upon the port of Daileth. Those of us who reached the shore were attacked by the Duke of Daileth's soldiers. We were heavily outnumbered and many were slain. Lady Lana was taken prisoner and hostage. While we were languishing in prison, I managed to beg the guards for information about our Lady. Alexander Luthor, now Duke of Daileth, most favored of King Mordred and your Lady-wife's cousin by marriage was the evil one who attacked us. It's said that Alexander Luthor now seeks greater power by seeking favour of the new War Lords. He practices dark magic and has even lost a third of his soul in the new bond created by the War Lords. Lady Lana was his prisoner and was being held, chained, in the Duke's private chambers in his northern-most tower, where even his wife, the Lady Lois is not permitted entry. In fact, Lady Lana's presence was unknown to her cousin, Lois. The guards told me that they could often hear a woman's screams coming from these private chambers, followed by sobbing and crying. The Duke ordered her death, when he tired of her - though we were not told of her death or the details.'

The Captain paused for a moment and took a deep breath. 'He had her thrown alive into a pit of poisonous snakes.'

A collective gasp followed his words as the magnitude and horror of it sank in.

'And how did you come to survive, Sol?' Lord Peter's voice was cold and his eyes raked the Captain from head to toe, but the man met his gaze and held it.

'It was the birth-anniversary of the Lady Lois, and all the soldiers and guards were given extra rations of mead, ale and meat. The guard outside our dungeon grew careless and fell asleep just outside the prison door, with the keys attached to his belt within easy reach.  
We escaped and moved quickly out of the keep, fighting our way back to the ship and put out to sea. After nightfall we turned back and at first light Banol went ashore. He speaks the Metrian tongue and he learned the truth from some in the market place. 'Twas said that before she died Lady Lana sang a death song in which she prophesied that her beloved would avenge her and then she laughed. They said she died laughing.'

As they listened it seemed to each man there that he could hear the echo of that laughter, and their hearts swelled. Lady Lana had great courage, she had died as befitted the wife of a great Lord.

'You did not seek to avenge your lady?' demanded Clark, Lord Peter's son.

'To what end? We were a handful against hundreds.'

Clark's hand went to the axe by his side, but Lord Peter shook his head. The boy was impatient and had not yet completed his knight training. Another battle and he would be knighted, but for now, Clark was still a squire.

'Sol is right. To try to attack Ella under such circumstances would have been madness. Worse, it would have been stupid. Now he will fight another day.'

Clark glared at him. 'Are you saying that Lady Lana died for nothing?'

Lord Peter, silent and intent, waited to make the reply, feeling all around him the same curbed rage.

'No. My wife shall be avenged and by an army greater than any yet seen.' All eyes were upon Lord Peter as he rose to face the assembled throng. 'We shall send a fleet of ships four hundred strong, and an army of ten thousand highly skilled warriors.

Clark regarded his father with admiration. What he was proposing would be the greatest raid ever known. Almost instantly he corrected himself: not a raid, an invasion.

'Send messengers to our allies every where, let them go to Themyscira, to York, to Gotamworth, to Doma, to those few honorable men who are left in Keystone, Oa, Ran, Tamaran and Metria. Send secret agents to search out the greatest Knights of First Earth - the Crusaders who fought under the banner of the one Great Lord. Aye, let these be secret agents for these great knights fight under concealment to take victory. Let every man who can wield an axe or sword prepare,' Lord Peter continued. 'We shall sweep through Metria like flame through tinder. We shall beard Luthor in his castle and he shall know the taste of fear. His death shall not be swift, but he will long for it before the end. This I swear by my own blood and by the sacred blood of our ancestors.'

Lord Peter drew the blade of his knife across his palm, his gaze meeting those of his sword brothers. Immediately they followed suit and mingled their blood with his. Then his gaze moved past them and rested on Clark. In it was an invitation, an acknowledgement of kinship and readiness. Clark's eyes never left Lord Peter's as he unsheathed his dagger and drew the bright blood forth before mingling it with theirs.  
Bound by the blood oath, Lord Peter's honour was now the honour of his sword brothers, his purpose, their purpose.

Lord Peter turned back to the silent watching crowd. 'Who will sail with us to avenge Lady Lana of Rossvale?'

A roar of approval shook the rafters and every hand was raised. Lord Peter looked round the hall, gratified to see resolution in each face. Then he raised his hand for quiet.

'Make ready. Three moons from now the sea dragons sail for Metria and Daileth.'

Another roar greeted this.

'A fitting revenge for Lady Lana' Captain Sol observed.

'We shall have more than revenge, Captain,' replied Lord Peter. 'There will be rich rewards too for those who serve well-land and slaves to work it. And women.'

Captain Sol grinned, knowing whither the conversation tended. 'And Metrian women are reputed fair, are they not?'

'Aye, they are, and it's high time you took a wife. A man must get sons.'

'True. And when I find a woman who pleases me enough, I shall wed and breed sons aplenty.'

'Your standards are high, but even you might lose your heart to a Metrian beauty.'

'I have never lost my heart to a woman yet. They satisfy a need like food and drink, but they have no power to hold us long.'

'You say so for you have never been in love.'

'No. Nor am I like to be. It is not necessary to fall in love to get sons.' Captain Sol laughed. My heart is my own, brother, and I guard it well.'

Some time later

Captain Sol's words repeated themselves in Lord Peter's head as he sat alone in the great chair before the hearth, after dinner that night. "It is not necessary to fall in love to get sons." Those words were as true for a man as for a woman, and they had been true for Lana.

Lord Peter thought back to the day when he had last seen Lana, the final scene playing out in his mind as he stared into the fire. He had been dressing for his journey to York, and had come to stand before her, drawing her to him.

'Take care of yourself, Lana, and look after my son.'

'Depend upon it.'

'I do.' He paused. 'Do you wish me to bring you anything from York?'

'Only yourself.'

They kissed, Lana holding him close. Then he buckled on his sword and slid his knife into his belt. The second, slimmer blade was slid into his sleeve.

'It never hurts to be prepared,' he said humorously, seeing the direction of her gaze.

Lana took a deep breath, her heart hammering. 'Peter, I must tell you...'

He smiled. 'Tell me what?' Then he saw her unwonted pallor and the anguish in her eyes and his smile faded. 'My love, what is it?'

'I may need to leave Rossvale for a while. Kal-El is exiled and may need my help.' Lana did not add what Peter well knew - that her cousin Lois had rejected Kal's suit and married Alexander Luthor - news that had renewed hope in Lana's heart.

For a moment or two there fell a silence so intense that Lana could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Throughout, Peter's gaze never left her face.

'How can you know this?'

'Because he...he as good as told me.'

His eyes narrowed. 'How could he have told you?'

'After he escaped from Metria he took refuge in the forest but...' she licked dry lips

'When?'

'After his escape. He worked on your lands as a farmer.' She paused.

'Did he so?' Peter was very still, his expression stony as the implications sank in. 'And all these months you have aided and abetted him behind my back, a man I love as a brother, a man you love as a lover.'

'No. I urged him to flee to save his life. I had to try. I had no choice.'

His brow darkened further. 'No choice?'

'I owed him that much, Peter, he saved Clark's life from the Lord Doomsday.'

'What do you owe me, your husband?'

'I wanted to comfort him in his misfortune. I never meant to hurt you.'

'No? Yet, you still waited all this time to tell me.'

The tears started in her eyes. 'Forgive me. I did not tell you earlier because I could not.'

'Could not or would not?'

'Both, since you will have it.' She swallowed hard. 'There is more.'

Peter remained silent, waiting.

'I assured him of your help should he ever need it and that of your sword-brothers. Lana closed her eyes a moment, waiting for the explosion of rage. It never came, but the calm was infinitely more chilling.

'Why have you chosen to tell me these things now, Lana?'

'Because I don't want any more secrets between us.'

'And I am supposed to trust you from now on?' The coldness in his voice was worse than anything she had anticipated.

'I can only beg your forgiveness and ask you to try to understand.'

'I understand, all right. You love him.'

Lana's head jerked up. 'No. I have never loved him. I love you.'

He laughed then, a harsh sound as cold as the expression in his eyes. 'You speak of love! I trusted you and you betrayed me.' Taking a step closer, he seized her shoulders in an iron grip. 'How else have you betrayed me with him, Lana? What else have you not said?'

She stared at him in shocked disbelief. 'Nothing. You cannot think so.'

'Why not? How was it-a passionate woodland tryst with the fugitive lover? It would be a fitting revenge, would it not?'

Lana, at first had been appalled, felt her own anger rising at the injustice of this.

'That's not true.'

'Isn't it?'

'No, and you know it.'

Peter's eyes glinted. 'I know only that I was a fool blinded by your beauty. A fool who believed you when you spoke to him of love, a fool who believed that you would keep your sacred vows of marriage.'

'The words were true, Peter, I swear it.'

'If they were true, you would not have secreted him from me, you would have told me, knowing how much I loved him. Knowing that I alone know the secret of his birth. You could not have betrayed me and us.' He paused, his face white with anger. 'By rights I should kill you now, you faithless whore!'

'Do it, then!' Before he was aware of her intent, Lana had seized the dagger from his belt and held the point to her breast. 'If you really believe I have cuckolded you with Kal, then it is your right. All you have to do is lean upon the point.'

His hand had closed round hers and the blade touched her throat. Lana had begun to weep silently, the tears flowed down her face as the silence stretched between them. Unable to bear her tears, as always, Peter had changed his grip, sliding to her wrist before tightening with brutal force. The dagger fell to the floor. He flung away from her and retrieved it.  
Lana had fallen to her knees and lifted a hand towards him. 'Forgive me.'

Peter had made no answer, he had grabbed his cloak and was out of the door, into the courtyard, mounting his horse and moving to the head of the column.

Almost as if he had sensed the intensity of her gaze, he glanced up once and their eyes met. His heart skipped a beat. Beautiful as always, he thought, and how he loved her. But he gave no sign of his thoughts. His expression was forbidding as he held her gaze for a moment, and then he looked away, touching his heels to his horse's sides.

Peter rode fast and his men, seeing that flinty expression, left him alone with his thoughts. In truth he had only one: Lana. Their conversation had shaken him to the core and the knowledge of her deception turned like a knife in his guts. For a moment back there he had wanted to kill her. He had no idea what had stayed his hand or how he had governed his ire. It burned still and for some considerable time after until eventually fresh air and exercise tempered it a little.

Even today, the memory of the scene was bitter.

Her look as he left haunted him. His last words to her had been spoken in anger, anger born of pain the like of which he had known only twice before. He wanted to believe it was all baseless, but he had the evidence of her words. Why had she kept silent so long, only to tell him just before he left? Who could understand the workings of a woman's mind? What traps did subtle beauty lay for the unwary? How could he have been so naïve as to fall for melting looks and tender words of love? And yet she had seemed so sincere. Had she meant any of the things she had said?

For a long while Lord Peter sat before the fire, his brain a ferment of tormented thought. Loving made a man vulnerable and in so doing he had broken a cardinal rule. His marriage to Lana had been made for political reasons by and large, something he had forgotten.

Now it was time to renew those political relations. He would need to send a message to Kal-El. He thought on Kal - his boyhood friend, who did not know the secret of his own birth. A secret that only Peter knew and had been entrusted with the charge of telling Kal only when Kal had found his soul-mate, the one true woman who would hold his love and his heart and mate with him to bear his heir.

Then and only then, could Peter give Kal the pentagon shaped red and bloodstone that seemed to have a strange yellow glow all of its own in the shape of a snake.

Themyscira

Kal followed Diana down the library corridor. All the while he kept trying to figure out why she chose to wear a piece of hay in her hair. As a man who had worked on farms, Kal knew hay. But what was a princess doing with it in her hair? Maybe it was a new fashion for ladies in Themyscira? But Kal mused, as he walked along, these ladies did not seem to care for fashion and dress - they were keen on swords and axes and shields and all kinds of weaponry...

He recalled his own moments with Diana, she seemed different. Not as hard as her bosom companion Artemis, who was constantly training, even with Bruce, who anyone knew was not to be trifled with... though perhaps, that was because she was attracted to Bruce? Kal knew that Bruce certainly enjoyed the feel of the elf's body against his in the body combat art of the ancients. Bruce had discussed Artemis with him on many occasions and seemed to favor her boldness. And only yesterday, Bruce had admitted needing a woman in the way a man needs a woman and wished for a relationship without commitment, only to seek and give pleasure, as is the wont of warriors. Kal had listened to Bruce intently, he had never looked at women that way. His thoughts had drifted to Diana and he was alarmed at the way his body had responded to those thoughts. He had quickly thought of horse-dung instead, willing himself not to betray his feelings or the state of his body.  
But maybe Bruce had noticed? Kal mused. Bruce was forever lecturing him about the eye for detail - in fact, Bruce watched everyone and made notes on every body in a little book that he kept in his belt. Kal looked at Diana's beautiful legs leading the way in front of him and felt the familiar tightening of his body. He tried to think of horse-dung - it did not work.

At that moment, Diana turned to look at Kal. He seemed so uncomfortable, that she stopped in mid-stride, without warning. Kal walking swiftly ahead, focusing on propriety and appearances, was caught unaware and walked straight into her.

Overcome by the impact, Diana felt herself falling and put out her hands to stop her fall, when suddenly, she found herself caught up in strong arms.

Kal had moved swiftly, too swiftly to even think of and now she was held securely against his chest.

Diana's cheeks burned. She could feel ripples of muscles as Kal held her. And his breath was soft and warm against her ear.

"Kal, let me up!" she said, her guard slipping dangerously. But her actions belied her words. Her hands came up to embrace him, to feel the strength of his back, the reassuring hardness of his shoulders, and the sleek curve of his neck. She arched as his arms slipped beneath her, and she gave herself up to her feelings, trusting them, trusting him.

It was too late to turn back. Kal's big but gentle hands cradled her body and he spent his passion upon her ripe lips, her shell-like ear, her alabaster throat.

His intensity fairly bruised Diana's lips. The pressure eased above her, bringing her dazed eyes open. Kal's eyes glowed as his sensual mouth formed the words, "Diana, are you okay?'

The library door jerked open and slammed back just at that moment, but Diana wouldn't have noticed if the trumpets of the Queen's judgment had sounded. She clasped Kal's dark head with her arms and poured the raw power of her exploding joy into her rapturous kiss. Though he felt he had explored and under­stood the depths of her uncommon passion, Kal was stunned by the wild exuberance of her responses.

Hippolyta stood in the doorway, flanked by gawking elves, James and Bruce. Bruce's eyes flicked over the entwined figures. The state of their roused passions was all too clear in their wild, heedless kissing. "Great Rao!" James uttered, completely appalled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Ben10987654321)

In the great castle at the centre of what many consider the cursed lands of Apokolips, Lashina answered her Lord's summons. For what reason she had been called she did not know nor was it her place to question. Her place was to serve and serve alone. She was sure her Lord must have an important task for her to be summoned away from leading her Lord's legions of Parademons in the conquest of First Earth. The war went well and along with those who were wise enough to ally themselves with her Lord soon all the lands of First Earth would fall under her Lord's dominion. Soon her Lord would be the unquestioned Emperor of all that existed.

Lashina entered the throne room and noticed her Lord's advisor Desaad at his usual place by her Lord's side. She kneeled before her Lord. "You summoned me my Lord."

"I did indeed." Her Lord's voice boomed throughout the chamber. "I sense that those foolish enough to oppose us are gathering their forces for a final stand."

"They shall fall before you my Lord. I give you my assurance."

"They shall indeed fall but it is best if the conquest of Gothamworth is accelerated. Go to Daileth. Contact my servant there and instruct him that Gothamworth must be conquered sooner than originally envisioned."

"Yes my Lord," Lashina replied obediently.

Her Lord continued his warnings. "Also I see that a widowed man seeks revenge upon my servant. He must be warned. You know I have little care for his meaningless life Lashina but I still require his services. Only after I have gotten everything I require from him shall I end his life or maybe I shall let you have that honour."

Lashina hoped her Lord let her have that honour but she never said so. "I will do whatever pleases my Lord."

"Then go Lashina. Depart with all haste."

She nodded in obedience. She then stood and departed quickly. This task was far below a warrior of her skill. She belonged to her Lord's Elite warriors known throughout all the Kingdoms as the Female Furies as they were all female but it was not her place to question. If her Lord wished that she do this task then she will do this task.

With all due haste she headed for the stables to seek the fastest steed she can. Daileth was distant and not yet conquered but as it was ruled over by her Lord's servant conquering it would not be necessary. She knew that it was planned in time that he would overthrow the King of Metria allowing that kingdom too to effectively fall under her Lord's dominion.

Choosing a fine looking steed which the lackey assured her was the swiftest Lashina mounted it and rode out under the ash filled sky. Apokolips was ringed with many active volcanoes which spewed smoke and ash into the sky. Lava flowed like rivers and pooled in pits of fire. Only the strong survived here. The weak perished as was their rightful fate. She departed for Daileth where she would find the one she sought. Its Duke. Alexander Luthor.

Duchess Lois Luthor as it was now laid in her bed unable to sleep. She had not been able to since her dear cousin Lana had been murdered. Lana had tried to warn her of her husband Duke Alexander Luthor. Lana tried to tell Lois that he was not whom he appeared and after being married to him for only a short period of time Lois had come to the same conclusion. Before they were married he had been charming and thoughtful. Now he was little more than a brute both in and out of bed. Lois had concluded that he only wanted her to conceive an heir for him something which she had not yet managed. Thank Rao for that.

She had also been keeping a much closer watch on her husband's coming and goings. He often vanished off at night. To where Lois did not know but she felt that if she was going to survive long term she better find out so when her husband vanished she had been searching through his study trying to work out what he was up to but Alexander had been very careful to ensure he locked up his documents so Lois had found little so far.

Unable to bear lying here any longer Lois decided to get up and take a walk around the castle. This was only a temporary home. Alexander was having a new much larger one built which reflected his new status as a Duke. Once she had left the bedroom she wandered the dimly lit corridors, her bare feet softly padding on the stone floor. The guards on duty paid her no attention. Her wanderings at night in nothing but her nightgown had become a habit they were all too familiar with. As she approached her husband's study she could see fire light under the door. It seemed her husband was home tonight after all. As she neared she heard voices both male and female. Had her husband taken a mistress on already? Lois tiptoed as silently as she could until she could make out what was being said.

"I told you never to come here." Alexander sounded most aggravated.

"I care not about the charade you play to live your pitiful life," the woman said in scornful retort. "I only care what my Lord commands and so should you. Do not forget Luthor what he has done for you."

"I have not forgotten. In return he should not forget what I have done for him. It was I that reunited the War Lords. It was I that gathered them from the 4 corners of First Earth where they scattered to after their defeat in the Crusades. It has been my strategies that have led them to overrun Rann and Tamaran."

"That may be true but do not forget it was my Lord that allowed you use of his Parademons to assist you. Without that you would lack the numbers to conquer anything."

"Your Lord is nothing but a disembodied spirit. Only through me can he hope to retake corporeal form."

"He may not be whole yet but when he regains his full power and is reborn nothing in this world will stop him."

"I am sure that is what he thought last time too. We both know how that ended."

The woman growls loudly. "What happened then no longer matters. Those responsible are gone."

"Those responsible," Alexander repeats. "The Lost Kingdom of Krypton. That was who was responsible wasn't it. They defeated your Lord, stripped him of his body and banished him to the Realm of Phantoms."

"They are dead. Extinct." The woman was sounding most angry.

"So your Lord has no fear of the prophesy then."

"What prophesy?"

"The one involving the Last Son of a lost kingdom who will defeat your Lord once and for all."

"Even if there was one left my Lord would not fear him. It took the Kryptonians and their allies combined to win last time. One is no threat and they are so few allies left to turn to who hold the Kryptonian values. The Kryptonians and their legacy will soon be washed from history."

"And I have assisted greatly in the endeavour of removing their legacy," he reminded her.

"The Knights of Kandor were mere shadows of what once was. Fools who thought they could preserve the Kryptonian way."

"And I removed them," Alexander repeats.

"Very well if you insist on receiving praise then I congratulate you on getting rid of the Knights," the woman said with great reluctance and a great deal of insincerity. "Now if we are finished debating ancient history and foolish prophecies can we get to why I am here."

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"On my Lord's command," the woman tells Alexander. "He can see beyond what mere mortals can. He can see those still free preparing to make their final stand. He can see a widower preparing to seek his revenge upon you."

"Ah Lord Peter. Yes I am aware of his plans. He shall fail to kill me. You can assure you Lord of that."

"You are aware?" the woman spoke with some disbelief.

"I have a spy in his court," Alexander informed the woman.

"Very well. Then I shall pass my on my Lord's command and will depart. He wishes Gothamworth's conquest to be speeded up before our enemies can mount a proper defense. Instruct the War Lords accordingly."

"But of course. I live to serve the Emperor."

"As do we all."

At the sound of footsteps moving inside the room towards the door Lois made a hasty retreat as the door to the study is opened. She dared not look back. She reached the bed chamber barely able to believe what she heard. Her husband was responsible for the War Lords' ruthless conquest of the Kingdoms of First Earth. Her husband served this mysterious Emperor whose name no-one knew. Lana had been right.

What has she gotten herself married into?

Lois needed time to think. Warning Lord Peter was a priority. If her husband knew what Peter was planning then he is walking into a trap. She had already lost her cousin Lana who had attempted to warn her. The least she could do in return is try and save Lana's husband but she would have to be cautious. If Alexander has a spy in Peter's court then who knows how many other spies he has and where they are hidden. For all Lois knew her Ladies-in-waiting could be her husband's spies. To warn Peter she must find someone she trusted without question.

Maybe...maybe she could go to her father who was Captain of the King's Guards. He was an honourable man and loyal to the King of Metria, Mordred. Lois had this feeling that her husband's ambitions would not be limited to merely being a Duke. If she told her father he would be willing to help her in the cause of helping the King. She would have to impress upon her father the need to secrecy though. Her father's first reaction would be to arrest her husband. However her husband was probably too powerful for the moment to be removed from his position. Any attempt to do so might plunge Metria into civil war and leave it helpless in front of the War Lords. Careful planning would be required to remove her husband but leave Metria able to defend itself.

Lois moved over to her bed and sat down. Her husband probably did not even consider she was smart enough to even think about these things let alone work out a way to do them. After all she was a woman in a society that looked down on women as second class, inferior, fit only to produce children but her father had made sure that she had been well educated. Lois always considered herself a clever, resourceful person who could have done much in a society that treated woman as equals.

She lied down. She would sleep and in the morning work out in detail how to do what needed to be done now. As she closed her eyes she thinks on some of the conversation she overheard. Kryptonians? She thought them myths. She can remember her father telling her stories about them when she was a child. Long ago they defeated some great evil. Banished it from the land. Lois cannot recall the details but has a feeling it must be important.

The Knights of Kandor were part of their legacy. That is what her husband had said more or less. What did that mean?

The Knights were imprisoned in the magic bottle her husband had used on them so asking them was not an option. The only Knight left was the one she had courted. The disgraced Kal-El. She had judged him and the Knights harshly she recalled due to their use of magic. Right now she would give a lot to have him here to help her get out of the situation she found herself in. Problem there was she did not know where Kal-El was. She had heard rumours of him offering his services to anyone who would pay him. Even of him working as a labourer but nothing recently. She wondered if he ever thought of her or if he did whether he hated her for the way she had condemned him along with everyone else. Along with marrying Alexander she can now see she had made a terrible mistake. Her last thought before she actually managed to drift off to sleep was a silent prayer that she could somehow undo her mistakes.

Alexander returned to his study after he had made sure Lashina left. Her coming here had risked exposing his alliance to the War Lords. He had controlled his anger in her presence out of sheer necessity. He had seen Lashina fight and knew she possessed great skill along with some sort of magic strips of metal that could produce lightning at her will. He had had no wish to be on the receiving end of that. He had placated her to by saying she would do what the Emperor commanded.

The Emperor.

Alexander almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. It was concocted up to hide the fact that Lashina's Lord was a powerless ghost and had been for countless centuries since his defeat at the hands of the Kryptonians.

He knew this well as he was well versed in the ancient stories. It was his knowledge of them that had compelled him years ago to travel to the forbidden lands. To the Kingdom of Apokolips. It was when he was there he had found out the true fate of its ruler. That he had been banished to another Realm where he had no form. Alexander also learned that the chaos of the Crusades had allowed the Lord of Apokolips to crack open a doorway back into the world. Apokolips' Lord fed on chaos and fear. It strengthened him and Alexander realised he suddenly had something to offer one who was once as powerful as a god. Alexander offered to unite the War Lords. To bring chaos to all the kingdoms to feed the Lord of Apokolips and allow him to re-enter this world. To aid this fear the title of Emperor was though up.

The afore mentioned 'Emperor' agreed and gave Alexander his Parademons to assist in the conquest of the kingdoms of First Earth. Everything was going the way Alexander wanted. Even Lord Peter's raising of an army to gain vengeance on him for Peter's dear wife's death, his dear interfering wife who stuck her nose where it did not belong, was useful. Instead of speeding up the conquest of Gothamworth it gave Alexander an excuse to delay it. He would await Lord Peter with the combined armies of the War Lords plus legions of Parademons and crush Lord Peter totally. This would add Rossvale to Alexander's holdings and make him more powerful than King Mordred. Alexander would then overthrow Mordred and have himself made king. He wouldn't even have to resort to war to do so.

Alexander would portray Lord Peter as a hostile invader that he defeated. It would seem to the people of Metria that he not Mordred was the only one who could protect them. He knew of the people's fear at the stories of the War Lords. After all he himself had spread many of them. The people already held him in great esteem for what had transpired with the Knights of Kandor. These two things combined would force Mordred to abdicate the throne in favour of Alexander and if the King was stubborn about it and refused to go then Alexander still had the option of an armed takeover to fall back on. After all without the Knights of Kandor to protect the King it wasn't as if there was a force left that could oppose him should he have to resort to force.

The Knights of Kandor or rather what they hid from him. That is why Alexander had no wish to speed up the conquest of Gothamworth. That would only increase the Lord of Apokolips' power. Alexander needed it slowed down until he found a way to vanquish him. That is what he had hoped to find in the many books the Knights held. They possessed knowledge of magic that would make him powerful but they also contained knowledge of things long forgotten. Knowledge from the lost Kingdom of Krypton. Knowledge that would bring him ultimate power but the books were gone. Taken before he could get to them and none of the Knights would tell him where they were.

Alexander went over to a locked cabinet. He retrieved the key from a chain around his neck. He would not leave it anywhere else but on his person. He opened the cabinet and retrieved an ancient scroll. He gently carried it to his desk. It was extremely fragile. He unrolled it. This scroll was the other reason he had hoped to gain access to the books of the Knights of Kandor. The scroll was written in the ancient language of Krypton and he had hoped to find knowledge that would help him translate it. He had only been able to translate tiny parts of it. The prophecy of the Last Son he mentioned to Lashina was one part. Another in an even more obscure dialect had been much harder to decipher. He had only managed to translate 3 words.

Cup of Ages.

Alexander did not know yet what it was but he felt deep down it was the key to everything. The key to vanquishing all those who opposed him including the Lord of Apokolips. The key to having ultimate power.

The Lord of Apokolips no doubt believed that he was using Alexander as a tool to restore himself. Alexander was using him as an aid to conquer all the kingdoms for himself. It was a dangerous game he knew but the rewards would be great. When it was all over it would be he, Alexander Luthor, who would be the Emperor of First Earth.

Back in Apokolips Desaad waits for his Lord's next command. He stands and stares at the column of fire in the centre of the Throne Room. It was not real fire. It was a doorway to the Realm of Phantoms that his Lord had been imprisoned to centuries ago by the Kryptonians. It was through this castle, this throne room, that his Lord was able to feed. The structure channeled the fear and chaos of the world to his Lord and fed him. It did so even through the barrier between Realms. Something Desaad is certain the Kryptonians had not realised when they banished his Lord.

It was the chaos created by the War Lords and the subsequent Crusades that had made his Lord strong. Strong enough to crack a door between the realms but not quite strong enough for his Lord to return and take physical form. However as the Kingdoms of First Earth fell the time neared when his Lord would once more walk the lands of First Earth.

The time neared when people would cower in fear at the mere mention of his Lord's name.

The time neared when his Lord would sit on his throne once more as Emperor of First Earth.

None will stand in his way. Not the remaining free kingdoms like Doma, Almerac, Metria and Gothamworth. Not even the Elven kingdom of Themyscira. The Kryptonians had been a mighty race and even they had not the power to permanently destroy his Lord. It took all their power, all their knowledge to merely banish him. When Gothamworth fell Desaad was certain that would grant his Lord the necessary strength to return to this world and once more assume his physical form.

'Yes,' Desaad thought to himself with assuredness at his assessment. His Lord's time had truly come again.

It was the dawn of a new age.

It was the dawn of the age of Darkseid.

Author's Note: This time round I wanted to do what the bad guys were up to which of course leaves Diana and Kal being caught in a passionate embrace by Hippolyta in Arcadia's more than capable hands. I look forward to what you come up with Arcadia.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Arcadia)

Duchess Lois rode to the Kingdom of Metria with an escort. Duke Alexander was very controlling on where Lois went and never let her leave their home without an escort. `For your safety,' he told her but Lois now knew it was to keep an eye on her.

Lois knew she could not go to Rossvale and warn Lord Peter directly. Even if she told her husband she wanted to see him to pay her condolences on the loss of her cousin, her husband wouldn't allow it. So, the next best thing for Lois was to see her father. Even her husband would not be suspicious of that. In this case, she can kill two birds with one stone. Once she told her father what she knew, he will warn King Mordred and Lord Peter.

Captain Samuel was pleased to see his daughter. Since her marriage to Duke Alexander, her visits have been far and few. He understood that since Lois was married, her responsibilities were to her husband. Still, he missed his daughter.

After lunch together, father and daughter rode on horseback along the soft rolling hills of Metria. "It's such a delight to see you, my daughter," Captain Samuel said proudly. "However," he looked back at the three men on horseback that was following them, "are they really needed? It's insulting to think they feel the Captain of the Guards of Metria cannot protect his own daughter."

"My husband wants to make sure I'm protected," Lois said and quickly added, "Father, I must talk with you about something important. We are far enough so my guardians cannot hear me. Please try to remain calm. There will be trouble for both us all if you do not."

Captain Samuel frowned. "What are you saying, daughter?"

"For one, those are not my protectors but spies. My husband is a terrible man. He is secretly a War Lord. He's the one who responsible for helping rid the Kingdoms of First Earth their knights and he's serving this mysterious Emperor."

"Bah!" Samuel rejected the words. "You speak nonsense, daughter. This mysterious Emperor is nothing but a ruse created to bring fear to everyone. Your husband cannot be a War Lord."

"But he is," Lois insisted. "Think about it. Don't you think it odd how someone who was only a baron suddenly caught the interest of the king, quickly rose his status of baron to someone of high power as a Duke?" Lois questioned. "He fooled us all, father, sweeping in with accusations of the Knights of Kandor, exiling Kal-El, scaring us to act before we had a chance to really think and investigate the situation."

"Are you saying this because you were forced to marry the Duke and not Kal-El?" Samuel asked. "Don't lie to me, daughter. I know you were courting him."

"I won't lie and I'm not saying this because I was courting Kal-El. My husband is an evil man. I heard him talking to someone who works for the Emperor. He's also responsible for the death of my cousin Lana and he knows of Lord Peter plans to strike him for that."

Even Samuel was taken back by this news. "How can he?"

"My husband has a spy in Lord Peter's court. He has spies everywhere. Lana warned me that Alexander wasn't what he said he was and now she is gone because of him. Father, you must believe me. If you don't, my husband may use this battle with Lord Peter to somehow overthrow the king."

"Overthrow the king? You speak madness."

"Am I? My husband has been growing in power. Even many of the people of Metria are favoring him more than the king. Father, you're the only one I can trust with this. There's no one else I can turn to."

Hearing the plea in her voice, Samuel knew his daughter was telling the truth, at least she thought she was. "I'll do what I can, daughter, but promise me to be careful."

Lois smiled; relieved her father was on her side. "I will, father."

***********************************************

Lord Peter stood on the edges of Daileth's entrance. He was able to sum up his men and some of the fallen knights from Oa, Keystone, Tamaran and Rann including Knight John and Knight Walter. They too fought together in the Crusades. Walter was a rebel and risk taker with his red hair and flashy persona. John was the more serious and strategic fighter. John never understood why they were often paired together in battle. When fighting for their lives in the Crusades, Walter would crack a joke and John was torn between cracking Walter's head or laughing with him.

Knight Walter rode his horse beside John. "It feels good to be in battle again, doesn't it? Certainly better than hiding all this time."

"Yes," John agreed. "I'm anxious to make Duke Luthor pay for causing my exile. I've been in hiding for months because of him, but I think we are going about this the wrong way."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think we should only attack Daileth. Duke Luthor is who we are after not King Mordred and I`m not sure about this Captain Sol Lord Peter trusts to invade Metria."

"Captain Sol is a good guy. He was the one who found us, and King Mordred has aligned himself with the duke," Walter argued. "They are probably in this together."

"I rather know all the facts before attacking," John grumbled.

"We know enough." Walter saw Lord Peter raise the signal. "There's the signal. Let's go."

With a battle cry, Lord Peter and his allies rode into the Daileth, marching onto the castle. Duke Alexander's men were ready and march on with their own battle cry coming together in the middle in a bloody battle. As Lord Peter's men attacked, something strange happened. When they pulled on their bowstrings to release their arrows, the strings broke.

At the same time Captain Sol led his troops to Metria and launch an attack on the city, the likes which the people have not seen before. They set homes on fire, killed men, plundered homes, beat children and took some of the women for pleasure. King Mordred's royal guards were no match for Captain Sol and his army.

Duke Luthor watched the battle on his land from a high tower of his castle. Even with some of Lord Peter's men having broken weapons, the battle was evenly matched. Alexander was ready to send Lord Peter a message he cannot be defeated.

Parademons flew onto the battlefield out of nowhere and launched their attack on Lord Peter's men. Lord Peter stabbed his sword into a Dalieth warrior. When he looked up, he saw a swarm of Parademons coming down on him and his men.

For the first time since the battle started, Lord Peter feared he would not survive.

**********************************************

On a warm spring morning, two different parties left Themyscira. The Dark Knight, also known as Lord Bruce of the House of Wayne, and James parted ways with the mystical home of the Elves finally making their journey to Gotamworth. Lord Wayne was anxious to leave Themyscira. He hated waiting and wasting time, something he felt he was doing while on Themyscira. Yes, his wounds were taken care of and he gotten some much needed training (and a romp) in the company of Artemis but he was ready to start to his mission.

Though he didn't want to return home after he was left for dead on a deserted road, now renewed in strength, mind clear and focused with a mission in mind, he longed to return home. Bruce was determined to clear his name to King Gordon and Prince Richard. He had to succeed in his attempt to make peace. There could be no failure. Not only because they were family to him and he wanted to make peace but they had to stop the Emperor at all cost.

Before Bruce left Themyscira, he was given a majestic black horse, whom he named Ace, new armor, weapons including a sword and shield, rations that would last two weeks and Themysciran herbs that would heal him if he was hurt.

Oh yes, he was also bringing one more thing on his trip.

James, Kal-El's squire and wannabe mage. The time Bruce observed James on Themyscira, he had to admit, the whelp was making improvements on his attempts at magic. With his camouflage technique perfected, James was practicing transforming objects. Last evening he watched James turn a dagger into a flower. That will be useful against an opponent…as long as the opponent didn't throw a punch. For his sake, Bruce thought, James better pull his weight. It won't be easy when facing King Gordon's men. They would attack (or kill) first and ask questions later.

For James, the trip wasn't fun at all. For four days he traveled with Bruce nearly in silence. Bruce spoke only when he needed to, ignoring James most of the time when he opened his mouth unless it was something vital that needed answering.

James also didn't like how Lord Bruce wanted to travel at night and hide in the day. Bruce's excuse was that he worked better at night but for James it threw him off his usual sleep regime.

Once they entered Gothamworth's territory, James nerves grew. Gothamworth was a foreboding place. So much crime and corruption took place. The rumors he heard about the land, lead James to think they would be attacked as soon as they entered the lands.

When they took a break by a river, James decided to ask Bruce questions that were weighing on his mind. "So, now that we are in Gotamworth, where are we going?" James asked. "King Gordon's castle?"

"No. My home. It will be easier if I go to King Gordon as Lord Wayne."

James at looked Bruce across the campfire he started. He looked more like a knight instead of playboy Lord. "You've been gone a while. How do you know no one thinks you're dead?"

"All I need to do is show myself," Bruce told him. "My people are use to me being gone for periods of time."

"If no one knows you're the Dark Knight, why not returned to Gotamworth in the day instead of night and do it as Lord Wayne?"

"I like the night," was Bruce's answer.

"But wouldn't--" James didn't finish as an arrow pierced through the air, hitting a tree just centimeters from Bruce's head.

"Avoiding that was another reason." Bruce stood, unperturbed by the strike against him. He knew it was a warning shot for the person who shot the arrow at him could've killed him at that moment.

"I heard rumors you were alive, Bruce. I never thought you would be so foolish as to return to Gotamworth."

Prince Richard of York stepped out of the shadows. Prince Richard was tall and lean. His long dark hair was pulled back. His dark, piercing eyes full of anger as he came into the light over the roaring fire.

"Richard," Bruce acknowledged.

"You have some nerve coming back, Coward," Richard growled. "However," he began cryptically, "it saves me the trouble of hunting you down and avenging Barbara's death."

"Wait," James interrupted. "He knows you're the Dark Knight?"

"I'm one of the few that do," Richard informed James. He pulled back the strings of his bow, aiming his arrow at James. "Do you know you're in the company of a coward?"

James' robes turned blue as if he was going to be sick. Bruce decided to intervene before young James embarrassed himself even further by vomiting in front of them.

"Richard, allow me to explain. Don't believe the lies that have spread around me."

Richard withdrew his bow and arrow and pulled out his sword. "They are not lies."

"You have every right to harbor hate at me for letting Princess Barbara die but not for being a coward who abandoned his men and his princess because that is something I did not do." Bruce dropped his sword to the ground. He removed his belt that carried an array of weapons. "I am unarmed. Would you strike down an unarmed man?"

Richard scoffed. "You know as well as I that you are just as deadly without your weapons. Draw your sword." Richard pointed his sword at him. "Do it now!"

"I will not do so." Bruce cautiously stepped to Richard. "We were friends once, Richard. I saw you as a brother. Do you really believe I would abandon Princess Barbara and my men to the War Lords while I flee with my life?"

Bruce removed his helmet, revealing himself to Richard. Though Richard was one of the few who knew Lord Bruce Wayne was also the Dark Knight, he was doing this to cause Richard to doubt the rumors against Bruce and it was working. For as long as Richard knew him, he knew Bruce wasn't a coward. In fact, he was the one to sometimes run into danger. So, was it possible for a man like Bruce to be a coward?

Richard lowered his sword. "You'll explain yourself to myself and King Gordon at the same time," Richard ordered. "If we believe what you say, then we shall let you live."

King Gordon's reaction to learning that Lord Bruce Wayne was the Dark Knight was a shock, but that shock soon turned to anger as he remembered it was the Dark Knight who left his daughter to be assaulted and killed by War Lords.

Bruce explained everything, the attack on him, his men and Princess Barbara, their deaths and him being beaten and left for dead. When he was through explaining, King Gordon was on the verge of tears as he thought of how he lost his daughter again. Richard had sheathed his sword, his emotions a mix of anger and sadness on losing Barbara.

When it was over, Bruce was still on bended knee as he told the king, "My King, I'm deeply sorry for what happened to Princess Barbara. I did everything I could but I was overwhelmed with the numbers of men attacking us. There was nothing I wanted more than to die with them but the War Lords wouldn't let me. They were determined to make me look like a coward. I wanted to die."

"If you were left for dead, how did you get well?" the king asked.

"It was through the mystic Elves of Themyscira medicine that I survived."

"The Themysciran Elves?" Richard questioned. "You mean they are real?"

"Yes."

King Gordon was torn on believing Bruce. Part of him wanted to but another part didn't. He wanted someone to pay for the death of his precious daughter and the Dark Knight was the only survivor of the ordeal. He wanted him to pay and yet he couldn't, especially if he was a victim in this.

"The War Lords are responsible for all that is happening to us," Bruce told the men. "We know they were taking out the knights of several kingdoms. We knew the Knights of Gotamworth were soon to be targeted. My men and I left with the princess in the middle of the night. The only ones who knew we were leaving besides the three of us were the royal guards.

"You think my own royal guards betrayed me?" King Gordon was outrage by the suggestion. It was too sickening to think his own men had a hand in killing his daughter.

"Not all, but a few yes. They wanted to escort Princess Barbara. They wanted to discredit me. What better way to do so than to kill Princess Barbara and frame me as being a coward?"

"This would mean my very own royal guards are part of the War Lords."

"I think there are a few working among them, particularly Captain Harvel Bullock. He never liked me. He was always looking for ways to discredit me."

"Even I can vouch for that," Prince Richard agreed. "Captain Harvel hated your guts, Bruce."

Bruce looked up to the king. "You are like a father to me. Princess Barbara was a sister I would die for. I wanted to die but Kal-El wouldn't let me."

"Kal-El? The exiled Knight of Kandor? You found him?"

"Actually, they found me, Your Highness. Kal-El, the Elf Princess Diana of Themyscira and even the mage apprentice James," he gestured to the young man who has been silence between the exchanges of King Gordon, Prince Richard and Lord Wayne.

King Gordon and Prince Richard both looked at James, noticing him for the first time. Feeling eyes on him, James robes turned red.

"What is he a chameleon or something?" Prince Richard asked displease with James behavior.

"There's a reason why I said he was a mage apprentice," Bruce said. He looked at the two men who were judging him. "You two have every right to be angry with me. You have every right to want me dead. You have every right to not trust me now but I beg you to do so. Dark forces are rising and the fate of First Earth is at risk. The War Lords are growing in numbers, knights of all our kingdoms have been destroyed and the Emperor who rules the War Lords is making his return once more. I know about Rann and Tamaran falling. Gotamworth is next on their path to conquer.

"That will not happen," Richard vowed. "The King and I knew Gotamworth was next. That is why we've joined forces. I've been here with the king for two weeks now to strategize."

"If I may say, I think Bludhaven would be the best place to make a stand."

A smile tugged Richard's lips. "It seems we continue to think alike, Bruce. I have decided that. Also, an ally of ours, Lord Peter, is already marching to Metria and Daileth to attack Duke Luthor and King Mordred. He is mad over the grief of losing his wife to Duke Luthor. He has round up his men and the few good ones left from Keystone, Oa, Ran and Tamaran. I told him I could not go since I have to defend Gotamworth. If Gotamworth fail, York was next and I won't let that happen."

Bruce was alarmed by this new event, "You say he round up the good ones. Does that mean Knight Walter and Knight John are still alive?"

"It's quite possible."

"When does this battle take place?"

"Lord Peter should be arriving in Metria and Dalieth today."

"Then it's too late to stop it," Bruce regretfully stated.

"Why would you stop it?" King Gordon asked. "Is it not right for Lord Peter to avenge the death of his wife?"

"He is doing it the wrong way," Bruce said. "He should attack Duke Alexander not King Mordred."

"King Mordred is very fond of Duke Alexander," Richard explained. "He gave him that power. He is probably in as deep as he."

Bruce shook his head. "No. From my talk with Kal-El and what I learned about King Mordred before I was attacked, King Mordred is nothing more than a stooge. He doesn't know how deceptive Duke Alexander. The duke played on his and all of Metria fears to get to his high position. Attacking Duke Alexander now is probably what he wants. He can use this attack to overthrow the king and become King of Metria himself, and with Luthor being apart of the War Lords who were able to eliminate the knights, who knows what type of power he is wielding. Lord Peter is walking into a trap and he is sending everyone to their deaths."

"Then we should stop him," King Gordon said.

Prince Richard shook his head. "No. It would be suicide. Besides, Metria is a two day ride from Gotamworth. We can only pray some escape the bloodbath waiting for them."

"Kal-El and his party should arrive in Metria and Daileth two days from now," Bruce said, knowing how little that meant. "They will be too late."

King Gordon sighed heavily. "This world is getting darker and darker by the day."

"You're right, Your Highness. The world is getting darker. There are so few we can trust." Bruce's eyes met the king. "I implore you let me reclaim my name, let me fight alongside with everyone at Bludhaven. Let me help you avenge Princess Barbara's death."

King Gordon gave Bruce a hard stare. "I didn't want to believe them when they said you ran away but they couldn't find your body so I was left with no choice. It pained me so much because you were like the son I've always wanted and it hurt me to think you betrayed me. But after hearing all this, I believe you. Let's fight these monsters at Bludhaven and put a stop to this."

*******************************************

The other party to leave Themyscira was Kal-El, Diana, Patrick O'Brien, Krypto and Tresstom Peenflank, Prince of Doma and Diana's fiancée. Of course if one were among the few to witness the kiss shared between Diana and Kal-El one would think they were betrothed. Queen Hippolyta had sworn Bruce, James and the Elves, Phillipus, Penelope and Hellene, to secrecy on what they witnessed before ushering them out and having a word alone with Kal-El and Diana.

Diana glanced at Kal-El as he led the party. His face serious, unreadable. She wondered if he thought of their meeting with her mother. Even now, Diana shuddered at the displeased reaction from her mother.

Once alone, Hippolyta looked at Kal-El and Diana with fury. She gave Kal-El a glare that made him fear for his nether regions and Diana wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Do you have anything to say to explain yourself?" Hippolyta asked the two.

Diana flustered, unable to speak so Kal-El took it upon himself to be honest and speak for them. "There's nothing to say except Diana and I acted on feelings we have for each other."

The answer didn't please the Queen of the Elves at all. It only angered her. "Diana, I know I said I will dissolve your relationship with Prince Tresstom once this quest was over, but that did not mean for you to act on your feelings for Kal-El. How do you think our relations with Prince Tresstom would be if he walked in on you and Kal-El just now? We need his alliance to defeat the War Lords and put a stop at the rise of this Emperor before it's too late."

Diana could not defend herself. Her mother was right. Tresstom would've been furious. He may have even attacked Kal-El. "I'm sorry, mother. I know it was wrong to do so. It shall not happen again."

"I hope not for all our sakes. Prince Tresstom is a self-absorbed, spoil brat and I worry when someone with his power will do when he does not get his way. Ending your relationship with him has to be done in a delicate manner."

Hippolyta continued on with a thirty minute lecture to both of them that as a result, the two kept apart for their remaining time on Themyscira.

On their journey to Metria, Diana noticed Kal-El acknowledge her as if the kiss didn't happen. Remembering how much Tresstom forces were needed and Hippolyta's warning, perhaps Kal-El was keeping his distance and it was time for her to do the same even if she didn't want to.

*********************************************

Diana was always a light sleeper and usually the first of the group awake so she was surprised to find Kal-El gone. Sitting up, she saw Tresstom sleeping with a thumb in his mouth and Patrick O'Brian was snoring. Diana decided to slip away from camp and search for Kal-El.

Since leaving Themyscira, Diana had not talk much with Kal-El. Tresstom saw to that. He was always watching them, always staying up until either she or Kal retired for the night. Diana saw this moment as a chance to slip away from Tresstom's shadow and talk with Kal-El.

Diana didn't have to walk far from camp as she searched for Kal-El. When she came upon a lake, she saw a body swimming in the waters, whom she knew was Kal-El. Suddenly, Kal-El emerged from the waters. Diana's mouth parted as she watch Kal-El rose from the waters like a God from the sea. Diana was entranced as her eyes roam over the swell of muscles on Kal-El's chest, tight and tone ripped muscles of his stomach, his--Diana inhaled sharply as her eyes went lower and--Kal-El was naked! Diana turned away, feeling that was the respectful thing to do.

And yet, Diana turned again towards him, feeling the need to look as she felt her body was overcome with something she could not control. Her heart was racing, moisture forming in places that never formed before, her body reacting in a way it never had before and she wanted more of it. Slowly, she began to move if only to get a closer look at him.

Kal-El, unaware of being watched, was slipping on his pants when he heard a crack behind him. He whipped his body around. "Who's there?" his deep voice commanded.

Caught, Diana slipped from hiding and Kal-El relaxed. "Diana?" He noticed her face was a deep red. Was she watching him? From the look on her face, he would say yes, but he didn't want to call her on it. Though he couldn't resist the urge not to as he flex his pectoral muscles. Diana's eyes reacted and Kal-El knew she liked that.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Diana said huskily. "I….I just woke up and found you gone."

"I was taking a swim."

"If I'm disturbing you…"

"No, you're not. Stay," he encouraged. He gestured to a rock.

Diana sat on a rock, quiet, and tentative. "We should be reaching Metria today. How do you feel about returning home?"

"Anxious, nervous," Kal-El said as he sat next to her. "I'm curious to see how home has changed."

"What about friends? Are there some you are looking forward to seeing?"

"I never had many friends. Peter and Lana were good childhood friends but we parted ways as we got older. I think they got married. I'm looking forward to seeing my fellow knights again once I free them." Kal-El paused as he thought of Lois. "There was someone special. I wonder how she is doing."

"She?" Diana inquired.

"Before my banishment, I was courting a lady but after I was dishonored and exiled, she didn't want anything to do with me."

"How unfortunate." Diana didn't know Kal-El had someone. "She was special?"

Kal-El knew what Diana was asking of him. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression and make Diana jealous when there was no need to be jealous. "She was special until I met you."

Those words should've eased the nerves in her heart but Diana couldn't but help asking again, "She's not special to you anymore?"

Kal-El pushed a strand of Diana's hair behind her ear. "No, she's not. It's been over a year, Diana. I'm sure she's moved on as I have." Kal-El was staring at Diana.

Diana couldn't look away from those captivating cerulean eyes. "What if she hadn't?"

"It wouldn't matter. I have." Kal-El covered his mouth over Diana's in a sensual kiss. His arms were like steel around her and Diana's hands started a slow trip up; first rubbing Kal-El's muscular abs, then up the smooth muscles of his chest in a sensual caress that caused Kal-El to groan in her mouth and finally stopping with her arms around his neck.

Diana suddenly pulled away. "Wait. Wait," Diana breathed heavily. "We shouldn't." She stared at Kal-El longingly. "We shouldn't be kissing… we shouldn't be falling in love."

Kal-El caressed her face and Diana closed her eyes loving the feel of his fingers on her skin. "But it's too late for that, isn't it?" Kal-El asked.

Diana opened her eyes once more, seeing the desire in his eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Is it true, Diana?" Kal-El asked. "Is your mother going to dissolve your engagement with Tresstom?"

"Yes."

"And has she chosen another suitor?"

"No. She will though," Diana said distastefully. "Penelope had a vision of myself with my husband and children."

"Children?"

Diana nodded unsure to be happy or sad about it. Perhaps if she knew who the father was. "A boy and girl."

"And the father?" Kal-El asked cautiously. "Who is he?"

"Penelope couldn't see him but she knew it wasn't Tresstom."

That gave Kal-El hope. "Then it's quite possible it could be me."

As much as Diana wanted it to be so, she knew not to get her hopes up. "I would like it to be, but the fates… it's so inconclusive."

"I know I'm only a knight, a disgraced one at that. I have no land, no riches, but I can promise my loyalty to you. If your mother allow it, I want to court you, Diana."

As much as Diana wanted him to do so, Diana knew her mother would never allow it. "Don't say such things, Kal. Don't get your hopes up or mine. A relationship between a princess and knight is impossible."

Diana released him and walked away until Kal-El grabbed her and pulled Diana back to him. Her soft clothed body collided tightly against his hard, naked chest. "Improper yes. Impossible never."

Kal-El and Diana embraced and kissed once more with an audience watching them. Tresstom. He scowled as he watched the pair passionately kiss each other. `Diana didn't want me touching her and she allow this disgrace knight to do so. Move on from me before you officially dump me, you jezebel. The slut and cad will pay for this.'

Tresstom returned to camp and packed his things. `Make a fool of me will they! I'll show them. If I weren't so concern with messing my hair, I'd beat the crap out of Kal-El.'

Patrick was awakened with the sound of Tresstom loading his things on the back of his horse and his grumbling. "And where would ye be goin'?" Patrick asked.

"I will return to Doma and gather my forces."

Patrick rubbed his sleepy eyes, "But I though ya said tha' can be done without ya."

"Apparently, I don't think so. Besides, there are more than enough to go to Metria and free the Knights of Kandor." Tresstom mounted his horse. "You don't need me."

"But don't you want to say goodbye to the princess."

Tresstom snorted. "She'll understand. A woman knows to be silent and accept when a man leaves her." No, he decided he couldn't say that. It was too suspicious. "Tell my fiancée I'll reward her when I see her again."

Tresstom quickly rode off on his horse. Patrick only shrugged. Tresstom was leaving and it was good riddance to him. He knew Diana and Kal-El wouldn't fret over Tresstom's sudden departure.

************************************************

Because of the attack on their kingdom the day before, the people of Metria and the royal courts demanded an audience with King Mordred. They yelled and cursed at him on how he let their lands come to harm under Lord Peter's men, how their crops were destroyed by the savages, how men were killed, women raped and homes set on fire.

King Mordred felt overwhelmed at his people's complaints. He didn't know what to say or do to please them. He was stunned and outrage at the invasion as his people and it wasn't him who saved them. It was Duke Alexander and his forces who came to the rescue. Oh, if only Alexander was here now, King Mordred wanted. He knew his ally would help him out of this.

And at that very moment, the doors to the throne room slammed opened. Duke Alexander marched inside with his guards and his wife, Duchess Lois by his side.

"Duke Alexander," the king was relieved to see a friend. "Your presence is most welcomed my friend."

Alexander smiled. He knew the king will not be so relieved to see him once he was finished with what he had to say. "Thank you, Your Highness. Yesterday, my land Daileth and Metria was merciless and ruthlessly attacked by Lord Peter and you," he scowled at the king, "my King did nothing to stop it!"

King Mordred was mortified. His ally was turning against him when he needed him now. "I did not know," King Mordred said. "I was unaware of Lord Peter's invasion of our people."

"You never know because you are not interested in the people. You are only interested in yourself!" Alexander accused.

Captain Samuel stepped forward. "Rumor has it you killed Lord Peter's wife, Lana, and that is why Lord Peter launched his attack on you."

"It is a lie," Alexander coolly defended himself. "I have no grudge against Lord Peter nor his late wife. Why would I have her kill? She was my wife's cousin."

"Maybe you didn't like what she was saying to my daughter, your wife, Duchess Lois. Lady Lana suspected you weren't as noble as you claim yourself to be. She urged my daughter to leave you."

Alexander laughed haughtily. "And where did you hear such blasphemy?"

"From my own daughter."

Captain Samuel expected Alexander to be shocked, to roar with anger that the accusation was a lie but he didn't. He only smiled as if he knew something Samuel didn't. "My wife would not say such things."

"It is true she told me this a few days ago," Samuel defended himself.

"I remember my wife visiting you but it was only to have lunch."

Samuel smirked. "That's what you think."

"Is it because it is true." Alexander looked to Lois. "My wife, tell the audience of your afternoon with your father."

Lois looked at the audience, unperturbed at all the eyes on her. "I only had lunch with my father to discuss my happy life with my husband. My father said terrible things about my husband but I continued to defend him. My husband is a good man. He only wants the best for Metria." Lois lowered her head in shame. "My father shames me with such lies about my husband and myself."

"Daughter!" Samuel called out to her. "How can you defend him after what you said to me? After you begged me to speak to Lord Peter and our king on--"

"So, it was you who went to Lord Peter and spread such lies!" Luthor launched his attack on Samuel. "You got our men killed, our women raped! You betrayed Metria and allow Lord Peter to attack the very land you swore to protect!"

"Traitor!" a man in the audience yelled.

"Off with his head!" came another angry person of the court.

"No! I am being framed! I love Metria and all it's people!" Captain Samuel told an audience who was quickly losing faith in him. "I went to see Lord Peter in Rossvale but he was gone. I couldn't get back to Metria in time to defend her from invasion."

"We have an incompetent king and traitorous Captain of the Guard. Doesn't Metria deserve better than that!" Luthor asked the audience who all responded with a resounding `Yes!'

"Was it not I who freed this land of the Knights of Kandor? Who exposed that disgraced Kal-El for his practice of magic? Was it not I who brought peace to this land? Was it not I who sent his own troops to aid King Mordred when Lord Peter and his men ruthlessly plundered our kingdom?"

"Yes!" the audience agreed which was followed by, "Hail Duke Alexander!"

It encouraged Alexander to continue. "King Mordred has done nothing for his people. He hires others to do his job. I fought off the invasion. I sacrificed my warriors so that the people in the great land of Metria might live."

The people of the court clapped and cheered. Feeling he had the power of the people behind him, Alexander went on, "There are rumors of the War Lords rising in power. Do you believe our king will protect us from them?"

"No!" The people yelled.

"Do you believe I will protect you?"

As if cast in a spell, they all said an enigmatic, "Yes!"

"I vote for a vote of no confidence in the king!"

King Mordred rose from his throne outrage. "You cannot do this! I am the king! I made you who you are!"

Alexander marched to him and removed the crown from Mordred's head and placed it on his own. "No. I am the king. Imprison the former king and cut off the head of the Captain of the Guards for his treacherous lies!"

Luthor's men grabbed Samuel and began pulling him away. Samuel looked at Lois but she didn't react to what was going on. She looked cold, emotionless. "Daughter! Say something!" He scowled at Luthor. "What did you do to my daughter you monster? You will pay for this!"

Only a sly smirked curved Alexander's face as he watched Captain Samuel and King Mordred being drag away by his men. Alexander went to the throne and sat down. He scanned the room, taking notice of the two men who decided to join him: Captain Sol from Lord Peter's army and Tresstom who reached him in time to warn him of Kal-El's return and his desire to steal the bottle containing the Knights of Kandor. "Oh, it's going to be so good as king," Luthor gloated.

An hour later, Alexander and Lois entered their new bedroom in Metria's palace. He touched Lois' shoulder removing the spell he cast on her. The spell he cast on her caused Lois to lose her emotions and submit herself to his will. With her emotions returned, Lois collapsed to the floor.

Lois buried her face in her hands crying. She couldn't do anything but watch. Her father was begging for her to speak but with the spell cast on her, she praised her husband and condemned her father, sending him to his death.

"When did you learn magic?" Lois asked him. "How can you make me condemn my father to death?"

"He was in the way of my goal," Alexander said callously.

Lois rose to her feet and struck him hard across his face. "You monster!"

Alexander slapped Lois and knocked her to the ground. "You traitorous wench! I give you a kingdom, I protect you and this how you show your gratitude to me." Lois rose to hit Alexander but he punched her, knocking her on the bed. "You think I've come this far to let you stop me!" Alexander fought with Lois as he took her hands, rip the fabric from her dress and tie her to the bed. Lois fought back hard, giving Alexander bruises and cuts but he eventually subdued her. "Maybe if you have a babe in you, you will occupy yourself with something else other than my business."

Lois struggled, kicking at her husband. "Don't do this Alexander."

Alexander ripped opened her dress viciously with his hands. "I'm your husband. I can do what I want. If that means taking you against your will, then it is my right to do so."

Lois spat on him and he slapped her hard. "You thought you were so smart. Did you think I wouldn't find it suspicious for you to suddenly want to visit your father? You brought this on yourself. A woman should always honor her husband. Not betray him! It's time you learn to respect your husband."

************************************************

Hippolyta walked alone on her land of Themyscira. It was quiet that evening. The Elves were a little unrest as they knew what lied ahead. War. Some will die, some will live. Though the Elves were well trained, it didn't hinder how nervous they were. It would be the first time in a long time that they went to war.

Hippolyta suddenly found herself standing at the entrance to Themyscira. Her daughter left nearly a week ago. Oddly enough, it wasn't Diana the queen was thinking about. It was another woman. Lara.

Lara stumbled upon the Themyscira kingdom when she was a young woman two centuries ago. Lara got lost from her party and came upon the Elves. Hippolyta welcomed the woman and found her to be a strong, vibrant woman with amazing strength and power. However Lara didn't stay in the kingdom long. She was soon found by her fiancée, Jor-El.

When Lara prepared to leave with Jor-El, Hippolyta invited Lara to stay but Lara said she loved Jor-El and she wanted to be with him. Lara also mentioned an important mission she and Jor-El may take part in concerning the current Emperor of Earth. Hippolyta remembered Jor-El. He was tall, broad shouldered. Hippolyta remembered asking Lara if she thought Jor-El was worthy to which Lara said he was. She talked about being married to him and having a child. She wanted a son.

Hippolyta wondered what kind of son she and Jor-El would produce. Lara was a redhead with striking blue eyes. Jor-El, tall and broad with thick black hair and blue eyes. Jor-El had strong masculine features very similar to those of…

"Great Gaea!" Hippolyta gasped. "How could I have been so blind?" Kal-El is Lara's child. He is the last Kryptonian. Perhaps Kal-El is worthy of Diana after all, but why didn't he say who he was? How can he be here when Lara and Jor-El have been gone for centuries?"

***************************************

Kal-El, Diana and Patrick were stunned at the swarm of dead bodies lying on a field in Daileth. Bodies were covered in blood with arrows or swords lodge in them. Some even had missing limbs.

"What happened here?" Patrick asked.

"A battle and a grim one at that," Kal-El announced as he stepped off his horse. He knelt by a deceased warrior as Diana and Patrick wondered on. "I recognize these garbs and the symbol on it. By Rao, these are Lord Peter's men."

"Kal!" Diana called out to him.

Kal-El looked up and saw Diana had a solider cradled in her lap. When he got close enough to her, he saw Diana was holding Lord Peter in her arms. "Peter!"

Peter laid in Diana's lap. The wounds on his body were fatal. Kal-El didn't know how long Peter was laying there but it had to have been more than a day and it was a miracle Peter was still alive.

"Kal-El," Peter coughed. "I had hope to see you again but not under these circumstances."

"Hang on, Peter," Kal-El told his friend. "We have medicine. We can make you well again."

Peter shook his head. "No. It's too late. I'll be joining Lana soon."

"Lana's dead? How did it happen?" Kal-El asked his friend but Peter never answered.

"Only our son, Clark, remains." Peter coughed. "Tell him I did my best."

"Don't talk anymore," Kal-El urged Peter. "Save your strength."

"No. I have to tell you this. It's important. I had hoped to make amends and explain all to you once you have found your soul mate but it looks as if that will not be."

Kal-El shook his head confused. "Soul mate? Peter, what are you saying?"

"It's time you learn the truth, Prince, Last Son of the Kingdom of Krypton. Only you can defeat the Emperor."

"Prince?"

Peter reached inside his armor and pulled out a red pentagon shaped pendant. He held it out for Kal-El to take. "King Jor-El and Queen Lara will explain your past and your future." Peter's hand dropped and his eyes closed forever.

"Peter?" Kal-El called out to his friend. "Peter, say something."

"He's gone," Diana said. "I'm sorry." Diana gently laid Peter on the ground. "We'll give him and everyone here a proper burial."

Kal-El nodded, unable to find words to speak. Just as he was getting an understanding of the war, something happens to throw him off. He was losing so many people in this war and he didn't know why. How did his friend Peter and Lana get involve with the War Lords?

Kal-El looked at the pendant Peter gave him. "I wonder what's so special about this pendant. How can it explain my past and future?"

As if answering his question, the pendant turned gold, coming to life on its own and two light forces came out of it. When the light faded, Jor-El and Lara stood before Kal-El and Diana.

"Hello, Kal-El," the man spoke. He was a tall, broad shoulder, handsome man with silver hair, piecing blue eyes and a silver spit curl in the middle of his forehead. "I am Jor-El."

"And I am Lara." The woman was a beauty herself with her long red hair and unusually cerulean eyes. Kal-El recognized those eyes as his own. Was it? Was it possible? "We are your parents."

Diana looked at Kal-El, seeing the shock on his face. She couldn't imagine the feelings he was going through now. She took his hand in hers, letting him know she was there with him.

"You have grown into a handsome man, my son," Lara said proudly.

"You can see me?" Kal-El asked.

"Our images were created with our past memories and the last of our magic," Lara explained. "Even with our bodies destroyed and long gone, our will was strong. We have been waiting a long time to talk to you, my darling son."

"There is much to tell you, my son," Jor-El said. "Please listen. Two centuries ago, a battle for the fate of First Earth was decided. First Earth was once ruled by the Emperor, known as Darkseid. He was so evil, just mentioning his title brought fear to the bravest of men. He possessed the darkest of magic. He can release powers from his eyes that would turn a man to cinder. His strength was so formidable; ten of the strongest men of the world could not bring him down."

Lara continued, "However, there was a kingdom, who was tired of the oppressive rule, the iron fist Darkseid used to control the planet. It was the Kryptonian Kingdom. Their King, your father, Jor-El had enough of it. He round up his allies and took on the Emperor. Our Kryptonian Kingdom was a mighty kingdom, but even we could not kill the Emperor Darkseid. His body was destroyed but his wicked soul remained intact. It took all the Kryptonians power to seal Emperor Darkseid to the Realm of Phantoms. We won but at a high price. The Earth had to start anew, but it would do so without the Kryptonian Kingdom. It was in ruins as were many, but the Kryptonian civilization was beyond repair. All the people were gone except for your father, myself and you, our precious newborn son. With the last of our strength, we sent you, our only son to the future."

"Why?" Kal-El asked. "Why did you give me up?"

Lara gave Kal-El a motherly smile. "We wanted you to have a happy and normal life, and with a decimated kingdom and dying civilization we knew you wouldn't have one."

Jor-El took over. "So, we sent you to the future. Kal-El, I know not how but the Emperor is back. This planet and it's people are being targeted again. Without a doubt, it's the same being that destroyed our kingdom.

"You were born with many gifts, Kal-El. Like all members of the Kryptonian Kingdom, you were born with a long lifespan. You also have great strength, stronger than the average man. You are nearly invulnerable. You have a keen sense of hearing and sight as all Kryptonians. Like all Kryptonians, you have power in you that only you can release. You have discovered some but not all. Use your powers to banish the evil Emperor from Earth forever and watch over and guide the planet on the path of good."

"Keep a strong faith," Lara advised. "A steady will and a deep loving heart will guide you to victory."

The image of Jor-El and Lara began to waver and fade away. "Our power is fading but remember to be proud of who you are. Don't hate or curse your gifts. Be proud of them as they are our gifts to you."

"We love you, Kal-El," Lara told him as she and Jor-El fade away. "Always."

"Mother! Father!" Kal-El reached out to them only to have them fade away forever. He looked at Diana lost. "My parents. They were my parents. "I finally meet them only to lose them, Diana."

Diana embraced Kal-El, holding him tight. He returned the hugged, needing to hold her. While Kal-El's mind was on his parents, Diana's was on the pendant he received from Peter. It was the same pendant Penelope saw in her vision. Diana now knew her destiny and it was with Kal-El.

Patrick watched the pair embraced. He would`ve kept watching if his eyes didn`t see the approaching company. "Uh, I hate to break the moment but we got company," Patrick said as he saw two men on horseback coming to Kal-El and Diana. Knight Walter and Knight John.

**********************************

Desaad had watched the battle at Metria and Daileth with earnest. So much bloodshed, so much fear, violence and hate. All of it only served to give so much needed power to Darkseid. Darkseid and Desaad thought it would take the fall of Gotamworth but it seem the fall of so many at Metria and Daileth did the job of bringing Darkseid over from the Phantom Realm.

Desaad almost shed tears of joy as he witness his Lord and master, Emperor Darkseid step through the barrier between realms. Desaad fell to his knees and threw himself at Darkseid's feet.

"My Lord and Master, I, your humble servant, Desaad welcome your return."

Darkseid smiled wickedly as his eyes burned. "Rise, Desaad, we have work to do."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (ImFanci)

"Kal-El? Is that really you?" Walter shouted out. The relief in the tone of his voice was evident.

Kal reluctantly pulled away from Diana. He stepped forward to greet the two knights. "Wally, John. It's good to see you both."

Walter jumped off his horse and greeted Kal the way a little brother would affectionately hug his older brother. Kal was adept at concealing his currently tumultuous emotions, so all Walter saw was genuine happiness at seeing his old friend. That joy was only momentary as the stench and sight of dead bodies littered around reminded them of where they were. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you, Kal."

"When I heard what happened at Keystone, I had a feeling that you'd be alright. You're much too fast on your feet to be captured," Kal grinned.

"It has been a long time indeed, Kal-El." John finally said as he slowly got down from his horse. Kal and John grasped their hands on each other's arms in greeting.

Kal saw John's eyes wandering past his shoulders. He glanced to see Walter was also unabashedly staring at who was behind him. He turned around and offered an apologetic smile to Diana. "This is Sir John of Oa. The other one rudely staring is Sir Walter of Keystone. Gentlemen, meet Diana, Princess of Themyscira and our ally Patrick O'Brien."

Walter and John barely noticed Patrick but briefly acknowledge his presence. They returned their gazes on Diana, as neither one of them had ever laid eyes on an Elf. Both men were already surprised to find an Elf maiden in Kal's company. But they were shocked that the Princess of the legendary Elves was actually standing in front of them. Remembering their manners, they quickly dropped down to one knee and greeted Diana with the respect befitting her rank.

"Sir John, Sir Walter, please rise. It is not necessary for you kneel before me." Diana called to them. "I am honored to meet Kal's friends." She hoped the smile she gave them put them at ease.

Bewildered, they each glanced at Kal. As he nodded, the two men slowly rose. Walter said, "You're honored to meet us? But he's a disgraced knight. Ow!"

John jabbed Walter with an elbow. "Forgive him, your Highness. He sometimes forgets where he left his brain. We do not mean any disrespect."

Diana held back the laughter that threatened to erupt, not knowing these men as well as Kal apparently did. "You have not offended me in the least. I pride myself in being a good judge of character and Kal has not disappointed me. I'm certain his friends will also exceed my expectations. I find comfort and security that I am in the company of good men." She turned to Patrick. "Patrick here is an asset to our quest."

"And what quest is that, may I ask?"

Diana briefly glanced at Kal before answering John, "To retrieve and set free the Knights of Kandor."

Walter spoke up, "But my lady, these unfortunate men who now lay here came to fight Duke Luthor's forces. I don't mean any disrespect, but how can a few overcome the might of the many?"

This time, it was Kal who answered. "We don't intend to fight them. We just need to infiltrate the castle and get the bottle they are trapped in. That way, the knights are freed to fight Luthor's army at a later time alongside the forces of Themyscira and Doma."

"Doma?" John interrupted. "Don't count on Doma. We saw Tresstom Peenflank in the company of the new King - Luthor."

"And Luthor has relocated to the Metria Castle and it is half a day's ride from here. All of his personal belongings were moved there yesterday," Walter added.

Diana, Kal, and Patrick could not have been more shocked about that stunning revelation.

Patrick was the first of the three to speak up. "Uh, tha' Tresstom! I knew tha' spineless weasel was up ta somethin' when e' scurried off the other day. I'm only a thief, but at least I know not to betray me friends. Not that ye're considered me friends mind ye-- I mean, I am bound by service to ye…"

Diana and Kal looked at each other. Guilt etched along their faces.

Patrick had known the Elven Princess and the fallen knight had developed a caring for one another. He had noticed over the past weeks that they would exchange wistful glances, find any excuse to speak to one another, and stand closer to each other than was necessary. The intimate embrace he just witnessed merely confirmed his suspicions about how Diana and Kal-El felt about each other. Patrick had a hunch Tresstom left in a fit of jealousy because it finally dawned on Tresstom's pea-sized brain that the raven-haired beauty saw him for being a sorry excuse for a man compared to Kal-El. "Yer Highness? Kal-El?"

Diana let out a heavy sigh. "He must have seen us…"

"I'm sorry…" Kal held her arms but kept his distance. "This is my fault. I've ruined the alliance between Themyscira and Doma."

"No, the fault is not yours alone. I am partly to blame for this." She touched his cheek. "I should've known better than to follow my heart in this dire of times."

John and Walter were befuddled and bemused that Kal-El, in his current station, or lack there of, had captured the affections of a Princess. An Elven Princess, no less.

Diana quickly dropped her hand from Kal's cheek and turned to the others. "But I will not allow that man to alter the success that should be ours. We can still accomplish our quest. Will you join us, Sir John, Sir Walter?"

"You need not ask us, Princess." Walter answered. "Our swords are yours."

"After what Luthor has done to our kingdoms, we will not relent," John added. "But how are we going to retrieve the bottle where the Kandorian Knights are being held captive? They're expecting your arrival."

"And that's what we can count on. Diana and I will accommodate them." Kal grinned. "Come. We ride on to Metria."

*******************************

The group stopped along a forest of trees as they neared the castle of Metria.

Kal turned to Patrick. "O'Brien, shape shift into a bird or another animal you see fit, and find out where the bottle is being secured. Once you find it, report back to us. Don't try to bring it back yourself. We can't risk losing you if you are caught."

"But I've never been caught before." Patrick protested.

Diana raised an eyebrow in response to his protest.

"Okay, I've only been caught once before," He admitted.

Kal shook his head and continued. "The main gate is on the south side of the castle. There's a back passageway on the north side. We will meet in between on the west side in a thick cluster of trees that line the area about a kilometer away."

"Aye, Kal-El. Ye can count on me." Patrick beamed with his newfound sense of purpose. In an instant, Patrick changed into an owl and flew off towards the castle.

********************

The sun had just set. Kal, Diana, Walter, and John waited patiently for Patrick to meet them. It had been over an hour since Patrick took off, and only a half hour for the rest of them to reach the rendezvous point. The group used that time to catch one another up on everything each knew about the transgressions that have happened since Luthor's rise to power.

Kal found out through Walter and John that Lois was taken as Luthor's wife. He did not harbor any jealousy or ill-feelings towards Lois, but he did pity her for marrying the power monger. Walter and John also told Kal and Diana that Peter had contacted them to join him in attacking Luthor. They had barely survived the onslaught of the parademons. From whence those horrid creatures came from, they did not know, but they could only guess that they were remnants of the evil empire that was once in the control of the legendary Darkseid.

Diana and Kal, in turn, informed John and Walter of the plan to travel to Bludhaven, once they retrieved the bottle that held the Kandorian Knights. At Bludhaven, they would join the forces of that kingdom as well as the army of Gotamworth. They had every confidence that the Dark Knight would accomplish his task of convincing King Gordon and Prince Richard to make a stand against Luthor. Only at Bludhaven will the Knights of Kandor be released from their prison as James was the only one who could recant the spells necessary to free them.

An owl flew over the group. Upon landing, the owl suddenly became Patrick. John and Walter gaped at the sight. From the grin on Patrick's face, it was assumed that he was successful in locating the bottle. Before Diana or Kal could question him, Patrick gleefully said, "It's in his bed chamber. Only two guards man tha' door. Ye know it took a while to find tha' bottle. Tha's a big castle."

Diana smiled. "Good work, Patrick." His quick nod belied his pride in having accomplished his mission and proving himself worthy of their trust.

"And no one saw you wandering around?" Kal asked.

"No. I was as quiet as a mouse. Actually, I did turn into a mouse. And then a snake. And back to a mouse and then a snake again…"

"We get the picture!" Kal interrupted. "All right, then. Patrick, you stay with John and Walter. Follow them and do as you're instructed. John will fill you in with the plan we've devised. Diana and I will meet you all at the designated location between here and Bludhaven. Good hunting."

*******************************

With Kal's intimate knowledge of the castle, they easily found their way in without being detected. They knew they were walking into a trap. Since Kal knew the castle well, he led Diana through the corridors that would take them around the keep.

The couple was about to enter the old library of the Elders when laughter erupted behind them. As Kal and Diana turned around, guards yielding swords immediately appeared and pointed them in their direction.

Diana whispered to Kal, "Are you sure this is still a good idea?"

"For the most part." Kal replied.

The captain of the guard sauntered over and sneered at them. "I suggest that you do not put up a fight. You are outnumbered, and I'd hate to see more blood spilled than is necessary." Signaling to the guards, he commanded, "Relieve them of their weapons. And bring them to the King."

*************************

John, Walter, and Patrick snuck into the castle with little trouble. As Kal predicted, security around the castle relaxed somewhat as word of the capture of the expected Themysciran Princess and the fallen knight of Kandor spread like wildfire. Since most of the guards were not allowed in the throne room, they were content to retire to their barracks.

The trio stealthily made their way to the bed chambers in the upper levels of the keep. They halted as the came around a corner. Patrick pointed out Luthor's chamber even though two guards were still posted at the door, and signaled that he would take care of them. He turned into a dark snake that blended in the dark corridor and quietly slithered towards the guards. Patrick moved behind them and up along the doorway above them. He finally lowered himself to wrap his body around the necks of the unsuspecting guards. Once he was satisfied the guards were unconscious, he immediately released his hold on them, and changed back to his human form.

Walter and John quickly moved forward to catch up to a grinning Patrick. Impressed, Walter whispered, "Not bad for a common thief."

"I take offense to tha'. There's nothing common bout me." Patrick retorted, still grinning.

John opened the door, surprised it was not locked, and proceeded to walk in.

The sound of a woman sobbing caught the men's attention. All eyes followed the sobbing sounds to the bed. She was fully dressed but she laid on the bed with her head tucked between her arms.

"Please…can't you see you've done enough to hurt me…" cried the woman.

"Queen Lois?" John asked.

Her head snapped up, revealing red-rimmed eyes with tears streaming down the woman's lovely face. "Who are you?!" She demanded. "What are you doing in my chamber?"

"As long as you do not call for help, we won't harm you. All we want is that bottle by the table."

Lois wiped the tears from her face. "The bottle? You can have it. I won't tell anyone. Where are you taking it?"

"Someplace far from here." Walter said.

She jumped to her feet and started towards the men. "Oh, please, take me with you. I…I need to get away from him. Luthor, he's an evil man. He had my father and cousin killed. I need to find Sir Kal-El, former champion of Metria. I have news of my husband's plans that may be helpful to you. I beg of you…"

All the men exchanged glances.

John finally spoke. "Very well. But you must heed our every word. The journey ahead of us will not be easy."

She nodded that she understood. "Thank you."

Walter had taken the bottle. "We need to go. Now."

As they made their way out of the chamber and the keep, Patrick could only think of the awkwardness to come when they all meet with Kal-El and Diana.

***************************

Kal and Diana were brought to the throne room where Luthor patiently waited for them.

"Ah, here they are. We've been waiting for you." Luthor gloated. As neither Kal nor Diana said anything, he continued. "I see you've done well for yourself, Kal-El, keeping company with Elves. And speaking of Elves, welcome to Metria, Princess Diana. It is quite a pleasure to finally meet a mythical Elf. Especially one so beautiful."

"I can't say the same," Diana answered. "Your atrocious deeds have even reached our isolated lands."

Luthor ignored her comment and turned to his guard. "Captain, there are only two of them. There's supposed to be one more in their company."

"There were only these two, my liege." The captain bowed, hoping that the king would not have his head for missing the last accomplice.

Luthor turned his attention back to his 'guests'. "I was told you had another in your paltry party. Where is he?"

Kal finally spoke up. "If you are talking about a cowardly thief who wanted nothing more than to steal from us, then I can tell you he ran off. Apparently, when another coward named Tresstom left our group, the thief thought it in his best interest to leave as well. When you find him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Hmm. That scenario is quite plausible. Well, then, surely you must know that it was Lord Tresstom who betrayed you. How else were we expecting you?"

Diana answered, "We guessed as much. Is that traitor here? I have a few words to say to him."

"Your betrothed? Why, he's currently helping himself to some of the local offerings. When he's done with them, he'd be delighted to pay you a visit in the dungeon."

Angered by Luthor's insinuation of Tresstom's intentions, Kal said, "You don't intend to kill us?"

Luthor raised his chin and snickered delightfully. "Oh, eventually I will order your execution, Kal-El. But since a little bird told me that you are enamored with a certain Elf," Luthor glanced at Diana, "I'm going to keep you alive. Until I present the Princess as a gift to the Emperor, Darkseid. I'm sure she'll make a lovely bride for him."

"Darkseid?!" Kal shouted.

"He's nothing more than a shadow!" Diana exclaimed.

"That's what you think! His arrival is eminent. All of my accomplishments have seen to his resurrection!" A chilling laughter rose from Luthor's gut. "Now, since you've interrupted my dinner, I have real guests to attend to. Guards, throw them in the dungeon. An empty cell is waiting for them."

*********************

The door closed behind them. The small cell smelled of rot and death.

"I have heard no sounds of alarm. I think the others were successful in taking the bottle." Kal looked at Diana and crossed his arms. "You know, we could have taken the guards who brought us in here and be halfway out of Metria. Why are we delaying our escape?"

"He'll be here soon enough. And when he does show up, I want to wrap my hands around his puny little neck." The vehemence in Diana's voice was unmistakable. Kal knew she was talking about Tresstom.

Kal held her arms. "Diana, you cannot just kill the man in cold blood."

"He betrayed us, Kal. Death is a justifiable means of punishment."

"Don't let your anger consume you. It's not part of who you are." He tilted her chin with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "And it's not a part of you that I fell in love with."

Diana shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "You're right," She opened her eyes and looked back up into his. "And I don't want to lose your love because of some act of vengeance."

Kal bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers to comfort her. He would have deepened their kiss but Diana pressed her palm against his chest.

"Kal, wait. I need to tell you something else about Penelope's vision."

"What is it?" The excitement in her tone somewhat eased his concerns.

Diana smiled at him. "In her vision, she described the pendant that my future husband and my children will wear. Even my mother recognized the shape of the pendant Penelope described. Well…when I saw the pendant that your dying friend gave you, I hoped…no…I knew that it was the same one described in that vision. It is exactly as she described, pentagon shaped bearing the symbol that looked much like a snake. Kal, your pendant…it means that we are truly destined to be together."

The hope shining in Diana's eyes, coupled with the further realizations of his past and possible future, brought an elation that he had never felt before. He had spent the last year wandering aimlessly across the lands trying to find meaning in his existence. And before his fall from grace, he had aimed to establish himself in a world of status and restrictions. For once in his life, Kal felt he had a purpose. A true direction of what life held in store for him.

The love he felt for this Elf, this wonderful woman, was beyond anything he had ever known. And he would gladly give his life for her if there ever was a need for him to make that sacrifice. He kissed her again. This time, with every essence of his being. He wanted her to know that he belonged to her. That his heart and soul were completely hers to take.

Diana moaned, overwhelmed by the intensity she felt as his mouth and tongue moved over hers repeatedly. Possessively. Hungrily. She ran her fingers through his thick hair as her other hand gripped the muscles beneath his shoulders. She pressed her body into his muscular frame, letting him know that she was ready to surrender herself to him.

Kal had buried a hand in her long tresses while the other arm held her tightly as it massaged up and down her back. He let out a groan when she molded her figure to his. She fit him perfectly. But he needed to put a pause on their desire and need to consummate their love. Kal abruptly broke off their kiss. His breathing was ragged as he sighed to her, "Diana, we have to stop. We can't do this here."

Seemingly gasping for air, Diana murmured, "Why, Kal? Why must we stop?" She asked as she trailed small kisses along his neck.

Pulling together what self control he had left, Kal instead turned a question to her. "Do you really want to remember our first time together to be in a dungeon full of despair and shadowed by death?"

Diana stopped her little assault on the base of his throat and gazed pensively into his eyes. Seeing that she too remembered where they were, he continued, "Let's not mar what I know will be perfect between us by giving in to our desires in this awful place."

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Once again, you are right. I don't want to remember this place for what it is. To take away from the joy and pleasure we were meant to share." There was a twinge of humor in her smile. "But if you're suggesting that we wait until our wedding night, Kal, think again. I don't think that I can wait that long to have you."

He grinned widely. "If it pleases my Princess, and we're in a place more fitting for me to fully show my love and desire for you, then I promise you that you won't have long to wait."

His words sent shivers of delight to course through her body.

"Wedding night? Does this mean you've consented to marry me?" Kal teased. "What about your mother's approval?"

"You're no longer an untitled man. You're my Prince." Diana leaned up to kiss him, but the sound of the cell door being unlocked halted her intention.

The door opened to reveal a maddened Tresstom, with his sword drawn and a look that meant to instill fear and trepidation. Instead, Kal and Diana tried their hardest to discard the mirth that threatened to explode from behind their calm expressions. They looked passed him and noticed that he had two guards standing behind him. Their swords were drawn as well.

"What is it with you and this nobody?!" Tresstom cried. "Can't you see that I am a far better suitor for you?!" He stepped forward and waived his sword. With Kal unarmed, he was no longer intimidated by the very tall and muscular knight. "Step away from my prize, Kal-El."

Kal and Diana took their time separating themselves from each other. Diana raised her chin and straightened her shoulders. "You and I have some important matters to discuss, such as your betrayal to our kingdoms' alliance."

"Hah! It was _you_ who betrayed me, Princess," spat Tresstom. "You were supposed to be mine. Did you think you could discard me so easily and not pay for the humiliation?" He let out a sneering laugh and signaled to the guards. "Watch him closely. I need to show the Princess how she will pay for her betrayal."

The guards came around him and kept their swords pointed at Kal's chest.

Tresstom sheathed his sword and pulled out a dagger. He took the few steps to close the distance between Diana and himself, and held the dagger to her neck. "I'm going to enjoy this, and so will you." He began to loosen the ties that held up his britches.

One of the guards turned his head to see what Tresstom was doing. It was enough for Kal to make his move. In one swift motion, Kal grabbed the guard's sword arm and used it to pierce the other guard's torso. Kal then disarmed the guard he held and made a lethal swing of the sword across the guard's stomach. He was about to make quick work of Tresstom as well. But it was not necessary.

Slumping to the floor with his own sword in his gullet, Tresstom breathed his last breath as Diana stood above him. Her lips were pursed into a thin line of anger and disgust. She looked at Kal. "That was in self defense."

"And I was going to kill him for what he threatened to do to you." Kal dropped the bloodied sword and reached out for her hand. "Can we go now?"

Diana nodded and accepted his hand as they stepped over the prone forms of the guards and out of the cell.

As they made their way around the dungeon, they found their swords had been carelessly left on a bench. No doubt one of the guards was too lazy to lock them up properly. It only made it easier for Kal and Diana to retrieve them. There were few guards on duty. And each one of them was silently subdued as Diana and Kal successfully escaped from the castle.

They ran into the dark forest where they got on their tethered horses. They rode off into the direction of where Patrick, Walter, and John would be waiting for them. Not once did they ease off on the speed of the galloping horses. When they could no longer see the castle, and even farther enough away, did they finally slow down their horses. They were getting close to their contact point.

Kal surprised Diana by scooping her off her horse, and placing her in front of him on his saddle. She did not argue as she leaned into him while he held her tightly.

With his keen vision, Kal spotted the trio of horses that belonged to John, Walter, and Patrick. He did not see them, but he guessed they were sitting somewhere nearby. As he stopped the horses, he whispered to her, "We're here."

"Good. But before the others show up, I need this from you." Diana said as she brought his head down for searing kiss. It was a short kiss, but it held much promise. They were gazing into each other's eyes when a loud cough sounded from behind some trees.

One by one, Walter, John, and Patrick appeared, as well as an unexpected addition to the group. She stood silently amongst them, astonishment registered on her face.

Diana looked at the woman staring at them, at Kal, and glanced back at him. She could see that he was shocked to see the woman who was standing with their allies. "Kal." She gently asked, "Who is she?"

"Lady Lois."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Hellacre13)

King Alexander of Metria sat in an upper chamber he now used as his private den. He was relaxing on a divan, sipping a robust, red wine that had come from Mordred's well stocked cellars. He was gloating to himself over the capture and imprisonment of Kal-el and the Elven Princess of Themyscira. He would take great pleasure on the morrow when he executed the presumptuous pair. Let them cool their heels in the dungeons and know that they would lose their heads on the block in public for all to see. It would not only reinforce his status as king but show any would-be upstarts and insurgents that he was not to be trifled with.

He thought exile would have broken Kal-el. Being away from the woman he loved, losing his station, his Order wiped out, having to roam nameless and eke out a living as a common hired hand would have taken its toll on a lesser man. But not this one. He had a penchant for rising out of the ashes like the legendary phoenix. He was hobnobbing with royalty and chosen by the Elves to go on a quest to seek the Cup of Ages because he was deemed worthy and, from Tresstom's scathing words, it seemed had made an impression on the Elf herself. Luthor snorted; Kal-el did have a habit it seemed of getting in the way of a man's courtship. First Lois, now a damn Princess. He must be humbled!!!

Luthor thought of Tresstom's last words to him as he stormed off to the dungeons. He had warned him that it was going to be his pleasure to execute Kal-el and his beautiful companion; that Peenflank must not presume to take that luxury from him.

Tresstom had sneered, "Oh, you can chop off her head. I will even take a front row to watch that. But having them die together will only make martyrs of them and Diana is a proud minx. She would go to her death smirking at me. I know her. She would rather die with him than be my wife. I will see her spirit broken before she puts her head on the chopping block. I will take from her what she wanted to give to him and best of all he will watch me when I do it!!!"

Luthor laughed to himself. He would have gone to see that himself but it seemed to lack a certain amount of dignity to go watch Peenflank ravish Kal-el's new love. He was a King now and besides he had been down that road with Lois. The pleasure he gotten in taking her had never been out of care or even lust but the malicious knowledge that she had been the woman Kal-el had secretly courted and wanted to marry. He had crossed that bridge already. Of course he could have taken the Princess for himself; but that would have created problems with Tresstom and Doma and Luthor had sense to keep the arrogant whelp as an ally. Doma was of great strategic import due to its location and the fact that Themyscira and her allies trusted him. And in any case this Diana was an Elf. Beautiful like a rare jewel but he never believed in mingling his blood with anyone outside his own race.

He drained his goblet and sat up. He needed to contact Desaad. There had been rumors that the enemy was on the move. He was about to go towards a mirror mounted on the far wall when there was an urgent knock.

"Your Majesty!!!! Your Majesty…Grave news!!!"

Alexander rose and opened the door. It was Captain Samuel's successor. He looked flustered. Luthor snapped, "What is it? Did I not say I was not to be bothered?"

The Head of the Guard bowed apologetically. "Sire, forgive me. But… I thought you would need to know at once…The prisoners have escaped…"

Luthor's eyes narrowed and his voice was low but menacing. "What?"

"They e-escaped…"

"I heard you the first time, imbecile. How the hell did that happen? Weren't your best men posted to guard them?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, sire…" The man licked his lips nervously. Luthor's calm was unnerving. "But…but it seems they overpowered them and killed them… and Lord Peenflank…he was found lying with his own blade in his gullet…"

Luthor's face seemed to harden. He caressed the dagger at his waist and growled. "How long ago this happened?"

"I…It must have been a couple of hours ago. We only d-discovered it when the guard was about to change and I have sent men to try to track them down …They could not have gone f-far…They are only two…and on f-foot…I am sure we will f-find them soon …" he stuttered, not liking the way his new king was watching him. "I mean…I am sure they had no help to get in or out…"

Luthor's eyes flashed. "Help? Damn it!!! We have been duped!! This was planned all along!!! They…" He stopped abruptly and suddenly stormed out the room. The guard blinked and followed him like an obedient, if somewhat anxious, dog. Luthor went down the spiral steps leading to the floor of the royal apartments. He stormed into the chambers he shared with his Queen.

He shouted, "Lois!!!"

There was no reply. The room was silent save for the low fire burning in the grate. He yanked the curtains aside.

The bed was empty. His eyes shifted from the rumpled sheets to the bedside table. The bottle was gone.

***************************************************************

"Kal-el, we have the bottle, lad!" began O'Brien proudly, displaying his precious burden now carefully wrapped under a cloak.

Kal-el gave him and the two men a nod of approval. "That is wonderful, Patrick. I thank you all." His eyes fell upon Lois who was staring at him and Diana with a mixture of dismay and skepticism.

Diana's voice could be heard at his side again. "Lois? You mean…?"

He turned to look at her gravely. "Yes. This is she."

"Oh."

Kal-el had not spoken about her much but she did know that this woman was at one time very special to him. She was not sure how she felt. It was an odd feeling and Diana looked somewhat dubious.

Kal-el's hand found hers and squeezed gently and he gave her a meaningful look as if to reassure her. Then he let her fingers go and walked towards the woman who, if things had remained constant, might have been his wife by now. Life was indeed strange.

John spoke up. "She was in the castle. She begged us to let her come along. In fact, she helped us get out quickly."

Lois looked just as stunned to see him and it was clear the sight of him so close to Diana had been as if someone had slapped her in the face. She never expected to see him so soon and it made her all the more regret her refusal to meet with him that fateful day when he left Metria in disgrace.

"Lois….I mean, Your Majesty, it is good to see you once more." He bowed respectfully to her as only a knight would to a Queen.

She could not help but notice he looked well. She knew she must appear pale and haggard. She glanced at the Elven woman, whose beauty seemed to only enliven under the pale moonlight, and felt a pang of envy. Who was she? She had seen them standing close, too close. Walter had explained they had two allies in the castle that had been part of the plan to rescue the Knights of Kandor. He had failed to mention one was Kal-el, her former betrothed, and an Elf. "Kal-el…I thank you. It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has. I was saddened to hear of your father's and cousin's death."

She swallowed. "Thank you. I did not expect Luthor would be so evil. I was blind and so was King Modred. It was too late when we realized he was bent on tyranny and murder."

"He is your husband still."

"Much to my regret," she replied. "But I cannot live as his Queen under such circumstances."

Walter injected, "She knows of his plans, Kal-el. His alliance with the Emperor. Their plans to conquer all of First Earth. The war set events in motion to bring back Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips."

Lois said, disgusted, "His essence thrives on blood and death. I believe it is just a matter of time before he is back and then First Earth will have to tremble in fear. Only those who bow to his dominance and might and who will spill blood in his name will be spared, like Luthor."

Kal-el murmured, "Darkseid…" The reason why he was an orphan and the last of his race. His fate. The prophesy. His task to face the Emperor and banish him. A task that could bring about the death and enslavement of millions if he failed.

He felt Diana come up behind him and her hand rest gently on his shoulder. She sensed what this meant for him. How difficult it must be. His hand reached back and rested on hers. There was no need for words.

Kal-el said, "Lois, allow me to introduce to our ally Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Diana, this is Lois."

Diana nodded politely. "I greet you on behalf of Themyscira, Queen Lois."

Lois said wryly, "Lady Lois will do. And I never expected to see the Elves care about anything to do with the human world and wars."

"Elves treasure all life and the Earth, Lady Lois. Tis true we prefer solace and to be amongst our own kind but this darkness threatens us all and we will not stand by and watch if we can help it. We will join the forces of the remaining free kingdoms that will fight .We hope to face the Emperor at Bludhaven. We cannot wait for him to divide and conquer. We still can unite. That is where we must go now. We cannot tarry, Kal. We must go. I am sure when we are discovered to have escaped Luthor will have his men come after us."

Kal-el looked at John, Patrick and Walter. "Yes, we should leave now. The sooner we get to Gothamworth the better. James has the magical tools to release my brothers from their glass prison."

It was all well and good that this Diana was optimistic, even somewhat pragmatic, but Lois found herself feeling irritable at how matter of fact she was and how Kal-el did not seem to realize that this was not just any opponent.

Lois said dryly, "I do not mean to cloud our silver lining here but you realize all of you, that this battle might well be suicide? That Darkseid is nigh undefeatable? You have heard the prophesy?"

Diana cocked her head. "That only the last son of Krypton could defeat him?"

Lois gave a thin smile and looked at the group. "Yes and if you hadn't notice Krypton is a dead civilization. Defunct for hundreds of years. You may have knights and nobles and princes and mages and even thieves…"

Patrick muttered to himself, "Thief indeed!"

Lois continued grimly, "Even with all these brave people, the likelihood of defeating the Emperor is non-existent. He is so powerful that an entire race was wiped out trying to defeat him. I see no Kryptonian here, do you? And even if there was some miracle to occur that there is such a person, what can one man hope to do against a God?"

She saw all eyes look at Kal-el. The knight lifted a silver, pentagonal shaped talisman from around his neck. She remembered it was something he had always worn since she knew him. He had mentioned it was found in his blanket when he was left on the steps of the Guildhall as a babe. It was his good luck charm in as much the only thing to tie him to his lost past. The strange, serpentine shape was a symbol no one recognized, not even the history books. She did not know that the symbol represented the crest of one of the most powerful kingdoms to rule First Earth. That after the death of Krypton there was virtually little left for present day scholars to explore. That what little was known was kept secret by the Knights of Kandor as ones who had been fated to raise the man who would possibly become the savior to all of First Earth.

He said, in a voice she never heard before, "I can try to use the abilities that I have been blessed with to try to defeat tyranny and protect innocents and even if I die I would have gone to my grave knowing I did my duty."

Lois said wryly, "Kal-el, that is admirable but you are hardly some lost Princeling fated to bring down the Emperor."

"Actually, Lady Lois, he is," interrupted Diana impatiently, unable to hold her tongue now. "Not that it makes a difference to you since you turned your back on him when he needed you most and went to throw your lot in with Luthor."

Lois had the grace to redden but said tightly, "I think I know Kal-el better than you ever could, Princess. I was his betrothed after all."

Diana frowned. She did not know that but she retorted crossly, "Well, it makes it all the more worse what you did. You have a misplaced notion of loyalty."

Kal-el coughed and laid his hand on the Elf's forearm. "Diana, that will do."

She looked at him and heard the gentle rebuke in his voice but it was tempered by what could only be a twinkle in his eye. He seemed slightly amused at her firing up on his behalf. Diana began, "But, Kal, she just insulted you…"

" Not now. We need to get out of Metria at once, remember?"

Diana saw the look in his eyes and reluctantly subsided. "Oh very well…"

Lois stared at them in disbelief. Kal-el was never a man to overstep his bounds and the Princess looked as if she would lop off the head off anyone in defense of him. They could not be courting. It was impossible. She was royalty and not even human.

Kal-el looked at the men and Diana. "Patrick, you must go ahead and fly to Gothamworth. Let them know we are coming. We will follow on horse back. Let them know what has happened here."

Patrick nodded and handed the bottle over to Walter and warned, "Here and don't ye drop it. I will fly like the wind."

The shape-shifter suddenly morphed into a falcon and few off into the night sky.

Kal-el looked at Lois. "What do you want to do, Lois?"

She said sadly, "My father and cousin are dead. I have no kin left save a sister. She lives in Metria but I cannot go to her. Alexander will no doubt have already checked there and I have to pray Lucy is not harmed. I have to seek sanctuary where I can find it."

"There will be no place to be called sanctuary if the Emperor has his way," said John soberly. "All kingdoms are at risk now."

Kal-el said, "You had better come with us. Lord Wayne's Gothamworth is still free and he is a trusted ally. He would give you sanctuary until such time Metria can be restored to its rightful ruler, King Modred. Then you can go home."

Even after being ousted by Modred Kal-el had not become bitter or vengeful. She found this amazing. She said softly, "Thank you. I am indebted to you."

Kal-el nodded and looked at the horses. They had Patrick's as an extra which Lois could ride. He said, "Mount up, everyone. We ride non stop until we cross Metria's border."

*******************************************************************

The group left Metria behind after two hours of hard riding. Krypto joined them soon enough after having waited obediently in the woods whilst his master went ahead without him. Now they had to traverse the Emerald Mountains before they could descend into Gothamworth. This in itself was an entire day's journey. It was two hours short of dawn when rain began to pelt down upon them forcing them to stop. They reached the bottom of the forested hills and they took the opportunity to seek shelter in a cave and rest for a few hours until they resumed their journey.

Diana had been very quiet during the entire journey and Kal-el would have liked to have had a few moments to just be with her alone but time and company did not permit it. So after sharing rations the group settled down to sleep. Kal-el insisted upon keeping watch even after Diana, Walter and John protested and said they should divide the guard duty.

"Listen to me, you two fought on a battle-field and then helped us rescue the bottle. You are exhausted. I can see it. And I have always been able to go for three or four days without sleep. It used to make me wonder why, but now I know. Please, go and lie down before I hit you all on the head and make you sleep by force."

The men grinned but obeyed.

Lois was already asleep.

He looked at Diana half expecting her to protest, but she simply took her cloak threw it on the floor and lay down in a corner. She turned her face to the cave wall and seemed to settle to sleep. Krypto went to her and curled up at her feet.

Kal-el took his sword, sat near the mouth of the cave and watched the rain fall as he kept vigil.

******************************************************************

Lois's eyes opened as the rays of the morning sun hit the cave. She sat up and looked around. Walter was still asleep, and there was no sight of Diana, John or Kal-el and the dog. She could smell the intoxicating smell of spices and flowers. She yawned and rose.

She stepped out to see a fire going and some sort of tea was being brewed. Kal-el was watching the pot and seemed to be stirring in honey.

"That smells lovely."

He looked up. "Elvish tea. It tastes like heaven. Did you get enough sleep?"

She took a seat on a nearby stone. "Yes…In fact, I must have had a more restful sleep in these few hours that the last six months."

He looked at her sympathetically and passed over a wooden cup to her. "It must have been difficult."

She took the cup. "Thank you. Mmm, that is wonderful…Where are the others?"

"John took Krypto and they went to forage for fruit and Diana to water the horses."

Lois looked around at the wilderness around them. "You allowed her to go off by herself? The wild is known to have bandits and wild animals."

He smiled. "I do not presume to allow or disallow any of Diana's actions and bandits and animals should fear for themselves as they may find themselves facing down a blade that can cut through stone."

Lois frowned. "I see. You have a lot of faith in her to look after herself."

"I do."

She was silent and then asked abruptly, "Are you courting her?"

"I am hoping to marry her," he replied simply.

Lois felt a pang of disappointment at that news. "Hoping to?"

"We would prefer to have the blessing of her mother and people before we bonded our selves to each other."

"But she is a Princess. Did you suddenly come into some inheritance? Did the Elves make you a Prince?"

"No. I simply found out who I was."

"Which is?"

He replied, "I am Kal-el, only son of King Jor-el and Queen Lara."

Lois' brows snapped together. "What?"

He touched his talisman. "I am the last son of Krypton."

Lois' jaw dropped and she was tilting the cup to the side, letting tea seep out.

"Be careful you do not scald yourself," he said lightly.

Lois quickly rested the hot cup down but still gaped. "You are the…You are serious?"

"Why would I lie, Lois?" he asked calmly. "You know about my strange abilities and power…that it was liken to dark magic. Well, it is just my birthright. It is nothing I need ever be ashamed. I was sent here for a purpose by my parents through time with the last of their magic to fulfill the prophesy. I understand now that I was groomed by the best men to be able to fulfill that duty. Men who sheltered me from evil influences and reared me with the best principles."

She found her voice and could not keep the tartness out of it. "She knows this, I suppose?"

"She does."

"I expect it will make it easier to swallow; an Elf-Princess with a Prince of a long lost race…"

"If you are implying Diana is allowing me to court her because of my status, you could not be more wrong. She knew I was a disgraced knight, she knew I was just a commoner and still she never spurned me. In fact she chose me before we found out about my heritage." He rose heavily.

Lois flushed and got up to face him. "I suppose I deserved that but there was a time you pledged your undying love to me. You said you would love me always. Have you forgotten that? Has your love soured and grown stale in just a year? I may have married Luthor but I never professed to love him. It was just a marriage of convenience. I wish I had chosen otherwise!"

Kal-el looked down at her with some sympathy. "If you had come to me six months ago I may have relented and said yes. I was lonely and I thought of you often. But our courtship was based on lies and hiding. I promised myself never to do that with any woman I loved and when I met Diana it seemed natural and preordained. And unlike you she never judged me or ran because she worried what others thought. I am sorry, Lois. I am in love with Diana. I hope you find someone to love and care for you as you deserve because the human knight you loved is not all that I am."

Lois reddened. She knew she had offered and been rejected. She said stiffly, "Well, I wish you and your Elf all happiness."

He had no chance to reply as John's footsteps were heard and the knight could be seen coming into the camp bearing a bundle of fruit and berries and roots with Krypto at his heels. He grinned as he rested his bounty on a stone. "Quite a harvest I got us. Mmm, that tea smells wonderful."

Kal-el gestured for him to help himself to tea. "Maybe you all could wake Walter. I think we should move out within the hour. Where is Diana?"

John gestured to the vale below. "She was going that way when I last saw her."

Kal-el nodded and taking up his sword, said, "I shall check on her."

He found her quarter of a mile away near a stream. All five horses were tethered near by and seemed to be grazing on the rich grassy banks. She grabbed her sword at once and was in a defensive stance when she heard crackling of the trees behind her.

His head poke though some bushes. "It is just me, Diana."

She frowned and put her sword down. "You startled me. I could have sliced you head off, you know. Is anything wrong?"

He came up to her and said, taking her into his arms, "No. I was just missing doing this." His lips claimed hers and they shared a passion filled kiss.

Diana hands linked about his neck and she sighed as he raised his lips. "What was that for?"

He kissed her eye lids and nose. "For loving me for me."

She flushed self-consciously and picked at his tunic "Kal, I did not know you were betrothed to Lois and if I was rude to her I beg your pardon."

"Does it bother you we were betrothed?"

"A little," she confessed and raised her blue eyes to his. "Does that make me pathetic?"

He smiled. "You are no more jealous than I was when I thought you wanted Lord Wayne."

She frowned. "Oh. So that is what feeling jealous is like? Wanting to hit Lady Lois on the head for no apparent reason?"

He grinned. "Yes and I might I say it makes you look even more adorable. I was very tempted to kiss you again in front of them all when you were railing at Lois on my behalf. I was dreading what you might have done."

Diana laughed and hugged him. "I love you, Kal! "

"And I love you, Diana…Now you think those horses are watered enough? Breakfast is ready, you know."

Diana nodded. "I think we can take them back now. You know, I was thinking of Patrick. I hope he gets to Gothamworth safely.

Kal-el took Lightning's bridle and stroked his forehead. "He will. I am sure of it. "Eel O'Brien" is a survivor if nothing else."

*********************************************************************

_Gothamworth_

King Gordon did all that the Dark Knight suggested and arrested those that had been suspected of treachery and being spies of Darkseid. Of those rounded up were Captain Harvel himself, who protested loudly and actually tried to attack Lord Wayne in the throne room in front of everyone. He might have been successful in killing the nobleman but for the young mage who instantly used the spell he had been perfecting and the dagger Harvel had withdrawn from his boot turned into a turnip. The entire court gasped to see Havel stabbing Wayne's back but burst into laughter when the Dark Knight turned around and delivered a fist to the jaw of the ex-Captain that sent him crashing to the floor.

Harvel then spent some time in the dungeon with Lord Wayne and the Dark Knight managed to elicit more information. Names like Sir Crane, Baron Cobblepot and Count Vertigo were some of the high ranking aristocrats that had been in league with the Emperor. Gordon's men were able to round them up and their trials were speedy and all of them were hung for treason and the murder of Princess Barbara.

Once this had been done King Gordon, Lord Wayne, Prince Richard , and James gathered in the war-room looking at table sized map of Bludhaven and environs and contemplating their strategy in the battle to come. Time was not a luxury they had. News had traveled of Lord Peter's death and reached Gothamworth. There was word that the Emperor himself had returned from the Realm of the Phantoms and was seen by spies hovering above the Citadel of Apokolips. The Parademons were amassing from other territories as Darkseid seemed to know that the remaining kingdoms were uniting and he needed his entire army if he was going to take Gothamworth and the remaining lands of the Elves and Sea King.

Lord Wayne had good news in that Themyscira was willing to help. The Queen Hippolyta was hoping to ride to Doma and then meet them at Bludhaven with troops. It seemed she had about three thousand women she was going to be leading.

King Gordon frowned. "But they are just women."

Wayne corrected, "They are warriors and immortal."

James added, "With magical weapons."

"They are not to be underestimated and will be useful allies," said Lord Wayne.

"What about this Doma?" asked Richard.

Wayne said slowly, "Well, they do have a good position in that they act as a buffer to Themyscira with Lake Migdhall as the divide between the two. It is the only reason Queen Hippolyta is tolerating Peenflank."

"I met him once," said Gordon derisively. "What an arrogant popinjay!!!"

"Yes he is that. But Doma is in too good a position to ignore. He knows this. He is a self preserving snake, that one. I would watch him closely were I Hippolyta."

"Well, taken as a whole with our collective forces, we have command of twenty thousand soldiers. Will that be enough?" asked Richard. "Rumor has it the Emperor has over forty thousand of these parademons and also armies of the kingdoms he conquered fighting under his banner."

Wayne looked grim. "The Amazons may add another two thousand."

Gordon looked at the narrow gorge at Bludhaven. "We assail them from the top with archers and then take them on with the infantry. We have some of the best axe and phalanx-men on First Earth. The calvary will follow up after…we need to try to push them back to the sea…We…" The king was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up and frowned. "I told them we were in counsel and not to be disturbed. He bellowed, "Enter!!!"

In stepped the new Captain Edward Grant, dragging in a lanky man by the scruff of the neck and a sword in his hand. He bowed. "I am sorry, Sire, for interrupting. We found this one skulking on the battlements. He claims to know the Dark Knight and mage. I would have killed him already but for the fact he knows details that no other would know unless they knew Lord Wayne…"

James exclaimed, "Patrick! You here???"

"Aye, little magician, I am. Will ye get your paws off me? I am not a spy of Darkseid…"grumbled O'Brien to the guard.

Gordon looked at Wayne. "You know this fellow?"

Wayne gestured to the Captain. "Release him. He is a …an ally of sorts."

Grant looked dubious. "You are certain?"

"Yes."

Grant released him reluctantly. O'Brien straightened and dusted himself indignantly. "I told ye!"

James went to him eagerly, "Is Kal-el here?"

Patrick touched his shoulder. "No. He sent me ahead. To let ye know wha' is going on."

The Dark Knight had risen and he came forward. "What news have you for us? Where is Kal-el and Diana?"

"They are well…Well, so far…I left 'em in one piece…He insisted I come 'ere. They might make it out alive…I don't know…It was a long flight…I flew non-stop. Mighty thirsty am I…and could use a good rest…Ye got feather beds in this place?" He eyed the flagon of wine on the side board along with the bowl of fruit.

Wayne narrowed his eyes. "To the point, if you please. Then you can eat. Did you succeed in your mission."

O'Brien rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell them of the group encountering the late Lord Peter and having Walter of Keystone and John of Oa join them in the rescue of the Kinghts of Kandor. Gordon and Richard were shocked and saddened to hear of Peter's death and the loss of another ally and Tresstom's betrayal. They were curious about the bottle and the mention of Queen Lois.

"We managed to get the bottle and Queen Lois insisted on coming with us."

Wayne smiled thinly. "Hmm, his bottle and his Queen. That will infuriate him."

James' eyes glowed with happiness. His brethren would be here soon and he could help free them.

Gordon rubbed his chin. "We are down another ally and Doma has turned out to be traitor. The Amazon Queen is going there to meet with them, you say? She must be warned."

Eyes turned to O'Brien who had slyly made his way to the side board and was stuffing his mouth with as much fruit as it could hold. He looked at them, his cheeks bulging with grapes.

"Wha?"

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Olympe)

THE EMERALD MOUNTAINS

The group had been riding hard for nigh on four hours when they came upon clearing with a small creek making its way through it. Exhausted as they all were, Kal-el called a halt so they could refresh and gather new strength.

"Finally! I can't feel my legs any more," exclaimed Lady Lois, the fugitive wife of King Alexander Luthor.

"Consider it a blessing," advised Sir Walther, the knight usually clad in red. "Imagine feeling every single bone in your body."

Lady Lois threw the grinning knight a withering look as the group slowed to a trot. Krypto, who had been ahead of them, made straight for the water when, suddenly, he stood riveted to the spot, his hair standing on end. A low and menacing growl was rumbling from his chest.

Concerned, the group halted their horses. Only the elven Princess led her horse to approach the white canine, but before they reached him, Diana's steed reared and whinnied in obvious distress. Only years of training enabled the she-elf to stay in the saddle. Before Diana's trusted mare was back on all four, though, there was an answering neigh from the other side of the clearing. The she-elf squinted her eyes, but to her amazement, she was unable to spot the horse that must have answered her own.

"Diana, maybe we should ride on," Kal-el suggested, his face an unreadable mask as he approached his love. Sir Walther nodded vigorously. This place was eerie, and in his experience, that usually meant nothing but trouble.

But the elven Princess rode on, sword and shield suddenly at the ready. As Kal-el started to follow her, an unusually large bear attacked the dark-haired maiden. Her horse deftly sidestepped as Kal-el and the two knights in their company gave charge. Before they could reach her, though, they could see at least a dozen well-armed elves appear in the trees and bushes lining the clearing, cocking their crossbows at them and taking aim. Good aim. Each of the men could have sworn that he had at least half of the crossbows pointed at him.

At the same time, an ancient looking woman had snuck up on Lady Lois and knocked her off her horse. Putting one foot on the Lady's back for effect, she announced: "You are outnumbered and outmatched. Drop your weapons, and I might let you live."

*************************

SOMEWHERE HIGH ABOVE THE FORESTS OF DOMA

Patrick O'Brien was straining his powerful wings. He had to hurry to warn the elven Queen of Tresstom's betrayal, and he had to reach her before she entered the land of Doma. He was incredibly tired, having gone without sleep for a full day and a half, but he flew on. He just had to live up to the others' expectations. Why this was so important to him, he could not tell. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be respected and appreciated. Besides, there was the little matter of the Dark Emperor who tried to remake the world in his image, an image the thief did not want to even imagine.

While his wings were beating a furious rhythm, O'Brien looked down at the treetops below. He could hardly believe how fast he was going. Flying as an eagle was exhilarating, but this was so much better. He really should have thought about that himself, but it had taken Prince Richard to suggest he try the shape of a gryphon. Patrick parted his mighty beak in something resembling a grin. He so was going to use that shape again!

*************************

GOTHAMWORTH CASTLE

"So, are we agreed on these tactics?" King Gordon asked Prince Richard and his Knight, Lord Wayne.

The Dark Knight looked grim. "I do not like it. Even though numbers will not matter as much as in open territory, the odds do not favor us. We will probably lose most of our troops, if we survive at all. But I cannot perceive of another way."

Before Prince Richard could give his statement, though, the door to the war-room burst open, and an auburn-haired lass barely out of infancy stormed into the room. What had the men gawking at her, though, was her clothing – or lack thereof. It was a kind of *violet* body armor that left the impression of naked skin in strategic places, an outfit that had the apprentice mage lose his ability to speak.

At the sight of his childhood friend, Prince Richard jumped up in a most unprincely manner. "Kory! What are you doing here?"

At the mention of Richard's pet name for her, King Gordon belatedly recognized the Princess of Tamaran.

Koriand'r of Tamaran flung herself into the embrace of the man she secretly loved, but went to stand apart from him after only a short hug. "I come here with bad news," the young Princess began to relate her tale. "My people have been overrun by the Emperor's troops. My people are great warriors, and it was not through lack of battle prowess that we fell, but through treachery." As she said that, the three men in attendance could see an angry fire burn in her pupil-less green eyes. "It was my own sister who betrayed us. She told our enemies of all our defenses, and the battles we fought were more routs than battles. Now, our once proud kingdom is no more, with my people dead or captured and my family missing." As she finished, a tear was streaking down Koriand'r's bonnie face.

Ever the suspicious, Lord Wayne had put the fortunate arrival of the Princess to question. "How comes you are here, instead of dead or with your people?" Catching the accusing glare of his former student, he amended, "Not that we are not grateful for your survival."

Gazing straight at Lord Wayne, Princess Koriand'r gave a small nod. "My sister demanded that I be taken captive to serve her as a reward for her betrayal. Thus, I was put in chains and taken to her." The young woman gulped, then continued in a detached voice, "She had magical experiments performed on me, and they have changed me. Whatever it is she has done to me, it allowed me to escape." Looking mournfully around her, she finished, "I do not know what else I am capable of doing, what I have become. But I know this: I will fight the Emperor and my sister 'till death, or I will die trying." There was a sincerity in her voice and face that convinced even the most disbelieving soul, namely Lord Wayne.

Seeing that both his ally and his once again most trusted advisor were bent to believe the young Princess, King Gordon relented. "Well then, welcome to the Castle of Gothamworth. You can stay here until the dreadful situation with the Emperor is resolved."

Crossing her arms in front of her in a most unroyal way, Princess Koriand'r replied evenly, "No, I will not stay in a room to await my fate. I will fight by your side."

Taken aback, the old King protested, "But you are just a woman!"

At that, Prince Richard chuckled. "Not just a woman, your majesty. Kory has been trained by the Warlords of Okaara for years, and she is one of their very best."

Shaking his head, King Gordon admitted defeat. "If that is so, welcome among our ranks."

Giving her friend an infectuous grin that reminded him of the mischievous girl she once was, the young warrior asked, "So, what is your plan?"

"We confront them when they reach the middle of the Gothamworth-Blüdhaven passage. Since this passage is a narrow gorge with high cliffs on both sides, we can attack them from above with archers, and our warriors will be able to fight in a thin line," the Prince summarized their plan.

Walking over at the large-scale map of the area, Koriand'r studied the lay of the land, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Why attack them in the middle of the gorge?" she asked finally.

"Because our archers cannot cover more than half of it," the young mage replied instantly, his robes turning seven shades of red.

The implications of that statement silenced the warrior Princess for a short while. "Why not use commoners up there?" she then queried, pointing at the cliffs.

King Gordon managed to suppress a groan unbefitting of his status. Women and tactics simply did not mesh. "Because commoners are not archers. And we cannot train them in time for the battle."

Unabashed, the bonnie Princess smiled radiantly. "Of course not. But you could teach them to drop boulders down the cliffs, could you not? Or maybe burning logs? Bottles of vitriol?"

As King Gordon's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Prince Richard graced her with that smile that never failed to make her weak in the knees. "You never cease to amaze me, you know?"

Seeing that this young Lady knew how to plan a battle, the King of Gothamworth asked with wry humor, "Do you have any other suggestions?"

Composing her face so as to not grin from ear to ear, she replied evenly, "As a matter of fact, I do. First, as you expect the troops of the Emperor to march through the gorge, you can prepare a number of traps to hinder their progress and decimate their numbers. And, second, you should distribute at least one company to the archers and commoners on each cliff. The enemy might expect them to be there and send his cohorts after them first."

Almost smiling himself, the Dark Knight mumbled, "I think we should consider adapting our tactics to include the details the Princess mentioned." As King Gordon's long-time advisor, he knew to not ruffle his feathers any more. His self-confidence had taken enough bashing for one day.

THE ELVEN CAMP, NEAR THE BORDER OF DOMA

As was her habit, Queen Hippolyta held her council in the middle of a clearing. In attendance were Phillipus, Captain of Her Guard, Artemis, Captain of the Scouts and Skirmishers, Magala, Master of the Mages, Penelope, High Priestess, and Epione, Head of Healers. As informal as this gathering seemed to the unknowing, it was a stately affair, and no elf alive would dare interrupt the council of the Queen unless in a dire case of emergency.

Artemis was the first to speak up, which might seem uncostumary to humans, but was the way elves preferred to handle their affairs: Who had the greatest need to be heard spoke up first. Most importantly, although elves were notorious for speaking in ways meandering around the actual topic, they could come straight to the point, but only did so if directness was needed.

"My Queen, I got strange reports from my scouts. It seems that the border of Doma has been fortified and the guards are on their alert. What is most unusual, though, is that the fortifications have been strengthened at the border to Themyscira and not towards Metria. It seems they expect to battle us, not the troops of King Luthor." That said, Artemis gave a small nod, indicating she was done with her report.

Pondering this, Hippolyta put her worries into words. "I do not know what it means any more than you do, Artemis. Lord Tresstom, as my daughter's betrothed, is our ally as of yet. Still, this report troubles me greatly. Let us proceed with due caution, as we always..."

The ancient Queen's words were swallowed by the sound of powerful wings beating. Looking up, the assembled elves saw a wondrous sight: A woman with a bird mask over her face bearing a mace like a warrior. What was most amazing, though, was the fact that the woman was winged like the ancient and long-lost race of celestial elves.

As the elves grouped into a cluster surrounding their Queen, their swords drawn, the red-haired woman dropped down to the ground and bent her knee to the council, her mace laying in front of her feet.

Being overtaken by curiosity, the elves regarded her closely until their wise leader chose to address her, "You may rise."

Doing so, but leaving her mace to lie on the ground, the celestial elf looked at the leader of the group for a cue to speak. Seeing the slight nod prompting her, she took a deep breath. "Greetings, elves of the forest. I am Shayera, Scout of the ancient celestials. I come here as a harbinger of doom, for my people are on the warpath, joined with the forces of he who must not be named."

Phillipus interrupted their uninvited guest, "And why are you here? To tell us that we are being conquered?"

Sadly, Shayera shook her head. "No, I came to warn you. I do not agree with the course my superiors have taken, so I decided to leave my homeland and my kin, but not my honor behind."

"So why have you come here," Hippolyta asked, clearly confused.

Looking her straight in the eye, the winged warrior answered, "The elves are the closest to kin I still have, so I came to you first. But I am afraid that my mission will take me away again. Here is what I have to tell you: You are walking right into a trap. Doma has joined the forces with the people who were once my own."

As the implications of that statement sunk in, the faces of the elves fell, and Phillipus uttered a long and eloquent curse that earned her a glare from her Queen.

"Fighting Doma will deplete our resources," Artemis stated matter-of-factly, and her fellow elves nodded.

It was Penelope who added her thoughts. "We may not have to fight them at all," she began soberly. "In Doma, the faith of The One is strong."

"That's fine, but it does not help us," interjected Phillipus.

"Yes, it does," Penelope replied. "Described in their Holy Book is a Harbinger of The One, a creature that looks like a human with wings." As all eyes turned toward the celestial elf, the High priestess continued, "If we could disguise our newfound ally as a Messenger of The One, she could influence them to fight among themselves at least – and inspire them to join our forces at best."

Epione smiled broadly. "Trickery instead of bloodshed. I like your plan."

Hippolyta nodded. Turning towards the red-headed bird-elf, she queried, "Are you willing to undertake that task?"

Shayera nodded gravely. "I am. If you can tell me how to look like such a messenger."

Once again, Penelope took charge. "Well, we need you to have human features, and your wings need to be white, not brown. A white or golden robe would help, too." Looking at Magala, she queried, "Do you think you could put a halo around her form? Or mark her descent with the sound of fanfares?"

Magala's eyes sparkled. "I can do all that, and easily so. Although it would help if there was a face beneath the bird features," the Adept Mage replied half-jokingly.

Shayera was aghast. "I haven't removed my mask since I joined the military!" she protested.

Hippolyta almost chuckled. "Last thing I heard, you left the military."

Nodding in silent agreement, the celestial elf put her hands on her mask...

THE EMERALD MOUNTAINS

Having tied up the helpless heroes with the elven Princess' own lasso, the crone dispersed her illusionary elves and beasts with a simple "ESREPSID!" and waving hand to encompass the whole clearing. Unfortunately, the illusion on herself was removed as well, and the crone turned into a young woman with long, black tresses. Looking down at herself in disgust, she mumbled, "Should learn to be more specific." Turning back to her *captive* audience, the young woman demanded answers. "Who are you, and what is your business creeping around the woods?"

At once, everybody answered her, telling her nothing but the truth.

"Stop it! One after the other!" Pointing at Kal-el, she said, "You first!"

Being forced to stick to the truth, Kal-el told her, "I am Kal-el, the Last Son of Krypton. I am also..."

"Stop!" the sorceress screamed in frustration. "Can't you come up with a more believable story?"

Surprisingly, it was the she-elf who answered. "No, he can't. Nobody encircled by my golden lariat can lie. It is one of its powers."

Closing her eyes, Zatanna quickly confirmed the magical properties of the lasso. As she did so, her eyes burst open, and she pointed a hand at her captives. "EERF!" The lasso instantly gave them free as the sorceress almost squealed. "You are just the people I was looking for!"

CAPITAL OF DOMA

People all over the market place were looking up and pointing their fingers upwards. "Is it a bird?", they asked each other, but in the end, someone called out, "No, it is an angel!"

It was almost funny to watch from above as people literally dropped on their knees. Shayera swooped lower. Beating her mighty wings, she hovered several man-heights above the kneeling crowd. What was it that she was supposed to say? Something about fear and peace...

"Do not come in fear, for I cover in peace!" She declared, only belatedly realizing that she had messed it up. She only hoped the people down there were too awe-struck to actually notice.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Mark Question)

"You are just the people I was looking for!"

The witches' first mistake was ambushing them. If only for the simple reason that she knew not their identities, their intent, nor under whose flag they traveled. Human Knights traveling companion to what was obviously an Elf. Lady Lois attired in the robes of a noblewoman. With the deed done her second mistake was freeing them just as swiftly as she'd bound them. Thusly, no sooner had the words left the witches' mouth then did a blur of motion.

Just as the lasso released them at the witches' command, so did its rightful owner retake possession of it. The elf moved swiftly, even as Kal-El and the Knights Walter and John were moving for their swords. Something was hurled at the witches face. The stranger responded with commendable reflexes, a defensive spell as she threw her hands palm forward and called, "EERF!" With a 'puff' the incoming projectile – a rock – disappeared, but the moment was lost, as the attack was simply a diversion.

With even greater surprise the newcomer found her arms encircled by the same enchanted length of rope. A backwards jerk by the elf, and the woman was tumbling forward. Before the witch was able to speak another incantation, she was caught and at their feet in a sprawling mess, sword-point at her neck.

"Hush!" the elf commanded.

Knights John and Walter were helping the now fugitive Queen Lois to her feet. Kal-El was closer to the Elf, sword in hand.

"Elves do not take kindly to having our own enchantments and magic used against us." she whispered for his ears alone.

"I can see that." Kal said simply, slightly teasing.

Time was of the essence. Every minute they wasted with bandits or ambushes meant Luthor and the Warlord's army that was much closer to marching on Gothamworth, Keystone, or even the ethereal isles of Themyscira. They had not the time, but... he was curious as to the intent behind the stranger's attack. He addressed the captured woman with the same question she'd just posed to them. "Who are you?"

As he did, Diana eased the sword-point so the woman could speak, but held it poised should she speak anything other than explanations. "No spells." she warned, waiting for the woman to answer Kal-El's query.

"Zatara, at your service. Zatanna Zatara."

A crown of long, mostly tamed black tresses covered the woman's face, giving her the appearance of a true dark mage, she managed to tilt her head back despite her predicament, exposing darkly stunning features set against blue eyes and full lips. For all her beauty and obvious ability in magic she could've been an elf, but for the fact she lacked pointed ears and where many of the woodland fairies had longish, almost aristocratically radiant features, hers were rounded.

"And I didn't attack. Not exactly." she mumbled. She wiggled her fingers in as much as she could. "Illusio." she mimed, making her point. "About the lasso, you have my apologies. I did not then know who you were."

In the background the two knights could be seen to be uncomfortable. Sir John, if aware of the strangers beauty, seemed nonplussed. Meanwhile, the younger and less "disciplined" Knight of Keystone had no such reservations. Kal-El certainly seemed to have a knack for dragging the comely ones out, maybe it was the attraction of the broken, exiled man, Walter couldn't help but wonder.

Lady Lois looked on, dismissing the two with a quiet snort of feminine disgust. Exactly how many woodland women was she to come across. It was ridiculous.

Diana observed, "You're a witch."

"Close, but wrong; I'm a sorceress."

"Why were you looking for us?"

The sorceress gave a bitter half-smile. "Revenge."

Briefly and with little overindulgence to the dramatic, the young mage told the story of her father and how he'd been captured while making sure she escaped. Not only was magic outlawed in many realms, but practitioners were literally rounded up and imprisoned -- an act which itself was simply a prelude to execution. Listening, Kal-El couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for his forced denial of all things magic, even to the point of fearing some of his own abilities. If he'd been told years ago of his origins, how he had been sent to the future, he would have, without doubt, decried it as heathen witchcraft -- magic.

Almost as though she could sense his thoughts, Diana had looked at him. And he'd bent an almost imperceptible bow, a rising of the corners of his mouth as thanks.

"And so I found you." Zatanna Zatara had finished. "Verily, I know of Themyscira. Just as I know you–" she nodded to the Kryptonian, "–you're The Last Son of Krypton."

Behind the others, Lois had frowned. Reminded of the fact everyone had discerned and she'd required to be told, and even then, she had not taken Kal-El at his word.

"My magic whispers the truth of things just as your gods bequeathed you the truth of this enchanted lasso. Just as I know," and here she indicated the fallen Kandorian Knight with a slightly droll look, "that pendant means more than just a snake. I read it through my magic just as you read parchment."

There was some debate and eventually, when the sorceress stated she wanted to help, that that was why she'd hoped to find them, it was decided that they would take her with them. She seemed genuinely repentant for her actions and an experienced magic user would help their chances greatly.

"That was reckless of me, wasn't it?" Diana commented quietly to Kal-El when the others had moved a distance away. Some of the horse had been spooked, and it took some time for them to round them up again. "My mother would scold me for having rushed in headlong as I did."

"Your mother isn't here. She would understand that we all make mistakes."

Kal was right, Diana thought, her mother wasn't there. "And what's your opinion?" the elf bid.

He commented, the barest note of teasing present in his voice. "I would conjecture that tying an elf up is folly."

Diana blushed, for some reason she couldn't quite fathom. She remembered the irresistible temptation the stalwart knight had engaged in days before at the lake. The thought sprang to her mind that they had entered into a relationship. They had kissed, and even without a title, she had known she wanted him. They had not consummated anything yet. For proprieties sake, his standing as the Last Son of Krypton assured his right to court her, but her heart needed none of that. Beloved. He could be nothing else, Diana had decided. Diana reluctantly brought her thoughts back to the task at hand.

Reaching Bludhaven was their top priority. They could only hope Bruce had been successful in reaching and convincing King Gordon. Everything else could come later. Assuming they were successful and there even was a 'later'.

It was a chilling thought.

Hippolyta and her elite guard waited, entrenched so deeply around the forests surrounding Doma that the humans had no idea of their presence. Scouts, in compliment to the regiments waiting for the command to move out, did their part, their best warriors silently scaling the impenetrable walls to see, silent footfalls keeping them unheard and unseen by the comparatively noisy humans.

A scout entered the clearing that contained the queen and the elite guard, instantly they knelt. The queen bid the young elf rise. "Report."

"It appears to be working."

The queen raised one unimpressed brow. "And you've ascertained this, how?"

"They... have not killed her yet. That, and the fortification around the northern entrance seems to be lessening."

Hippolyta, attired in her own armor not dissimilar to what her daughter wore, was stoic. Man was fickle, and prophecies could be revised and ruled obsolete. The odds of the gambit working had not been very high, in her opinion.

She dismissed the scout and admitted, "That is heartening."

If she were truthful, her heart was not entirely in the same place as her body, In the sense that she worried for her daughter. Her concern was not born of doubt in her daughter's abilities, but prudence at the sheer scope of danger she, Kal-El, and their companions faced. It hadn't been long ago that her daughter had been safe and protected within their home, now, she was battling orks and taking part in campaigns that would help shape the very future of First-Earth. A wise elf had once wrote that the only constant was change, and silently, the queen acknowledged the fact.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Captain of the Scouts and Skirmishers, Artemis, volunteered what was perhaps not entirely an unpopular opinion. "I do not trust her."

Hippolyta withheld the urge to sigh, knowing what would come next.

"Nor I, my Queen." Magala chimed in. "How did she find us?"

Artemis continued, "And if she betrayed her people, who is to know what else she may be here to do? We are not her people. At best she's a traitor and at worst a snake in the grass."

It was late too be second-guessing the Level-headed High Priestess, Penelope, pointed out. "The question is what shall we do next."

"We can watch her for any signs of deception." Phillipus, the Captain of the guard proffered. "Minimize her involvement and knowledge in all but imminent skirmishes. But I agree, many details appear suspicious.

"My liege," Epione, the Head of the Healers, spoke for the first time, voice softer and gentler than the others, belying her craft: "A more pressing issue may be at hand: namely what precipitated this? Prince Peenflank is betrothed to the Princess, it makes no sense that they would betray us." It was a good question, and while Artemis and Phillipus already knew of the dissolved betrothal, it was, understandably, not yet common knowledge. The Healer was ignorant to the details.

Hippolyta pursed her lips. Assailed by the inevitable. "The betrothal was dissolved."

From those unaware, there was surprise, which could quickly be seen turning into approval, though they did a good job of concealing it.

"Tresstom was unsuitable. I erred in my earlier selection of him. That has since been rectified."

The implications of what that meant were clear. The surprise slowly wore off. As important as their Princess' betrothal was, there were more pressing matters at hand. Namely the five-thousand plus strong army of Doman soldiers that had gone from friend to potential foe, sitting on the inside of the castle walls. Unfortunately, the two were closely related.

"Is it possible he discovered?" Epione mused. "It would explain Doma's sudden hostility."

"It is possible, I had hoped to keep the dissolution quiet until after the war, for obvious reasons. But other explanations must not be discounted, it is possible–"

A shrill birdcall sounded above, and the participants stopped, dismissing it at first until it grew closer and the outline of a peregrine became visible in the maze of long-legged tree limbs and overgrowth they'd made camp in. The sleek, predatory bird landed high above them, flying from tree to tree, bringing it closer and closer. The sheer density of forest-growth making it necessary. The bird made to land at the feet of the queen. Hippolyta, already suspecting, put out a hand that commanded stillness as the animal began to shift into the familiar, if not welcome, form of one Patrick O'Brien.

Diana had told her about the shapeshifter, that he was a thief. The queen had never seen this one transform before, and she, along with all the others, watched with some interest.

"Ah..." he began, hunched over, "Me breath..." the shapeshifter took great gulps of air through his mouth, "Ah canna'..." huff, "Ah canna'..." huff, he wheezed and groaned until he could regain his breath enough to stand somewhat straight, and look the assembled elves in the eyes.

"Is something amiss with my daughter?"

"Eh? No. No, no, no, ah came ta warn ya. It's a..." he took another breath, "–it's a trap. Tha spineless coward Tresstom -- he betray'd ye ta Luthor!"

It only confirmed what they had already suspected. The thief had a look of incredulity as he noticed the tepid response. Either they had already known, he mused, making his life-span shortening trip entirely for naught, or they had so little an estimation of the Doman Prince that it hardly phased them. It could be either, O'Brien concluded.

"Thas tha last time I fly that far for anyone, ungrateful bastards!" he muttered under his breath, forgetting the sensitivity of the ears around him. At the looks, he straightened, plastering his best smile across his face. "Oh, not fa you lassies. Never! Ah meant... Ah mean- the others... ah, bloody hell, never mind!"

O'Brien went on to tell them about the Kal-El, Princess Diana, and both Knights John and Walter and their successful retrieval of the bottle containing the Kandorian Knights. At about the same time, Shayera Hol returned, mask back in place, wings flapping as she landed. Just as hoped, the villagers of Doma had reacted to Shayera well, believing the celestial elf to actually have been the prophesied Harbringer. It was deception that seized upon the people's faith, but it averted needless battle and saved lives, not to mention made Doma an ally. It was the lesser evil. In addition, it seemed the monarchy wasn't exactly united in fulfilling Tresstom's will and dissolving alliances with Themyscira. Apparently there was a challenge to the throne in his sister -- Princess Hortense, whom had expressed a particular interest in hearing out the Amazonian Elves.

Through all of this, Patrick "Eel" O'Brien stood to the side, his attentions elsewhere. He had been brought up right, with good training and an active sense of chivalry. Well, not actually. His father had left when he was just a wee lad. His mother – the greatest mother a boy could have – had made ends meet as a lady of the night. But nonetheless, he liked to think he'd learned the essentials -- knowhow in pickpocketing and picking up the attention of mighty fine lassies. So, it went without saying that the redheaded elf drew his attention. Nay, it was more than that. The womanly curves, the pointed ears, and the wings – the mask would be a little difficult. For the second time that day Patrick put on his most winning smile, spit-shined his hair, and pulled up his britches, prepared for a right good challenge.

Two minutes later found Patrick O'Brien unconscious, victim to a mace shaped lump formed atop his head and suggesting the culprit. For the second time that day the shapeshifter would find himself both swearing and swearing to never do another good deed again. Aye, it was true: No good one went unpunished!

Pulling himself to his feet, he scrambled after the elves. They had already begun to move out.

The land was starved and decaying. No plant life and thusly, no animal life. It stretched out as far as the eye could see. Where the emaciated land ceased a stiflingly hot grip of intemperate air began. Rough, pitted skin the color of arsenic housed the two glowing eyes that observed the dead landscape with even an colder gaze. The being known as Darkseid smiled, a predatory stretching of the mercilessly harsh features that were the god's face.

It was satisfying, to be free. The towering figure needed to look no farther than the pits and pit-masters with their slaves and slave handlers to appreciate the fact. In Apokolypse the foolish and weak suffered, the strong survived to enslave said weak, and all, without exception, were slaves to him. Yet his newfound freedom brought the memory of his centuries long imprisonment in that cursed Phantom Zone. The smile lessened, but did not disappear altogether. Be it a century or two, his defeat was fresh in his mind. A bitter pill sourer than even the sentence that he had endured. If he could destroy the Kingdom of Krypton again, just for that, he would. But it was dust. Not a trace of it left. He would have to settle for all of First-Earth in its place. Burned, enslaved, and remade in his image.

It was Hell, but more importantly -- it was Apokolypse.

Darkseid turned his attention from the pit-view, leaving the echoing screams behind. Business was at hand. The business of the final step in bringing a world to its knees. The chamber the Dark Lord occupied held a throne made of stone and desecrated humans bones. The walls were painted with the hieroglyphics of blood and torment. An unholy worship of subjugation written as an evolving mural depicting a living hell. It was a history, told as it actually was. As it actually happened. Not by the victor or even the defeated, but by the first. Not by the blasphemous word of the bastard fragments now pathetically calling themselves kingdoms, but by him -- Darkseid.

In a corner of the chamber a shadow that on closer inspection revealed a frail, stick-figured of a man, draped in dirty, grey-black robes moved. Dessad. His boney, too-thin hands folded endlessly over too-long sleeves. Seething and envy oozed from him. Merciless and sadistic, the mad torturer's face presented a rictus of sneers and grimaces. Not to be underestimated, he was a cunning servant. And it was true that often his anger and ill-temperment were used to mask even greater schemes. Not quite Darkseid's strategist, he was at least his schemer.

"You have something to say."

If such were possible, the torture-master seemed to fold even further into himself. "Nay, my lord–" Dessad began, but immediately realized his mistake. Openly defying the reborn god, even if it was only to disagree, brought with it danger. The spindly looking man backtracked, not wishing for his master to suspect too great an autonomy after the long years of his banishment. "Well, yes, my master." he reversed quickly. The room was lit by a hungry, mercurial light that never seemed to fade, like a lantern warming a desiccated cavity, and the rotted yellow of Dessad's teeth darkened to a mustardy orange. The only thing worse than defiance was openly questioning, and Dessad risked both, but he waded forward. His dislike for the man his master expressed favor for was too great not to voice the caution.

"If I may, my lord. You give the human Luthor much power." Dessad's eyes cast down then back up, a fickle pulling of his parchment-thin lips holding back a sneer. "I do no mean to question–"

"Silence. Luthor is a pawn, just as all of you are pawns to my game." Darkseid's expression was cold, but in fact, he was amused. The Duke Alexander Luthor had a great deal in common with his servant Dessad. Dogs made to serve. But dogs sometimes deserved rewards. "Useful pawns are rewarded." The rest was left hanging. "Tell me of our spies."

At the foot of the throne, another man stepped forward, this one tall and not at all resembling the first. Steppenwolf was a Battlemaster. He spoke with a permanent growl, dark hair anchored by even darker eyes that were set deep back in a harshly handsome face.

"My spies tell me what the Duke has already informed you, my lord." he began, on bended knee. "He has deposed King Mordred and assumed control of Metria. Luthor is now King. Ran and Tamaran have already been defeated and possessed. Rossvale is soon defeated and joined to his keep. Doma has shifted to his side as well. But..."

The tombs that were the god's eye's glowed, ever so slightly.

"But–" Steppenwolf continued, "Luthor has not told you everything. He plots. My spies tell me he has lost possession of the enchanted bottle that held prisoner the Knights of Kandor."

"Go on." was all Darkseid said.

"Luthor had initially managed to capture two prisoners, one of them being the princess of the elves. It was a ruse to gain entry into Metria to retrieve the object. They escaped and are believed to now be in possession of the bottle, and thus, the key to Kandor's release.." the battlemaster summarized.

The dark god was chuckling, "The elves... So the whores of Zeus show themselves at last." he mocked. It seemed to be a joke for the Dark Lord alone, some knowledge that not even Dessad knew. Themyscira's origin's were not widely known. What was known was that Darkseid could not die, not permanently. And he was old. Ancient beyond perhaps any other being on First-Earth. He casually dismissed it, and once again tension – his servants; not his – filled the room. A distracted Darkseid was good, an amused one even better. None welcomed his attention, save to perhaps backstab and encourage their advancement.

To that point untouchable by his masters intimidation, Steppenwolf hesitated for the first time. "There is... more." he started again, fathomless eyes fixed on a spot at his master's feet.

"Though Doma has shifted, my spies tell me Tresstom has been slain. Without him, they may sway in their allegiance, if they haven't already. Additionally, there are signs Luthor doubts your existence. That he believes a face to face meeting is in order. He is a fool."

Darkseid appeared unconcerned. Alexander Luthor was a man. Man was a race of fools, just as every being's fate was to be subjugation at his hand. They just didn't know it yet.

"Who was the other Luthor let escape?"

The battlemaster responded without pause. The strange sounding name difficult to forget. "A fallen Kandorian Knight by the name of Kal-El..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (DnkStar)

The council chambers of Castle Doma were an unholy orchestra of confusing and convoluted voices.

"Did you hear what they said--?"  
"But it was outside, and a night--could have been anything. Can't trust  
half of what you hear nowadays, anyway."  
"--An angel! Can you imagine? A REAL angel"  
"---said we were in DANGER!!"

After what seemed to the people like hours, a messenger for Lady Hortesnse finally yelled, "Enough! Her Ladyship will hear what you have to say, but with these conditions:  
One: That you delegate one or two of you to speak on the behalf of the rest.  
Two: That the rest of you cease your infernal CATERWALLING!!!"

With that, the messenger, red-faced with irritation, turned and ascended back up to the top of the steps, to await some concession from the throng that was gathered below.

"It should be Balthazar", cried one "after all, he was there and saw it all!"  
Another countered "No, Ashrail, is the better speaker, let him be the one to address the princess!"

Another half-hour of arguing, and the unruly crowd finally decided on their two delegates. With hushed voices, and trebling knees, the two followed behind the irate messenger and were led into the throne room to await the princess.

Scant seconds later, the princess, draped in a smock of rose-colored silk, entered the room. She cast a condescending eye over her still-trembling visitors. "Well--?", she asked with a cocked brow. "What have you to say? Can someone PLEASE tell me what happened last night that's set this whole kingdom into CHAOS???"

"Well, yer Ladyship, it was like this--me and me sons, and a few of the other lads was out watchin' our flocks, y'see. It was a bit warm and they tend to get restless when it's too hot and well--"

The princess gave him a pointed look. "My time is VERY valuable. If this story has a point, I'd suggest you get to it--quickly!"

"Well yer Ladyship, we was all out there, when wonder of wonders---an angel of the lord appeared and she said--"

"Let me guess," said the princess "this angel was bringing you glad tidings of great joy, right? Shepherds watching their flocks by night--? Somehow, I think I've HEARD this story before--." She rolled her eyes.

"No Milady, that's no' what she said AT ALL!"

"No. well WHAT then--?"

"She said that we was to BEWARE; that Lord Darkseid's come back, and he's amassin' his forces to destroy the earth. An' that yer brother was a fix' in to betray the Themys--Themyscr--the elves to the likes of Lord Alexander of Metria. She said that if we was a smart lot, we'd take arms against Metria and be right quick about it!"

"What's this? My brother betraying the elves--?? What sort of mischief has my ARROGANT, FOOLISH brother been up to this time. I wonder? Truly, he can't stay out of trouble long enough to tighten the buckles on his shoes!! Altheon! Altheon! Come quickly!"

"Yes, Milady?"

"What do you know of the mischief my brother has been perpetrating of late? Did he confide it to you? Answer me, truthfully knave, or so help me, I'll have you run through like a pheasant on a spit!"

"Milady, I know nothing of your brother's latest schemes--!"

"Do you know if it is true that my brother planned to raise an army against Themyscira?"

"Aye, Milady--this much I know to be true. Even now, soldiers and arms are being trained toward those fair lands."

At this news, the princess paled slightly. She swallowed hard. "I demand an IMMEDIATE stand down!"

"But your majesty, it was done on your brother's orders and--"

"And tell me, Altheon-- does you see my brother here now? My dear brother is, no doubt sleeping off the drink in the bed of some Metrian harlot, while he sends out kingdom right through the doors of hell! I am here now, and MY orders are tell my army TO STAND DOWN!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?"

"Yes, your majesty. As you wish."

"And as for you two-" She gazed at the pair of delegates, who were by now, white as sheets, and close to collapsing from fear, "as for you two, your information proved to be both truthful and invaluable. Thanks to you, a needless war was undoubtedly avoided. You are heroes, and all of Doma is in your debt. I don't know if what your people saw last night was truly an angel or not; but I do know, that for what you've done here today, you deserve to be duly awarded. You may go now, with my eternal thanks."

"T-thank y-you, y-yer Muh-Majesty.", mumbled the pair as they beat a hasty retreat out of the throne room, and back down the stairs.

The Lady Hortense leaned against the wall, and heaved a giant sigh. She didn't know exactly where her foolish brother was, nor at this moment did she really care. She only hoped that wherever the arrogant buffoon was, he was too far away to know that she had counter-manned his order; and in enough time to hopefully avoid a calamity. He may have been her older brother, and heir-apparent to the throne, but in her heart of hearts, Hortense knew that she was the smarter and more capable ruler. She knew it was an ugly  
thought, but it was not the first time that she's wished her louse of a brother would just crawl away and die someplace, and leave her as the sole ruler of their kingdom. Her ladyship had no way of knowing that this time, she'd gotten her wish.

Alexander Luthor found himself in his chambers, once again pacing and brooding. He felt lost, out of control of the situation. And if there was one thing Luthor hated, it was not being the one in control of the situation. That oaf, Tressor, was dead, Kal-el, and the elf maid had escaped-- along with the bottle and Lois.

Lois. He scowled. How DARE she betray him, the little WENCH. He'd show her, show the whole LOT of them. He'd have their heads on pikes, in the front courtyard, where he could look down on them from his chamber's window. He poked absentmindedly at the fire, imagining Lois' face there. He'd grab her and carve her like a turkey, he'd stab her through her traitorous heart. He'd--he'd-- OF COURSE. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Ahhh, revenge, sweet revenge. His frown turned into a wicked sneer, as a plan formed in his head:

Of course, it worked before-- and with just a few tweaks, he was it could work again.  
He settled himself, took a deep breath, and began to recite the incantation:

"Bound by life  
And bound by blood  
Once was two,  
Now are one.  
What I feel,  
What I see  
So shall you  
Be

A part of me."

He sat back and laughed coldly, as a familiar tingle went through his body,  
and purple-blue streaks of lightning lit up the wall of his chambers.

The exhausted party has stopped only briefly, to stretch out their legs, readjust their packs, and to take in a quick meal.

"Well, we'd best be getting along. If we're lucky, we can make Bludhaven  
by nightfall. Then we can--" But whatever thought that John Stewart may have had, was at that moment blocked out by a dazzling sight:

Purple-blue streaks of lightning arced across the sky, and crackled to the earth, in a shower of sparks, directly in front of the weary travelers.

Zatanna, the sorceress, was sitting on a log in front of the fire, and was thrown several feet by the force. She tried to stand, but wound up dropping, dizzy and swooning, back to the earth. Both of the knights- Walter and John- rushed to her side to help her stand up.

Lois, sitting slightly apart from the others, felt a sickening familiar tingling run through her body; and a terrible throbbing pain in her temples. She reached for her head to check for an injury, but in the next second, the pain vanished, as if it had never been at all.  
_Strange_, she thought to herself, _Why do I feel suddenly so strange?_ She shook off the tingling and stood up, leaning against a nearby tree for support.

"Lois, are you alright?", asked Kal-el, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. I think I just got a slight dose of that strange lightning as well. Just feel a bit unsteady; I'm sure I'll be fine in a moment." Lois' lip secretly formed an ugly scowl.  
_What do you care, you fool? As long as you have that elven harlot by your side, does anyone else even matter? I'll get you, I'll make you pay-- I'll make you ALL pay!!! _Lois stood trembling, wondering where such wicked thoughts were coming from. Yes, truthfully, she was just a WEE BIT jealous of Kal-el and Diana, but she had never before had such vile thoughts towards them and their comrades. After all, these people were her friends as well. They had taken it upon themselves to rescue her from Luthor's clutches a great risk to themselves. She had never felt anything but gratitude for them before but now—

An image of Alexander's evil sneer flashed through her mind, along with another sudden, searing jolt of pain in her temples. When the pain subsided, one strange lingering thought remained: _Get them. Kill them. Destroy them, ALL of them. Sweet Revenge. Sweet,  
sweet revenge._

Lois, let out a silent gasp, willing, with every drop of her considerable will, for the vile thought to be gone from her mind. She didn't know where these terrible thoughts were coming from, but she was determined not to give in to them-- not to listen to them and betray her friends, no matter what the consequence may be---.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Amazonia V)

The Emerald Mountains

The group of weary travelers decided to pause and take a rest. Lois was clearly in no state to continue further. And they could get to Bludhaven all that faster if they were fresh in mind, body and soul. Accordingly, they decided to use simple sleeping pallets this night rather than pitch tents, so that they could be up and about, on their way at first light.  
The watch was divided. Walter took the first watch. The ladies settled down into their blankets and were soon fast asleep.

_Run, Lois, run!_

Frigid air tore at Lois' hair and whistled past her ears as she silently spurred her mount onward through the bare trees and snow-crusted ground. The poor mare was straggling; gasping for air as she gamely plunged forward through the scraggly thicket of yew and pine. Hot air plumed from the horse's nostrils and her hooves tore into the hard, icy earth, but her shaggy coat was covered in sweat and despite all of Lois's prayers, the beast was losing ground.

Soon the hunters would be upon her. King Alexander's personal bodyguard, dressed in green and black. Intent upon seeing their own twisted justice meted out upon her, they chased her with a wrathful, vengeful fire that no amount of reason or persuasion could dampen.

"Faster!" Lois leaned over her mare's shoulders, hearing the poor horse labor, its breath whistling. Strong equine muscles began to flag. Her mission was surely lost. Nightfall was too far off. Even then, beneath the shroud of night, the hunters would track her, follow her, and run her to the ground. There was no darkness deep enough to hide her.

"Give me strength. Lay your hands upon my mare," Lois prayed as icy fingers of wind snarled her hair. Up ahead she caught a glimpse of another horseman darting through the frigid undergrowth. The dark riders were everywhere.

Even as she tugged on the reins and veered west, toward the mountains, she knew with a sinking heart that she was trapped. There would be no turning back, no circling around. The five horsemen had fanned out through the bare trees, cutting off all chance of escape, all roads returning her to safety.

Frantic, she pulled on the reins, guiding the mare to a narrow twisting path that climbed upward, through the lower hillocks toward a ridge. The territory was new. Foreign. Forbidden. But she had no other choice. She heard their shouts. Terror cut like shards of ice through her heart.

Her horse struggled, her hooves slipping, her flanks quivering, foam beginning to spot her gray, wet coat. "Please ... you can do it."

Upward, ever more slowly, the beast ran on as snow began to fall, and Lois felt a sharp cramp. She glanced down at her skirts, bundled high, and noticed the warm ooze of blood that dripped down her leg and splattered to the ground, bright red upon the frozen snow.  
Her heart plummeted.

Not only would the blood leave a perfect trail it would also strengthen the hunters' purpose.

"God's teeth," she said, placing the reins in her mouth and trying vainly to staunch the flow. From the corner of her eye she saw movement, black-robed figures upon fleet steeds climbing the ridge, flashing past a thicket of spindly trees. By the saints, they were upon her!

And all the while drops of blood spotted the ground, caught by the wind. Somehow she had to stop this madness.

At the top of the ridge, she spurred her horse onward and the mare, finding footing, took off, cutting along a narrow deer trail. Heart pounding, skirts billowing, Lois thought for a second that she would prevail, that her sure-footed mare, which was more than a match for their bulkier stallions, would scramble easily up this narrow mountain spine.

"Good girl," she whispered, barely believing her luck.

She prayed that the mountain would slow their steeds. If not, if they caught her, at least the dagger was safe; she had seen to that. A weapon possessed of great magic, the Sacred Dagger was destined to be in the hands of the companion of the Chosen One, as the age-old prophecy prescribed:

_Sired by Courage,  
Born of Light,  
Protected by the Sacred Dagger,  
A ruler of men, compassionate and kind,  
Champion of freedom and all that is right,  
By the sign of the pentagon,  
Shall the last son of Krypton  
Free the Cup of Ages  
And soothe war's rages  
As he alone can claim a hero's heart._

The dagger could not fall into the hands of men with hearts of darkness, men like those who pursued her now. Should that happen, First Earth was lost and the Last Son of Krypton might never overcome the magic of Darkseid. Indeed, within the Sacred Dagger was the spirit of the Kryptonian mage Im-Fanci. Lois had been entrusted with the Sacred Dagger by the elders of Guildhall at the time that she and Kal-El were courting. Then Kal-El had been banished. Lois had never had a chance to return it to the Elders, the world which she had known had changed so fast and so suddenly.

Suddenly her horse shied and stumbled. Lois's heart clenched.

At the crest of this hill, the trail split as neatly as a snake's tongue and, if she was far enough ahead, she might be able to tear off a bit of bloody clothing to lead her pursuers on the wrong course. She glanced over her shoulder and saw no one, none of the dark horsemen following.

Had she lost them? Nay.

They would not give up. Their purpose was too strong. She dug her heels into the gasping gray's sides and wound through the trees. Blood sang through her veins when she caught sight of the fork in the path, one trail leading downward toward the village and river, the other following the backbone of these sheer mountains. Surely those behind her would expect her to take the lower path to Metria.

Lois fell forward, nearly toppling over her horse's bowed neck. Bristly, black hairs from the mane stung her eyes and blinded her for a heartbeat. As the horse regained her footing and Lois's eyes focused again, she saw him: a single dark predator upon a white steed. His head was covered with a black cloak and cowl, only the armor was visible in the darkness, but she felt his eyes upon her, sensed his hideous intent.

She tried to pull her horse around, but it was too late. The others had closed in and she was trapped upon her panting mare. Doom, it seemed, had found her.

"There is no escape for traitors," stated the Warlock bluntly, blocking her path.

"I am no traitor."

"Are you not?" His dark eyes were slits deep in his cowl as he pointed a long, accusatory finger at the ground, where blood stained the ground. "Proof of your perfidy, Lois, descendant of Samuel," he said. "Of your betrayal and thievery... You are a criminal and an untrustworthy woman."

She felt the other horsemen drawing closer, circling her tightly, and for a second she felt as if she couldn't breathe. The mare beneath her quivered and Lois laid a calming hand upon the frightened horse's shoulder. Was there no way out? Could she force her little mare to break through this ring of soulless men? She turned her thoughts inward, to the strength that lay deep in the marrow of her bones, the faith and courage that had brought her this far. There are ways to defeat these monsters, means not physical, forces you have only to call upon.

As if he read her thoughts, the leader snagged the reins from her hands and dropped to the ground. "Dismount," he ordered.

When she hesitated, he nodded to one of the others. A large hooded man with shoulders as broad as a woodcutter's ax hopped lithely off his bay, his boots hitting hard against the frozen terrain. Though she held on fiercely to the pommel of her saddle, it was no use. The big brute of a man dragged her from her horse and pinned her arms roughly behind her back, causing her shoulders to scream in pain. She felt the blood drain from her face but didn't cry out, determined to confront the fury of these lying thugs with a fire of her own.

The leader was the worst of them all - an abomination to all mankind.  
He was known as Dessad, and his cloak was but a disguise to hide the legacy of evil that was his portfolio as his Lord's Leader of Parademons.

Aye, Lois knew this man who posed as her husband's friend. Had he not tried to bed her? Even threatened her when she'd refused him? But she'd seen the eerie light in his eyes. She could smell the smoky darkness of his soul. She sensed the yawning abyss of hatred that threatened to devour all light from the sky. She'd known what he really wanted, and she could not let it fall into his hands, even if she died protecting it.

"Hypocritical spawn of Darkseid," she whispered defiantly, "Go back to Apokolips, the Hell that you came from. May you never see the light of First Earth again!"

He froze, thunderstruck.

"Silence!" Dessad ordered.

"I know you," she whispered, holding his gaze. Even as he accused her of practicing the treason, he, too, was familiar with the old ways. Evil was apparent in the eerie, ethereal glow within his brown eyes - the wild, determined eyes of a man who had not seen age.

For an instant he hesitated. Taking advantage of his hesitation, Lois continued the lie,  
"I know how to find the Last Son of Krypton, Dessad. Harm me now and you will forever look over your shoulder, chased by your own fear and his vengeance."

As if to add credence to her words, lightning split the sky. The forest trembled.

"Aaaaaah," one of the troops groaned nervously.

But the Dessad would not back down. Alexander Luthor had given him permission to scare Queen Lois into revealing where the Sacred Dagger was. Luthor needed the knowledge of Im-Fanci, who resided in the Dagger to read the Kryptonian parchment that he had.

Through lips that barely moved, Desaad hissed, "You, Lois of Metria, daughter of Samuel, wife to Luthor, are an adulteress as well as a traitor. The only way to save yourself is to tell me where you've hidden the dagger."

She didn't respond, though in her mind she caught an image of a wicked little knife covered in jewels, a wicked little knife that responded to the name Fanci.

"You know where it is," Dessad accused, leaning closer. She saw it then, the gleam in his eye.

Lois gasped and woke suddenly...her dream was an exact recollection of the events that had led her to finally leave her husband Luthor. She had been lucky that the knights John and Walter and the strange one called Patrick O'Brien had walked into her chambers. She was even luckier that she could prevail upon them to help her escape. In her jealousy at seeing Kal and Diana together and the bond they shared, she had forgotten all about the Sacred Dagger.

But now it was all clear - how she could make it up to Kal-El, even if his love was lost to her, at least he might view her with affection. All she had to do was tell him about the Sacred Dagger, the Kryptonian mage Im-Fanci and the place where she had hidden it. Kal-El would fulfill the prophecy, and find the Cup of Ages. Then he would liberate First Earth from Darkseid and Luthor and the other Warlords and take his rightful place as Leader. A grateful Kal-El might even invite Lois to rule by his side. And, as for the Elven Princess, she would fulfill her role and return to Themyscira where she could live her life in peace.

Now, if only Lois could remember the coordinates of where she had hidden the Sacred Dagger, she could hand it over to Kal, who could give it in honor to his companion and right hand in the battles to come and thus, fulfill the prophecy of the Sacred Dagger.

********************************************************************

Gothamworth Castle

James looked around furtively. He had not yet had a chance to practice some spells and he certainly did not want Lord Bruce to catch him. The last time Lord Bruce had caught James, he had surely shortened James's life by a few years. James thought back to that time. He had just about found something that referred to the Cup of Ages, a Latin prophecy. The Dark Knight had told him not to mention the book or the prophecy to anyone, but James felt that he must take a quick look once again. What if there was something there that could help them win the coming battles?

As he reached within his tunic and drew out the bag that he carried, the bottomless bag, his thoughts ran to the scene with the handsome Prince Richard and his to-be-bride - Kory. How happy they had looked together. How wonderful it was that Prince Richard could now marry his true love. No doubt, the Prince would have done the honorable thing and married Princess Barbara for the sake of York and the political alliances that the marriage would bring, but James was a romantic at heart. He truly, truly wanted nothing more than to believe in the power of love. Prince Richard had very properly mourned the death of his young fiancée who had been brutally murdered by the Warlords, which was how the Dark Knight had been injured. James recalled how terrified he had been of the Dark Knight then, trying to get Kal and the Princess Diana to move away from Lord Bruce. He winced, it was a good thing neither had listened to him or rather the Lady Diana had got her own way. Thinking of Kal and Diana, he mused, now there was a couple who could bind their hearts and lives together. James had caught them stealing looks at each other, when they thought no one was looking, and had picked up the tension between them whenever they were together in the area. But James had kept his observations to himself. Still, he hoped that there was some way for the two to be together.

Now, James opened the Book in which he had seen the reference to the Cup of Ages and looked for the ancient verse, the one that had to do with a hero's heart. As he turned the pages quickly, keeping an eye open for the Dark Knight, James searched for the reference he sought. But when he came to the page in the book, it had changed - the words that he had read had been erased and new ones had taken their place. It was indeed deep magic, of a sort that James hoped to wield one day. For now, he was content just to read the new words.

Turning his gaze to the page in the book, he read with growing excitement, "_Amidst the chaos, a prophecy has begun to unfold: A hero will rise, not of First Earth, yet courageous, wise and bold. Seek ye then, the hero's heart - of truth, of hope and of love, bright and constant as the sun from above."_  
The words could only mean that the battle was nigh, and a hero would emerge to help all to win, James thought excitedly. He tried to recall the other verse that had magically vanished.

He closed his eyes and recited aloud, ""When the last son of Krypton knows his true birth…"

"then shall the hero's heart save First Earth," continued the harsh voice of Lord Bruce who placed a heavy hand on James shoulder.

James yelped in dismay and jumped up, trying desperately to hide the book. But Lord Bruce was not to be fooled. Glowering at James, he easily picked the book from him and snarled, "Well, lad, what makes you open this to me? Have you not yet realized it has deep magic? Did we not make a pact not to speak of it?"

It was now or never thought James, who took a deep breath and quickly related the strange the new verse's appearance to Lord Bruce. The Dark Knight's countenance changed. Just to make sure, he read the new verse himself.

"Ah, lad, well done. That's a clear sign to us that we are now within sight of victory. That means the prophecy has begun to unfold."

There was also a short description of a strange object, called a Sacred Dagger, and the story behind the Dagger. The hero was the Last Son of Krypton. To protect the hero and arm him with the knowledge and skills that he would require, the Council of Krypton had extracted the spirit and wisdom of their mage - Im-Fanci and gently blended it with Kryptonite - an elemental metal that had the unique ability to protect any Kryptonian anywhere, magically. The metal could sense a Kryptonian in the area and turn a different color, responding to the environment around the Kryptonian. When the Kryptonian was in danger, the metal turned green. The hero would be much helped by the Sacred Dagger.  
But where would they find this Dagger? The book had a picture of the Dagger, it was a wicked looking ornate object, covered in jewels and looked very old. Both Lord Bruce and James studied the picture intently, intending to identify it at once, should they ever come across it.

**********************************************************************

On the outskirts of Doma, Amazon camp.

"Pssst, are you listening, you dense man?"

Though the voice sounded very female, very disgruntled, it was quite clear. But it startled Patrick O'Brien. He looked around desperately for this voice that seemed determined to hound him.

It came again, louder still, "You're the one they call Patrick, but in my book, you're a cad and thief!"

Annoyed, Patrick jumped up. He looked again and again, all around.

"Oh, look lower down, you fool!" This time the voice was louder still. Patrick looked down and almost yelled, the dagger at his belt had turned pink. Vivid pink – the pink of James clothes when first they met.

Patrick looked harder still, it was the dagger named Fanci. The one that he had found when he had hidden within a tree, away from the soldiers of the law. The one that he had taken a fancy to and quickly pocketed, realizing its value, once he saw the name in golden letters on the hilt.

Fanci was talking to him?!?!

He tried to concentrate on the words that the dagger was saying, "…you do it. I have been unable to say anything so far because it took so long for Kal-El to learn of his birthright. But now I am released from the silence and can speak…You must hand me over to Kal-El, now. I have to tell him something very important."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Ben10987654321)

**The Kingdom of Doma**

The Lady Hortense, Princess of Doma, sat on the throne of Doma and studied the Queen of the Elves with great interest. To say she had been surprised when a messenger came saying the Elven Queen was at the castle gate and requesting an audience would be an understatement. Despite the arrangement to have her oaf of a brother marry the Elven princess she had never actually met one in person and her knowledge of them was limited to myths and legends.

Hippolyta studied the woman whom she knew to be the ruler of Doma since Tresstom was dead. On hearing that the Doma troops had stood down and that her ploy of using Shayera to make the people think a messenger from their God had come had worked Hippolyta gambled on a meeting with whoever was in charge. Time was short and they needed to reach Bludhaven as quickly as possible. Without her Amazons the forces of the Emperor would surely be victorious and that could only mean one fate for her daughter. An unacceptable one. Hippolyta hoped to re-establish the alliance with Doma as its ships would be vital in the upcoming battle, nay war. Until the Emperor himself was vanquished this war would not end. Beside her now as she stands in the throne room are Phillipus and Artemis.

The Lady Hortense stood and addressed her guests. "Your Majesty it is an honour to meet you in person but pray tell me what brings you so far from your kingdom."

"There are many reasons but first may I ask if you have heard of any news regarding Lord Tresstom."

"I have not heard news of my brother's current well-being but I know that he betrayed our alliance and sided with..." she said the name with disgust, "Luthor." Her brother had once tried to marry her off to the then Baron Luthor. She had found the man was repulsive. On the surface he was all suave and polite but merely scratch the surface and you could see the horridness that lay beneath.

Hippolyta had not thought news of Tresstom's death would have reached here yet. It was only due to O'Brien that she herself knew of it. "In that case your highness I must inform you that I have received word that your brother is dead."

"Really?"

Hippolyta was surprised by the tone of voice. It sounded...hopeful. "Yes. The one who gave me the news...he is someone I trust." Although exactly when Hippolyta had started to trust a shape-shifting thief she didn't know. What comes next completely surprised Hippolyta.

"Good riddance," Hortense said in response to the news.

"You Highness?" Hippolyta queried slightly concerned that the princess wasn't fully appreciating that her brother was dead and Hippolyta hadn't even mentioned that it was her daughter that killed him.

"How did he die?" Princess Hortense asked Hippolyta.

Hippolyta hesitated for a moment. If she revealed the truth then the alliance is probably finished yet she cannot lie to a potential ally either. "My daughter..." Hippolyta was cut off by the princess raising her hand signalling Hippolyta to stop.

"Say no more. He was no doubt trying to force himself on her yes?"

"So I am told," Hippolyta responded and if Diana hadn't killed him she would have for attempting that barbarity.

Lady Hortense sat back down on the throne. Her brother...how many times had he done that to other women, breaking the sacred law set down by the One God, and gotten away with it because he was ruler. Not King. By law he had to be married before he could be crowned. As for his actions towards the Elven princess...she knew of a few times he had done that before to other women but she could not act against him. He had too many powerful allies amongst the council. Her brother had always been a foolish, impulsive buffoon and she knows that siblings should love each other regardless but she could never find it in herself to love her brother. A man who would have her married off to any kind of brute if it served his selfish interests. A man who put his selfish interests above that of his kingdom even in these dark times.

Phillipus gently nudged her queen in an attempt to remind her that time is short. "Your Highness," Hippolyta began. "I am here in the hope to reform our alliance so that we may all stand together against the one who calls himself Emperor. The ancient being better known as Darkseid."

"Yes I have heard about him but unfortunately your Majesty I do not have the authority to renew our alliance," Lady Hortense informed Hippolyta.

Hippolyta's hopes dropped.

"At least not until I am crowned Queen."

Hippolyta looked at the Princess sitting on the thrown looking immensely regal and with an enormous smile adorning her face with some confusion. What did she mean by that Hippolyta wondered.

"Queen!?!" one of the council members yell in shock. Princess Hortense needed their sanction to become Queen and on the plus side the law was different regarding female heirs. She didn't need to be married but enough thought on that. She needed to concentrate on the here and now. The one that yelled. She knew him. One of her brother's lackeys. Robert something or other.

"My brother is dead," she repeated what she had already told them after summoning an emergency session of the council. "There are no others who have a claim," she stated calmly. She leaned forward in her chair and looked directly at the one who yelled. "Unless you know different," she said in a dare.

Robert DeCourtenay shrank back. He knew that his Lord had some illegitimate sons but that would mean revealing his promiscuity. Something that was frowned upon by the One God's own laws. Also he thinks this is a ploy by his Lord's sister to usurp the throne. Luckily he still had ammunition to stop her. "We still require proof your highness as in the producing of the body."

Princess Hortense, to the man's surprise, remained calm and collected. "I thought you would." She stood and spoke loudly. "Bring it in!"

All in the council chamber stood as four guards brought in a stretchered body to the centre of the chamber and lying there was their Lord; Tresstom Peenflank.

"Proof enough?" Lady Hortense asked.

Robert moved and placed his fingers on to the man's neck. If he had been looking at the princess he would have seen a moment of worry flit across her features as the seconds ticked by. Robert stepped back. "He is dead," he announced to the whole chamber.

The council chamber instantly became awash with conversation. A delegate shouted out above the din. "Then we must vote. All those in favour of declaring Princess Hortense Queen say 'Aye'."

A chorus of 'Ayes' rang out.

"Then it is decided," the same delegate announced. He dropped to one knee "Long Live the Queen!"

The others do the same even Robert. "Long Live the Queen!" they shouted in unison.

Down the corridor in a room out of the way Hippolyta, Artemis and Phillipus hear the chorus of chants. "It is a good thing you mentioned to her that they would want proof," Phillipus said in praise of her Queen.

Hippolyta smiled. "It is a good thing we have a shape-shifting thief who has practise in faking being dead in order to avoid capture or escape prison."

A few minutes later the now Queen Hortense entered with the body of her 'brother' in tow. It is placed on the ground and one of the guards moved to close the door. The 4 guards present are ones Hortense trusted implicitly.

Suddenly the body sat up. "Can ah get up now?" O'Brien's distinctive voice asked from Lord Tresstom's lips.

"Yes you may," Hippolyta informed him and as O'Brien stood he reverted to his true form. Honestly why does he agree to do stuff like this. Slowing his heart down so someone think ya dead is an old trick but he had never done it for so long in front of so many. It had been quite a strain and he had worried he may not have been able to pull it off especially after he had had that ludicrous dream that denied him much sleep 'cause in it his dagger spoke to him. Patrick just ignored it till it stopped knowing that he must have been dreaming. After all a talking dagger? It was a ridiculous and disconcerting notion. It could have only been a dream. It had to have been that supper he had before he went to sleep that caused it. Patrick had thought it tasted strange.

Queen Hortense looked on. "This is what he looks like?" she queried at the form in front of her. She had had no time to meet the shape-shifter Queen Hippolyta told her of before the council meeting started

"Oh that is charmin that is," O'Brien complained. "Ah help makes ya queen and ya complain that my appearance doesna meet yer high standards. Well forgive meh if I wasna blessed with fine beauty like yerself."

"O'Brien. Silence!" Hippolyta commanded not in the mood to indulge his whining.

"So what now?" Artemis queried.

Hippolyta answered the question. "Now we travel with all haste to aid my daughter and her allies."

"My ships will take you," Hortense offered. "There are none faster than Doman ships."

"Thank you. That is most generous," Hippolyta said in gratitude.

Queen Hortense waved her hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. We are allies. I am not my brother and I have kept myself informed about the state of affairs. I know what is required to win this war which is why I and my army will accompany you. If Bludhaven is where we make our stand then we shall make it together."

Hortense spoke with genuine reverence. Hippolyta could see the potential of a great leader within the new Queen if she, and by extension any of them, survive what is to come.

Artemis vocalised a fear. "Still even travelling by ship we may not get there in time to assist." They had wasted too much time sorting this situation out all due to that idiot Tresstom. It is a good thing he is dead. Otherwise Artemis would have taken great pleasure in teaching the sorry excuse of a man a few lessons about the price of betrayal before she would slowly kill him.

"We must let Diana and the others know," Phillipus pointed out.

Hippolyta nodded. "Indeed. Someone must fly ahead and tell them of what has happened here."

Every eye in the room turned to O'Brien who recognised the look instantly. "Ya 'ave ta be kiddin!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emerald Mountains**

Morning showed the group of travellers that included knights, an elven princess, a sorceress, the heir to the lost kingdom of Krypton and a white dog stood close together as they listened to the Lady Lois, technically still Queen of Metria, as she recalled her tale of the flight to hide the Sacred Dagger. She had wanted to speak of it to Kal-El alone but he said that if it was vital to their quest then all must hear of it so Lois spoke of it all the time trying not to show her internal struggle against the darkness that threatened to consume her. She wanted to show it, let the others know, yet the voice in her head wouldn't let her. The voice of her husband.

All listen on with interest especially Diana and Kal-El who were more aware of the Cup of Ages than most.

"And what does this dagger look like?" Knight Walter asked.

Lois went on to describe it. "I hid it well. I am sure it has not be found," she said most assuredly hoping it would curry favour with Kal-El most of all.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Diana said, not to be cruel but to state a truth.

Lois looked at the Elven beauty who now had Kal-El's heart with scorn. "I am sure I do not know what you mean. I never told my husband or anyone else of it or remotely of where it was."

Kal-El on the other hand could see much thought in the eyes of his beloved. "What is it Diana?"

"Though I may be mistaken isn't that the dagger O'Brien had on him when last we saw him."

Kal-El tries to remember in detail the dagger. It did vaguely match the one O'Brien possessed but it was impossible. "He had that long before the time Lois said she hid it," Kal pointed out.

Lois inflated slightly at the premise that she was in the right and the Elven Princess was in the wrong.

"A fake?" Knight John suggested. "Or a copy?"

"A possibility," Diana conceded. "Though which one is the fake and which one is the real dagger?"

Kal-El sighed. They needed to reach Bludhaven with all due haste but if this dagger was important to finding the Cup of Ages then a detour would be necessary and from a selfish point of view an object of his lost homeland was something he desired strongly to retrieve. As if knowing his thoughts Diana gently took his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

At this sight Lois' jealousy rose and she found it all the harder to keep the darkness within her at bay.

"Lois," Kal-El spoke addressing the Queen of Metria. "Do you remember how to get there?" he asked her in all seriousness.

Lois nodded. "Yes. It isn't that far actually." She looked around. Some of the terrain looked familiar. She had a pretty good idea which direction to head.

Zatanna looked on with the feeling of foreboding. Something was wrong. She had sensed dark magic last night and it had caused her to pass out in front of everyone which was just beyond embarrassing. The storm had passed but she could still almost sense dark magic nearby yet it seemed just beyond the reach of her senses. She shook her head. She couldn't locate it so there was little she could do for now but remain alert. She also saw how Kal-El and Diana held hands in that way only two people in true love do. She envied them and wished she could find someone to share that with. Her musings were cut off as the group made a hasty departure to find this dagger. Of course Zatanna could have mentioned that she would know instantly if it was real or not but why spoil all her mystery.

Soon the group after riding hard come to a series of small caves. There must be several dozen of them. An excellent place to hide something.

"So which one is it?" Knight Walter asked.

Lois frowned hard. It had been dark when she came here before and it all looked so different in the daylight. _"Find the dagger and kill Kal-El."_ the voice in her head said darkly. Lois tried to ignore it. She wandered around the myriad of caves desperately trying to see something familiar when she glimpses a piece of fabric flapping in the breeze from a pointed rock. She wandered over to it and picked it up. A memory struck her.

She had been in a rush and caught her dress. She can remember the sound of it ripping but she couldn't stop. She had to get far away from here by the time she was found and she feared she would be eventually. Her pursuers could not know where the dagger lay.

Lois looked around and instantly knew which cave it was. Without a word she rushed off with the group of travellers in pursuit with Kal-El in front as he could move swiftly even over rough ground and this ground was very rough. By the same token Diana was close behind him with Krypto by her side.

Lois reached the cave. This was it. She looked and found a small pile of rocks where she had hidden the dagger. She moved them out of the way and there lying wrapped up in a piece of cloth was what she sought.

"_Yes now we can kill him. Kill! Kill! Kill!"_

"No," Lois whispered. "I won't. I can't." She refused to obey the voice.

"_Yes you can. Think of what he has done to you. Abandoning you so he can bed some pointed ear freak. Abandoned you to been abused and used by your husband at his will. Someone who truly loved you wouldn't do that."_

A tear rolled down Lois' cheek as she remembered the horrors she had suffered at the hands of her husband. The voice was right. Kal-El wasn't there to save her. Her thought only lasted an instant but that wavering in her will was all the dark magic within her needed to seize control. Lois looked down at the dagger and gripped it firmly.

Kal-El caught up with Lois swiftly to find her talking to herself. He was slightly concerned by Lois' behaviour and had been for some hours. He had put it down to the trauma she had suffered at the hands of Luthor who Kal-El swore would pay one day soon. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lois," he spoke with gentle concern.

Her only response was to swing around and drive the dagger into his gut and she did so with a positively evil smile on her face. "You must die!" she spoke with pure malice and hatred.

"Kal!" Diana shouted in horror as he staggered back and fell to the ground. She could quite clearly see the dagger protruding form his midsection. She quickly reached his side.

"Oh yes the whore," Lois said with deliberate intent to insult.

"Why? Why did you do this?!" Diana demanded to know.

Lois shrugged. "Because I could. Because it was my right. He was mine first and I never said you could have him so I killed him for his betrayal," she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Diana stood up straight, rage in her eyes. Krypto growled but stayed heeled by Diana's side. She reached for her sword intent on avenging her beloved.

"Diana!" Zatanna yelled as she rushed to the female elf's side. "Stop!" She grabbed Diana's arm. "Stop," she repeated. "She is not herself."

Diana looked at the sorceress puzzled.

"Look at her," Zatanna implored.

Diana did so and now she did it was noticeable how much darker Lois' pupils were than they should be.

"She is under a spell," Zatanna explained. She had sensed it the instant it seized control over the Lady Lois but was too far away to intervene.

Lois looked at Zatanna and spoke to her with hate and malice spitting from ever word. "You must be a pitiful witch to spread such lies. I merely did what I had waned to do all along but did not have the means until this very moment."

Zatanna marched up to Lois and grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. She knew this spell. That it allowed the one it is cast upon to be controlled and luckily she knew how to be rid of it as well. She spoke with commanding authority "ENOGEB UOY DNAMMOC I NIHTIW SSENKRAD."

Lois shuddered, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground with the last word she heard was the dark haired sorceress speaking with scornful derision. "Amateur."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kingdom of Metria**

Meanwhile in Metria, its King, Alexander Luthor was suddenly knocked clean off his feet by the force of his spell on Lady Lois being broken and the word 'Amateur' ringing with some distinctive scorn in his head. It was not the best moment as he was meeting the Warlords in preparation for the attack on Gothamworth. Alexander shook his head to clear it. Ow. That had hurt and whoever did that was most powerful. When he the time he will have to find the one responsible because there were obviously a threat to him. He found himself helped to his feet by one of the Warlords surprisingly. One called Ron. A devious and cunning man that Lex had high hopes for would be very useful in his future plans to rise to Emperor. Ron asked if he was alright and Lex waved him off. These are the type of people you never show weakness in front of because if you do you'll soon find a dagger stuck in your back.

Lex quickly returned to the subject at hand. Figuring out what had happened would have to wait until this was over. The subject at hand being the conquest of Gothamworth where no doubt he will find his wayward Queen, Kal-El and that Elven princess who stole the bottle with the Guildhall and the Knights of Kandor within. After, and if Lex was going to be honest, the humiliation of how they deceived him in allowing themselves to be captured he was more determined than ever to put an end to Kal-El. Before he had been satisfied with allowing Kal-El to live in disgrace due to the banishment Luthor himself had instigated. It had amused him to think of the great and noble Knight of Kandor living as a lowly labourer but now Kal-El threatened his plans and would have to be removed permanently and from the evidence of his pounding head his plan to get his Queen to do it seemed to have met with failure.

After a short time more the plan for Gothamworth's conquest was agreed. "To victory!" Ron called out.

"To victory!" the others shouted in agreement.

"Funny. Shouldn't we have been invited to this party?"

Lex's head whipped round to see the Thanagarian King, Katar Hol, standing there in battle dress accompanied by his guard at the doorway to the hall within Metria's castle where Lex currently stood as he conducted this meeting. Now he was king and in complete control he no longer had to be as careful as before about hiding his links to the Warlords or to Darkseid. Thanagar too had allied itself with Apokolypse he knew. Lex bowed slightly knowing he must be courteous. "Your Majesty. I am afraid there was not time for a messenger to reach you since the march to Gothamworth will start immediately," he explained. Of course he is lying. He simply had no wish to share leadership of this campaign which is what he will have to do now that Katar is here.

Katar eyed the Metrian King sceptically. He had heard that Alexander Luthor was a cunning and deceptive man only interested in gaining power for himself. Katar's alliance with Darkseid was out of the sheer necessity of survival. Better to be by the right hand of the Devil than to stand in his way. It is a shame his wife could not see the truth of that. She had fled one evening after saying that she would rather die than compromise her honour. She was a fool. The dead have no honour which is what she is if she allied herself with those that opposed Darkseid. Katar took a moment to observe the Warlords. Bunch of thugs. Not true warriors like him and his kin.

"Why don't I quite believe you your Majesty," Katar said with obvious mistrust.

Lex shrugged. "I am sure I cannot think of a reason."

"Yes I am sure. Luckily we both serve someone with far greater foresight than either of us." Before Lex could ask what that meant Katar and his guard stepped to the side and in marched Lashina and her Furies. "On your knees!" she commanded. "And show reverence to the great Darkseid."

Lashina, the Furies, Katar and his men dropped to one knee instantly as the imposing figure of Darkseid entered the hall with Desaad as always following on behind.

Lex stepped forward quickly through the ranks of the Warlords and dropped to one knee knowing that anything else could result in his death. The Warlords followed his lead. "You honour us Emperor." Saying that stuck something rotten in Lex's throat.

Darkseid's eyes glowed. "Do not appease me with false pleasantries Luthor. For your failure I should kill you here and now."

"What failure?" Lex asked honestly having no idea what Darkseid meant.

Darkseid answered it in one word. "Kal-El."

Lex still had no idea what Darkseid meant. "What about him?"

"You have no idea who he is do you?" Darkseid observed.

Lex wasn't sure how to answer it so said nothing.

"Kal-El is the Last Son of Krypton."

Lex mouth literally dropped. He truly had no idea and now he realised just how much trouble he was in. The prophecy. The one that said that the Last Son would destroy Darkseid. Lex had the very subject of the prophecy in his grasp and he lost him.

Darkseid looked down on Luthor unable to decide whether to be rid of him now or not. He may still prove useful yet Darkseid knew of Luthor's schemes to try and find a way to be rid of him. He actually found it amusing. The entire Kryptonian race couldn't destroy him yet this one pathetic mortal seemed to believe he could do it. Maybe he will let Luthor live simply because he has more pressing concerns. Finding Kal-El because if he is anything like his father Jor-El then he will be a thorn in his side that Darkseid could well do without.

When Steppenwolf had spoken the name of the one Luthor has let escape Darkseid has raged to the point he almost killed Steppenwolf where he stood cowering before him. The name...Darkseid knew that name instantly. It was just before his banishment to the Realm of Phantoms that he had heard that Jor-El's wife had given birth to a baby son. A baby son named Kal-El. It seemed Jor-El was having one last laugh at Darkseid's expense from beyond the grave. Darkseid vaguely noticed Desaad talking to someone behind him.

"My lord," Desaad said to get his master's attention. Darkseid turned his gaze to his servant. "Speak," he commanded.

Lex looked up and saw an ancient scroll in Desaad's hand. The one Lex kept locked away. That double crossing little worm. He must have gotten someone to steal it. When Lex got a chance he swore he would make Desaad pay for this.

Desaad held up the scroll. "This was found in King Luthor's possession," he informed his master hopeful that it would convey him favour.

Darkseid took the ancient scroll, unrolled it and read the ancient language as easily as if it was his own. To everyone's amazement he chortled. He turned back to Luthor most amused. "You are a fool. The Cup of Ages does not appear before the likes of you or I. Only before those with a hero's heart."

Darkseid rolled up the scroll, his eyes glowed and beams of energy streamed from his eyes and turned the scroll to dust. "Now that I have removed any delusions that you can challenge me maybe now you will focus on the task at hand. I want Gothamworth conquered and I want Kal-El captured and brought before me."

"Don't you mean you want Kal-El killed?" Lex queried.

"Kal-El is Kryptonian and cannot be killed by any weapons you possess," Darkseid spoke reprimanding Luthor. "Now before I change my mind and kill you where you cower get out of here and march on Gothamworth immediately," Darkseid ordered before he addressed the leader of his Furies. "Lashina go with him and make sure he does what I command."

"As you wish my Lord," Lashina replied obediently.

Lex rose to his feet and departed quickly knowing that if he objected in the slightest Darkseid would kill him but as he left he swore that one day it would be Darkseid that would be the one on his knees before Lex. The Warlords followed Lex joined swiftly by Katar and his men. Lashina gave one last bow to her Master and she and her Furies departed as well.

Darkseid watched them all depart quickly leaving only him and Desaad. "Was that wise my Lord?" Desaad tentatively asked. "To let Luthor live."

"He is a pawn Desaad. Nothing more. I want Kal-El found and from what you told me Kal-El has great hatred and loathing of Luthor. Sooner or later Kal-El will come out to challenge Luthor in person and when he does I shall be there to personally meet Krypton's prophesied Last Son."

Desaad couldn't say he agreed but knew never to question his master. "And the Cup of Ages?" he queried about next. If the legends of its power were true it could destroy even his master.

A half smile formed on Darkseid's face. "No-one but I knows where it will appear. The only other person was that foolish Kryptonian mage Im-Fanci and she has been dead for centuries."

Desaad coughs uncomfortably. Darkseid recognised that gesture from his spineless servant. Desaad had been scheming again. "What have you done?"

Desaad bowed his head and explained about the dagger that supposedly held Im-Fanci's spirit within and how he tried to use Luthor to find it and seize it from Luthor's own Queen but failed since she would not reveal where she hid it. "But I only did it so I could bring it to you my Lord," Desaad desperately tried to explain. "I would never have given it to Luthor."

Darkseid's eyes glowed fiercely and Desaad recoiled at the sight. "Please my Lord," he pleaded. "I speak the truth. I swear."

Darkseid stepped forward to tower over Desaad. "Heed my words Desaad. If I find that Kal-El has that dagger due to your failure then you shall pay the ultimate price."

Desaad trembled in fear. He had seen and felt his Master's wrath many times and his Master did not show mercy. If Kal-El found that dagger then Desaad knew that he was dead.

Darkseid left Desaad to contemplate his fate as he left Metria's hall. He disliked the surroundings immensely. He would have to correct that as soon as Kal-El was dealt with and he was the unquestioned ruler of all of First-Earth. Darkseid's vision could not find Kal-El. It was not a surprise. It was surely some left over Kryptonian magic Jor-El had placed to hide Kal-El from him for all these years.

Darkseid would watch the battle at Gothamworth and like he told Desaad wait for Kal-El to show himself. Then he will give Kal-El the choice. Join him or perish. It would be a waste to kill Kal-El without trying to persuade him to join Darkseid's side. After all Darkseid can think of many uses for a being as powerful as Kal-El no doubt was.

The ending approached. Darkseid could see it. All the threads of the Fates' tapestry were converging. There will be chaos. Glorious chaos and death. The funny thing about chaos is that though ordinary mortals wish for order it is only in chaos that people's true selves are exposed. It is only in chaos that things that were lost can be found again. It is only in chaos that he reigns supreme over all other life. And it is in the chaos to come that his dominion over this world will be assured for now and forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emerald Mountains**

Out of the corner of her eye Diana saw Lois keel over and Zatanna mutter something she didn't quite catch it even with her ears because she was too occupied with the fact that the love of her life is lying on the ground bleeding with a dagger stuck in him. She stroked his hair back off his face. "It'll be alright," she said trying to reassure herself as much as Kal.

Kal-El grimaced in pain. Just because it wasn't easy to hurt him didn't mean he couldn't be hurt or feel pain. He wasn't invulnerable. He gritted his teeth. "Pull it out," he demanded.

Diana shook her head. "No. I can't just pull it out Kal. You should know that could make it worse."

Kal-El took one of Diana's hands into his own and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

What kind of question was that Diana thought indignantly. "Of course I do," she replied.

"Then pull it out," he repeated.

Diana looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. Against her better judgement she reached for the dagger. "This is going to hurt," she warned him.

Kal-El nodded in understanding. He braced himself. "Do it!"

Diana took a large breath and yanked the dagger out and Kal yelled out in pain causing her heart to ache with the knowledge that she had caused that. She tossed the dagger, stained in his blood, aside and turned her attention to Kal who to her surprise was looking better already. In fact he suddenly sat up. "What are you doing?!" she shouted at him.

Kal-El smiled at her charmingly and undid a buckle on his tunic. He pulled his tunic aside and Diana looked at where the dagger had struck. She watched in awe and amazement as the wound healed up before her eyes until there was nothing but unblemished flesh. She can't help but touch him and note the strength of the toned muscles beneath her fingers. "How?" she asked in total bemusement.

Kal-El tried to ignore the sensation of her touch on his skin and answered. "I've always healed like that. I guess it is a Kryptonian trait. It was how I survived the Crusades." At this point Krypto rushed over and started to lick his master's face with enthusiasm. "Easy there boy. I'm fine," he tried to assure his canine companion.

Knights Walter and John looked on trying to absorb everything that had happened. "Well that's new," Walter quipped and for his troubles got slapped across the back of the head by John.

Kal-El took in his surroundings to find Lois slumped on the ground with Zatanna, kneeled down beside her, tending to her. He got to his feet quickly and made his way over before Diana could protest more at him refastening his tunic as he went. "What happened?" he asked Zatanna.

Zatanna looked up at him briefly. "It was a spell that infuses darkness inside a person allowing their actions to be manipulated and controlled. I believe her husband cast it," she informed him from what she gathered from the brief moment her mind connected with the one who cast the spell when she lifted it.

Luthor. Of course it had to be him Kal-El thought to himself.

Zatanna rose to her feet. "She will be fine but I doubt she will awaken any time soon. Casting out the darkness took a lot out of her. We'll have to carry her," Zatanna explained the side effects. She checked Kal-El over. "Handy that healing trick of yours," she commented. She sure wished she could heal like that.

Kal-El smiled self-deprecatingly. "It has its uses."

Zatanna smiled and noticed Diana had picked the dagger up once more. "The dagger's fake by the way."

"How do you know?" Diana asked.

"If it was truly Kryptonian in origin Kal-El here would be dead," she explained simply.

Kal-El looked at her with concern at the possible threat to his health and puzzlement. There was still much he did not know of his lost home.

Zatanna could see she needed to elaborate. "If you had been stabbed by a blade of Kryptonian metal its magical properties would have inhibited your ability to heal."

"How do you know all of this?" Kal-El asked her earnestly.

Zatanna lets out a breath. "My people's magic has been passed down through every generation. Magic that originally came from the Kingdom of Krypton. My people...we are, you could say, an offshoot of yours. We're like distant cousins or something."

Kal-El looked at Zatanna with an odd longing. Not the same one he feels for Diana, Rao no, but here is the closest thing he may ever get to meet another Kryptonian or family of any kind. The next thing anyone knows is that Kal-El had crushed Zatanna in a bear hug.

"Ok....having a little trouble breathing big guy," Zatanna choked out.

Kal-El released her a little embarrassed. "I apologise. I am an orphan and well you said we are distant family."

"Very distant," Zatanna emphasised before her face softened. "And I know all about what it means to be alone," she admitted with great sadness.

"Perhaps you could tell me all you know of my lost home?" Kal-El queried.

"Maybe...but aren't we in a rush?" she reminded him.

Kal-El stood up stock straight. "Yes you are correct." Yes they must reach Bludhaven ahead of Luthor, the Emperor and his armies and then of course they have to find O'Brien and ask him about that dagger of his. If it could truly locate the Cup of Ages then they would have the means to destroy Darkseid and put an end to this once and for all. But they had to stop his armies first before they laid waste to everything. Wasting no more time he picked Lois up figuring it would be best if he carried her. The group soon remounted their horses and at fast gallop resumed their journey to Gothamworth to meet up with their allies. Especially James who Kal-El hoped had learned the means to free his imprisoned brethren of the Knights of Kandor from their bottle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gothamworth**

Prince Richard of York lay in bed with his soon-to-be wife Kory naked, tired but gloriously happy. They had been unable to restrain themselves and with the real possibility of either or both of them dying in the next few days it seemed a waste to deny themselves this union any longer. True it was not very courteous to King Gordon's feelings over the death of his daughter Princess Barbara to whom Richard had been engaged but at dark times like these you grab hold of whatever joy you can find and never let go.

Koriand'r had to admit that after her sister's betrayal and the loss of her kingdom to the forces of Apokolypse she had not thought she would feel happiness such as this again. She had been in love with Richard for a long time but so much always seemed to stand in their way that she had not thought it possible for them to reach this point. She rolled over on top of her husband-to-be and kissed his face and felt the slender but strong firm muscles of his body.

"Kory!" Richard protested.

She pouted. "What?"

Richard stroked her arms gently "The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak," he tried to explain gently in a manner he hoped she would understand as to why as much as he may want to he just simply can't.

Kory smiled at him with almost child-like glee. "Well you don't know until you try."

However before she can try they are interrupted by someone coughing loudly. Kory looked behind her while Richard tried to peer over her. Stood there at the doorway looking almost amused was Lord Bruce of Wayne.

"Not a good time," Richard said pointing out what he thought was the blatantly obvious.

"I can see that." The amusement for once was all too plain in Lord Wayne's voice. Though he knew that Barbara's death had upset Richard greatly he did not begrudge someone he thought of as a brother happiness. These days it was in short supply. However this matter was urgent. "They're here."

Richard understood immediately. "Kory we need to get dressed," he told his beloved.

Koriand'r let out a sigh. "If we must." Her unhappiness was all too evident. She got out of bed showing no shame at the fact that Lord Wayne was still there and could see everything.

"I'll wait outside," Lord Wayne added in haste before turning round quickly trying hard not to think about what he just saw. He liked Koriand'r just fine but she really needed to learn a sense of modesty.

Once the two lovers are dressed, the three make their way to the War room where King Gordon was along with a tired looking group of people and a white dog of some breed Richard was unfamiliar with. Richard could tell the Elven Princess immediately from the pointed ears. There was another woman with long black tresses and a sense of power radiating out from her whom he swore looked familiar like he had seen her before somewhere. Before he could figure out where or move on to the others Bruce had moved forward.

"Walter? John?" Lord Wayne queried. He had not seen them since the Crusades.

Walter and John shared a confused expression. "Do we know you?" John asked the man whose voice did seem vaguely familiar.

"He's the Dark Knight," Kal-El answered filling in the puzzle for them.

Walter and John were as stunned as each other. They had fought beside the Dark Knight many times but had never once knew who he truly was and from the way he was dressed it was clear he was a noble of some kind. Kal-El introduced them. "John, Walter meet Lord Bruce of Wayne."

John was surprised. A Lord, no less, had fought with them all that time.

Lord Wayne did some of his own introductions. "Kal-El, Princess Diana this is Prince Richard of York and his betrothed Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

Diana looked at the woman, well almost a girl really. "I thought Tamaran had been conquered," she said airing her thought.

Before Koriand'r can answer that Lord Wayne interrupted. Time was short and stories could wait until later. "That is a long story which can wait. O'Brien said you had the bottle?"

Kal-El opened up a bag at his feet and pulled out the bottle. He had made sure that it was safe on the way here and he was also glad that they had reached Gothamworth still ahead of Luthor, the Warlords, Darkseid and whoever else was trying to kill them. "Did James find the appropriate spell to free them?" he queried.

"He believes so," Lord Wayne answered.

The dark hair woman snorted. "He believes so," she mocked. "What is he? A lowly apprentice?"

The silence in the room answered that question.

Zatanna shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You were going to get an apprentice to undo what is obviously a powerful bit of magic. That was your plan?" she asked disbelieving that all these apparently intelligent people were gambling on that.

Kal-El spoke in James' defence. "He is getting better. He has all the knowledge of the Knights of Kandor. He was given all their tomes to keep them safe."

"I see," Zatanna remarked a little bit jealous. What she would give to have access to the knowledge she knew was contained in those books.

"Sorry but who are you?" King Gordon asked the woman to whom he had not been introduced to yet.

"Oh sorry where are my manners," Zatanna said a little bit flustered. She bowed her head in respect. "I am Zatanna Zatara. Mistress of Magic."

"You're a witch?!" King Gordon exclaimed due to his uncomfortable feelings as it related to magic.

"No. I am a sorceress," Zatanna corrected.

"She is on our side your Majesty," Kal-El spoke in Zatanna's defence. "I will vouch for her."

"As will I," Diana said in support.

King Gordon looked to Lord Wayne. "If Kal-El and the Princess vouch for her than she can be trusted," he told his King.

At this point the door flew open as Lady Lois stormed in having finally woken up to find herself in Gothamworth. She had intimidated the spineless little whelp guarding her to take her to where Kal-El was immediately. She had questions about what had happened to her that only he could answer because the last thing she remembers...well it was all rather fuzzy. The last distinct memory was of them stopping to rest up in the mountains some place.

Kal-El stepped forward. "Lois. What are you doing here?" he asked her thinking she should be resting after her ordeal.

"What do you mean what I am doing here?" she asked him back insulted that he knew her so little not to be able to know why she would come here.

Kal-El shook his head. She was giving him a headache. He better say something to explain this. "You Majesty may I introduce Lois, Queen of Metria. Lois this is Gordon, King of Gothamworth."

Lois instantly calmed herself down as she learned of whom she was in the presence of. She bowed courteously. "Your Majesty. It is an honour."

"I wish I could say the same," King Gordon said back less than graciously. "But your presence here will infuriate your husband even more than he probably already is. Word has reached us that his army has begun its march towards us." A message had arrived by carrier pigeon from one of his spies just before the group of travellers themselves arrived.

That was news to Kal-El, Diana and the rest. "How long until it reaches Bludhaven?" Diana asked.

"Slower than you simply due to its sheer size. A week at most. Probably less," King Gordon answered.

"Then we must waste no more time," Lord Wayne stated. "We must free those trapped within the bottle. We will need every able bodied person to fight."

"We need a suitable place to free them. The entire Guildhall is contained inside the bottle," Kal-El pointed out and that was no small building.

Lord Wayne went into deep thought. "The Arkham Valley," he suggested.

King Gordon wasn't so sure about that suggestion. The Arkham Valley was a wild, untamed land on the border of Gothamworth and those that resided there had no respect for the law or any tenants of civilised society. It is where he himself banished the criminally insane so they would no longer darken his kingdom. "That may not be the best place," he commented.

"It is the only place," Lord Wayne argued. "Anywhere else would deposit it on farm land and I am certain angering those that own the land would not be a wise course of action right now." They had removed the really corrupt and traitorous but that left those that would certainly rebel should their land suddenly vanish under the Guildhall.

Richard spoke up. "Perhaps we should ask the only actual Kandorian Knight about it," he proposed.

At that all eyes turned to Kal-El. He knew of Arkham Valley though he did not possess extensive knowledge. Perhaps once this war is over his fellow Knights could bring order to it and he agreed with Wayne about not wanting to displace farmers from their land. He made his decision. "Time is something we lack. If it is the best nearest location then it will suffice."

"Then it is agreed," King Gordon states.

Now they just needed to find James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Border of Gothamworth and Arkham Valley**

A short time later at the edge of the Arkham Valley, King Gordon, Lord Wayne, Lady Lois because she insisted on coming along, Kal-El along with Krypto, Diana, John, Walter, Prince Richard, Princess Koriand'r, Zatanna and James stood. The bottle with the Guildhall sat on the ground in front of them. James had been found quickly and after a brief reunion he had grabbed the bottomless bag with the tomes and off they had went.

All those present would like this to be done as swiftly as possible. Unfortunately James and Zatanna were having a full blown argument about the intricacies of the spell.

"I tell you I have been studying this spell for days and it is done this way," James argued. "It will cause them to 'inflate in size'," he quoted from the spell.

"Oh please," Zatanna said scornfully. "Even a beginner apprentice with a thimble full of talent could see that you are a complete and total idiot. If we cast the spell that way you'll blow them up certainly. Blow them up into teeny, tiny pieces."

"Who are you again?" James asked disrespectfully.

"I am a fully fledged sorceress which is more than I can say for you. Wrong gender to start with." An evil smile forms on Zatanna's face. "Although I can change that with a few words if you like."

James baulked at the thought of what she was proposing.

Lady Lois looked on knowing which one she would side with. That one that freed her from her husband's control. On the way here she had been informed of what happened and of what she had done stabbing Kal-El with the dagger, the fake dagger as it turned out. What she couldn't work out is how it was a fake. The Elders of the Knights of Kandor had given her that dagger. Surely they must have thought it genuine unless they were tricking her and considering how many secrets she now knew they kept she doesn't rule that out. Once they are restored she will be having a few stern words with them.

Lord Wayne rubbed his temples tired of the bickering. "Can we do this today sometime?" he requested.

"Oh can it Bruce," Zatanna told him with less than total respect.

The familiarity with which Zatanna used his name caught Diana's attention. "Do you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately so," Zatanna answered.

"When we were younger we courted," Lord Wayne supplied filling in the gap.

"Is that what you called it," Zatanna mocked.

"As you can tell we had a small disagreement."

"That's one way of putting it," Zatanna muttered.

"Why did you not speak of this before?" Koriand'r queried as neither had said anything back in Gothamworth.

"Because it is no-one's damn business," Zatanna told her in no uncertain terms. When she had seen Bruce back in the castle and he acted like he had never seen her before she had decided that two could play that game.

Lord Wayne sighed. "Zee please," he pleaded.

Zatanna's head whipped round and she glared at him. "Don't call me that ever. You lost the right to use that name a long time ago."

Now Prince Richard worked out why she looked familiar. There was a portrait of her back in Wayne Manor that Bruce must have kept to remember her by. However there was no time for this. He spoke up. "As amusing as this little melodrama is can we get on with freeing those entrapped."

Zatanna turned her attention back to the book in silent acknowledgement that the prince was correct. This was more important than her issues with Bruce. Correcting James' mistakes she started the incantation. As she spoke the bottle rose under its own power into the air and zipped away some distance. Kal-El and Diana with their keen eyes could see it was spinning faster and faster. The bottle shattered with a blinding flash of light. When the spots cleared from the sight of all those observing there, standing as if nothing had happened at all, was the Guildhall exactly as it looked before this whole episode had begun.

The group mounted their steeds and headed down into the valley. As they approached the great gateway Kal-El could see the elders who banished him standing awaiting. The ones who, now he reflected on it, must have known who and what he was and never told him. Before they join together in battle he determined to get the reasons why.

Jonathan stood with two of his fellow Elders Ganthet and Izaya. They were unsure how much time had passed since their imprisonment but to be free again must have taken powerful magic and despite his happiness at his freedom that concerned him. He recognised many in the group approaching. The King of Gothamworth. Prince Richard of York. The Lady Lois. Kal-El immediately. Jonathan was glad to see that he had survived and James as well who still had the bag that held all their knowledge. It was a great relief to know that James had protected it and kept it safe.

There were others he did not know but what caught his eye was the striking woman riding next to Kal-El with dark, curly hair and striking blue eyes and...pointed ears. "Great Rao. An elf," he whispered in shock and disbelief at what his eyes were seeing.

The group stopped. They all dismounted including Diana whose ears had picked up what one of the men had said. "Yes I am an elf. What of it?" she asked with clear hostility.

Jonathan was caught off guard. How did she hear him? "I apologise. I thought...we thought you were myths."

"We are not and if you have any prejudice against my kind I strongly suggest you abandon it quickly if we are to be allies," Diana advised the 3 Elders.

"Allies?" Ganthet queried.

Kal-El stepped forward to prevent an argument. He hoped that the Elders did not have a prejudice against his beloveds race. It was a problem they could do without. "Much has happened since you were imprisoned. Perhaps we should go some place where we can sit and catch you up on what has transpired."

"Of course," Jonathan said. "Come. This way."

The entire group followed the Elders into the great chamber where they met. Izaya spoke. "So tell us what has happened?"

Kal-El took a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.

The Elders listened on in horror. It was worse than they had imagined and since being trapped in this bottle they had imagined pretty terrible things. Darkseid had returned and was close to conquering all of First-Earth.

"His armies commanded by Luthor march here as we speak," Kal-El told the elders. "We will meet them at Bludhaven and make our stand."

"We are outnumbered and we need every soldier capable of fighting," King Gordon informed the Elders. "And your knights are some of the finest warriors on First-Earth. Will you join us?"

"Of course," Jonathan replied instantly. It required no thought. Darkseid had to be stopped at all cost. However he had to air one point of caution. "Even if we are victorious Darkseid himself cannot be killed by any of our weapons. He is ancient and eternal. Only the Cup of Ages possess the power to unmake him."

"This we know," Kal-El mentioned.

"How?" Jonathan queried. He and the others had never told Kal-El anything of it.

"By Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta," Kal-El answered.

The Elders looked at Diana afresh. Not merely an elf but the Princess of the Elves.

Jonathan turned to Lady Lois. "Lady Lois. The dagger we gave you can tell us where to find the cup. Where is it?"

"I don't have it," Lady Lois answered.

The Elders gasped in horror. "What?!" Izaya almost shrieked. Fearing what Luthor was up to and what was to come they had given her the dagger to ensure its safety and now she tells them she does not have it.

Lois amended her words. "I never had it. The one you gave me I hid but when we went to retrieve it it turned out to be a fake."

"Impossible," Ganthet said with certainty. "That dagger has been in our possession for centuries. It had never left the Guildhall."

Izaya shook his head. "We are doomed," he said despondently. "That dagger housed the spirit of the Kryptonian mage Im-Fanci. Her ancient knowledge would reveal the Cup's location to the Last Son of Krypton."

"You mean to me," Kal-El interrupted. "She would speak to me." The Elders' look of shock confirmed what Kal-El suspected. "You knew. You knew who I was and you kept it secret from me all these years." Real anger had slipped into his voice.

Jonathan sighed. He knew this day would come eventually. "Yes we knew. Do you still have that pendant?"

Kal-El took it out from under his tunic. Jonathan leaned forward and took it in his hand. "When we found you as a baby all you had were the blankets you were wrapped in and this pendant. We, the Elders, recognised it and knew instantly who you were and in honour of Krypton whose legacy of Truth and Justice that we tried to uphold we took you in and raised you."

Ganthet took up the story. "We knew of the legends, the prophecies around you Kal-El, son of Jor-El, Krypton's last King, but at the time there were no signs that the time the prophecies spoke of was drawing near."

Izaya continued the story. "You grew up into a great Knight and to our knowledge there was nothing that marked you out different from anyone else. You managed to hide your Kryptonian gifts well."

Jonathan spoke again. "Because of this we thought there was no reason to tell you. You were happy and we believed, perhaps wrongly, that telling you the truth would destroy that. It is not an easy burden to bear knowing you are the last of your kin. We did not wish to burden you with knowledge that seemed irrelevant to your life and how you were leading it."

"Except in doing so you failed to live up to upholding the truth part of my people's legacy," Kal-El said pointing out their failure.

Jonathan conceded the point. "You are correct. Perhaps it was a mistake and if so I am truly sorry Kal-El but none of it will matter soon. Without the true Sacred Dagger we cannot hope to prevail against Darkseid."

Diana, who had been listening carefully to the story the Elders told, interrupted them. "All may not be lost on that front."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked of her.

Before Diana could answer shouts were heard from outside. All those in the chamber hall rushed out to be greeted by the sight of a woman with wings landing beside a giant bird. The bird then changed shape to reveal Patrick O'Brien panting out of breath. He was hunched over. "Ah...me breath...ah canna..." He waved his hand signalling he needed a moment.

Shayera stepped forward. "You mother sent us ahead," she said addressing Diana. Hippolyta had not wanted the Domans to see Shayera and realise they had been duped which would endanger the renewed alliance.

Diana's eyes lit up. "My mother! She is on her way?"

"Aye," O'Brien answered still puffing hard.

"She has renewed the alliance with Doma's new Queen," Shayera revealed to the group. "She and the other Amazons travel here by Doman ship as we speak. We would have got here sooner but there was a storm that forced us to take shelter for many hours."

"New Queen?" Lord Wayne queried.

"Aye, Peenflank's sister," O'Brien informed them having just about caught his breath.

King Gordon stepped forward. "I know your kind Thanagarian. Your kingdom has sided with Darkseid."

"Is this true?" Prince Richard asked.

Shayera nodded. "To my eternal shame it is true," she sadly admitted. "I could not go with along with it so I fled so I could join those opposed to Darkseid. I would rather be dead than sacrifice my honour by allying with the Lord of Apokolypse."

"She speaks the truth," O'Brien spoke in support. "And your mother believed her Princess," he told Diana.

Diana placed her hand on Shayera' shoulder. "If my mother believes it is true then that is enough for me and you are most welcome to join us in battle."

Shayera smiled a little at the gesture. "Thank you. My name is Shayera by the way."

"Shayera," Diana repeated in acknowledgement. She then turned her attention to O'Brien. "Now as for you do you still have that dagger?"

O'Brien was slightly perplexed by the question but answered it anyway. "Aye." He pulled it out from its sheath.

"That is it!" Ganthet exclaimed. "That is the Sacred Dagger!"

Lady Lois growled and rushed forward. Before anyone could stop her she had her hands round O'Brien's throat and was shaking him vigorously. "Where did you get that you little toad?!" she demanded to know. Her embarrassment over the whole thing had to be his fault.

"Shouldn't someone stop her," Walter pointed out.

"No," John answered acerbically. "We should just stand by and let her kill him," he added with sarcasm. "Of course we should stop her."

Kal-El moved forward swiftly and pulled Lois back which was not as easy as one might assume. Lois was pretty strong when she was determined enough to resist.

"Wha was tha for?!" O'Brien exclaimed while he rubbed his sore throat.

"You stole that from us!" Ganthet shouted the accusation, genuinely outraged.

O'Brien shook his head vigorously. True he was a thief but not on this occasion. "Nay. Ah found this hidden within a tree," he explained.

"You lie!" Lady Lois proclaimed loudly.

"On many occasions," O'Brien admitted. "But on this occasion nay. Ah speak the truth."

Diana searched O'Brien's gaze. She could tell if he was lying or not and did not even have to resort to her lasso. Although that always an option. "I believe he tells the truth," she told the others.

"Ah do," O'Brien asserted confidently.

James who had been silent up to now looked at the dagger. Though it looked like the picture in the book he read something wasn't right. "I'm not sure that one is real either," he stated to the assembled group.

"What do you mean James?" Jonathan asked.

"I read about it in one of the tomes you gave me. In the presence of a Kryptonian the blade is suppose to glow with colour and it is not doing so."

"Did you ever suppose James, former squire and apprentice mage, I did not glow because I was merely awaiting the proper time," an ethereal, otherworldly, feminine voice echoed while it reprimanded James. The dagger shot free of O'Brien's hand and hovered in mid-air, its blade now changing through all the colours of the rainbow. The voice addressed the group. "So many questions occupy your minds. Let me answer them."

The dagger spun in the air till it pointed at the 3 Elders. "To answer your question Elders the dagger you possessed was a copy my King made long ago to keep me safe. It was a brilliant plan you must admit. Mislead everyone to think that a fake dagger was the real one and let those of evil, greedy intentions fight it out over a worthless lump of metal while the genuine dagger is safely hidden away awaiting the prophesied time. He could not have foreseen the intervention of the Order of the Knights of Kandor who would lock it away for hundreds of years thinking it was real."

The dagger spun around over and over. "Centuries passed and the dagger remained hidden away safe from men," the dagger stopped spinning pointed at O'Brien, "until one day a shape-shifting thief came upon it and decided to keep it for himself." O'Brien blinked at the floating dagger wondering if he was having a relapse or if he had fallen asleep through sheer exhaustion after the flight here. "No O'Brien, you dolt, it was not a dream then and it is not a dream now. I did speak to you and you completely ignored me and delayed my being delivered into the hands of the one I was meant for."

The voice sounded most angry at O'Brien but how was he suppose to know that what had happened was real. The bloody thing glowed pink of all colours. If it wanted him to think it was real it should have gone for more of a greenish colour.

The dagger said no more to O'Brien like it wished not to waste anymore time on him and spun to point at Kal-El all the time its blade rotating through different colours as if testing that it still could. "At last the moment has come. I have waited for so long for this day." The dagger then shot straight towards Kal-El who instinctively reached up and caught it. He stared at the dagger almost mesmerised and totally bewildered by all he had just witnessed and heard.

The voice emanating from the Dagger continued to speak aloud. "I have waited for so long for you Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara, heir to the lost throne of Krypton to learn of your origin. Your father instructed me not to act before. He felt you had to learn of it for yourself but now at last I can speak the words of prophecy. I can answer any questions you have. All of Krypton's knowledge and wisdom resides within this blade that holds my spirit. The time has finally come."

"Time for what?" Kal-El asked.

A white light suddenly encompassed Kal-El and seemed to penetrate every fibre of his being as well. Suddenly he realised that there was a new presence standing near him. He looked hard but all he could make out was a silhouetted figure that he could tell was feminine but the light surrounding him was too blinding for him to make out any details of her features. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the mage Im-Fanci, loyal servant of your father and now of you, and to answer your question about what it is time for the answer is simple Kal-El."

"What is it time for?" he asked repeating the question.

"It is time for you to fulfil your destiny."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Arcadia)

"My destiny?" Kal-El inquired.

"Your destiny is to not allow the tragedy of the past to repeat itself. Darkseid cannot be sealed away this time. He must be killed or the future of this planet will be consumed in a permanent Hell. Death and enslavement of the good people of this planet will be its fate should you fail. Use your strength, the powers of your Kryptonian heritage, to rid this planet of Darkseid for good."

"The Cup of Ages," Kal-El requested. "I heard it was needed on my quest. Where can I find it?"

"I will present it to you at the right time," Im-Fanci assured Kal-El. "Darkseid's forces are gathering. He expects you to fight King Alexander when he and his forces descend on Gothamworth. You cannot let that happen. You must continue to Bludhaven and wait for Darkseid. Let him come to you."

"I will," Kal-El promised. "But you? Tell me. How did someone of your power come to be in the dagger?"

"Darkseid destroyed my body but my spirit could not be so easily defeated. To remain in the living plane, I placed my spirit in the dagger you hold. Your father used it in his battle with Darkseid. You will use it to defeat Darkseid once and for all."

Kal-El didn't want to insult the mage but the weapon in his hand was only a dagger. How can a dagger kill Darkseid? "My father fought Darkseid with a dagger?"

Im-Fanci chuckled, her laugh as clear and melodious as Diana's. "Ah, you misunderstand, my Prince. This isn't an ordinary dagger. It is another ruse created by your father." The dagger glowed in Kal-El's hand and grew into a full length sword.

"Great Rao!"

"This sword only responds to you, Kal-El, as you are part of royal family of the Kingdom of Krypton. The blade has been made with Kryptonite, a rare element in our kingdom that no longer exists. It will help you in your fight with Darkseid, but take heed: should you be stabbed by the sword, the magical properties of the Kryptonian metal can be fatal to you."

Kal-El nodded, remembering Zatanna's warning. "So, it's a double edged sword--made to work for or against me."

"Yes."

Just like the others, Walter and John could only see a bright light surrounding Kal-El and the voices of Kal-El and Im-Fanci as they speak. Walter whispered to John, "I know she is a spirit and all but Im-Fanci sounds hot."

John shook his head and sighed. Did Walter take anything seriously?

"Two days," Im-Fanci warned Kal-El. "Two days from now the fate of this planet will be decided once more. Do not fail, Kal-El."

"I won't," Kal-El vowed.

The light surrounding Kal-El faded as Im-Fanci's spirit returned to Kal-El's sword once more. Kal-El faced the group. "We have two days to prepare for battle in Gothamworth and Bludhaven."

"Our forces will be divided," John argued. "It's best we fight together."

Kal-El shook his head. "According to Im-Fanci, Emperor Darkseid is expecting me to stay in Gothamworth to challenge and fight King Alexander. It'll be a trap for me if I do."

"I see," Bruce understood. "He expects you to disregard the fate of the planet and engage in a petty fight to restore your and Queen Lois' honor. In doing so, you fall into his hands."

Lois flinched insulted. `Petty fight?' After what her husband did to her: raped her physically and mentally; killed her father and her cousin. And her husband forced her to stab Kal-El. If Kal-El truly cared for her at all, he would fight for her honor!

Kal-El nodded. "There are more important things to fight for. Emperor Darkseid must not get the upper hand." Kal-El looked at Lois as if sensing her disappointment. "You know I would do anything to restore your honor, but I cannot. The fate of the world is at hand."

Lois smiled stiffly at Kal-El. "Of course," she lied. Another mark against her. She just couldn't win.

Kal-El looked to the others. "There will be two battles. Gothamworth and Bludhaven. I rather not divide and conquer but it seems we must in order to win."

"Agreed," Diana said. "Some of us will stay and defend Gothamworth while the rest go to Bludhaven."

As Kal-El looked to his comrades, he felt the weight of his destiny sinking in. The role as leader for truth and justice never felt more real than at this moment. These people who were fighting for the freedom of First Earth looked to him as their leader and he vowed to not let them down. They will win! "Bruce, I trust you to lead Gothamworth to victory with King Gordon, Prince Richard, the Knights of Gothamworth, Princess Kory and James. I will lead the battle at Bludhaven with Diana, John, Walter, Zatanna, Shayera, the Knights of Kandor, and, hopefully, Queen Hippolyta and Queen Hortense's armies if they join us in time to battle Emperor Darkseid."

A wry smiled crossed Bruce's face as he accepted the order. "Turning into a natural born leader, are you?"

Kal-El smiled. "I guess I am."

James wasn't in agreement with Kal-El's decision. "I should fight with you, Kal-El."

"There should be sorcerers in Gothamworth and Bludhaven." Kal-El told James. "Bludhaven's battle where Emperor Darkseid will be is no place for an apprentice as yourself, James. There's no doubt you've gotten better at your study of magic but I'm afraid it won't be enough when dealing with Emperor Darkseid and his dark forces. It should help with Bruce's battle in Gothamworth, though that won't be easy either."

James started to argue but admitted defeat. James knew Kal-El would be looking out for his own good. Both battles are sure to be brutal but James had a better chance of survival at the battle in Gothamworth. "Very well. If you think it's best."

"I'm fighting, too!"

The voice sparked surprised from everyone, especially Kal-El. "Lois, you are merely a Lady. You don't have the fighting skills or strength for battle."

"My father was once Captain of the Royal Guard of Metria. You don't think I've learned a trick or two from him?" Lois challenged.

"Lois, some of the people we're going to battle aren't human," Kal-El tried to explain. "We're going to be fighting Darkseid's forces. They are not only strong but are keepers of the darkest magic ever unleashed upon First Earth."

"He's right," Walter said. "It'll be too much for you. You're not a warrior princess like Diana."

Not a warrior princess like Diana. The words stung her. "Because of them I lost so much and I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines and do nothing! I am going with you!"

"Lady Lois," Diana spoke gently. "I know there is a desire in you for vengeance for what was done to you, but please let us handle it. We will avenge all those who have been wronged, but you must understand this isn't about you. This is about the fate of the future of this planet."

"I will not be denied what is my right!" Lois argued. How dare this tall, Amazonian aspirant Elf tell her what she can't do!

"She's going to be a problem," John murmured to which Walter nodded in agreement.

"Lois," Kal-El pleaded with her. "Don't do this. It will be suicide."

"I've nothing else to live for," Lois murmured.

Kal-El opened his mouth but no words came out. Finally, "What?"

Lois shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it." She spat bitterly. "Do what you think is right. I'll stay in Gothamworth."

Kal-El looked on Lois with concern but he knew he couldn't dwell on her. He had more pressing matters to deal with--Bludhaven and the battle with Darkseid.

"What?" Darkseid's eyes burned at the news. "Kal-El is moving onto Bludhaven?"

Desaad cowered in fear. He knew he was as good as dead confessing this to his Master but Darkseid had to know. He couldn't let his Master go to Gothamworth only to be embarrassed that Kal-El wasn't there as Darkseid expected him to be.

After his orders for Luthor to move on to Gothamworth, Darkseid returned to Apokolips to rest in the comforts of his fortress as his soldiers prepare for battle. Darkseid had plans to move on to Gothamworth tomorrow in time to watch the battle where Kal-El would face off with Luthor but this news from Desaad threw a wrench in his plans.

"It seems Kal-El knew you wanted him to fight Luthor and instead is challenging you at Bludhaven. With his forces divided at Gothamworth and Bludhaven, he expects you to do the same."

"How?!" Darkseid's eyes blazed a fiery red. The roar of his voiced echoed down the halls of his castle. "How did he know?"

"It seems the Kryptonian Mage Im-Fanci has told him," Desaad meekly answered.

"That insufferable wench who caused me trouble centuries ago and aided in Jor-El's battle with me?" Darkseid pushed down a pillar in anger. It shattered to pieces. "She still exists?! Kal-El has found her?" He stared down at Desaad. "I warned you what will happen if Kal-El found that dagger, Desaad."

Desaad put his hands up in plea, "Please, my Lord. I beg you! Spare me!"

"You have failed me for the last time!" Red beams from Darkseid's fiery eyes struck Desaad, turning his body into dust in seconds.

Darkseid turned to Steppenwolf who witnessed the exchange. "Steppenwolf."

Though shaken on what took place, Steppenwolf bravely stepped forward. "Yes, sire?"

"We have to realign our forces," Darkseid turned to his table where a map Gothamworth and Bludhaven laid. "Get on your fastest steed and catch up with Lashina. Tell her she, Mad Harriet and Stompa will join me in Bludhaven with half our forces a day from now. Bernadeth will continue to Gothamworth as well as our Thanagarian and War Lord forces."

"What about Luthor?" Steppenwolf asked cautiously. "Can you trust Luthor to continue on to Gothamworth without Lashina to watch him?"

Darkseid grinned maliciously at Steppenwolf. "No. That's why you will take Lashina's place and make sure he continues. If he does not, you will suffer the same fate as Desaad."

Steppenwolf bowed before Darkseid. "I will not fail you, my Lord."

Bludhaven was calm this night before the fate of the world was decided. Too calm, Diana thought. She looked to the ocean, watching the soft waves wash along rocky shores. If all goes well, Doma's soldiers will arrive by sea tomorrow. Diana looked to the west to the valley. Her mother and the Elves should be arriving from there.

Diana walked around the campgrounds. John and Walter were resting in their tents as were the Knights of Kandor. In all, their combined forces were fifteen thousand. Darkseid's forces were rumored to be forty thousand and adding to the fools who allied with him, his numbers could be fifty thousand. "That would be twenty-five thousand for Gothamworth and Bludhaven should Darkseid divides his forces."

Diana found herself standing in front of Kal-El's tent. She could see his silhouette through the candlelight in his tent. Diana parted the thick fabric and stepped inside. Kal-El was sitting up, looking pensive. His newly acquired sword was in a sheath on his lap. He turned to Diana and smiled. "You should be sleeping."

"As you should be." Diana sat across from him. "Nervous?"

"A little. You?"

Diana smiled. "A little, and yet I'm excited. We've been traveling for so long. It feels as if it's been forever since I've been in battle. I'm thirsting for it."

Kal-El mirrored her smile. "Strange. I feel the same way. It seems it took forever for us to get here."

"And be alone," Diana commented with a sly smile. "You promised me some private time."

"Let me rectify that." Kal-El pushed his sword aside, put a hand behind Diana's neck and pulled her to him. Diana sighed in his kiss, her eyes closing in pleasure. Kal-El laced his fingers in her sable hair, opening her mouth under his insistence. Diana caressed against him; unskilled but it was enough to arouse him. Were it not for the sliver of resistance in him, he would lay her on the soft furs with his big body covering hers and make love to her right here but instead he abruptly pulled away.

Diana frowned, her disappointment evident as she caressed his face. "Why? We are alone."

"Not entirely," Kal-El fought the sensation Diana's touch brought him. "There are approximately five thousand men here and we're in a tent. When we have each other, I promise decent surroundings. We also have a big battle for tomorrow." He chuckled. "I might not have enough energy to fight if I make love to you."

Diana didn't understand what he meant by that but made a mental note to ask about it later. "You're right. I was getting carried away. If we should die--"

"We won't die," Kal-El vowed. "If I die, then the world will be in Darkseid's hands. Leaving you, leaving this world in Darkseid's hands is a fate worse than death. I won't let it happen." Kal-El softened as he pushed Diana's hair from her face. "There's also Penelope's prophecy. We have a family to create."

"You say things like that and you expect me to keep my hands off you?" The smile fell from her face as she thought over the battle tomorrow. "You know we will be outnumbered."

"Yes," Kal-El agreed. "There are five thousand men now. With your mother and Doma forces arriving tomorrow that's another ten thousand to Darkseid's twenty-five thousand."

"Bruce has eleven thousand with Gothamworth and York's combined forces. He has fewer men than we."

Kal-El noticed the concern in Diana's voice as she mentioned their friend. "Bruce will fight valiantly to the end if that is his fate, but I don't think tomorrow he will meet his end. Get some sleep, Diana. We have a long day tomorrow."

Diana gave Kal-El a tantalizing kiss good night that will keep Kal-El awake longer than he wanted. "Good night, Beloved." Diana stepped out of the tent and entered hers which was next to his. Before she went to sleep, Diana made a prayer to her Gods that the world does not meet its end tomorrow.

It was a day for battle.

The skies were cloudy but not dark enough for rain which was good. They didn't need that slowing them down. Bruce stared down the deep valley of Gothamworth on his horse, Ace. This was the only way into the kingdom by land from the north. Kal-El and his army were in Bludhaven bordering Gothamworth's entrance by the sea and the land by the south. Here, over this gorge, they had the advantage.

On each side of the high cliffs, they will see Darkseid's army coming. Using Kory's suggestion, commoners who volunteered to fight were to push boulders down on Darkseid's army killing some in the process. From his vantage point, Luthor wouldn't see the boulders falling until it was too late. Archers were the next line of defense. They were to shoot down all they can with their arrows. It will help but it wouldn't be enough Bruce thought grimly.

Richard rode his horse to Bruce. "They're coming! One of our scouts spotted them half a mile from here!"

Bruce raised his hand, signaling the commoners and archers to be ready. "It shouldn't be long now."

Both men were silent as they knew the battle was finally here and what it meant. Both knew the reality of the situation and the chances of survival were slim. "Kory has learned she has some abilities from experiments done on her. It may help her in this fight."

Bruce nodded absently, not really paying attention. Like Richard, Bruce knew it wasn't going to be enough. Bruce looked to Richard. "It's going to be a bloody battle. We may not make it."

Richard was resigned to his fate as was Bruce. "We might not but I'll do everything in my power to stop them." Jokingly adding, "I'll take as many with me." Richard met Bruce's eyes once more. "Bruce, I'm glad we were able to patch things up."

"So am I," Bruce smiled and grasped Richard's arm in a firm shake. Both men looked at each other in mutual admiration. They knew it was the last time they were going to see each other.

"Farewell, my friend," Richard rode off to take his position.

Bruce turned his attention back to the gorge. He could see Luthor and his army along with other War Lords coming in on land. From the air, he could see the parademons and Thanagarians flying in. They were so many coming in Bruce lost count, but he knew it was more than twice his eleven thousand soldiers.

Bruce saw the archers and commoners waiting. Bruce raised his hand giving the signal to standby. When they were close enough, Bruce dropped his hand signaling them to strike.

King Alexander Luthor of Metria led his soldiers from behind to Gothamworth. He didn't like traveling through the gorge. It was too enclosed; not much defense for them. King Gordon's men could strike in those high cliffs of the valley. It was why he had his Captain of the Guard lead the men.

Steppenwolf rode up beside him. "Coward. A king leads his men not ride behind him."

"I am doing what Darkseid wants," Alexander spat. "A person is not a coward if he is saving himself."

"At the expense of his men, he is," Steppenwolf sneered. "Even if he is king."

Before Alexander could respond, he heard the cries of his men. Steppenwolf and Alexander saw boulders falling from the top of the valley crushing several men including Luthor's Captain of the Guards. At the same time boulders were falling, the sky was set aflame with arrows with fire tips shooting in the air, striking the parademons and Thanagarians in their hearts.

Steppenwolf smiled in spite of the loss of men. "They attempt to take us out by the land and air at the same time. Clever first line of defense. Too bad it won't be enough. Komand'r!"

Komand'r rode up to the men on her horse. "It won't be so clever when I get through with them." Komand'r slapped her horse with her crop, charging forward. She saw many of King Alexander's men falling back from the falling boulders while others lay dead. Her hands glowed as bright as the sun before that energy emitted on the falling boulders, turning the heavy rocks into tiny pebbles that rained lightly on the army. As she rode her horse up the gorge, she fired her destructive energy blast on the commoners, burning their bodies in seconds. "Onward! We ride!"

Following Komand'r up the gorge were the rest of Luthor's men, the Warlord's men, parademons and Thanagarians. Some were shot down with archers, but many of the archers were killed in the process as they defended their homeland. Parademons ruthlessly attacked the archers, mauling them like wild animals while the Thanagarians used weapons like spike maces and war hammers to bash in the heads of their enemies.

Komand'r laughed maliciously as she killed one man after another. Her weapons were drench in the blood of several men. Feeling a presence, she turned to see Kory riding towards her. The sisters faced each other, both scowling, both thirsting for revenge for different reasons.

"Well, well, well," Komand'r taunted. "Look who has risen from the ashes. I should've killed you when I had the chance. Not to worry. I'll rectify that right now."

"Do your worse," Kory challenged. "It will be nothing on what I will do to you."

Komand'r laughed. "You don't have an understanding on what was done to you whereas I do."

"I know enough to defeat you," Kory bravely stated. Her hands glowing just as Komand'r did earlier.

Komand'r looked on unimpressed. Her hands pulsed with waves of dark energy. "We shall see who is the strongest."

Bernadeth, the grotesque looking Fury woman with a receding hairline twisted her knife in a Gothamworth solider. Another soldier down and so many more to go. Bernadeth had a sick pleasure in killing, especially with her fahren-knife which burned her victims from the inside. She wanted to kill all who defied Darkseid's position. Her master's loss to the Kryptonian Kingdom was an embarrassment she vowed to not happen again.

Bernadeth looked around for her next victim. She saw it in the Tamaran princess. She ran across the fields with grace and stealth, stabbing one soldier after the other with her fahren-knife; watching in joy their insides burned and their bodies convulsed as they fall to the ground. The Tamaran princess was unaware of such events as she was battling her sister.

Slowly, slowly, Bernadeth made her way to her victim. Kory delivered the final blow to her sister, killing her and avenging what her sister did to her and their people. Kory only had a moment of triumph before she felt a piercing pain from behind. She cried out as she felt that pain twist inside her and a burning sensation spread through her body.

"Die! In the name of Darkseid!" Bernadeth's cruel voice whispered behind Kory. She laughed as Kory struggled to break free but the Fury's hold was too strong for the weakening Tamaran princess' body. The princess' body continued to burn from the inside.

When Kory's lifeless body fell to the ground, Bernadeth pulled out her knife.  
Licking her lips, she searched for her next victim.

Bruce was ruthless. He would not hold back as this battle decided the future of First Earth. It was kill or be killed. He sliced off limbs and heads of parademons, even stabbing some in the chest for the quick kill. He swung his sword with amazing dexterity with one hand to kill an enemy while using the other to fire off arrows with a crossbow he attached to his arm. Bruce also had an array of gadgets on him and his horse.

Steppenwolf stood back as the parademons did their work. He focused on Bruce, the Dark Knight as he killed men foolish enough to fight him. In Bruce, Steppenwolf saw a challenge.

When Bruce defeated all the enemies surrounding him, he saw Steppenwolf. Bruce noticed Steppenwolf in battle, killing Gothamworth men while keeping his eyes trained on him as if sending Bruce a mental message he wanted to battle him.

Bruce rode his horse towards Steppenwolf on his stead, accepting the challenge. No words were spoken as their swords clashed. The strength of both forces colliding sent both men falling to the ground. They jumped to their feet fast.

"No one has ever knocked me off my horse," Steppenwolf said in disbelief. "You shall pay for disgracing me."

"There's a lot more of that coming your way," Bruce promised him. Swords clashed once more. When it looked as if Steppenwolf may overpower him, Bruce head butted Steppenwolf and kicked him.

Swords fell and the men engaged in a series of fistfights. Bruce was good with a sword but he was excellent in hand to hand combat. Bruce knew he couldn't have a lengthy fight with Steppenwolf. There were too many enemies who needed to be killed and he needed to maintain his energy.

Steppenwolf got the upper hand and knocked Bruce on his back. Steppenwolf reached for his sword and swung down on Bruce, who rolled out of the way in time and fired two arrows from his crossbow, striking Steppenwolf`s neck. Bruce used his speed to kick Steppenwolf's sword out of his hands. Grabbing his own, Bruce stabbed his sword in Steppenwolf's chest. The warrior for Darkseid fell.

Bruce sheathed his sword and mounted his horse. Ahead, he saw Richard surrounded by soldiers for the War Lords. He was holding himself well but Bruce knew he needed his help. Something caught Bruce's eyes before he could aid Richard. He saw James sprinting his horse across the battlefield. Lois was with him and they were being chased by one of Darkseid's Furies. Making a split second decision, Bruce tore through the fields, knocking aside anyone who got in his way.

Fighting wasn't King Alexander Luthor's forte. His skills were lying, manipulation and the dark magic he possessed. He watched the battle from a safe distance. Luckily, his side was winning so he didn't have to engage himself in battle.

"Luthor!"

Alexander snarled at the sound of the familiar voice. He knew that voice. Lois. She was riding on a horse at great speed. How had she managed to avoid the attack of the parademons and Thanagarians? Did they see her as no threat? Well, she wasn't but he wondered how she got through the forces.

Husband and wife faced each other. "Lois. So my backstabbing wife returns."

"I didn't return to you," Lois snarled. "I'm here to make you pay for what you did to me. You murdered my family; humiliated me; forced yourself on me."

"It's only what you deserve," Luthor told her. "You humiliated me by running off with Kal-El's band. You abandoned your husband, your king for a disgraced knight."

Lois lost it as she thought of Kal-El and the future she lost with him. "It's your fault I lost Kal-El!" Lois screamed. "If you hadn't caused his banishment, he and I would be together and he wouldn't be with that Elf." Tears flowed freely as she confessed. "I deserve him. Not her." Lois unsheathed a sword. "I shall kill you for what you did."

Luthor couldn't help but laugh. "You? You're going to kill me. I hope you put up a much better fight than you did in our bedroom."

Lois let out an angry cry as she swung the sword at him. Luthor put up a shield blocking her. Lois swung her sword again but Luthor caught her wrist. He squeezed her wrist hard, forcing her to drop the sword. "See? You're a weak woman. I didn't have to use my magic on you. I--" Luthor croaked as blood rolled from his mouth. He pulled back from Lois and looked down, seeing a dagger wedged in his stomach.

Lois was smiling at him, enjoying the shock on his face. "Rot in Hell you bastard." Lois pulled out her dagger and pushed Luthor off his horse. The King of Metria laid on the ground dead.

"Lois!" Lois turned to see James riding to her. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the castle!"

"I had to get revenge since no one else would."

Lois and James looked down at Alexander Luthor's lifeless body. James couldn't believe she actually killed him. He couldn't blame her. Luthor deserved it for what he did to her. James knew the battlefield wasn't a safe place for Lois. He was barely holding his own.

"Let's go." James pulled Lois on his horse. "I have to get you off this field. Kal-El wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you."

"He wouldn't care," Lois murmured but James didn't hear her. Lois tightened her hold on James as he rode through the fields on his horse, trying to avoid battles with any enemy.

There were a few close calls but with James' magic, they were able to avoid confrontation. Still, James knew it wouldn't last forever. "We're gonna get in a fight before we reach the castle."

"We can stay here and fight," Lois argued. "I'm not afraid."

James shook his head at the woman. Stubborn. He wondered if Kal-El had his hands full with her when they were courting. "I'll protect you as much as I can!"

James slapped his horse and it ran through the fields even faster. When War Lord soldiers came his way, James turned swords into flowers, axes into apples. Lois would fire enemies with a crossbow that was attached to James' horse. All was going well until Bernadeth came towards them looking like a mad woman. James saw her fahren-knife and cast a spell to turn the knife into a flower. It didn't work. "Uh-oh!"

"What?" Lois asked.

"That woman's knife didn't change under my spell."

"Why not?" Lois demanded.

"I don't know!" James cried. "Maybe it's magical or something. Hold on!" Thinking fast, James pulled the reins of the horse just as Bernadeth neared them. To save himself from Bernadeth's weapon, he had to sacrifice his horse. The fahren-knife stabbed the horse. The poor horse screeched in horror at the burning of it's insides from the fahren-knife. In his pain, the horse threw James and Lois off him, knocking the two to the ground.

James grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her up. "Come on! We gotta move!" The castle was only a few more yards. If they ran as fast as they could, they would be safe.

"Can't you fight?!" Lois yelled at him.

"I'm only good at magic!" James looked back and saw Bernadeth advancing on them again. James kept running; his grip on Lois' tightened.

"Die in the name of Darkseid!" Bernadeth screamed.

James saw Bernadeth was targeting Lois. He pushed Lois to the ground and cried out as Bernadeth's knife sliced his arm. James grabbed his arm in pain. Remember a spell Zatanna taught him, he stopped the burning that was coursing through his arm. Lois started for him but James called out, "Run, Lois! She's after you!"

Lois turned and ran as she saw Bernadeth was advancing on her. Unfortunately, her long gown wasn't the best material to run in. Bernadeth was having fun with this opponent. She jumped off her horse and chased Lois on foot. "You can't escape me. Die in the name of Darkseid!" She threw her knife at Lois, hitting Lois square in her back.

Lois fell down and didn't get back up.

Bernadeth's triumph didn't last long for a sword sliced her head. Her body fell to the ground next to Lois'.

Bruce looked grim as James checked on Lois. He only wished he got to her in time but he was too far away when his eyes caught Bernadeth attacking James and chasing Lois.

With his good arm, James pulled the knife out of Lois' back.

"Is she dead?" Bruce asked as James check over Lois.

James nodded sadly. "Yeah. She's gone."

"Damn woman," Bruce cursed. "She shouldn't have come out here."

"She wanted to kill Luthor. She did by the way," James informed him.

"It wasn't worth it," Bruce said. He noticed the wound on the young mage. "How's the arm?"

"Better." James jumped on Bernadeth's horse. "You're the first person I've seen since the fight started."

"Let's see if we can find others." Bruce led the way as he and James returned to Richard.

Only they were too late. Richard's body lay on the ground lifeless. He had multiple arrows in his chest and sword wounds from multiple stabbing. Bruce thought over the split second decision he made, wondering for a moment if he did the right thing. Bruce shook his head. No, he did the right thing. Richard knew he may die just as Bruce knew he could still die.

James stayed by Bruce's side throughout the battle. He aided him using his magic to disarm their enemies as Bruce avenged Richard's death and creating a protective shield around them when arrows and spears were thrown at them.

As strong a fight Gothamworth put up in the beginning, fatigue and being outnumbered were setting in. It wasn't looking good. They weren't winning as they were in the beginning. Richard was gone. Kory was gone. King Gordon was mortally wounded. Bodies of dead soldiers were lying around them.

Timothy and Terrance, loyal soldiers in Gothamworth, joined Bruce and James to tell Bruce of their depleting forces.

"Lord Bruce, the forces are too strong," Timothy told Bruce. "They just keep coming."

"More than half our forces are gone," Terrance added. "Gothamworth is lost. Can't we leave and make it to Bludhaven? Perhaps we can aide Kal-El that way."

"We can't," James said. "We are the first line. If Gothamworth falls, it's over."

Bruce considered both men. If they fall back, Gothamworth would fall but if they leave to join Kal-El in Bludhaven, perhaps they can still win. If they can take down Darkseid, his followers will be lost. Lose one country and save the world. Bruce loved Gothamworth and didn't want to see his country plunge into further darkness but he knew like any wise Knight, sacrifices were made in war. "I never thought I would say this but fall back."

Before Timothy and Terrance were to give the signal of retreat, a battle cry filled the air as an army of men came charging onto the field. Several soldiers in different colors of armor arrived attacking parademons, shooting down Thanagarans, killing War Lords men. The numbers were endless. Bruce was in disbelief. Where did this miracle come from? Among the several hundreds of men who joined in the fight, two men came into view that Bruce recognized immediately. "Hal?" Bruce saw the man riding beside him. "Kyle?" Knights from Oa!

There was another man; a very young man with them who was leading the charge.

"Reinforcements!" Bruce aimed his sword ahead, charging what was left of the army forward. "Disregard that order! We continue to fight! Go!!"

Terrance smiled. "Looks like we're not falling back after all." Spirit renewed, he resumed the fight as well as Timothy.

Bruce and James joined up with Hal and Kyle. "What are you doing here?"

Hal looked at Bruce skeptically. "Lord Bruce? When did you learn how to fight?"

"He's the Dark Knight," James quickly explained.

Hal sliced a limb off a parademon. "If I wasn't so focused on battle, I would be surprised. You owe me a helluva story!"

"Clark summoned us," Kyle answered their reasons for being here.

"Clark? Peter and Lana's son?" Bruce looked to the young man firing his crossbow at a parademon. "He's only a squire!"

"After Lord Peter was killed, Clark continued his father's wishes and searched for the remaining good men in Keystone, Oa, Ran and everyone who fought under the One Great Lord." Hal fatally stabbed a parademon in his chest when he swooped down to attack. "We were going to Bludhaven but we saw the tracks of men heading to Gothamworth. We knew you wouldn't have enough men."

Bruce smiled, grateful for the help. "It's good to have you, my friend! Now! Let's win this war!"

The War Lord Ron watched the battle on his horse. His side was winning but with the sudden arrival of reinforcements for Lord Bruce's army, the tide was turning to him. The parademons and Thanagarians including Katar Hol were all dead, leaving the land forces. Ron was a cunning, evil man. He knew when victory was on his side and when to pull back. It was how he survived all these years.

"Shall we keep fighting?" an aide asked Ron.

"No. This battle is lost. Lord Bruce won this day. I was never too keen with working with Darkseid anyway. I'm evil but even I didn't like the things he had planned. Let's go." Ron turned on his horse and rode off.

As the remaining forces for Darkseid began their retreat, James threw an arm up in the air. "They're retreating!" James said. "We won!"

"Gothamworth is saved but we don't know Bludhaven's fate," Bruce said. "We must ride to Bludhaven."

****************************************************

The Knights of Kandor were up at dawn, polishing swords, canvassing the area, keeping watch for Darkseid. They thought the battle was soon when they saw battleships coming from the sea. To everyone's delight, it was Queen Hortense's army coming from the sea with Queen Hippolyta's and the Elven army. The added numbers raised the spirits of the group, especially Diana. Kal-El kept his distance as he allowed Diana to spend time with her mother as it had been a while since mother and daughter seen each other. He also remembered the last time he was in the presence of Hippolyta. She wasn't fond of him as he was kissing her daughter while she was still engaged to Prince Tresstom.

Diana embraced her mother. "Mother, it's so good to see you again."

"Daughter, I am glad to see you are well. I heard about Prince Tresstom."

"Yes, the monster tried to force himself on me. I had no choice but to kill him," Diana informed her mother.

"I know, Daughter. You need not explain yourself to me." Hippolyta stared at her daughter. There was something different about her. "I assume you and Kal-El have gotten closer after Tresstom's death."

"Not as close as you think, Mother." Diana thought of her and Kal-El's encounter in the Metria dungeon and in his tent last night. "Things have happened that you must know about. Kal-El isn't a disgraced Knight. He's more than that."

"I know," Hippolyta said. "He's the son of King Jor-El and Queen Lara of Krypton."

Diana was shocked her mother knew and angry she kept this from her. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Not in the beginning. I didn't realize it until I did some thinking of my past. I remember his mother stumbling upon my kingdom. I wanted her to stay with the Elves but Jor-El found her and she left. It was centuries ago, Diana. I had no ideal Kal-El was their son until I thought of the resemblance between Kal-El and Jor-El. I still do not understand how he is here but I am telling you the truth."

"I believe you, Mother. I apologize for sounding so upset."

Hippolyta smiled as she caressed her daughter's face lightly. "To anger so quickly over a man. You love Kal-El, don't you, Diana?"

"Yes, I do," she said proudly.

"Love for a man. That's a feeling I've not felt in a long time but I know it when I see it in the eyes of others." Hippolyta embraced Diana. "Go, my daughter. Your place in battle is on the frontlines with Kal-El, not the side of the Elves. We will talk after."

"Thank you, mother." Diana hugged her mother once more and mounted her horse, riding to join Kal-El.

Seeing the smile on Diana's face as she joined his side, Kal-El knew things went well. "Had a good talk?"

"Yes. I--" Their horses started neighing. Diana rubbed her horse's mane, trying to soothe him. "The horses are spooked." Diana looked up noticing the sudden darkening skies. "Darkseid is coming. This is it, Kal." Diana gripped his hand.

Kal-El gave Diana a kiss, as if finding some unknown strength in her. "We'll talk afterwards."

Upon Darkseid's entrance, the skies darkened to a morbid red. The skies were filled with parademons. Darkseid was lead by four black horses and a black chariot. Darkseid was taller than Kal-El imagined, bigger as well. His entire presence personified evil.

"Kal-El," Darkseid's dark ominous voice passed over the army. "We meet at last."

"Emperor Darkseid," Kal-El acknowledged the dark Lord with no fear.

Darkseid looked down at Kal-El as he looked at every person: they were all beneath him. He could see Jor-El's features in Kal-El. The eyes, the build, that forelock. Just seeing Kal-El took Darkseid back to the day Jor-El cast him in the Phantom Zone. It made his blood boil to this very day that a damned Kryptonian defeated him. For centuries, Darkseid was consumed in darkness, consumed in a thirst for revenge. The only pleasure he had was knowing Jor-El was dead but that fool had the last laugh with his son.

If Kal-El was half the man Jor-El was, he could be a problem. So, Darkseid decided to try luring Kal-El to his side. "Kal-El, I don't come to you as an enemy but an ally."

Kal-El held his stance. He didn`t trust Darkseid at all. "An ally?"

"The world is full of chaos, full of disorder. The world needs a leader to put an end to the chaos. I will bring a balance to that. When I ruled first the Earth, there were no wars, no violence. There was only peace."

"It wasn't like that. You ruled the Earth with an iron fist. You used fear and enslavement to keep people in line and sentenced to death or fought the ones who defied you like my parents and the Kryptonian Kingdom."

Darkseid's temper boiled. This arrogant…. "We don't have to fight," Darkseid tried once more. "Join me and be my prince. You have great strength in you. I can train you to be an even better warrior. Help me rule this planet and we can bring about a great and glorious future."

"Never!" Kal-El rejected Darkseid's offer.

Darkseid scowled at such disrespect. "Such defiance. You are your father's son. I can see his foolish hatred of what you conceive as injustice. You are identical to your late father: a fool through and through. And like your father, I shall kill you for getting in my way. This planet and its people belong to me."

"No!" Kal-El defied him. "This planet belongs to the people of Earth and I, Prince Kal-El, of the Kingdom of Krypton, will stop you from ruling again, even if it means killing you."

Darkseid laughed at the proud Kryptonian, "You plan to do what an entire civilization could not? What a fool you are, Kal-El. Your father couldn't succeed in killing me and he was more powerful than you."

"He has allies who will help him!" Diana spoke up.

Darkseid's eyes fell to the beautiful Elf Princess. "Ah. The Elves reveal themselves. You and your kind should've stayed in hiding as you did centuries ago. I won't show any mercy to you." He looked to the army waiting to fight his: Domans, Elves, and Kandorian Knights. "This pitiful army is no match for mine!"

"Don't be so sure," an ethereal voice spoke. "I recall you saying those words to the Kryptonian Army and we know what they did to you."

A tremble of fear passed over Darkseid. "That voice. I know that voice. Im-Fanci!"

Kal-El's sword glowed and Im-Fanci's spirit emerge from the sword. A feminine figure stood beside Kal-El. Due to the bright light that surrounded the spirit, her features were hidden but Darkseid knew that voice.

"You! Why won't you die?!" If Im-Fanci exists, she can bring about the Cup of Ages. Cursed that Desaad for not finding that dagger!

"I'm not so easily defeated and this time you will die!" Im-Fanci promised.

"I don't fear you, you undead spirit! I'll defeat you all, starting with the son of Jor-El! Attack my parademons! Spare no one!"

Parademons descended on Kal-El's army. Some went down by crossbows and spears while others had limbs sliced off by swords and axes. Doman soldiers shot off a ballista filled with heavy boulders that knocked parademons from the sky. Hippolyta and the Elves ascended the skies on floating chariots to even up the air battle. Queen Hortense's army fought the land soldiers and Zatanna showed no fear as the parademons descended on her.

"ERIF! DLOC!" Surges of energy left Zatanna's body directing it at parademons. Some were encased in ice while others burned.

Magala spoke an incantation, turning some parademons to stone. Parademons fell from the sky. The ones that didn't crumble to dust and crashed on the ground were destroyed when Kandorian Knights, Domans or Elves smashed them to pieces with their weapons.

Even Patrick engaged in the fighting. Patrick had the option of not fighting and was pleased when Kal-El didn't mention him but after his involvement so far, Patrick knew he should help. He transformed himself into a condor and flew over the battle looking where he was most needed.

Patrick frowned when he saw Queen Hortense surrounded by Darkseid's shoulders. They were sure to knock her off her horse and kill her if he didn't intervene.

Patrick dived and pulled Queen Hortense off her horse. "What the…? Put me down!" she demanded.

"Are ya sure about that?" Patrick asked as he and Queen Hortense flew higher in the sky.

Queen Hortense saw how high they were and climbed on top of Patrick. "All right. You win."

"Don't I get a thanks for savin' ye?" Ungrateful woman, Patrick thought. I should've let her to be killed.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Queen Hortense said weakly. "You know, you might be useful." She swung her sword wildly. "Take me to that swarm of parademons. We'll take them out up here. If you're successful in this mission, I may reward you."

"Havin' a beautiful woman ride me is reward enough," Patrick lecherous said. He received a smack on the head for that. "Ow!"

*************************************************

Diana found herself surrounded by Lashina, Mad Harriet and Stompa of the Furies. Three against one. Not good odds but Diana was used to fighting more than one opponent at the same time.

"At last, I meet a mystical Elf." Lashina looked Diana over. "I am not impressed."

"Nor am I of you," Diana shot back.

Lashina smiled wickedly at Diana, "Before I kill you, allow me to introduce myself and team. I am Lashina, Leader of the Furies." Lashina slaps her steel whip on the ground and it crackles electricity. "I've heard about you Elves. You may be strong but it's nothing compared to my strength or speed. If by some foolish fate you defeat me, you have these women to contend with."

"Mad Harriet." Mad Harriet stepped forward. An insane looking woman with wild green hair and a sickening, wicked smile. She was a woman who enjoyed delivering torture and pain as well as receiving it. Diana noticed spikes on her Mad Harriet's gloved hands. As the woman clenched her fists, her hands crackled with energy.

"And lastly Stompa." Diana took note of the stocky woman in an orange uniform. Her eyes with shielded by dark glasses. From her form, Diana figured this woman was strong and formidable as the rest. Diana knew she would have a battle on her hands and it will take all her training to win.

"Bernadeth is in Gothamworth killing your friends there. Though I wish she was here. As you can see, you are outnumbered. It's best you surrender, but if you don't want to, it will be our pleasure torturing you before we kill you."

Diana stepped off her horse, removed her helmet and let it dropped to the ground. The wind whipped the few tendrils of her long dark hair that wasn't pulled back. Next went her cape, leaving Diana with her sword and her flexible, battle armor. Diana knew facing these women, she would need all her speed and nothing can hold her down.

"How about I help you out, Diana?" Zatanna jumped down from her horse and stood by Diana's side.

"It seems another person has come to die," Lashina observed. "Stompa why don't you take this one. Mad Harriet, kill whoever you can. Attack!"

Lashina swung her steel whip at Diana. Diana jumped to avoid it but Lashina's quick speed caught Diana off guard as she met Diana when she landed. The punch across her face hurt but Diana was hit harder by her sisters. Diana threw a punch, uppercut and kick to Lashina.

Lashina was dazed by the swift and strong attacks by the Elf princess. She swung her whip but Diana deflected the electricity by crossing her bracelets. Using a leg, Diana kicked Lashina back. Angry Lashina pulled out another whip. "You deflect one whip. Let's see you deflect two." Lashina swung both whips at Diana. Diana pulled out her sword and cut the whips in half. Crackles of electricity sparkled until it died out.

"What are you without your weapon?" Diana taunted.

"Still better than you!" Lashina threw a punch but Diana caught it and put Lashina's arm behind her. Lashina head butted Diana, freeing herself from Diana's hold.

She punched and kicked Diana's chest before tackling Diana to the ground. Both women rolled on the ground fighting, unaware they were nearing the cliffs. It was too late to stop as they both fell. As they neared the rocky shores below, Lashina had her hands around Diana's neck throttling her. Diana kicked Lashina hard in the stomach, forcing the Fury to release her. Quickly, Diana pulled out her lasso and threw it, hooking a loop around a pointy edge. Diana looked down to see Lashina crashed on the jagged rocks below. She lay unmoving. Unconcerned with her, Diana began the climb up.

Zatanna knew she was in trouble as she faced off against Stompa. Stompa charged on Zatanna like a linebacker. Each foot pounding into the ground, created a tiny earthquake. Zatanna had a hard time keeping her balance. It caused her to get punched by Stompa. Zatanna was knocked several yards. Every bone in her body shook. She never took a hit like that before. Stompa grabbed Zatanna legs, raised her up and slammed her body in the ground. Zatanna's head was ringing; she was seeing double and couldn't coherently cast a spell. If she didn't end this fight soon, she was a goner!

As she lay on the ground, Zatanna took note of Stompa's boots. It didn't look like ordinary war boots. They were specially made. An idea forming, Zatanna changed, "KCITS OT DNUORG!"

Stompa's boots became one with the ground. Stompa pulled at her feet when they wouldn't move. Zatanna knew she couldn't kill Stompa using strength. She would have to use her wits and magic. Zatanna, still dazed from Stompa's punch, staggered to her feet.

"I'll get you!" Stompa threatened as she removed her boots. Zatanna turned to see Stompa running towards her. She spotted a glaive that was lying on the ground next to a fallen Elf. Zatanna dived for it and swung it just as Stompa reached her. The magical silver blade cut into Stompa's side, delivering a fatal blow. Stompa crumpled to her knees, clutching her side for falling face forward into the dirty field.

Mad Harriet ran across the field, slashing her energy claws through Knights of Kandor's armor, Elves and Doman soldiers. After lopping off the head of a knight, Mad Harriet took his horse. She waved a parademon down to her. When one came her way, Mad Harriet jumped on its back and ordered him up to her target.

Mad Harriet spotted Shayera in the air fighting off parademons with her spiked mace. She swung fiercely slashing across the parademons, fighting her own Thanagarians.

Mad Harriet cackled insanely as she rode her parademon to Shayera. She waited while Shayera was distracted before jumping onto Shayera. She scratched Shayera's wings and back with her energy claws, viciously.

Shayera screamed as charges of dark energy traveled through her body. Her mace slipped from her hands. Mad Harriet didn't give Shayera a chance to fight back as she sliced Shayera`s back and wings over and over. Blood splattered across the evil Fury. Her madness was only fueled by Shayera's screams. Shayera tried to knock Mad Harriet off her, but the Fury had the upper hand and wasn't letting up. A fatal stab of Mad Harriet's claws into Shayera's sides spelled the end for her.

Shayera's lifeless body was a cushion for Mad Harriet as she plummeted to the ground. Mad Harriet rose off Shayera and licked the blood around her lips. "Delicious."

Diana reached the top of the cliff, ready to return to battle only to be horrified seeing Mad Harriet over Shayera's mutilated body. Mad Harriet smiled and licked her lips at Diana as she viewed the Elf Princess as her next victim.

"You monster!"

"What are you going to do?" Mad Harriet taunted Diana. "Hurt me? I'd love that!"

"Then I'll give it to you."

Mad Harriet raised her claws to Diana. She swung at her and Diana caught one arm. Sparks of dark energy fanned Diana's face. Mad Harriet stabbed Diana's side with her other hand. Her spike energy claws cut through Diana's armor and into her side. Despite the excruciating pain coursing through her side, Diana grabbed Mad Harriet's hand and pulled the claws out of her body. She kicked Mad Harriet away and fell to the ground.

Mad Harriet rolled on the ground laughing. "Ooh! I love that! Gimme! Gimme more!"

Diana struggled to her feet. One hand was covered in blood as it was used to apply pressure to slow the flow of blood in her side. Mad Harriet was on her feet approaching Diana with swiftness. "That felt good, but this is better!"

Diana barely missed Mad Harriet's fist but caught the knee to her stomach. Diana stumbled in pain. Gritting her teeth, Diana took a hand off her injured side and punched Mad Harriet not once of twice but four times. The crazy Fury loved each punch even as blood spat from her mouth.

Mad Harriet swung her fists at Diana who blocked them with her bracelets. When Mad Harriet got too close, Diana grabbed a hand and stabbed Mad Harriet in her side with her claws; giving her the same pain Mad Harriet dealt her earlier. "That feels good," Mad Harriet groaned before her eyes closed.

Diana dropped Mad Harriet. Still weak, she stumbled until Zatanna caught her.

"Diana!" Zatanna steadied her. "I got here soon as I finished with Stompa." She examined the open wound on Diana's side. Blood was flowing once more.

"I'll be all right," Diana said. "I heal fast. I just need to close my wound."

"I can help with that." Speaking a foreign tongue, Zatanna's magic closed up Diana's wound. "The wounds closed but I better get you off the field. You're still weak."

"No!" Diana pulled away from Zatanna a little more steadier. "I'm fine now. We have to keep fighting."

"All right, but I'll keep close to you."

********************************************

"Die!" Darkseid fired his omega beams on Kal-El. Kal-El raised his sword to deflect it. He never saw anything like it; someone shooting beams from his eyes. What kind of beast was Darkseid? The beams were pushing him back even as his shield deflected them. Slowly, Kal-El put one foot in front of the other, getting closer to Darkseid.

Darkseid scowled. How can a simple shield deflect his omega beams? It had to be Im-Fanci's accursed magic. Once he dealt with Kal-El, he'll finish her once and for all.

"Give it up, Darkseid!" Im-Fanci taunted. "Your omega beams cannot break through the magic I cast on Kal-El's shield."

"Once I kill Kal-El, I'll find a way to destroy---" Darkseid didn't finish the words as a punch from Kal-El sent Darkseid stumbling back.

Kal-El grimaced as he held his hand. Kal-El was confident in his strength. One good punch from him would send an opponent down but throwing that punch at Darkseid had him feeling it. "Argh! I never hit anything so hard!"

"If my body was flesh, I could help you," Im-Fanci gently told him. "Darkseid is strong but your strength is greater."

Distracted, Kal-El didn't see Darkseid firing his omega beams on him again. This time it hit Kal-El directly on his chest. "Argh!"

Darkseid smirked down at Kal-El. "Burn!" The omega beams burned through the metal armor of Kal-El's uniform and the clothes underneath until his flesh was revealed. Kal-El pulled up his shield again.

Unsheathing his sword, Kal-El charged him. Darkseid put up his hands to block it but Kal-El managed to slice across Darkseid's chest. The Lord of Apokolips grabbed his chest in pain as blood seeped through.

"Blood!" Darkseid cursed. "No one has drawn blood from me."

Im-Fanci chuckled at him. "It's a first time for everything."

"Shut up, wench!" Darkseid snarled at the mage.

While Darkseid was distracted by Im-Fanci's words, Kal-El took the moment to strike Darkseid again. He swung his sword into Darkseid's left side. Darkseid groaned at the piercing of his flesh but grabbed onto the blade of the sword. Darkseid attempted to break it but Kal-El grabbed hold of it, fighting Darkseid for it.

Raising a free hand, Darkseid brought it down on Kal-El so hard he fell to the ground and released the sword. Darkseid tossed Kal-El's sword and kicked Kal-El hard in the stomach, knocking the Kryptonian back several yards. Blood dripping from his side as Darkseid stepped closer to Kal-El.

"You impudent fool!" Darkseid stepped on Kal-El's right hand. "You dare strike the great Darkseid." Darkseid knelt to pull Kal-El's head back and slam it into a boulder. "You were a fool to challenge me. Your father was a worthy opponent." He chuckled. "To think I was worried about his son; the last disgrace of the Kryptonian society."

Darkseid picked up Kal-El and bent the Kryptonian over his back before bringing him down on his knees. Kal-El cried out. "For your defiance to not join me, I shall break every bone in your body and I will use my omega beams to mold your flesh together."

Kal-El kicked Darkseid's face and broke away from the Lord of Apokolips. "You're a fool as well, Darkseid, for underestimating the Kryptonian society."

Darkseid fired his omega beams on Kal-El again; only this time, Kal-El moved with swiftness to avoid it. Kal-El punched Darkseid hard in his stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Two ribs were broken when Kal-El punched it. Kal-El knew he had to punch hard and repeatedly. It was the only way to win. His body was going to be sore tomorrow but it would be worth it if he could save Earth.

Darkseid grabbed Kal-El's hands, halting his attack. He squeezed them with his mighty strength as he pushed Kal-El closer and closer to the cliffs. Darkseid was angry. Not only was his body aching by the blows Kal-El delivered him, he was still bleeding from the wound Kal-El inflicted on him. Not even Jor-El hurt his body this badly.

"You would've been a remarkable ally, Kal-El, but even if you were on my side, I would have to kill you." Darkseid's eyes burned. "A power such as yours is uncontrollable." Darkseid fired his omega beams at close range, striking Kal-El's face.

Im-Fanci could only watch as Kal-El and Darkseid got closer to the cliffs. "Watch out, Kal-El!" Im-Fanci warned him.

But it was too late. Kal-El fell off the cliffs taking Darkseid with him.

"You may be strong, but I doubt you can survive that fall." Darkseid smirked at him; his beams still hitting Kal-El's face.

The beams weren't melting his skin, but it was still painful to take. "With your injuries, I doubt if you can survive either!"

"We shall see," Darkseid challenged.

Kal-El hated looking at that arrogant, smug face. This monster killed his parents, his entire civilization. He was going to inflict as much damage as possible on Darkseid, even at the cost of his only life if he had to. "Die, you monster!" Struggling with Darkseid, Kal-El pulled his hands from Darkseid's grasps and covered it over his face.

Darkseid screamed in dreadful pain as his face imploded with the omega beams burning back on him. Darkseid was weakened but Kal-El wasn't taking any chances. He continued to make hits on Darkseid as he and Darkseid slammed into the jagged rocks below.

Im-Fanci floated to the bottom of the cliffs where Darkseid and Kal-El's body laid apart from each other. "Kal-El?" Im-Fanci reached out to caress his face with a glowing hand.

The impact hurt Kal-El but he found himself coming to by a soft, warm force. "Im-Fanci?" Kal-El sat up and groaned in pain. "Ow! My entire body aches." He looked around. "Where's Darkseid?"

Kal-El saw Darkseid's body along the rocks. Kal-El stood and looked over the evil Lord. "Is he dead?"

"His injuries are numerous but he is not dead," Im-Fanci informed him. "He is defeated thanks to you, Kal-El."

Im-Fanci touched him and Kal-El was surrounded by the Kryptonian Mage's power. "Let us end this for good."

Kal-El found himself floating up the cliff as if he was flying. When he touched down on land again, he saw the battle was at a standstill. Seeing Kal-El and Darkseid falling over the cliffs put an end to the battle for the moment.

As soon as she saw him, Diana ran to Kal-El and embraced him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're all right." Krypto was right behind Diana, wagging his tail grateful his Master was all right.

Kal-El groaned in Diana's arms. "Careful. My body still aches." He noticed the blood on Diana. "Diana, you're hurt!"

"I'll heal," Diana assured him.

Though Kal-El was glad to see Diana alive, he could see many dead bodies: parademons, Thanagarians, Kandorian Knights, Elves and Doma warriors. All were gone because of this war for the Earth. He couldn't see Walter and John. He wondered if they made it.

Im-Fanci's spirit appeared before Kal-El once more. "Kal-El, you have defeated Darkseid. It is time to present to you the Cup of Ages. You must undo what has to be undone."

Kal-El nodded. "I'm ready to do that but where is the Cup of Ages."

"The Cup of Ages is found in any body of water with the right spell." Im-Fanci turned towards the sea and spoke an ancient incantation. Something shined in the waters as it parted. Out of the sea came a golden cup, covered in jewels.

"The Cup of Ages," Kal-El whispered.

The Cup of Ages as if hearing Kal-El's voice floated to him. Kal-El gently grasped the cup in his hands. It amazed him a cup so small held so much power.

"One request, Kal-El," Im-Fanci told him. "Choose wisely."

Kal-El looked at Diana who held his hand in assurance. "I trust you to make the right decision."

Kal-El smiled in return. He looked at the cup once more. He knew what he wanted. "I wish to remove all essence of Apokolips from first Earth forever and restore the Kryptonian Kingdom once more."

The Cup of Ages removed itself from Kal-El's hand to float above him. A burst of bright light exploded from the cup swallowing every parademon (dead and living), every Fury and Darkseid. The light traveled to Gothamworth removing every parademon on the fields. It even went to Apokolips, swallowing Darkseid's castle, parademons on guard and every soldier from the Apokolips kingdom, removing all from the Earth as if it never existed.

Kal-El looked around the field in amazement, not believing his eyes that the Cup of Ages worked. Lastly the power from the cup swallowed him, Diana and Krypto whole taking them away from the battlefield. Kal-El and Diana held onto each other tightly as they were whisked away.

When Kal-El and Diana opened their eyes, they saw they weren't near Gothamworth or Bludhaven. Kal-El gasped in amazement when he saw his wish was answered in a way he never imagined. He and Diana were standing before the majestic Kryptonian Kingdom.

The Kryptonian Kingdom was finer than any building Kal-El had ever seen. It was even grander than Themyscira's Kingdom. While other kingdoms were made of stones and wood, this kingdom was made of marble and metal that didn't look from Earth. There were spiral towers of glass and iron surrounding the palace whose architecture looked futuristic, almost mythical. This was only the exterior Kal-El realized. He couldn't imagine how it looked on the inside.

Standing before Kal-El was a woman; a raven haired beauty with sparkling green eyes. The silk ivy colored dress suited her well as did the gold necklace that hung about her throat and emerald ring that sparkled on her hand. Her beauty was comparable to a Goddess but her stance told Kal-El and Diana she was more than that. She was a woman of great power and wisdom.

Kal-El stepped forward. "Im-Fanci? Is it you?"

The Kryptonian mage bowed before Kal-El. "Thank you, my Prince. Through my wish, you have restored my body." Krypto went to Im-Fanci, barking happy to see her again. She in returned pet Krypto's head.

"How? I asked for the Kryptonian Kingdom to be restored."

"I am part of the Kryptonian Kingdom and as I was still part of the living plane when you made the wish, my body was restored to its true form," Im-Fanci explained.

Kal-El looked at the majestic palace before him. "Is this my parent's kingdom?"

"It is your kingdom now, Kal-El," Im-Fanci corrected him. "You are master of the Castle. You must become King Kal-El, ruler of the Kryptonian Kingdom." Through the magic of her nimble fingers, Im-Fanci produced a long scepter. It was a sleek, silver rod with a yellow stone on top. Im-Fanci held the scepter out for Kal-El to take.

Kal-El takes the scepter and a light envelops him, transferring immense power to him. Kal-El stood before Diana and Im-Fanci, no longer in torn battle armor but in a blue royal suit, red armor boots and a flowing red cape. A red jewel crown adorned his head.

Im-Fanci stood before Kal-El, smiling proudly at him. "May I be the first to address you as King Kal-El, Your Majesty."

Kal-El looked at himself in the strange garbs. This was going to take some getting used to. "Um, uh, thank you." He turned to Diana. "How do I look?"

"Different," Diana said unsure how to take Kal-El's new attire. She noticed on Kal-El's chest was the pentagon symbol with a snake designed. "What does this snake symbol mean?" Diana asked Im-Fanci.

"It is not a snake symbol," the Kryptonian Mage corrected the Elf Princess. "It is the insignia of the royal House of El." Im-Fanci turned her attention back to Kal-El. "Your first act as king is to free the Kryptonians."

"Kryptonians?" Kal-El repeated baffled. "But I thought they were all dead."

Im-Fanci shook her head. "No. Some were frozen. During Darkseid's first wave of attack on the Kryptonian Kingdom, many civilians were infected with a virus. Over two-thirds died. To save the others, we had to put them in Kryptonian crystal where they were placed in suspended animation until a cure was found. Your father discovered a cure and administered it to the Kryptonians but he never had the chance to revive them from suspended animation. Darkseid unleashed his second wave where the rest of the Kryptonian Kingdom and your parents were killed."

Kal-El couldn't believe it. He wasn't alone anymore. There were others like him. There was so much to learn about his people and now he would finally have the chance. "How many were cured?"

"Fifty." Im-Fanci led the way inside the palace. "Come. I will take you to them."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (ImFanci)

They were gone. Darkseid's evil forces of soldiers and parademons, including Darkseid, himself, were all gone.

The forces of the allied kingdoms stood amidst the battlefields of Bludhaven and Gothamworth. All were bewildered as they had seen their enemy disappear into a whirlpool of mystical energy above them. As they looked around the battlefields, only the survivors, and the bodies of their dead comrades, remained.

*********************

On the grounds of Bludhaven, Hippolyta whispered to herself, "He did it." She turned to Phillipus who had fought with her back to hers. "Kal-El must have found the Cup of Ages and vanquished all the forces of Apokolips!"

"Yes, your Majesty. Victory is ours!" the General added.

***********************

In Gothamworth, James cried out, "Kal-El – he did it! He defeated Darkseid!" He clapped his uninjured hand onto Bruce's shoulder.

Normally, Bruce would have glared back at James, or anyone, who dared to touch him. Instead, Bruce let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled. He even patted James' shoulder in return to acknowledge his same sentiments.

***********************

Cheers of jubilation and relief simultaneously erupted across both battlefields. Eventually, the fields quieted down as the remaining forces looked around to account for their fallen comrades; they tended to injured and mourned the dead.

***********************

As Bruce walked around the bloodied grounds, with James following him, he found a number of soldiers kneeling over a prone figure. Timothy, who was among them, noticed Bruce's approach and made room for his lordship. Bruce's fears came to pass as he looked down at the mortal wound that splayed across King Gordon's stomach. He, too, knelt beside Gordon as the king was near to drawing his last breath.

"Bruce…good…you're alright…" Gordon's breathing was heavy with pain.

"Sire," Bruce was not good at offering comfort to those who were near their end. He quickly said the first thing he could think of, "I'll have you taken back to the castle where you will be treated for your wounds. You can rest comfortably there until you make a full recovery."

Gordon coughed up blood as he tried to laugh at the Lord of Wayne's words. "Don't mock me, boy…I know my fate…"

Bruce bowed his head, "I meant no offense, your Majesty." He grasped Gordon's hand, who struggled to raise it towards him.

"I have no other heirs…You are now King…you care for this land…and its people…See to it that I...I...chose…my successor well…"

"Yes, sire..." Bruce whispered as he felt the king's spirit leave his body. He reached for Gordon's sword that lay beside him, and placed the sword accordingly on the king with his lifeless hands on the hilt. Still kneeling, he shouted, "All hail King Gordon."

A chorus of hails echoed around them.

When Bruce finally stood up, James, Timothy, and the rest of the men surrounding him dropped to their knees, and cried out, "Long live King Bruce!"

Bruce nodded his acceptance of his new role and gestured for everyone to rise. Not one to waste time, he began giving orders for the injured to be treated and brought back to the castle. The dead, too many in Bruce's mind, would be gathered and respectfully placed in mass graves. The only exceptions were the bodies of King Gordon, Prince Richard, Queen Lois, and any other member of the nobility, as respect of their rank and title. Bruce informed those around him that once these necessary tasks were done, there would time to honor the sacrifices that had been made that day, as well as celebrate the victory of the good people of First Earth.

"Terrance, stay here and make sure the orders are carried out," Bruce called out. "James, Timothy. You will both ride with me to Bludhaven. We need to find the survivors there."

As Bruce, Timothy, and James started their steeds towards Bludhaven, they came across Hal, Kyle, and young Clark making their way towards them on their horses. Bruce briefed them on the tasks he left for the remaining soldiers.

Kyle began, "And what of King Gordon?"

Bruce simply shook his head.

It was James who inclined his head towards Bruce and announced, "He's now king, you know. It was King Gordon's final decree."

With that newfound revelation, Hal, Kyle, and Clark respectfully bowed their heads.

Bruce let out an exasperating sigh. "James, you don't have to tell everyone you see that I'm the new King of Gothamworth. I'm perfectly capable of informing people on my own merit."

"Yes, but beggin' your pardon, your Majesty. You wouldn't have told them. Someone had to announce it."

"James…"

"Alright, I'll mind my tongue." James turned to the onlookers. "You'll have to excuse his Majesty. He's really not…"

"James!" the new King shouted.

Startled, James finally stayed silent. Hal and Kyle did their best to hide their grins. Young Clark, on the other hand, let out a chuckle. He was smart enough to cease his amusement as Bruce shot him an intimidating glare.

"We'll ride to Bludhaven with you, your Majesty," Hal said. "With more of Apokolips' forces concentrated there, you may need our assistance once we reach the survivors."

"Let's hope that they fared better." Bruce answered. "And Hal, just call me Bruce."

"As you wish, your Majesty." The valiant Knight of Oa replied, causing his counterpart, Kyle, to grin alongside him as they followed Bruce and the others on to Bludhaven.

**********************************************

The battleground at Bludhaven was littered with the dead and dying, much like the scene at Gothamworth. Except that the horrific brutality on the slain was far worse, if that were possible. There was no doubt that Darkseid's army had a bloodlust unlike any seasoned warrior had ever seen.

Patrick landed safely on the ground with Queen Hortense. As soon as she got off his back, he transformed into his true human form. Hortense was about to search for her surviving army when Patrick cried out, "Oh, yer arm, Majesty!"

Hortense looked down at the deep gashes on her arm. "They're just minor scratches. I'll be fine."

"No, ye won't be if infection sets in. At least let me help stop the bleedin'." Patrick took out a scarf from his pocket and began wrapping it tightly around Hortense's arm. "Ah, this was me favorite. But, tis a small sacrifice I'm willin' ta' make for the Queen o' Doma. If ye don't mind me sayin, Majesty, but yer a real brave lass. If I were one of yer subjects, I'd be honored to serve under ye."

Hortense had regarded Patrick carefully as he spoke. Throughout the battle, he had tried to alleviate the ferocity of their dire situation with light-hearted jokes and harmless innuendos. Though his tactics were different, he had certainly proven himself to be as courageous on the battlefield as any warrior. And now, he was taking the time to care for her arm by ruining one of his prized possessions. When he was done, Hortense spoke, "And I, Patrick, would be proud to have you as a citizen of my kingdom. Thank you." She leaned up and bestowed a kiss on his cheek, before walking away to find the rest of her troops.

Patrick stood dumbstruck as he stared after Hortense. He put a hand to the cheek she had kissed and smiled like a besotted fool. He sighed and muttered to himself, "I think she likes me…" He shook himself out of his trance, and ran to see if there were others who needed his help.

He finally found Queen Hippolyta and some of the Elves as they gathered and tended to their wounded. "Oh, thank the heavens that yer unharmed, yer Majesty. The other Queen is unhurt and gatherin' the rest of her troops as well."

"That is good to hear." Hippolyta said almost absently. "Have you seen Kal-El and my daughter?" There was no mistaking the worry in her tone.

Patrick shook his head. "No, ma'am. I can't say that I have."

"I have, your Majesty," a feminine voice called out to them.

All eyes turned to see Zatanna slowly making her way towards them. From her labored gait and visible bruises, it was apparent that Zatanna was in some discomfort.

"What do you know, sorceress?" Hippolyta questioned.

"Your daughter, Kal-El, his white hound, and the essence of Im-Fanci were transported to another place. I managed to hear Kal-El call out to the Cup of Ages for the restoration of Krypton. My guess is that the lost kingdom has been restored and there is where they now stand." the sorceress informed Hippolyta. Zatanna saw the concerned look on her face and added, "Diana is fine, your Majesty."

The Elven Queen nodded and furrowed her brows in concentration. "If I remember correctly, Krypton was a day's ride from Themyscira. But it is still more than a week's journey from here."

Zatanna continued, "If I had the power to transport us there, I would. But if Im-Fanci is as powerful a mage as I have heard, I would venture to say that you will see Diana soon enough."

**************************************

Kal, Diana, and Krypto followed Im-Fanci along the empty and pristine hallways of the keep until they walked into an expansive, white room. Kal and Diana were amazed as they looked around the room. Rows of crystal caskets lined the room, and within each of them, lay the still forms of the last Kryptonians.

"Im-Fanci, how can you be sure that these people are still alive?" Kal inquired. "I don't see how they can breathe if there aren't any breathing holes in these…chambers?"

The Mage smiled. "It would take too long to explain. Suffice it to say that the crystals our people are encased in hold special properties that can sustain a life for a thousand years while shielding it from the natural elements." She walked over to one of the caskets and continued, "Your father used the crystal in your scepter to seal the occupants in their chambers. Look closely. You will find a keyhole of sorts. It matches the shape of the top of your scepter's crystal. Place it on the keyhole until the chamber opens up and awakens the occupant." Im-Fanci gestured to the casket she stood next to. "Let's start with this one."

Kal looked down to see the image of a young blonde woman. "Who is she?" he asked.

Im-Fanci beamed at him, "This young lady is Kara Zor-El, your first cousin. She is your only living blood-relative. And she'll be so happy to see you again."

"My cousin?" Kal looked to the Mage and back down at the figure behind the crystal. "Yes, absolutely." He looked back at Diana who smiled warmly at him. Kal did as Im-Fanci instructed. Although he should not have been surprised, he was still taken aback by what he witnessed.

Just as she had informed him, the casket opened up and almost immediately, his cousin's eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes, the same cerulean shade as his, looked around the room before settling on Kal. Recognition registered in her eyes as she smiled at him. Kal extended a hand to help her up and she took it.

Kara touched his cheek and stared at his features as she found her voice. "Kal…My little baby cousin, Kal. Oh, Rao! I'm so glad to see you!" She almost leaped into his arms to embrace him.

"Omph…Yes, it's me, Kara." Kal sighed. He held his cousin a moment more before he pulled away to look at her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I had a cousin until a few moments ago. Otherwise, I would have come for you sooner."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, that's what matters." Kara tore her eyes from him to find the Mage standing beside another woman. "Im-Fanci!" she squealed. The petite blonde leaped off her chamber and hugged her mentor. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"I missed you, too, my dear," Im-Fanci said as she kissed the girl's forehead. The Mage had to practically pull Kara away from her. "Now, there's someone here you should meet. Kara, meet Diana, Princess of Themyscira and Kal's bethrothed."

"Hello, Kara." Diana greeted her with a smile. "It is my privilege to meet you."

Kara looked at Diana. She was surprised to see that Diana was an Elf. Warmth and sincerity emanated off Diana as she met Kara's thoughtful gaze. After another moment of studying the Elven Princess, Kara grinned and said, "Leave it to my cousin to ensnare a beautiful woman like you. I know I'm going to like you. Welcome to the House of El!"

Kara was about to hug Diana when she noticed the blood stain on Diana's side. "Oh, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Really." Diana insisted. "We must awaken the others. That is the first priority."

The young blonde turned to her cousin. "Kal, Im-Fanci and I will wake the others. You need to take care of Diana's wound so that she doesn't die on us." Kara opened up her palm. "I'll take the scepter and give it back to you as soon as you get back. This way, we can introduce you to the rest of our people in one effort."

Kal did not know what to make of his cousin. Dumbfounded, he looked from Kara to Diana to Im-Fanci and back to Kara. Diana had merely shrugged while Im-Fanci nodded in amused agreement. "Kara, Diana said she is…"

Kara raised her hand to silence him. "I was born long before your parents brought you into this world, bless their souls. I even watched after you whenever your mother had to accompany your father at affairs of the kingdom. Even though you are the King and despite our current appearances, I am your elder, and I know what's best for you and your bride-to-be. Now please listen to your older cousin and tend to Diana's wound."

Im-Fanci spoke up. "The apothecary chamber is just down this hall to your left. You will find all the herbs needed there."

Kal took Diana's hand. "I guess we have our orders to fulfill."

The Mage and Kara watched Kal and Diana leave the great room. The sound of barking dog called Kara's attention. She looked down at the cute white dog and gave his head a good scratch. "Hey, boy. How've you been?"

Im-Fanci gently touched Kara's arm and reminded her of the task she volunteered to do.

"Right. Let's wake our people up!" Kara cheered.

**********************************

Diana and Kal entered the apothecary room and looked around. Shelves were filled with jars of various herbs and elixirs, clean cloths, bowls, and some books. A large table and some chairs were set to one side of the room.

"This is a well-stocked room." Diana commented. "But I don't need to be treated with any of these." She pointed to the jars of herbs.

"You heard my cousin, Diana. I need to at least take a look at your injury." Kal grinned. "She's certainly a bossy little thing, isn't she?"

"Kara is delightful and she means well." Diana said. "You're fortunate to have someone care for you and your happiness the way she does."

"What? You mean you don't?" Kal teased.

She slapped her hand on his chest. "What I meant to say is that you now have a family member, a blood-relation, who supports and loves you. Granted, relationships between parent and child, siblings, or cousins aren't perfect, but they are always there for each other." Diana reached up and touched his cheek. "It is a different bond than what you and I share."

"And I'm lucky to have both." Kal took her hand. "Let's take a look at you, shall we? You're going to have to take off your chain mail."

Not taking any chances of aggravating her injured side, Kal assisted Diana with taking the armor off her. He knelt down next to her and hesitated as he was going to have to lift her long tunic to see her wound. "Diana…"

"I know, Kal." She said softly, understanding that his hesitation came from his sense of propriety. "It's alright."

Slowly, Kal raised the gown of her tunic. The higher it went, the drier his mouth got as he drank in the sight of her long, lean, and shapely legs. A mental image of her glorious legs wrapped around his waist flitted through his mind. He pushed off that distracting thought, only to find it harder to concentrate on his task as his gaze traveled higher up the rest of her body. Kal finally swallowed what little saliva he had as he lifted the soft material over her hip to stop just under her ribcage. The taut muscles on the side of her waist hinted that her stomach was flat. Other than the dark bruise covering the area where Diana was initially stabbed, her skin was smooth and flawless. Kal glided his free hand over the bruised area to make sure it was nothing more than that.

He heard a small gasp escape from Diana lips. Concerned, he asked her, "Does that hurt?"

"No," she answered, sounding almost breathless.

Kal felt her shiver and smiled. "Good." He ran his fingers down her hip before dropping his hand, quite pleased with himself when he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "But I need to treat the bruise you still have. This should be sufficient." Kal leaned in and gave her darkened skin a warm, lingering kiss.

Diana moaned. Kal's touch sent fire coursing through her veins as he continued his 'ministrations' on her skin. She clutched his hair and pulled his head away from her body, only to drop her own knees to the floor and her lips to his.

The kiss was hungry, almost desperate. Arms tightened their hold. Bodies pressed closer. Hands roamed freely. Mouths sought and seared. Just an hour ago, they were fighting for their very lives. Perhaps the heat of the moment was fueled by the fact that they came close to losing everything, losing each other. How long they remained holding and kissing each other, they did not know or care. Kal was about to lower Diana onto the floor but a loud cough halted their actions.

Two pairs of eyes opened to find an amused mage standing by the doorway. Kal almost dropped Diana as he separated himself from her. They awkwardly got to their feet to address the Mage, straightening their appearance in the process.

"Your citizens await you in the assembly hall, your Majesty." Im-Fanci simply said. She gestured for them to leave the room.

Kal gave his most serious expression as he and Diana walked passed her. "Thank you, Im-Fanci."

Im-Fanci followed them with a knowing smile fixed upon her face.

***********************************

It did not take long for Bruce, Hal, Kyle, James, Clark, and Timothy to find Queen Hippolyta and the rest of the Elves, along with Patrick, Zatanna, and Walter as they arrived onto the battlefield at Bludhaven. They did come upon Queen Hortense and her troops a ways back, as well as Jonathan and the surviving Kandorian Knights. As expected, the group from Gothamworth found the survivors tending to their wounded and making sure the remains of the dead were taken care of. Since they were all far away from their homelands, funeral pyres were being built in honor of the dead.

When Bruce reached Hippolyta's group, he dismounted to speak to the Elven Queen. As he approached her, something drew his eye, causing him to say to Hippolyta, "Excuse me a moment, Queen Hippolyta. There's something I really need to do first."

Puzzled, Hippolyta turned as Bruce walked past her, striding purposely towards the object of his attention. She was surprised at what he did next.

Zatanna had just finished helping an Elf with some bandaging when she felt someone grab her arms and turn her around. She found herself looking at Bruce. Before she could utter a word of greeting, he bent down and crushed her lips to his. Zatanna was shocked, yet thrilled, as he continued to kiss her in front of all to see.

Bruce abruptly ended the kiss, leaving her lightheaded and gasping for air. He gazed at her and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright, Zee." He let go of her arms and walked back to Hippolyta, leaving a dazed and outraged sorceress standing by herself.

Bruce and Hippolyta exchanged reports as they discussed all that had happened during and after their battles. A ring of supporters gathered around them. A few chimed in their own reports if Bruce and Hippolyta did not have the information.

"What do you intend to do next, Queen Hippolyta?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to lead my army back home. Once we get there, then we'll make arrangements to travel on to Krypton. I need to see that my daughter is as safe as I hope."

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure she's well. Kal-El will make sure she is."

"And what about you? With King Gordon gone, I assume the throne of Gothamworth is yours now." At Bruce's surprised look, Hippolyta added, "He had no heirs, and from what I heard, he regarded you like a son. It was not difficult to come to that conclusion."

Walter stood with Hal and Kyle, offering his condolences over the demise of their fellow Oan knight, John. "He was a good man, and a good friend."

"Thank you, Walter." Kyle said. "He shall be missed."

"Our brother-at-arms would have appreciated hearing that." Hal added. "He always followed my orders without question, even if he disagreed with some of them. He was loyal to a fault."

James and Patrick had walked back to the group after assisting some of the others when Zatanna kicked a nearby rock in their direction.

"Mistress!" Patrick called out.

"Oh, sorry about that." Zatanna returned. "That man is one of the most arrogant, selfish, insufferable, boorish brutes I've ever known!"

James knew Zatanna was talking about Bruce. "And he's also the new King of Gothamworth."

"I don't care what his title is. He's so frustrating to deal with," the sorceress spat.

Patrick offered, "Maybe tis' the only way he knows how ta express himself with ya?"

James saw what Patrick was trying to say. "Yes, it's obvious that he cares very much for you. We've known him for some time now, and I think the word stoic was written with King Bruce in mind."

"Humph...I doubt that. But thank you both for trying to make me feel better." Zatanna gestured to the apprentice. "James, come and assist me. Let's make it easier for everyone else so that they don't have to carry their comrades to the pyres."

***********************************

Kal had never felt so overwhelmed after he and Diana met all the surviving Kryptonians. He was used to courteous greetings or disdainful acknowledgments. But in all his life, he had never been welcomed and praised by people who saw him as some sort of demi-god or savior. Kal was also being addressed with his royal title, and he was not sure if he was ever going to become accustomed to his regal status.

Im-Fanci and Kara had introduced them all to him and Diana, giving short descriptions of their roles within the kingdom as well. With only a little more than fifty Kryptonians, it was apparent that they would welcome others who wished to reside in Krypton.

Diana touched his arm as they watched the people of Krypton leave the assembly hall. "That was an inspiring speech. Are you sure you didn't have that written sometime ago? It didn't seem as though you just thought all that up." She smiled, pride and admiration shining in her eyes.

"I truly did not know what I was going to say. Perhaps it's because I have you by my side that made it easier for the words to come together." Kal smiled back at her.

Kara spoke up, "This is really a sweet moment, but why don't you two save your private chats for later."

Diana and Kal grinned sheepishly.

Im-Fanci interjected, "Kara, I suggest you stop mothering Kal and Diana. I'm certain…"

"Oh! My mother!" Diana cried out. "Im-Fanci, I need to find out if she's okay, and somehow let her know that I'm safe. Is this something you can help me with?"

"Of course, your Highness. Shall I take you to her now?"

"Please don't take offense when I ask, but you can do that?" Diana inquired.

The Mage merely smiled and nodded.

"Then let us not delay, Im-Fanci," Kal said as he put his arm around Diana.

"Oh, I wish to come to!" cried Kara. She came to stand next to Kal as Im-Fanci stood next to Diana.

The Mage canted a Kryptonian spell, and the foursome vanished from sight.

***********************************

"Bless the gods! They're here!" Cried out one of the Elves.

Everyone turned to see Diana and Kal-El, with two other women, appear suddenly before them.

As soon as she saw the group, Hippolyta ran towards Diana and embraced her. "Oh, my dear daughter. I was told you were well enough but I still worried for you."

Patrick and James also ran towards the group, relief evident on their smiling faces. "Kal-El! You're back!" "Yer a sight fer sore eyes!"

Bruce approached and grasped Kal's arm. "I'm relieved to see you made it back in one piece. Well done, Kal-El."

Hippolyta let go of Diana and turned to Kal. "You have saved us all and no thanks will ever be enough." Hippolyta took Diana's and Kal's hands, and placed them together with her own. "I will be proud to welcome you as my son."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kal smiled at his future mother-in-law. "There are a couple of people I'd like you all to meet." He turned and introduced Kara and Im-Fanci to everyone.

James almost fainted and would have fallen to the ground had Patrick not been there to catch him. Patrick followed James' gaze to the raven-haired stranger and admitted, "Oh, she's a beauty, I'll give ye tha."

Still standing with Kyle and Hal, Walter's eyes seemed to bulge at the sight of the goddess-like woman. Not caring who heard him, Walter drawled, "I think I'm in love."

"She's definitely captivating," Kyle agreed.

Hal said nothing.

Walter ran his fingers through his hair. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I have a mage to meet," and walked towards Im-Fanci.

"Does he not know that she's out of his league?" Kyle jested to Hal.

"Never mind Walter, Kyle. Go get Clark so that we can speak to Kal-El." Hal stood as Kyle went to find the boy.

After most of the introductions were done, Kal was surprised to find Hal and Kyle in the group, including the young boy they brought with them. After the Oan Knight informed Kal about Clark's determination of rallying extra forces, Kal knelt down and thanked Clark for helping them fight the forces of evil. He also told Clark that his parents would have been proud to see him become a fine man. In return, the boy hugged him before walking away with Kyle.

Kal asked Hal, "What will happen to him now?"

"Kyle and I will escort him back home. His aunt Lucy will look after him until he's of age. We would never have known to join the battle if it weren't for him."

Kal nodded, "What do you intend to do after you escort him home?"

"Most likely go back to my order in Oa, though I'm not too fond that Kyle and I were accused of conspiring with John to kill the queen last we were home." Hal pursed his lips at that memory. "Why do you ask?"

"There are only a handful of people in Krypton. I'm going to need good men to help me rebuild it, including a General to assist assembling my troops. I'll also need a Captain so let Kyle know of my offer. Think about it and let me know of your decision." Kal grasped Hal's arm, then walked away, leaving the dark-haired knight to his thoughts.

"Kal," Diana called out to him. "Im-Fanci has offered to take my people back to Themyscira since it is the farthest kingdom from here. I know my cousin, Donna, will be relieved to relinquish her duty as regent when she sees my mother has returned. My mother would love to see Krypton, but there are memorial services to hold and other matters of state that need to be addressed."

From the look on her face, Kal finished her thoughts. "And you will have to be there as well."

"Yes, I must go, but not until tomorrow. My mother granted my request to return with you to Krypton tonight." Her eyes gleamed with a promise meant only for him.

He placed a light kiss on her lips. "How long will you be gone for?"

"A week at the most."

"Then, we'll have to savor every moment tonight." Kal said softly. "I do want to marry you as soon as it's appropriate."

"I was thinking that the summer solstice is only a month away. I think that should be a fitting wedding date." Diana proposed.

"It sounds perfect. Let's tell the others before they start to leave. That will also give them enough time take care of their own matters and to get to Krypton." Kal took her hand and began making their way to their friends.

***********************************

They returned to Krypton shortly after. Walter and James asked to come with them, after James promised the Elder, Jonathan, that he would return to Metria after Kal and Diana's wedding. Patrick had declined Kal and Diana's invitation to come with them to Krypton, and had decided to return to Doma with Queen Hortense and what was left of her army.

Since the Kryptonian citizens had been in slumber for centuries, the cook prepared a feast for everyone in the kingdom of Krypton that evening. At dinner, Kal and Diana sat side by side, with Kara on Kal's right, and Im-Fanci on Diana's left. James would have sat next to Im-Fanci, but Walter was quick to nudge James aside to claim the seat next to the Mage. Once dinner was over, Kara, being the youngest, was the first to retire. Im-Fanci called an attendant to show Walter and James to the guest quarters, much to the men's disappointment. As soon as they left, the Mage informed Diana and Kal that baths were prepared for them in their chambers.

"Chambers?" Kal almost choked on his wine as he finished his cup.

She gave them a chiding look. "You should maintain separate quarters until the wedding, for Kara's sake. Whether or not you actually do and where you choose to sleep is none of my concern. You both have had an exhausting day. I thought you could freshen and relax before... retiring for the evening." The mage smiled and got up from her seat. "I bid you both a goodnight."

"I really like her," Diana grinned.

"As do I." Kal sheepishly smiled back. "Shall we head to our separate chambers, then?"

"Absolutely."

*********************************

In her bedchamber, Diana relaxed in the still warm water of her bathtub. The scented milled soap and warm water had soothed her senses and body from the rigors of that day. She was anticipating her night with Kal, but needed a few more moments to relax her nerves. So, she closed her eyes and began some meditative breathing exercises.

A knock sounded at the door. She assumed it was an attendant checking to see if she needed anything else for her bath. "You may enter," she called out, her eyes still closed.

When she heard the door lock, her eyes flew open to rest on Kal standing by the door. Her betrothed had a devilish grin on his handsome face. His damp hair indicated that he already had his bath. She noted he wore a fresh undershirt and trousers, but his feet were bare. He did not take his eyes off of her as he approached the tub. Diana began to feel self-conscious about still laying in the bathtub.

"I didn't realize you were done with your bath already. I'll just be a minute." She reached out to get her drying cloth, but Kal picked it up before she could.

"Here. Let me assist you." He stood next to the tub and held up the cloth.

Diana's heart began to race as she stood up and saw Kal's eyes darken with desire.

Kal's own heart accelerated at the sight before him. He watched as water ran down every curve of her perfect body when she stood up and stepped out of the tub. The flames from the nearby fireplace cast a golden glow to her glistening form. He wrapped the cloth around her and brushed his lips against hers. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He pulled away and let the cloth drop from her shoulders, only to take it to thoroughly dry her body. He started drying her legs first and worked his way up, stopping every so often to place soft kisses along the way.

Diana thought her knees would buckle at any moment. As soon as he was done drying her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pressing her naked form against his.

Kal picked her up and carried her to the bed. They made love over and over that night. The splendor they found in each other was unlike any experience they had ever known. They were finally overcome with exhaustion as the dawn slowly approached. Wrapped in each other's arms, they whispered their love for each other before they succumbed to blissful slumber.

*********************************

ONE MONTH LATER

The wedding was to be a momentous and auspicious event. People from various kingdoms came to attend the marriage between the King of Krypton and the Princess of Themyscira. The Battle for First Earth, or the Great Battle, as it was now called, had united the people of Earth in a peaceful alliance. The enormous castle was filled to capacity. Dozens of tents were pitched on the grounds outside the castle.

The Elves arrived one week after the Great Battle ended. Kal and Diana had spent a week apart. When she returned to Krypton with her people, their reunion was heart-filled. Even Hippolyta was warmed to see the joy in her daughter's face as Kal swept her up and spun her around in his embrace.

The Elven Queen knew their wedding would entail at least hundreds of people, so she brought an entourage of Elves to help the Kryptonians prepare for the wedding. All the other Elves of higher rank or close to the Princess also came along for the preparations and the wedding, including Diana's cousin, Donna, General Phillipus, Artemis, Epione, and Penelope. Since a priest was not one of the Kryptonian survivors, Kal asked Penelope to perform the marriage rites, which the Themysciran priestess was more than happy to oblige.

Guests for the wedding began to arrive a few days before the nuptials were to take place. Among the first guests to arrive were Jonathan and some of the Knights of Kandor, Kal's former brothers-in-arms.

Queen Hortense of Doma arrived with her entourage shortly after, with Patrick, now dressed in finer garb, among them. It seemed the Doman Queen took a personal liking to Patrick. Diana and Kal had observed the unlikely pair take a stroll together in the gardens.

Kal looked at Diana with a quizzical expression. "Stranger pairings have occurred."

"You mean, like an Elf falling for a Kryptonian?" Diana mused.

"Exactly." He looked behind her and added, "And speaking of unusual pairings…" Kal gestured for Diana to turn around.

They watched as the King of Gothamworth arrived with a sorceress on his arm. With Zatanna walking beside him, Kal and Diana had never before seen the expression on Bruce's face. He actually looked happy. As the four of them exchanged jovial greetings, Diana and Kal kept glancing between Zatanna and Bruce. Their question was evident in their eyes.

It was Bruce who answered, "Zatanna and I are getting married."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Zatanna quipped.

"Congratulations to you both!" Diana gave Zatanna a warm hug.

Kal took his turn to hug Zatanna, then grasped Bruce's arm, "I'm happy for you. But the last I heard, Zatanna here wasn't even speaking to you, Bruce. I'm curious to find out how you ended up together."

Bruce set his chin while Zatanna had a smug look. "Well, I returned to Gothamworth to help tend to the wounded. I do possess some healing powers that were of great help to many who survived the battle. So, for two weeks, while I was busy caring for his people, Bruce kept following me around. I kept telling him to leave me be, but the man is relentless. He practically groveled for my forgiveness and to hear him out."

"I did not grovel." Bruce said with pursed lips.

Zatanna paid him no attention and continued, while Diana and Kal looked on in vivid interest. "Anyway, one evening, after dinner, he professed his undying love for me and insisted he would die if I didn't marry him."

Bruce looked away, his chin jutted out and his expression impassive. "I didn't say I would die if you didn't marry me," he muttered.

"Not those words exactly, I'll admit, but they had the same context." Zatanna grinned with a mischievousness gleam in her eyes. "I couldn't resist him anymore, so I said yes."

"Awe…that is wonderful, Zatanna." Diana smiled.

Kal wondered aloud, "Who knew that the once Dark Knight was such a romantic softie."

"Kal…" Bruce warned.

"Come, let's go inside and show you to your guest quarters," Kal said.

*********************************

The wedding was grand and spectacular. The bride looked exquisite and the groom was equally striking. This was truly a joyous occasion that was enjoyed by everyone.

The celebration continued from the early afternoon through the rest of the evening.

Kal and Diana were surrounded by family and friends and well-wishers. Music played and people danced. There was plenty of food and wine served throughout the wedding feast.

As the Mage strolled around the merriment around her, she was reminded of the earlier days of Krypton. The kingdom had flourished in peace and prosperity, long before the darkness descended upon them all. She had lost her beloved, Karl-Ur, during Krypton's last battle against the dark forces of Apokolips. Not only was he handsome and sharp of mind, but he was also a noble and fierce warrior. She had more than enough time to mourn his untimely death.

She looked down at her body. It was as youthful as it had ever been. After centuries of being trapped in a dagger and existing in a non-corporeal form, she was surprised at how swiftly she was adjusting to being back in human form again. And all the feelings and sensations that connected her spirit with her body.

The Mage looked wistfully on Kal-El and Diana. She smiled at the happiness they shared as they dined side by side. _Yes,_ she thought, _the future of Krypton is in good hands_.

The Mage turned away to find a pair of eyes staring at her.

These were not the green eyes of the red-haired knight that had been following her around as of late. Ever since Walter was introduced to her, the crimson clad knight had followed her around, much like a puppy looking for attention from his master. In fact, she had noticed the apprentice, James, had also been quietly following her ever since they stepped foot into the castle. It was not as if she had the ears of an Elf or had a pair of wings attached to her body to warrant such attention. Granted she was a female Kryptonian Mage and she acknowledged that her presence commanded attention, but these men behaved as if they had not seen a woman before.

Walter was certainly brave, amusing, and pleasing to look upon, but she was not interested in bedding him. She had briefly cast her eyes upon King Bruce as he was certainly a man she could certainly, although temporarily, engage herself with. But since he was betrothed to the sorceress, Zatanna, she dismissed any interest in him.

Accustomed to curious glances and stares these last few weeks, she looked past the man who had fixed his eyes on her. However, she found her eyes were drawn back to look at him. He had captured her attention. She had seen him once before, though only for a fleeting moment, right after the Battle for First Earth. He must have arrived sometime before the wedding started. From his appearance, she surmised him to be another knight. She was familiar with the coat of arms on his green surcoat – only the most esteemed knights came from that elite order. She noted that he was tall and broad-shouldered. His handsome features were accentuated by his dark eyes and hair. And he was smiling at her!

She looked quickly away, seemingly focused on the people dancing in the middle of the room.

A masculine voice spoke to her from behind. "Good evening, Im-Fanci. I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of formally meeting you. My name is Hal."

The Mage turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised. "You're Hal? You're Krypton's new General of the guards and one of Kal-El's newly appointed advisors?" She looked down at his tunic.

Following her gaze, he said, "As of tomorrow. I just have to get rid of my current colors and get new clothing. I was informed you could help me with them."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just need you to show me where my new chamber is so that I can change." Grinning, he added, "Unless, of course, you want to join me in there first."

She could see he was teasing her. But she also sensed his desire. "You do realize that I'm a mage who can transform you into a frog for your boldness." He continued to look at her, unfazed by her threat. "I'm also Kryptonian, which means I am physically stronger, faster, and have more stamina that you can handle."

Hal took a step closer until they were only inches apart. He smiled and whispered, "That sounds like a challenge. I never back down from one, and I won't disappoint."

She stood stiffly and retorted, "That remains to be seen."

"I may not possess the ability to conjure up spells, but I can definitely make some magic happen between us."

'_Great Rao!'_ Her cheeks flushed with heat. Somehow, she did not doubt that. The man certainly did not lack any confidence. She liked that. But she suppressed her own needs. "Kal-El spoke highly of your character and your skills as a leader and in battle. But you have yet to prove your worth to Krypton, and as such, do not expect me to succumb easily to your charms. I will escort you to your chamber but that is all."

"As long as I am in your company, I can die a happy man." Hal winked and offered his arm out to her which she, though for the briefest of hesitations, took.

Walter and James had been standing next to each other with their undivided attention focused on Im-Fanci. They watched from afar as their object of desire walked away arm in arm with the dark-haired knight. Surprise and dejection were evident on their faces as, until that moment, they had not seen the enchanting mage take any man's arm before. Walter muttered to James, "What can she possibly see in him? I'm a knight, too. And I was there for the entire battle!"

"You?!" James raised his chin. "What about me? She and I have more in common than the likes of you. I'm a mage, too!"

"You're an apprenticing mage – big difference." Walter sighed and looked down at his nearly empty cup of wine. "Ah, it's just as well. I suppose I'll return to Keystone then. Come, James. Let's drown in our sorrows together with more wine."

When the Mage and the new General stopped in front of the door to his chamber, Hal turned to the woman beside him. "Thank you for showing me to my quarters, Im-Fanci. I look forward to seeing you everyday, even if we simply work together. Perhaps one day, you will find me worthy of your attention." Hal bowed and bestowed a kiss on her hand.

The Mage watched as his lips brushed the top of her hand. Then, he straightened up and smiled back at her. Something about that gallant act brought a wave of heightened sensations coursing through her. She was no more surprised than he when she reached out and brought his head down to hers. The Mage kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Are you sure about this?" Hal rasped as he tore his lips from hers.

She nodded, "Just be sure to show me that you are a man of your word."

"Yes, mistress," Hal grinned and kissed her again. He enveloped her in his arms as he pushed the door to his room open, and kicked the door closed behind them.

Back at the dining hall, Kal looked around at the people who had come to celebrate in Diana's and his honor. His eyes halted at a couple who were dancing with each other, their gazes were locked as they moved to the rhythm of the music. "Diana, it appears that your cousin will be making frequent visits to Krypton."

Diana scanned the dance floor for Donna until she found her dancing with the reason she would visit Krypton more often. "It's your fault. Did you have to select someone as handsome as Kyle to be the new Captain of the guard? My mother treats her as another daughter, you know. She's not going to be pleased about this."

Kal frowned. "You think he's handsome?"

His wife rolled her eyes, and then kissed his cheek. "I only have eyes for you. No one can ever steal away the love that I have for you."

A slow smile spread across his face. He took her chin in his hand. "And I promise that you have my heart until the day I die."

Kal glanced at Diana's goblet of wine. She had barely touched it all evening. "Is there something wrong with your wine?"

"No, nothing's wrong with it." She suddenly beamed at him. "I just won't be drinking wine for a while."

Concern registered on his face. "Why? Are you ill? Is that why you went to see Epione after the ceremony?"

"No, no. I'm not ill. I thought it strange to feel fatigue so early in the afternoon. I assumed it was the wedding just overwhelming me, so I asked her to confirm my assumption." Diana continued smiling. "I was going to tell you when we got to our chamber, but I guess I can't wait to tell you any longer."

"What? What is it that you need to tell me?" He brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"I'm carrying your child. Your daughter if I remember Penelope's vision correctly."

Kal looked stunned. He glanced down at her flat stomach, then looked back at her face. His mouth moved to say something, but no words came forth.

"Kal? Are you alright? Say something." Diana touched her husband's face.

"I…uh…I love you…And I can't wait to welcome our daughter into this world." He kissed her, tenderly taking his time. Then, he abruptly pulled her to feet as he stood up. "Let's get you to our chamber."

"But Kal, the evening is still early." As a thought crossed her mind, Diana whispered through clenched teeth, not wanting to cause a scene. "I'm not an invalid who needs to be confined to bed. If you think that is how I'm going to spend the next several months lying around to be waited on hand and foot, then you should take your sword and…" Diana did not finish her vehement comments as Kal silenced her with a kiss that could make her forget her thoughts.

"My love, my Diana. I want to take you to bed so that I can show you how much I love you."

"Oh." Diana gazed into his amused blue eyes. "I guess we could retire early. It is our wedding after all. Our guests will understand."

"Yes, they certainly will." Kal grinned.

As they made their way out of the dining hall, a thunderous round of cheers and applause erupted around the room. Even the Elves and Hippolyta, herself, joined in the ovation. The bride and groom blushed as they left to take the stairs to their chamber.

********************************

Diana woke up to find Kal standing over the balcony, wearing only his trousers. He was staring into the night and appeared to be lost in thought. She quietly got up from their bed, picked up her robe lying nearby to cover her naked and sated body, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek onto his bare back. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

He kissed one of her hands. "Just thinking how things can change in the course of a year." He turned around to face her. "In all the years I have spent on this Earth thus far, I've never known such contentment. And you're the main reason why I'm happy with my life. And now, I'm going to be a father."

"And you will be a fine one, too." Diana added. "If our children turn out to be half the person you are, then you'd have done well in raising them."

"As long as they get the other half from you, then I can agree to your confidence." Kal gazed down into Diana's eyes. "Did I tell you what I enjoy best about my life?"

A questioning frown formed on her forehead. "I'm not sure if you've mentioned that. What is it?"

Kal bent his head down to trace warm kisses along her neck. "That I…get to…make love to you…whenever we…want to."

"Mmmm…Take me back to bed, Kal," Diana moaned.

"As you wish, my Queen.

THE END.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonus Chapter (ImFanci)

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on a door. As he slowly opened his eyes, the warmth of the feminine form lying beside him reminded him of where he was. He glimpsed to see that the woman was still asleep. A satisfied smirk formed on his face as he recalled the events of the night before. Another knock sounded at his bedroom door. He quickly got up and grabbed his trousers, putting one leg in at a time, as he padded to the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find his friend, and king, standing there. "Kal…er, good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Hal." Kal smiled, not noticing the scene behind his friend and advisor. "I didn't see you last night at dinner. I just came by to let you know that we will need to meet at the midday meal to go over some things. I'll also introduce you to the Mage since you haven't met her yet."

Hal did his best to stop his lips from twitching. "That's not necessary. She and I have already met."

"Excellent. Why don't you dress and join us for breakfast? We could do some catching up." A movement over Hal's shoulder caught Kal's eye just as he also heard a lazy moan coming from the bed.

Since Kal was an inch taller than Hal, he had no problem peering over to see a woman with long black hair lying on her stomach. The bed sheet only concealed her bottom and part of her legs as the rest of her bare skin was exposed. Kal was shocked when he realized who was on Hal's bed. He looked at Hal, and noted his unruly hair, a few fresh scratch marks on his shoulder, and the sheepish look on his face.

"Look, Kal, we…"

Kal put his hand up. "I don't need to know. She's more than capable of making her own decisions. Just remember that she's like a sister to me, Hal."

"I understand, your Majesty." Hal responded, knowing full well what Kal meant.

Kal turned away and headed for the stairs. When Diana met him downstairs, she asked, "So, Hal's not joining us for breakfast?" Kal shook his head in response. Diana put her arm through his. "I looked for Im-Fanci in her room to invite her to breakfast but she wasn't there. She may be out for an early stroll."

"No, she's not." Kal simply answered.

"How did you…?" Realization dawned on her as Diana took in his answers. "Oh, you mean…she and Hal…?"

Kal nodded.

Husband and wife looked at each other for a moment. They both broke into wide grins as they headed to the dining hall.

Hal looked on the still sleeping woman on his bed. He was surprised and pleased to find that, under that cool and reserved exterior, the mage was a very passionate woman. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. And then another and another all along her back until he found himself stretched out next to her.

"Is that all you intend to do?" a voice teased him.

He ran a hand along her hip to pull her up against him, letting her feel his intent. "Oh, no. There's more." He kissed her neck, knowing how sensitive it was. "So, have I…proven my…worth to you?"

The Mage grinned and answered. "That remains to be seen." She moaned when she felt his hand cup her breast. She turned her head to gaze at him, smiling as she said. "Prove to me once more…mmmm…and I'll reconsider my answer."

"It'll be my pleasure to." Hal bent his head and captured her lips with his.

An hour and a half later, the Mage found herself relaxed and smiling in satisfaction. The General had his arm around her waist. His breathing was even and deep, indicating that he had fallen asleep. The man certainly knew how to pleasure a woman, and she was impressed with his own strength and stamina. _I could get used to this_, she thought.

She quietly slid from the bed and looked around the room for her gown. She found it, ripped along the bodice and sleeves, by the foot of the bed. With a quick cantation of a spell, the gown was repaired. Once she was dressed, she glanced back over to look at the naked man sprawled across the bed. She studied his handsome features and well-built form for a moment. She sighed and turned to leave, just as he opened his eyes to find her gone from his bed.

The Mage had just stepped out of the door when his hand caught her arm. She turned to find Hal wearing only the bed sheet haphazardly wrapped around his waist. Her eyes stayed on his bare chest a moment longer before meeting his gaze. There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "You're just going to leave without waking me."

"Yes. I thought you could use the rest," she smiled. "…for later."

Hal relaxed and smiled back, "So, does this mean you've reconsidered your answer?"

"I have." She reached up and brushed a light kiss on his lips.

But Hal turned the kiss into a deeper, hungrier one as he pulled her against him. The Mage gripped his tousled hair with one hand and rubbed his bare shoulders with the other. The General wrapped his arms around her. His hands came down her back to cup her derriere, pressing her to him. She finally tore her lips from his and pushed against his chest. He reluctantly let go. They panted as they looked at each other.

A grin graced the Mage's swollen lips and she quickly walked away to leave the General staring after her. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

As he turned around to step back into his room, he glanced to see Walter and James in the hallway. Both of them were rooted to where they stood with their eyes wide and mouths open. No doubt they were in shock at what they had witnessed. Hal grinned and called out, "Good morning", before whistling and shutting the door to his room.

"Some men have all the fortune…" James sighed.

Walter grudgingly agreed, "Damn. Lucky bastard."


End file.
